Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts
by Silent Sky
Summary: The journey continues for Kagome and the gang. Rhiodoru has been defeated and all seems back to normal as they continue to hunt for Naraku. But they soon discover that things can never be the same, not now that Inuyasha's secret has been revealed.
1. Prologue

**Note:** This fanfiction is a continuation of the story, _Secret Love, Secret Power_, which can be found via my profile page. I highly recommend that any new readers for this story read that one first. _:winks:_ It's worth it, or so I've been told.

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, and Kishotaka. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Naraku turned away from the wasp demon, a small smile dancing on his lips. He waved carelessly at the insect as it finished its report.

"You're dismissed."

As the poisonous insect flitted out of the chamber, Naraku's small smile bloomed into a grin of pure malevolence.

"So, Inuyasha," he whispered to himself, "you think you can hide your secrets from me? What a fool you are."

The grin fading into frown of contemplation, the demon rose to his feet. Perhaps it was time to finish the half-breed off for good. However much Naraku enjoyed toying with Inuyasha's emotions, the hanyou was growing too powerful. He needed to be exterminated.

A plan began to form in Naraku's mind, simple in its complexity. He would need to summon Kagura, of course. Walking towards the door, he mentally ticked off the required elements he would need in order to perfect the plan. The hanyou was too strong for his usual deceptions and traps to be effective anymore; he would need something more powerful, more cunning, to destroy the hanyou this time.

Unless . . .

He froze in the act of sliding open the door, his eyes beginning to glow red with cruel delight.

"Yes," he murmured, "_yes_. That's even better."

Laughing with maniacal sadism, he strolled out into the hall, slamming the door behind him, the sound reverberating through the castle.

As the echo stilled, the oppressive silence of death hung heavily in the air of the empty room.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

O.o Is it . . . could it be . . . is it possible?

It-it-it's . . .

THE SEQUEL!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ah, but I must warn everyone right now. I just don't have the time like I did for _Secret Love, Secret Power_ to write anymore. Life has just gotten too crazy. So, my updates won't be quite as often or as regular as with SLSP, but I'll do my best.

But who cares, right? It's the _Sequel_! Weeeeeee!

Oh, and I suppose I should mention right off that I _do_ like happy endings. Really, I do . . .

_:typical evil grin:_

You guys missed me, right? Come on, you know you did . . . ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 -** _Trouble in Paradise _


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, and Kishotaka. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Trouble in Paradise **

**

* * *

**

Zaniistar strode purposefully down the corridor. He shook his head, muttering darkly to himself. Things were out of control. Everything had been going wrong lately. It was all wrong.

It had been about one month since Inuyasha had arrived at the spirit dragon lair, deep in the grip of the mind fever. One month since he and his friends had left. And one month of disaster for Karameida.

The young shaman had done as she had said and executed Kuroyama, the dragon elder who had tried to murder Inuyasha. The other dragons who had been killed by Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, had been given quiet burials. But the story had spread through the lairs like wildfire nonetheless.

Zaniistar's expression darkened as he stormed down the hall. Some, though upset with the deaths of so many of their fellow dragons, had accepted Karameida's decisions and actions, understanding that she had done what she had to. However, the majority of dragons were outraged. Inuyasha had murdered their friends and companions, Inuyasha had attacked them, Inuyasha was a danger to them all. Inuyasha should have been detained, should have been stopped, should have been punished. Very few cared that the hanyou had only acted in self-defense.

Scowling, the young dragon wished that Karameida had waited before having Kuroyama executed. Then she could have had one of the Nosaki wring a public confession out of the man. That would have solved a lot of problems.

With their trust and faith in their shaman so severely shaken, the spirit dragon society was fracturing. Dragons rebelling against Karameida's rule were surfacing everywhere. Many were demanding that the shaman step down. She was too young, they said. She didn't have the experience, the wisdom, the competence to be a shaman. To complicate matters even further, the Council of Elders spent all their time bickering over the insurrections instead of supporting Karameida. Some of _them_ had even turned against the young shaman, undermining her authority even more. Suppressing a surge of despair, Zaniistar hoped that Karameida could hold onto her position until the uproar died down.

Gliding around a corner, the young dragon glared at two dragons standing nonchalantly by a doorway, attempting to look innocent. More rebels plotting, he knew. Yesterday, those two and another had burst into a Council meeting, demanding that the elders appoint a new shaman. They had, of course, been removed from the room, but that damage had already been done.

Zaniistar knew that Karameida had done the right thing in the end, in letting Inuyasha go. Having gotten to know the hanyou a bit during his time at the lair, Zaniistar was glad that Inuyasha and his friends had gotten away when they did, or they may never have had the chance.

He also hoped that they didn't decide to come and visit any time soon.

Even though he was merely a scout, and too young to have much influence, Zaniistar had put his all into supporting Karameida. He had been there for her every step of the way. He had done everything he could. And it still wasn't enough.

Rounding another corner, he stopped in front of the door to Karameida's sitting room. She had been forced to move her rooms and belongings deep into the mountain lair because her old rooms had been repeatedly sabotaged.

He knocked lightly on the door, entering when he felt the acknowledging brush of Karameida's mind against his.

The shaman was nervously pacing her sitting room, twisting her hands uneasily. Her wine-red hair shimmered as she moved from one end of the room to the other in anxious circles and her red-gold eyes glittered with a strange fear. Zaniistar frowned. Why was she suddenly so upset? Had something new developed while he had been on duty?

The old elder, Kishotaka, was sitting calmly in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He smiled warmly as the young dragon entered the room. Zaniistar smiled in return. Besides himself, Kishotaka had been another strong supporter of Karameida since the problems all began.

"Ah, Zaniistar," he said in his slow, quiet voice, "did you have an uneventful shift?"

Zaniistar nodded absently, his eyes following Karameida's restless circles. "Is something wrong? What's happened?"

The shaman abruptly stopped her pacing. She stared at the floor while Kishotaka looked thoughtful.

"Little Kara is fretting again, I'm afraid," the elder said, his eyes twinkling.

His remark had the desired effect. Karameida's head snapped up, her eyes flashing, the anxiety and fear forgotten.

"How dare you—"

The two men grinned at her. She glared in return, realizing the elder's trick.

"So," Zaniistar asked, "what _is_ the matter?"

Karameida sighed, once again looking worried. "I had a . . . dream."

Zaniistar frowned. "A dream?"

"A premonition, actually, my dear," Kishotaka interjected. "Even you should be able to recognize a vision for what it is."

Karameida gave him a sharp look. "It could have been a simple nightmare."

The elder harrumphed. "Don't be foolish, Karameida. No good will come from denying the truth, you know that already."

The shaman scowled at the floor.

Zaniistar watched her closely. Though it was rare for dragons to have visions of the past, present, or future, it wasn't unknown. Sometimes the visions were things that had, were, or would happen. Sometimes they were warnings of what was to come. What could Karameida have seen to upset her so visibly?

"Dearest, Zaniistar looks about ready to climb the walls with impatience. Why don't tell the poor fellow about your vision?"

The two young dragons glared at the elder. He smiled knowingly.

Karameida turned to Zaniistar. "I won't describe it all to you, Zaniistar; that would take too long. Kishotaka and I have already been over every detail a dozen times. I'll just give you the gist."

She took a deep breath, her worried eyes coming up to his. "Zanii, I think Inuyasha is in danger."

Zaniistar's stomach did an odd flip-flop. "Danger?" He cleared his throat, trying to return his voice to its normal quiet tenor. "Inuyasha's in danger? What kind of danger?"

Karameida started to wring her hands again. "I don't know! That's the whole problem. Everything is shrouded in darkness. I could see Inuyasha, but something was wrong with him—I don't know what. Someone was standing over him, someone evil, but the figure was shrouded in shadows. I could sense danger, and pain. Kagome was there, but she was in terrible agony, though she didn't look wounded. Everything was smoky, hazy. I could barely see, but what I could feel—" She shuddered. "It was awful."

Zaniistar stared at her, fear turning his stomach. What did it mean?

"I believe," Kishotaka said softly, "that the darkness and shadows represents an unseen enemy, a danger hidden by lies and deception. I think that this vision is a warning for Inuyasha."

Karameida suddenly heaved a sigh. Her weary eyes slowly locked on his. Zaniistar swallowed. That look couldn't mean anything good.

"Zanii," she asked, her voice quiet and determined, "I have a favour to ask of you."

He would have been terrified to have the shaman of the lair formally ask him that if she hadn't used the nickname. One night, after spending an exhausting day defending Karameida's position as shaman from a herd of angry dragons, they had each begun using the other's childhood nickname, a way to express their mutual friendship and affection for each other. And maybe something more.

"Anything," he said simply.

She gave him a small, grateful smile. "Zanii, will you please journey to the west to find Inuyasha and warn him?"

He gazed at her intently. "You need me here, Kara."

_You need me with you. I need you with _me.

"I need you to do this more." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You won't be gone long. Kishotaka and I can hold down the fort while you're away. Don't worry about me."

Zaniistar was about to protest again when the elder suddenly spoke.

"Karameida will survive, Zaniistar." He paused, his eyes deadly serious. "Inuyasha, however, may not."

Zaniistar sighed. How could he not go? The warning might make all the difference for Inuyasha; he had to go. He looked up at Karameida.

"All right. I'll go."

She gave him an appreciative smile before stepping up to stand right in front of him.

"And Zanii," she said softly as her hand came up to gently touch his cheek, her eyes bright and worried, "you had _better_ come back to me in one piece."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

_:sniffles:_ Aw, you guys did miss me! Or . . . or you're all just buttering me up so I'll update faster! Ha! I can see right through you!

Mind you, it worked anyways . . . _:mutters:_ sneaky, devious, manipulative readers . . .

Oh yeah, and I shall answer this question(s) right now, once and for all. And the questions are as follows:

How long will this story be? _or_ How many chapters will this story be? _or_ How long do you think/plan on making this story?

And the answer is: _I do not know_. So, sorry, can't help you. Tell you what, I'll let you know the answer to that one just as soon as I write the epilogue. ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 -** _Suspicions_


	3. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, and Kishotaka. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Suspicions**

**

* * *

**

"Wind Scar!"

The Tetsusaiga's blast exploded forward, ripping through the giant bear demon. With a scream of mortal pain, the huge demon slowly toppled to the ground, its fleshevaporating to dust as it fell.

"Awesome job, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily as she ran forward to get the shard. Plucking it from amongst the demon's bones, she whirled around, holding up the shard triumphantly.

Inuyasha stood proudly, the Tetsusaiga resting on one shoulder. His silver hair shone in the afternoon sun, his golden eyes glowing with the light of victory.

Miroku, one hand held up in prayer, was standing beside the demon's bones. Sango, Kilala at her side, was also smiling with pleasure. Kagome's grin widened. Things were finally back to normal.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, their journey to the spiritdragon lair. When she thought about it, it all seemed like a dream. But she knew it wasn't. The last month and a half had been heaven for her, having finally discovered Inuyasha's feelings for her, and hers for him.

"Kagome, we did it!" Shippo yelled enthusiastically as he threw himself at her. She laughed as she caught him in her arms. "We got another shard!"

"I've been thinking," Miroku said, coming up beside her, his expression pensive.

"Don't hurt yourself," Inuyasha interrupted, smirking, as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and joined them.

The monk ignored him. "I've been thinking," he repeated, "there really can't be many shards left. Think about it. There are the ones we have, the two Koga has, the one in Kohaku, and then the giant one Naraku has. It took us months to find this one, and I think it may be the last one."

The last? The thought caused a wave of excitement mixed with anxiety to roll through Kagome, the conflicting emotions making her dizzy. It would be wonderful to be finished the search, to no longer have to travel day in and day out, to no longer have to constantly battle demons. But without shards to search for, what would her reason for coming to this time era be? What about her and Inuyasha?

"I think you may be right, Miroku," Sango said as she joined them, having changed out of her slayer's outfit. They all began walking back down the path they had chased the demon up earlier, moving past the rolling hills and copses of trees. "Naraku's shard is almost complete. There can't be any more. And even if there are, it would only be one or two small ones."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said abruptly, "but how can we be sure? We can't just keep searching forever in hopes that we'll find another one, but we can't stop in case there _is_ one."

"You've got a point," Miroku agreed.

"That leaves us one choice," Inuyasha said determinedly, raising one clenched fist and glaring at them, as if daring them to argue. "We have to hunt down Naraku and get his shard! Then we'll get the shards from that mangy wolf and combine all the shards we have together and see if there are any missing ones."

"I think that Inuyasha might actually be right, for once," Miroku said softly.

The hanyou blinked, then scowled. "Hey!"

Kagome frowned. Hunt down Naraku? They'd been trying to do that all along, even if their first priority had been finding the jewel shards. With his castle—or wherever he was hiding out—protected by a barrier designed specifically to thwart Inuyasha, Naraku was almost impossible to find. And since the cowardly demon never sullied his own hands, they couldn't even defeat him in battle unless they could find him first. How were they supposed to hunt him down? This new task seemed even more difficult than the search for jewel shards.

Sango's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"But if we put the Shikon no Tama back together," the slayer said slowly, "what about Kohaku?"

No one spoke. No one would look at Sango. The silence stretched.

"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome finally said, "we'll figure it out. We're not going to take the jewel shard from Kohaku if it'll kill him."

The slayer nodded sadly. Kagome's heart twanged with sorrow. Poor Sango. She cared so much about her brother, yet Naraku just continued to use those feelings against her. Every time the slayer came close to finally getting her brother back, Naraku would steal the boy back again.

Miroku moved to wrap an arm around Sango, offering comfort. Kagome smiled softly. Though the monk and slayer had decided to wait until Naraku was defeated and the jewel complete before they got married, their relationship was stronger than ever.

"At least," Shippo chirped cheerfully, "it's not far back to the village! This jewel shard wasn't far away at all!"

Kagome, who had been in the process of surreptitiously entwining her fingers with Inuyasha, felt the hanyou suddenly tense.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up his suddenly dark expression, "what's wrong?"

"Does it seem odd to anyone else that we've been searching for weeks and weeks and weren't able to dig up even one clue on any jewel shards, then all the sudden this one pops up so conveniently close to the village, in a demon so weak it almost wasn't worth the effort to kill it?"

They all stopped, each one of them looking from one to the other.

"Let me see that shard, Kagome," Miroku finally said.

As Kagome handed him their latest shard, Sango spoke quietly. "Do you think it's another of Naraku's traps, Miroku?"

The monk didn't answer as he carefully examined the shard. Inuyasha stood nearby, tense and suspicious, his ears swiveling. Shippo cowered against Kagome's leg, looking around nervously.

Kagome looked at the jewel shard as Miroku turned it over in his fingers. It looked normal. She could sense it the same way she sensed the other shards. But what if it was another of Naraku's traps? She remembered the time Naraku had arranged for Koga to get a hold of a counterfeit shard, a distillation of Naraku's miasma. The poisonous shard had nearly killed the wolf demon.

Shaking his head, Miroku handed the shard back to Kagome. "I can't find anything wrong with it," he said. "It seems normal."

Inuyasha growled softly. "It ain't normal. It doesn't fit. If the jewel had been so close to us, Kagome would have sensed it, and even if she hadn't, we would have heard rumours about it."

As Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement, Kagome frowned. Why hadn't she sensed it sooner? She had just picked up on it a few hours ago, and they'd set out after it immediately. The village was only a couple hours away. She _should_ have sense it much sooner.

"So," Shippo asked, "now what—"

A scream shattered the air.

Kagome jumped at the same time Inuyasha whirled around, immediately pinpointing the direction of the sound.

A second scream, filled with terror, followed the first.

Inuyasha took off in a sprint at the same time a figure burst out of a copse of trees in the distance, running hard toward them.

Kagome leaped onto Kilala's back a moment after Sango and Shippo, and with Miroku running along side them, they all chased after Inuyasha.

The hanyou was about halfway to the figure, Kagome and the others fifty yards behind him, when the demon charged out of the trees after the fleeing figure. Howling in rage and bloodlust, the oversized lizard demon bore down on the human with terrifying speed. The person screamed again.

As they drew closer, Kagome realized that the figure was a young woman, running as fast as she could away from the demon, but not nearly fast enough.

The demon reached the girl at the same instant Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. The hanyou leaped forward, sword first.

"Hey, you stupid lizard!" Inuyasha roared as he swung Tetsusaiga, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

He brought the sword down in a powerful sweep. The lizard screamed as one of its arms fell to the ground, the stump gushing sticky black blood.

Kilala landed, Kagome and Sango jumping off as Inuyasha took another swing at the demon. The demon slayer loosed her weapon, sending the huge boomerang spinning towards the lizard. As the monk, hanyou, and slayer concentrated on the demon, Kagome ran to the girl who had fallen to the ground nearby.

The young woman was sprawled in the long grass, staring at the demon and her rescuers in stark terror. As Kagome examined the girl while she ran, she thought that the girl looked no more than a normal villager.

In mere moments, she was there, kneeing beside the girl. The young woman had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail in the common style. She was wearing worn peasant's clothes: a knee-length, sleeveless kimono that tied at the waist, also brown.

Kagome gently touched the girl's shoulder at the same instant she heard Inuyasha's yell.

"Wind Scar!"

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked gently, finally managing to get the frightened girl's attention. Huge brown eyes came up to stare fearfully into hers. "It's okay," Kagome said soothingly, "you're safe now."

The girl nodded slowly. "Y-yes," she stammered, her eyes turning back to stare at the others as they approached.

Inuyasha stomped up to them. "Well," he grumbled as he once again sheathed the Tetsusaiga, "that takes care of that."

Kagome gave him a smile of thanks.

"Y-you k-killed the d-demon?" the girl asked hesitantly, staring at Inuyasha.

The hanyou blinked. "Yeah. So?"

The girl stared at him for a moment longer, a look of awe coming into her eyes.

Then, with an almost stifled sob, she jumped to her feet and threw herself at Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**Chapter 4 –** _Baffling Behaviour_


	4. Baffling Behaviour

**Disclaimer: **I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, and Niishi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Baffling Behaviour  
****  
**

**

* * *

**

The girl threw herself at Inuyasha, clinging to him as if he were her last lifeline.

"Thank you!" She wailed, locking both hands around fistfuls of the hanyou's kimono and burying her face in his chest, "Y-you saved my life! Thank you so much!"

Kagome leaped to her feet as well. Inuyasha was staring at the girl latched onto him with a look bordering on pure horror. Shippo was gaping at her in confusion, and Sango and Miroku looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"It's not that big a deal," Inuyasha muttered uncomfortably, unsuccessfully trying to unhook the girl from his kimono. She just held on tighter.

"B-but you saved me! I w-was so afraid!"

Kagome felt a sudden surge of jealousy. She couldn't fault the girl for being thankful and wanting the comfort of Inuyasha's presence, but she still wanted that woman _off_ her man!

Trying to smile reassuringly, Kagome stepped up beside the young woman, her smile growing a little more genuine as she stifled a giggle, seeing Inuyasha's look of naked relief.

"Come on, now," she said comfortingly, "it's all over. You don't need to be afraid."

Kagome gently but firmly pried the girl's hands open and pulled her away from Inuyasha. The hanyou immediately stepped back, putting Kagome between him and the girl. Kagome patted the girl's back as she sniffled, seeming completely unembarrassed by her emotional display. Poor thing must have been terrified out of her mind.

Miroku stepped up beside the girl, smiling gently. "Let's start with the basics, nice and simple. What's your name?"

The young woman shyly peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "Niishi."

Miroku introduced himself and rest of them, then said, "Well, Niishi, why don't you tell us what happened?"

The girl stared at the ground. "I was camping out in those trees. I . . . I had some . . . trouble . . . at home, and I'd had to leave. I was staying in those trees when that demon attacked me. I don't know why it did . . . it just did. And I ran. And then you saved me." She directed a look of pure, worship-like gratitude at Inuyasha, who shifted his weight from foot to foot in obvious discomfort.

Making the gesture as obvious as she could without looking like she'd done it on purpose, Kagome slid a possessive arm around Inuyasha's waist, leaning against him. He, in turn, wrapped his arm around her. Unfortunately, Niishi's expression didn't change or falter. She continued to stare at the hanyou in unabashed wonder. Not good.

Miroku stepped in. "So, where were you headed when you were attacked, Niishi?"

She shrugged, managing to tear her eyes away from Inuyasha for the moment. "I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to go." Her expression shifted into one of pure misery.

_Poor girl_, Kagome thought, compassion replacing initial cautiousness she'd felt towards the girl. Miroku looked suitably sympathetic, as did Sango. However, a quick glance at Inuyasha proved that the hanyou looked about ready to chuck the girl into the nearest ditch so they could be on their way.

The girl's face suddenly brightened. "I know!" she said excitedly, her huge brown eyes opening wide in hopeful delight, "do you think I could go with all of you?"

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

"No!"

Inuyasha's angry response caught them all by surprise. He felt Kagome start, and saw the others look at him curiously. He didn't care. He didn't even care that the girl's eyes filled with tears and despair at his vehement refusal.

"She ain't coming with us, so don't even consider it!" He snapped, hoping to curb all opposition at once. He did not want this sniveling, clingy, teary-eyed child going anywhere with them. He didn't want her anywhere _near_ them.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha," she hissed, "be nice." He snorted. No, he _wasn't_ going to be nice.

"Ah, Niishi," Miroku said calmly, "could you give us a moment to discuss things, please?"

Inuyasha waited impatiently for the girl to move out of hearing range, before snapping angrily, "There's nothing to discuss! She ain't coming with us!"

Kagome elbowed him in the side. He glared at her.

"Be reasonable, Inuyasha," Miroku said, sounding somewhat annoyed, "of course she's not coming with us. But that doesn't mean we can't take her to the village where she can be cared for. She'll never survive out here on her own."

Sango nodded. "He's right, Inuyasha. Look how close she came to being killed just now. We can't leave her here."

Inuyasha felt his temper raging out of control, but he couldn't rein it in. Something about that girl set him on edge. And it wasn't just her obvious and instant obsession with him.

He looked at the others, and saw the expressions of obstinate determination set in. He stifled a growl. And they called _him_ stubborn?

"Fine!" He snarled, knowing he would never win this argument, "we'll take her to the village, but she's not staying there! I don't want her anywhere near here!"

His anger only grew as the others smirked at him. Kagome, however, was frowning at him worriedly. Maybe she could sense what he could. The others seemed oblivious to it.

"You just don't want her anywhere near _you_," Shippo said haughtily.

Inuyasha resisted the powerful urge to give the snippy kitsune a hard smack.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Miroku said innocently, "she does seem to have taken a strong liking to you, don't you think?"

He balled his hands into fists with fury. Didn't they _get_ it? Were they purposefully trying to endanger themselves? So, maybe they hadn't lived the same kind of life as him, and maybe he was a bit too suspicious sometimes, but they were being way too quick to trust every person who happened by. Sure, he didn't like the way the girl had jumped him, but that wasn't why he was so adamant, why he was so on edge. No, there were many reasons he didn't want this child near them. And these foolish humans couldn't see a single one!

"Did you all leave your brains behind?" He snapped, "Doesn't it seem just a little suspicious that we were lured here by that jewel shard only to find this girl in the middle of nowhere who suddenly wants to join us?"

"Don't be so mistrusting, Inuyasha," Sango said. "She's just girl, hardly more than a child."

Just as he'd guessed, they were being their pathetic, trusting selves again.

"She's no threat, Inuyasha," Miroku said, trying to sound reasonable and soothing. All it did was make Inuyasha start grinding his teeth in an effort not to give the monk a smack along with the kitsune. "Don't worry about it. We'll take her back to the village for now, and decide what to do with her there. Come on. I'm tired of standing around."

Knowing he'd already lost the argument, he just glared and growled.

The girl, of course, was delighted to hear that she would be accompanying them, if only for a short time. And, of course, as soon as they began walking, she fell into step beside none other than Inuyasha.

The hanyou, snarling and grumbling, tried to walk faster to leave her behind, then tried to walk slower so she would draw ahead, but she determinedly kept pace with him, her eyes gazing at him with single-minded commitment. Neither his pointed glares, nor Kagome growing displeasure, had any effect. Inuyasha's temper stretched to the breaking point.

The others didn't get it. Inuyasha couldn't put it into words, couldn't even be sure of what he felt, but something about Niishi was _wrong_. Something off. He couldn't place it, and it frayed his temper even worse. There was something about her that make all his instincts scream at him to fight—or to flee. Was it just her unnatural interest in him that was heightening his instinctive aggression? Or was it something else?

And that damn girl wouldn't stop staring at him so he could think in peace!

Kagome, sensing his upset, switched from sending pointed, annoyed looks at Niishi to rubbing his arm soothingly. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the girl began to watch Kagome's hand move up and down on his arm.

The walk back to village was the longest of his life.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**Chapter 5** – _Love and Lust_


	5. Love and Lust

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, and Niishi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Caution:_ ¤ Lime Warning ¤_

**

* * *

**

**Love and Lust**

**

* * *

**

Kagome found him in the Sacred Tree.

By the time they had returned to the village, Inuyasha had been so edgy and furious with Niishi's stares that he had exploded the moment Kaede had asked about the girl. Spitting curses and snarling, he had taken off, disappearing into the forest before anyone could react.

Miroku and Sango had explained everything about Niishi to Kaede, and the old priestess had taken the girl to be settled in temporarily. Kagome had then gone searching for the hanyou.

She didn't understand. She knew that being stared at would upset anyone, Inuyasha even more so, but that still didn't explain the waves of anger and frustration she was picking up from him. He was too distraught for it to be that simple.

Gazing up at the hanyou glowering on his tree branch, his anger seemingly undiminished, Kagome was determined to find out what was bothering him.

"Inuyasha?" She called. She received a grunt in reply. "Would you come down? Please?"

Grumbling, the hanyou jumped from the branch to land in front of her. Standing hunched over in surliness, his face full of anger, Kagome sighed. He never talked when he was in this kind of mood. Just as she about to suggest they go for a walk so he could cool off, she noticed something swirling deep in his golden eyes, below the anger and frustration. Worry.

Kagome stepped up to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and reaching up with the other to soothingly rub his ear. She looked him in the eye. "Inuyasha," she said, gently but firmly, "tell me what's wrong."

He dropped his gaze, the anger melting out of him, making the frustration and worry even more apparent. One hand came up to rub her arm in slow circles.

He hesitated a moment. "I can't explain it," he said quietly, "but something about that girl . . . something about her feels wrong."

Kagome frowned in confusion as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I don't know." His voice was harsh with frustration. "I can't figure it out. I can't pinpoint it." He suddenly gripped her arms, pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. "Kagome, promise me you'll be careful around her. We can't trust her. Promise me."

Kagome's stomach twisted with anxiety. Inuyasha really was worried about Niishi. Kagome nodded. She would trust his instincts. She had no idea what could possibly be dangerous about one girl, but she knew that Inuyasha was rarely wrong when it came to that kind of thing.

"Okay," she said, "I promise I'll be careful."

His eyes filled with relief before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Fire ran through Kagome's nerves as she let herself drown in the kiss. Inuyasha's arms slid around her, pulling her flush against him. His tongue slid over her lips, into her mouth. Kagome moaned quietly.

They had gotten so little time together lately. With the constant traveling in search of jewel shards, even when they had had some time to themselves, they had been too exhausted to even enjoy the other's company. Well, _Kagome_ had been exhausted. Inuyasha had a much higher endurance level than any human.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, golden maelstroms that swirled with love and lust. She gently reached up to run a hand over his cheek and into his hair. With a soft smile, the hanyou lightly kissed her cheek, running butterfly kisses down her jaw. Sighing with pleasure, Kagome tilted her head back as his lips found her neck, all the while fighting and embracing the waves of desire rolling through her.

As the fingers of one hand made a fist in Inuyasha's hair, Kagome used the other to loosen the front of Inuyasha's kimono, pulling it open to reveal the smooth skin hidden underneath. As his hands slid up and down her back in gentle but nearly frantic caresses, Kagome dropped her head to chest, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone. Her second kiss drove a gasp from him as she tasted his skin.

Inuyasha just clung to her as she began a slow exploration of his chest. She wasn't sure if his knees buckled or if he just wanted to sit, but she suddenly found herself straddling his thighs as he leaned back against the trunk of the Sacred Tree. Unperturbed, she continued her examination. Using both hands, she ran her fingers over every inch of his chest, her mouth following the same path. She used her tongue to explore the hills and valleys of his muscles, delighting in the feel of him. His soft moans and whimpers ignited firestorms of desire rolling through her.

"Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, his voice husky.

She lifted her head, finding eyes of such deep, molten gold that she nearly lost herself in them.

With a harsh moan, Inuyasha launched himself off the tree, pushing her over backwards. She gasped, his body pressing against hers as he came down on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. His mouth locked on hers, his tongue delving into her mouth. A wave of molten heat rolled in her middle before shooting outwards through her body.

Inuyasha began trailing wet kisses down her neck, one hand sliding down her side. As his mouth settled on the pulse in her neck, she moaned his name over and over, shockwaves of heat rocketing through her. His hand slid over her bare thigh, under her skirt. The feel of his skin on hers sent shivers trembling through her. He kissed her collarbone, following it to her shoulder, nudging her shirt over with his nose. Kagome quaked under him, her hands buried in his hair, her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensations.

But as she felt his hand slide up the front of her thigh, as she felt his claws touch her panties, a new emotion surged up inside her—fear.

Panic filled her. Was she ready for this? Her mind was suddenly cluttered with doubts. Was she ready to take this next step? The passion began to die inside her. She'd never done this before, what if she made a mistake? What if it hurt?

Inuyasha must have felt the change in her, for suddenly his concerned face was hovering above hers, his hand touching her cheek.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

She opened and closed her mouth, terrified of saying what she felt, horrified that he would feel like she was rejecting him.

Fear flared in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" His voice cracked, "I'm sorry—"

"No!" She said quickly, "No, it's not your fault." Confusion—and pain—filled his eyes. He didn't understand. "Inuyasha, I . . . I'm just not ready yet."

He blinked, then understanding dawned.

"Oh." He looked like he was struggling to find something to say. "Oh . . . Okay, that's okay."

He sat up, shifting over beside her. Kagome sat up too, straightening her skirt and blushing as she stared at the grass.

"Kagome?"

She looked up. Inuyasha, too,was staring at the ground, looking miserable.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't mean to force you to—I mean, I wasn't trying to—I . . ." he trailed off, his look of dejection growing.

"Oh, Inuyasha, no," she said quickly, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I just, I've never—I just got scared. I want to be with you, Inuyasha, I want to do this. I just need a little time. Okay? I've never done this before."

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes with a small smile as he leaned over next to her cheek.

"You know," he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her ear, "if it makes you feel any better, I've never done this before either."

Her eyes flew open in surprise, and she twisted around to face him.

"You haven't? But—but I thought . . ."

He looked at her, his surprise reflecting hers. "Why do you sound so shocked?" He asked gruffly, starting to look embarrassed, "What makes you so sure I have?"

She smiled at the memory. "Don't you remember? Way back before we met Rhiodoru, I got mad at you for avoiding me when I was in heat, and you gave me that little demonstration of manliness?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I remember. But that doesn't mean I'm experienced in the bed or anything."

She opened and closed her mouth in astonishment. "But, you looked—you felt—you—"

"I was bluffing," he admitted with a shrug.

"Bluffing?" She squeaked, "How can your body language bluff?"

He shrugged again and gave her a mysterious smile.

She harrumphed, making a show of pouting. "And here I thought you were an expert," she teased, "experienced in the pleasures of the bed, ready and eager to please—"

His lips suddenly brushed her ear, sending a shiver rippling down her spine. "What I lack in experience," he purred huskily, "I make up for in everything else."

Kagome gasped and blushed as her stomach did a not unpleasant flip-flop. This wasn't side of Inuyasha she saw very often, making the rare moments she did all the more wonderful.

Inuyasha suddenly stood, pulling her up with him. He gave her the brilliant smile he reserved just for her—the one that always made her knees turn to jelly—and, taking her hand, began walking back towards the village.

Smiling herself, Kagome sighed happily. Inuyasha would wait for her. He would wait until she was ready. She had already given him her heart, mind, and soul. She just wasn't quite ready yet to give him her body.

**

* * *

**

**: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6** – _Ponderous Pondering_


	6. Ponderous Pondering

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, and Niishi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Ponderous Pondering **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat on the fence surrounding Kaede's garden, watching the sun set.

The others were all inside talking about whatever. He'd had no interest in the conversation, and, wanting some time to himself, had wandered off. That, and he had wanted to get away from Niishi's stares for a while.

The girl was driving him mad, but that was the least of his worries. What concerned him now was Kagome.

She said she wanted some time. She'd never 'done that' before, and she wasn't ready. Hell, he'd never done it before either, but felt no need or desire to wait. What was she afraid of?

A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him. Was she afraid he'd hurt her? Didn't she know he'd never, ever hurt her? Another just as horrible thought occurred to him. _Would_ it hurt her? He suddenly realized that he really didn't know. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he figured that, maybe, he might have to ask Miroku a couple things. Cursing himself for his lack of knowledge and experience about the issue, the hanyou dreaded the moment where he had to ask that lecherous, womanizing creep anything about lovemaking.

As he pondered this, yet another thought popped into his mind. Was Kagome delaying because she wasn't sure she wanted to be with him? Was she buying time so she could make her final decision? Even thinking about that made Inuyasha wanted to curl up in a ball and die. What if she didn't really want to be with him after all?

Shaking off that line of thought, he promised himself he wouldn't even _consider_ the possibility. Until Kagome told him she didn't want to be with him, he was never leaving her side, no matter what. Even if she _never_ wanted to take that final step. Yet another terrifying thought.

_Today just isn't my day for happy thoughts_, he mentally grumbled to himself, his ears drooping.

Casting off those depressing thoughts as well, he searched for a non-frightening topic to ponder. He would wait for Kagome, as long as she needed. He would stay with her for the rest of her life as long as she wanted him. There was nothing else to consider or worry about.

His thoughts then came to rest on Naraku. He hadn't been able to catch even a whiff of the foul demon in weeks. In fact, the last time he's seen any sign of Naraku had been when Kanna had stolen his soul and he's battled Kagura as a full demon. That had been before they'd all gone to the spirit dragon lair. It was extremely unusual for Naraku to remain inactive for so long. What was that cretin up to now?

Inuyasha knew that they needed to find Naraku in order to complete their search for the jewel shards. There was no other way. It was pointless to keep searching at this point. There was a good chance that all the jewel shards had been found. It was just a matter of collecting them from their respective caretakers.

And that brought his thoughts around to that mangy wolf, Koga. Inuyasha hadn't seen the wolf in a while either, but that wasn't unusual. Koga just seemed to drop around whenever he felt the need to remind everyone that he figured Kagome was piece of his property. Inuyasha smirked. Just wait until the mongrel came by next time. With Kagome officially—well, almost officially—his, and without the kotodama rosary to stop him, the wolf was going to pay for everything he'd done. Inuyasha could hardly wait to beat some humility in that cocky bastard.

Today being his day for deep thoughts, Inuyasha then began to consider the newest developments with his brother. He just didn't understand Sesshomaru. All he knew was that his brother hated him—and that was all he'd ever needed to know. But now, everything was changing. Sesshomaru had helped him as well as saved the lives of his friends at the spirit dragon lair. He had then brought Zaniistar back to life, and had even gone out of his way to insist that Inuyasha transform back into his normal form so he wouldn't become trapped.

Just the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't tried to kill Inuyasha had been shocking. Though come to think of it, he had nearly killed the hanyou indirectly by forcing him to travel to the spirit dragon lair when he had been so weak. But Sesshomaru had fought on Inuyasha's side, had helped him. Helped him! Inuyasha still wondered occasionally if he had just dreamed it up somehow. The memories had taken on an almost surreal aspect for him. If Miroku, Sango, and Kagome hadn't seen it happen too, Inuyasha would have seriously doubted that it had ever even taken place.

A scent drifted to him on the light breeze, and Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head in irritation. That nuisance of a human was back again.

Niishi shyly approached him, pulling herself up to perch on the fence beside him. Suppressing a growl, Inuyasha wished she had sat just a little closer to him. Then he would have had a valid reason for knocking her right off the fence—and hopefully breaking a few bones in the process so she wouldn't be able to annoy him anymore. As it was, she had sat closer than he found comfortable, but not close enough for him to retaliate. He wished the wind would pick up. Maybe it would blow her over, and she'd fall on her head. That would be amusing.

The girl didn't speak, just sat. And stared.

After pretending to ignore her while watching her out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha finally turned and gave the girl just as blatant a stare, pushing aside his dislike to make a close examination of this creature that was somehow a threat.

She had oversized, mud brown eyes, and lank, dark brown hair, pulled back with a tie. She was slightly built, slim and wiry, and wore a ratty kimono, tied at the waist. Her bare feet were dirty, along with the rest of her. She looked nothing more than an orphan village girl.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly caught on her hand. On the third finger of her right hand, she wore a ring. A simple bronze band, the ring had a small, bright red jewel set in it. He couldn't tell if it was valuable or not. Miroku would have known, but Inuyasha had no interest in material possessions or wealth, and had never learned about precious jewels and the like. But even if the jewel was fake, and the brass only plated, that kind of ring wasn't something typical orphan village girls possessed.

His eyes returned to stare into the large brown eyes of this dangerous and puzzling girl. Something about her . . . it just wasn't right. Not so much a feeling of danger or taint like Naraku's pets, but more a sense of something missing. But, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

He looked intently into her eyes, trying to read something in them, to see some kind of clue. But as he watched her, some of his fear of what she might be started to fade. She truly didn't seem harmful. Maybe he was being paranoid. Though he was in no way letting down his guard, he allowed himself to relax somewhat. If worst came to worst, if he couldn't find out what was wrong with her, he would resort to his mind powers and just read her mind. But until she proved herself to be some kind of threat, he wouldn't do that. Though he was mightily tempted to fix the problem of her staring obsession.

He blinked in surprise as the girl suddenly looked away, staring off at the fiery horizon where the sun had just disappeared, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. Inuyasha frowned. Why was she becoming shy now?

Niishi glanced at him again. Finding him still watching her, she quickly looked away, this time staring at the ground. Inuyasha suppressed the urge to smile nastily at her. So that was it. She wouldn't stare at him if he was looking back at her. Even though she knew he knew she was staring, she wouldn't do it if he was actually watching her. So far, he had only tried ignoring her. But when he focused on her, she couldn't maintain the stare. Either that, or she just was using it as a way to make him pay attention to her.

But it didn't matter. Perhaps it was time for her to learn that being the recipient of his attention wasn't always a pleasant thing.

The girl suddenly looked back at him, her eyes shy. "The monk," she said hesitantly, her high-pitched, girlish voice grating on his nerves, "he said—he told me that you and . . . Kagome . . . are . . . betrothed?"

_Betrothed_? When had that happened?

Seeing Niishi's hopeful look as she waited for him to deny it, Inuyasha realized that Miroku had been trying to discourage her interest in him.

"Yeah, that's right," he said calmly, casually.

Niishi quickly looked away. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Inu . . . yasha?" she said slowly, as though testing out his name. He ground his teeth, wishing she would just leave him alone. "Inuyasha," she said again, "do you think it bothers Kagome that you're a . . . half-demon?"

Inuyasha was halfway through a snort of disdain when he suddenly felt like the ground had dropped out from underneath him.

As his head spun, he thought with dizzy panic, _is that why she doesn't want to mate with me? Because I'm a hanyou?_

"I mean," Niishi continued, completely unaware of Inuyasha's distress, "there are lots of things she'll be missing if she's with a half-demon instead of a human—"

Did Kagome think he wasn't good enough for her? Was she worried about what other people would think of her having a half-breed as a mate? Was she worried about what her family would think of him?

"—lots of people don't like half-demons, and—"

Was she ashamed of him? Was it only okay for her to be with him in this era? Did she just want to be with him until she found someone else?

"—doesn't matter to me, but some people worry a lot about heritage and bloodlines—"

He didn't have a home, or wealth, or anything at all to offer her besides himself. What if that wasn't enough for her?

"—and then you do look rather strange. It shouldn't matter, but she might be embarrassed to show you to any of her friends or relatives who don't know you yet, and not only that but—"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Niishi snapped her mouth shut, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Just get lost!" He shouted as he gripped the wooden fence so hard the log split.

She ran.

Panting with fury, Inuyasha ground his teeth, trying to suppress the enraged howl rising up inside him. No, Kagome didn't care that he was a hanyou. She had even told him she wanted him to remain a half-demon instead of becoming a full-fledged demon with the Shikon no Tama. Though he had given up that fantasy a long time ago, he still occasionally wished he wasn't a hanyou. But Kagome had always accepted who he was, what he was. She had never asked him to be anything different.

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed himself off the fence and began to make his slow way back to the hut to get some sleep.

It didn't matter to Kagome. It didn't matter to her that he was a half-breed. It didn't matter to her that the only things he owned were the Tetsusaiga and the clothes on his back. It didn't matter to her that the all he had to offer her was his heart.

But it did matter to him.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay for early updates! A whole day early! Whoohoo! ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7** – _Shadows in the Night_


	7. Shadows in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Shadows in the Night **

**

* * *

**

Naraku slowly paced the large room, shooting glances at the figure standing calmly by the door, leaning casually against the wall.

The figure was dressed completely in black, a long cloak with a hood shadowing his face and hiding his expression. He was tall, this demon, and lean of build. He looked almost harmless.

Naraku stopped his pacing to study the demon. He might look harmless, but this creature was far from it. And Naraku wasn't sure if he could trust the man.

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, Naraku tried to peer into the darkness of the demon's hood. He didn't fear him—he knew that this demon's powers were useless against him—but he did fear what this demon might be planning.

Shrugging off his unease, Naraku turned to look out the window, watching the demon out of the corner of his eye. Trustworthy or not, this man was going to aid Naraku whether he liked it or not.

"Well?" He asked softly.

He could almost hear the derisive smile in the demon's deep, baritone voice. "Everything is going well. You need not concern yourself with it."

Naraku smiled coldly. "Actually, I _will_ concern myself with it, as you are working for me, do not forget. What, exactly, is going well?"

The demon's voice was suddenly harsh with barely restrained irritation. "I have devised a plan that fits all the requirements you stated. You will get what you want. There is virtually no room for error in my plan. And even if it were to fail—which it will not—there are others ways to achieve the same end."

Naraku turned to face the demon.

"You sound so confident, but you do not have the same experience as I in dealing with these people. You may have overlooked something that I would not."

"As I said, you need not concern yourself with it. I have taken into consideration everything you've told me, not to mention what I was able to discover from my own sources. The plan is truly fail proof, Naraku."

Hiding his frustration with this cocky demon, Naraku momentarily regretted his decision to enlist the creature's assistance. There was too much hidden in that dark hood.

"I will, of course, be receiving my payment upon delivery?" The demon queried.

Naraku nodded tolerantly, not bothering to hide his smile. Little did this demon know that he wouldn't live to receive his payment. There was no way he wasn't going to allow a demon of such power to walk free. Naraku preferred to eliminate his rivals as soon as it was convenient to do so.

"Then I shall return to my work," the demon murmured as he turned towards the door.

Naraku waited until the demon was almost out the door. "One more thing."

The demon stopped, looked back over his shoulder.

"Though I respect your desire for secrecy," Naraku said coolly, "I think that a name, at least, would be appropriate."

The demon's grunt of laughter took Naraku by surprise.

"I am called Lord Yuryu," he said with formal, if mocking, bow. "I doubt you have ever heard of me, if that was your intent. Unless you know whom to speak with, my name will give you no clues as to my past. My secrets will not be revealed so easily, Naraku."

The demon was gone before Naraku could gather his wits. Lord Yuryu had seen right through his attempt to glean information about the demon.

_But_, Naraku thought with a cold smile, _this demon, for all his intelligence and intuition, has sorely underestimated _my_ abilities and _my_ sources._

Yuryu's secrets would not remain secrets for much longer.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Inuyasha was instantly awake and on his feet as a chorus of screams shattered the silence of the night.

He was already springing through the doorway as the others sat up, groggily trying to understand what was happening through the fog of sleep.

Throwing himself out the door, Inuyasha skidded to a halt, trying to pinpoint the source of the screams. Villagers were running in every direction, women and children peeking out of their huts, half-dressed men grabbing weapons.

Inuyasha snatched the arm of a nearby villager as the man drew his sword, his eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled over the cacophony.

The man pointed speechlessly up into the night sky at the same instant an earsplitting roar drowned out the shouts from the humans.

As the man fell to the ground in terror, Inuyasha's head snapped up to peer into the sky at the same moment Miroku, Sango, and Kagome joined him.

The half-moon illuminated a huge shape as it passed over them, blotting out the stars. As the demon circled again, it let out another roar, silencing all the humans and sending them running for cover, before beginning a slow, spiraling descent towards the village.

Grabbing Tetsusaiga's hilt, Inuyasha ran for the center square of the village, the only place large enough for the demon to land.

He jerked to a stop at the edge of the clearing, Miroku and Sango flanking him, Kagome just behind them, at the same time the huge demon settled to the ground with a graceful sweep of its wings. In the darkness, the huge black shape loomed over them, its glowing red eyes watching them from a frightening height.

But when the demon's scent hit Inuyasha, it took him a moment too long to recover from his surprise.

"Fire!"

With yells of fear and bravado, two dozen villagers standing on the other side of the square released their flaming arrows, showering the demon with fire.

The blood-red eyes blinked in surprise as the arrows hit the demon, bouncing harmlessly off its thick scales. Its head swung towards the villagers as they raised their bows again.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "Don't shoot!"

The humans either didn't hear him or didn't want to listen.

The second shower of arrows was just as harmless as the first—until one hit the demon dangerously close to one enormous eye.

With an angry snarl, the demon jerked its head back, its wings snapping open and closed as its tail thrashed. Still growling threateningly, the demon backed up a step, trying to maneuver in the small space. Its lashing tail hit a tool shed, smashing it to kindling.

The humans, now terrified out of their minds, lifted their bows once again.

"_Stop it!"_

The powerful voice thundered through the minds of everyone in and near the clearing. Inuyasha smirked at the irritation evident in the dragon's tone.

"_Shoot at me again and I'll squash you all! I'm warning you!"_

Inuyasha chuckled.

Then he realized that the humans weren't lowering their bows. The fools!

With an annoyed grunt, the dragon snapped one wing out and swept it lazily through the air. The resulting gust of wind tore the bows right out of the villagers' hands and knocked them off their feet.

The demon turned back to face Inuyasha and the others, glowing red eyes peering down at them.

"Well, Zaniistar," Inuyasha called, "long time, no see."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

I have decided to release my screen names for _AIM_ and _Yahoo! Messenger_ to the general public (found via my profile page). However, I would still _love_ people to review _:nudge nudge:_ If you have any questions, or just wanna talk Yasha, feel free to look me up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – **_The Warning_


	8. The Warning

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**The Warning **

**

* * *

**

"Well, Zaniistar," Inuyasha called, "long time, no see."

"_I have to say, Inuyasha," _the dragon replied dryly,_ "you sure aren't an easy person to find."_

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked as Myoga landed on his shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha!" The flea panted, frantic with worry, "I didn't mean to! That demon captured me and used its controlling powers to read into my mind! I did not mean to lead it to you!"

The little demon cowered on the hanyou's shoulder, terrified of the inevitable punishment.

"Oh, get a grip, Myoga," Inuyasha snapped in annoyance.

"It's okay, Myoga," Sango said from behind him, "Zaniistar is friend."

"A friend?" The little man exclaimed incredulously, "Are you certain? When did that happen?"

"It's a long story," Kagome said from the hanyou's other side.

"You probably don't even want to know," Miroku added.

The flea looked from one face to another, then threw up all four hands in bewildered defeat.

A huge gust of wind turned their attention back to the dragon. As the whirlwind of smoky air subsided, the young spirit dragon stood before them.

"Zaniistar!" Kagome said excitedly, running forward to embrace the dragon.

Inuyasha stepped forward as well, but for a different reason. Zaniistar's face had changed in the short time since he had seen him. The dragon's countenance had a seriousness that hadn't been there before, a maturity. And accentuating that was the look of utter exhaustion on his face.

"You look like shit, Zaniistar," Inuyasha said without preamble.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

Zaniistar smiled wanly. "I can imagine I do." He paused, his eyes moving from one face to another before returning to the hanyou's. "I need to talk to you, Inuyasha. It's important."

A short time later, they were all seated in Kaede's hut, the villagers having been herded back to their homes with plentiful assurances that the dragon demon was harmless. Inuyasha didn't know where Niishi was, but he was very thankful she wasn't there, saving him the trouble of tossing her out. Myoga, Kaede, and Shippo had been given a quick recap of who Zaniistar was and now they were all waiting for the weary dragon sitting before them to speak.

Zaniistar took a deep breath and turned to Inuyasha. "I've been traveling for two weeks searching for you, Inuyasha." He glanced awkwardly at Myoga, who was sitting on Kilala, still trying to keep as much distance between himself and the dragon as possible. "I may have used a little more force than necessary with your vassal. Sorry about that. But I caught a stray thought from him about you, and I didn't have much patience left when he wouldn't talk."

Inuyasha nodded, dismissing it.

The dragon continued. "Two weeks ago, I left the dragon lair at Karameida's request. I'm not sure if you know this, so I'll explain." He paused. "Some dragons occasionally have . . . visions."

Inuyasha immediately felt his hackles rise. Whatever reason Zaniistar had telling him this, it couldn't be good.

"Visions?" Kaede asked, "Do ye mean prophecies and predictions of the future?"

"Sometimes," the dragon replied. "They can be visions of the future, the past, or the present. Or, very rarely, a dragon can have a vision that's meant as a warning, a way to alter a possible path in destiny."

"I've never heard of demons having visions like that," Sango said with a frown.

Zaniistar shrugged. "It is, as far as we know, something unique only to those with spiritual powers. Since the mind powers that dragons have are a kind of spiritual powers, we possess the potential for the visions as well."

"Aye," Kaede said, "I once heard of a powerful priestess long ago who possessed the ability to see the future. However, her visions were supposedly most vague and metaphorical in nature."

"Huh?" Shippo interrupted, "Metaphora-what?"

"Metaphorical," the old priestess explained. "It means that it works through symbols. What the actual vision depicts may not be at all what it is trying to convey." She turned back to the dragon. "So why is it that ye have brought this up, Zaniistar?"

The young dragon looked very grave as he once again turned to the hanyou. "Karameida sent me to find you, Inuyasha, because _she_ had a vision—one about you."

Gasps echoed through the hut.

"M-me?" Inuyasha spluttered, stunned.

"Which kind of vision was it?" Miroku asked.

Zaniistar's green eyes were intense, "It's a warning."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Karameida had had a warning vision about him? _Him?_

"What was it?" He asked tersely.

Zaniistar shook his head. "I don't know all the details. It was difficult for Karameida to explain. But she and Kishotaka—an elder—went through it thoroughly, examining every detail. There was very little they could glean from it, so we assumed that it was something only you would be able to understand."

The dragon took another deep breath. "This is how she told it to me. Inuyasha, you were standing in a misty darkness, everything in shadow. Something was wrong with you."

Inuyasha frowned. "Wrong with me? What?"

Zaniistar sighed. "That's the problem with visions. Karameida doesn't know what. In the vision, she knew something was wrong with you. She couldn't explain it."

Growling in frustration, Inuyasha's mind raced. Something was wrong with him? Was he going to get sick? Was he going to be attacked and injured? Shaking his head, the hanyou gestured for the dragon to continue.

"Kishotaka believes that the source of the wrongness is already illustrated in the vision. There was a figure standing behind you, hidden in shadows."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath at the same instant Kagome blurted, "Could it be Naraku?"

"Naraku?" Zaniistar said with a frown, "is this 'Naraku' an enemy of yours, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, lost in thought. If it was Naraku in the vision . . . what had the foul demon done to him? What was 'wrong' with him?

A flicker of apprehension danced in Inuyasha's gut. Naraku's deceptions came in all shapes and sizes. There had been many times where he had fallen into the demon's traps. Why would it be this time that Karameida would have a vision? Could it be because the shaman hadn't met him before so hadn't had any visions of him? Or something else? What had changed? Naraku's noticeable absence came to mind. What was that demon up to? What was different now?

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked and focused on Zaniistar. "Uh, yeah, Naraku is an enemy of all of us."

The dragon looked thoughtful. "Could it be this demon in the vision?" He suddenly frowned. "But then why would he be cloaked in shadow? It's too simple."

Miroku shook his head. "Naraku is a cowardly demon. He never gets directly involved in his schemes. He always pulls the strings from behind the scene, never seen, never in danger himself. That's what makes him such a formidable enemy."

"Naraku would fit the description ye have given us, Zaniistar. Naraku would work from the shadows, controlling all from a distance. However, what is it he has done to Inuyasha? What is wrong with him? Is he injured or ill?"

"Maybe it's Naraku miasma," Sango suggested.

Zaniistar nodded. "Yes, that could be it. If Inuyasha was poisoned with a miasma, there wouldn't be anything visibly wrong with him, but he would still be in danger."

Inuyasha listened absently, his thoughts churning. If he were to become exposed to Naraku's miasma, he would have to be pretty damn close to Naraku for that to happen. Because he had the warning, would he be able to avoid being poisoned? There was no way he was about to pass up a chance to kill Naraku. But it wasn't guaranteed that he would be able to avoid the miasma. Should he heed the warning, or take the chance and go after Naraku?

"Was that the whole vision?" He asked Zaniistar abruptly.

The others blinked.

"No," Zaniistar said, "there's one more part. Kagome was in the vision. She was in terrible agony, but she didn't seem to be injured."

Inuyasha's heart jumped into his throat. Kagome was in pain?

Sango's frown deepened. "Is the same thing wrong with both Inuyasha and Kagome?"

The dragon shook his head. "That's not the impression I got from Karameida."

"Then what could it mean?" The slayer asked slowly.

The silence stretched uncomfortably.

Zaniistar was the first to speak, and hesitantly at that. "If you were badly poisoned, Inuyasha, and your life was in danger, that would hurt Kagome, wouldn't it?"

The girl nodded. Inuyasha frowned. Could it be that simple? Or was her part to play in this more involved than that?

Unexpectedly, it was Myoga who spoke next. "Lord Inuyasha, the pain that Zaniistar described Kagome as being in sounded like emotional pain, but can we be sure? And if so, would your life being in danger really cause her that much distress? You do endanger yourself quite frequently, if you recall."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance even as he considered the flea's words. There were just too many loose ends, too many questions without answers. There was no way to be sure of anything. Though Naraku and his miasma seemed the most likely explanation, how could they be sure?

_Damn it, what does it mean?_

"This is a puzzle that cannot be solved overnight," Kaede said. "I suggest that ye all get some sleep and consider this again in the light of day."

As the others filed out of the hut, Miroku and Zaniistar discussing sleeping arrangements for the dragon, Kagome came over to sit beside Inuyasha.

The hanyou pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

_It's a warning._

What did it mean?

_Something was wrong with you._

What was Naraku up to?

_She was in terrible agony._

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome. Her worried eyes came up to his.

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid," she whispered.

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay," he said. "It's not gonna happen, Kagome. We'll figure out the warning out in time."

They would. They had to.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Weee! Over two hundred reviews! _:super huge happy smile:_ Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9** – _Pain and Doubt_


	9. Pain and Doubt

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Pain and Doubt

* * *

Kagome walked beside Niishi. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala walked ahead of her. Inuyasha and Zaniistar walked behind, the hanyou trying to put as much space between himself and Niishi as possible.

That morning had been one of the most violent arguments the group had ever seen. With Niishi safely out of the area to spare her feelings, Inuyasha had been fiercely determined to make sure that the girl didn't accompany them as they began their search for Naraku. Kagome had never seen him so adamant about something, and considering how stubborn the hanyou normally was, it had taken every ounce of persuasion Kagome and the others possessed to overcome Inuyasha's arguments.

In the end, it had only been by telling the hanyou that if they took Niishi with them, they could find her a new home far away from their village. That alone had swayed Inuyasha's determined resolution to keep the girl as far away from all of them as possible.

So now, they were all heading out to search for Naraku. Their first stop, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, was to find Koga and see if the wolf demon had any new leads. Inuyasha understood their reason for searching out Koga, but it did nothing to improve his already dark mood.

Along with Niishi, joining them as well was Zaniistar. The young dragon had agreed to accompany them for a time while he regained his strength before journeying back to the spirit dragon lair. Kagome also suspected that the dragon was worried for their safety, especially considering the warning he had traveled so far to give them.

As her thoughts once again made their way back to the warning, she felt her stomach twist with nervousness. Naraku was up to something. Not that that was unusual, but lately the demon had been noticeably absent. Even his incarnations were missing. What was going on?

But what worried her even more was the something that was 'wrong' with Inuyasha in the vision. She had no idea what that something was, but it was already giving her nightmares. She recalled the dream she'd had last night where Inuyasha had died from Naraku's miasma in a battle. She shivered.

"Are you cold, Kagome?"

Blinking in surprise, Kagome discovered Niishi watching her, the girl's oversized brown eyes studying her closely. Kagome had completely forgotten about her.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said, smiling. The girl gave her a shy smile in return.

Really, Kagome could not figure out what Inuyasha disliked so much about the girl, even if she was a bit of an obsessive compulsive.

"So tell me about yourself, Niishi," Kagome said warmly, curious now about the girl's past.

Niishi blushed shyly. "Well, I'm an only child. My parents were farmers. We never had much money, but we were still happy." Niishi's eyes suddenly became haunted. "That is, until _he_ came."

"Who?" Kagome said, frowning.

Niishi didn't seem to hear her. "He was so handsome, so charming. I should never have let myself fall in love . . ."

"Niishi?" Kagome asked, concerned. She reached over and touched the girl's shoulder.

She jumped in surprise. "W-what?" She blinked a couple times. "Oh, sorry. Me and my family were happy," she continued as though nothing had happened, "but then I met a man. He was _much_ higher ranking than me, but I fell in love instantly." Her smile was wistful. "He was so handsome, and so charming. I'd never met anyone liked him before."

Kagome smiled, thinking of her own love.

"I followed him." Niishi's eyes had become haunted again. "I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't bear to be away from him, even though he didn't even know my name. He eventually noticed me, and he fell in love with me too.

"Or so I thought," she added morosely, wiping the dreamy smile off Kagome's face.

"Oh, Niishi," she said softly, sadly.

The girl turned to her, her brown eyes filling with tears. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She demanded abruptly, but didn't wait for an answer. "He told me I was beautiful. He told me he loved me. He told me he would marry me. He told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He told me sweet things, and I believed him. _I believed him!_"

The tears were streaming down Niishi's face now as she stared at the ground in front of her as they walked. "And then he asked me to sleep with him. He wanted me to bed with him." Her huge eyes came back up to Kagome's. "I loved him, but I was afraid." She twisted her hands in the ties of her kimono. "Why was I afraid?" She cried, "He said he would wait, but as the days passed, he became more and more persistent, but that just made me more scared. I refused him again and again. And then he . . ."

Kagome's heart ached at the pain in the girl's eyes. And her heart pounded as she recognized the similarity to her own situation.

"He got mad one night, when I wouldn't let him in my room. He yelled at me, said I must not love him if I wouldn't bed with him. He said if I truly loved him, I would do it for him.

"I told him that I loved him. I told him I would, but I wasn't ready yet. I asked him for more time."

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat, suddenly terrified of what the man would do.

"The next day, I felt so terrible. I wanted to be with him. I decided that I would do it anyways, even though I was afraid. So I went to his room that night, and . . ."

The girl drew in a shuddering breath, then her face went blank and she spoke as though reciting a speech. "I don't know what her name was, but she was one of his servants. She had been working for him for a year before I met him. She was pretty. Prettier than me. And willing.

"They had been sleeping together for weeks.

"He told me after that he'd had no choice, because he needed relief and I had refused to give it to him. He said that if I had been a _real_ woman, he would have been mine forever."

Niishi turned to look Kagome in the eye. The bitterness that flared in the girl's gaze took Kagome's breath away.

"I never made that mistake again," she hissed. "He never really loved me. I was just a pair of pretty legs to him. And when I didn't give him what he wanted, he had no use for me anymore."

She looked away as tears continued to stream down her face. "That's the way all men are, you know," she declared matter-of-factly. "They only think with their cocks. They have no hearts. And if you don't give them what they want, they don't want you. They'll tell you what you want to hear, then when they have you, they'll take away everything you have left. Never trust a man, Kagome. Never."

Kagome's heart thumped painfully in her chest. Inuyasha wasn't like that. He _wasn't_. He wouldn't leave her because she wasn't ready yet.

Niishi smiled horribly. "Give them what they want, and they won't leave you. Give them everything, and they'll take it all, but at least you'll have them. They'll have you, but you get them. Until they get tired of you, that is. Then you have nothing.

"I learned my lesson." The girl's voice was hard and cold. "I never hesitated again. I did what I had to, to survive. They took what they could from me, but I took everything they had from them. They're animals, but even animals have their uses."

Kagome was speechless, trapped by the hateful brown eyes staring at her. Niishi's hard life had twisted her into a bitter shell of a person. That must be what Inuyasha had been sensing in her. The bitter hate and anger that lay hidden beneath the surface.

Kagome struggled to find something to prove to the girl that she was wrong.

"But—but you seem to like Inuyasha, don't you, Niishi? You mustn't think he's like them."

Niishi smiled that horrible smile again. "Inuyasha is even more animal than the rest. Just imagine . . ." Her smile grew.

Kagome sucked her breath in with a hiss.

"I—uh—just remembered something I need to—uh—ask Zaniistar," she said quickly.

Turning on her heel, she nearly ran back to Inuyasha and Zaniistar as they walked deep in conversation two dozen feet behind her and Niishi.

Reaching Inuyasha, she threw herself against his side, clinging to his arm. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to get Niishi's words out of her head.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked up into Inuyasha's worried eyes. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she nodded as she released him and stood up straight, tugging her clothes straight as she regained her composure.

Falling into step beside Inuyasha and linking hands with him, she smiled reassuringly at the gold and green eyes that watched her with concern.

"I'm okay," she said comfortingly, then looked ahead to where Niishi walked alone, shoulders slumped and head bowed. "Niishi is a very disturbed young woman," she muttered to herself, a surge of pity welling up inside her.

Inuyasha and Zaniistar followed her gaze. "There is something strange about the girl," the dragon mumbled.

"You sense it too, eh? I was starting to think I was losing my mind."

Kagome looked at the two men. "Niishi has had a hard life. She's full of bitter pain and anger that she hides beneath the face of a young girl. I think she's much older than she seems."

Zaniistar nodded sadly. "Maybe you should take a look at her mind, Inuyasha. You could probably help her. Karameida mentioned that you're healing powers are strong."

Kagome felt Inuyasha shudder.

"No way!" he snapped. "I ain't going anywhere near her mind! Forget it!"

Zaniistar stared at the hanyou in surprise, then wisely let it drop.

As they walked in comfortable silence, Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. Niishi was wrong. Her perception had been twisted by her past. Men were not animals, and they could be trusted. She could trust Inuyasha. She had always trusted him before, and wasn't going to start doubting him now.

But how long _would_ Inuyasha wait for her?

How long would he have to wait?

Deciding that it was time to have a talk with Sango as soon as she could get the slayer alone, Kagome tried to put the matter out of her mind.

She wouldn't doubt Inuyasha. But that didn't stop her from doubting herself.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! Early update! I'm going away for a week (Camping! Fun! …No computers, but fun!), so I thought I'd update before I left. :D

According to FFnet regulations, I will no longer be answering reviews in A/N's, and all previous review responses have been removed (for FLFH). However, if I receive a question that I think really needs answering, you might just discover random comments in my A/N's absolutely bursting with useful information XP. And, of course, I'll still email answers to anyone with questions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10** _– Canine Catastrophe_


	10. Canine Catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Canine Catastrophe

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned at the sound of her voice being called, pushing her hair out of her face as the gentle breeze whispered through the meadow, simultaneously becoming aware of the feel of jewel shards coming towards her at an alarming rate of speed.

"Well, it if it isn't the mangy wolf," Inuyasha muttered morosely, coming up behind her. "Lucky us."

"Kagome!" The wolf demon called again, coming to a skidding halt in front of her.

As Hakaku and Ginta, Koga's companions, came a weary stop behind their leader, Kagome smiled warmly at the wolf.

"Kagome, how I've missed you!" Koga said with a dramatic flourish as he took her hands in his. "Are you ready to come with me, Kagome, and leave dog-breath behind for good?"

Before she had a chance to reply, Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the wolf. The hanyou's deep growl sent not unpleasant vibrations thrumming through Kagome's back as he pulled her against her chest.

"Hands off, mangy mutt!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs.

Koga's expression darkened instantly. "_You_ get _your_ hands off _my_ woman!" He yelled furiously, grabbing Kagome's arm and trying to pull her out of Inuyasha's grip.

Niishi and Zaniistar came up beside them, both looking from Koga to Inuyasha then to Kagome.

"_His_ woman?" The dragon asked, perplexed, "but I thought you and Inuyasha—"

Koga snarled, cutting off the dragon. "What have you done to Kagome?" He demanded furiously, then looked over at her. "Did he force himself on you, Kagome? Did he—"

"Force!" Inuyasha bellowed, shoving Kagome behind him and stepping up toe to toe with the wolf demon. "I don't remember any _forcing_," the hanyou snarled as wicked smirk spread across his face, "though a do remember a lot of other stuff."

Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands as Koga's eyes widened then narrowed angrily.

"You stupid dog!"

"Mangy wolf!"

Zaniistar stared in shock while Kagome shook her head in resignation as the two demons continued to scream insults at one another. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching the show with expressions ranging from amusement to strained tolerance.

_I really wish they would grow up_, she thought, then winced as the hanyou spat a particularly nasty epithet at the wolf. _Koga really seems to bring out the worst in Inuyasha._

Koga's face was contorted with anger. "How dare you _taint_ Kagome, you stupid half-breed!" The wolf bellowed.

Shocked silence followed as Inuyasha unexpectedly turned ghastly white.

'_Tainted'? 'Half-breed'? How dare he!_

Fury blazed through Kagome. How dare Koga speak that way to Inuyasha! How dare he say such hurtful things to _her_ Inuyasha! How could he be so cruel, so insensitive, so downright mean as to say something like that!

Before anyone could react, she moved around Inuyasha, a dark cloud of sizzling rage roiling forward to stop inches from Koga's startled visage, and then—

_SMACK!_

"How dare you say that to Inuyasha!" She screamed, enraged, as Koga staggered back, more in shock than anything else. She glared at him furiously, shaking with rage.

Silence once again. She blinked.

Everyone was staring at her, jaws hanging open. Even Inuyasha was gaping at her. Suddenly realizing what she'd done, Kagome blushed deeply. She looked back at Koga sheepishly, who had raised a bewildered hand to his red cheek.

"Um, uh, sorry, Koga. I got a little . . . uh . . . carried away."

The wolf demon opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, completely and utterly speechless.

Zaniistar's voice broke the silence as he leaned closer Miroku.

"Um, which one _is_ Kagome's man?" He whispered, not quite quiet enough.

"I am!" Inuyasha and Koga roared simultaneously. Their glares snapped to one another.

Hanyou gripped his sword; wolf cracked his knuckles. Both stepped forward, preparing to fight.

"Uh," Zaniistar said hesitantly, "if I might say, shouldn't Kagome be the one who decides?"

Both wolf and dog blinked, then looked expectantly at the girl in question.

Kagome's mouth went dry as all eyes focused on her. What should she do? If she told Koga now, it would hurt his feelings deeply—not to mention humiliate him in front of everyone—and she didn't want to do that. But if she didn't tell him now, how would that make Inuyasha feel?

When she didn't speak, Koga whirled to face Inuyasha.

"You nasty whelp, you threatened her, didn't you? You're forcing her to stay with you, aren't you!"

Kagome stared at the ground, blushing, but when Inuyasha didn't retort, she looked up.

Emotions flashed in his golden eyes so fast that she didn't have a chance to decipher them all before his expression closed and he withdrew into himself, just like he had when they'd first met.

Kagome couldn't remember how to breathe as Inuyasha turned back to face Koga, completely ignoring her.

"Hand over your jewel shards, mangy wolf," the hanyou snapped, his voice flat.

Koga's eyes widened at the sudden change in topic. "We still have to deal with you trying to steal Kagome away from me, stupid mutt."

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear—either that, or he chose not to listen. "Hand over the shards before I have to take them from you."

Kagome started to tremble. She had screwed up. She had screwed up big time. Tears welled in her eyes. The only problem was, she had no idea what she'd done, and therefore had no idea how to fix it.

"If you want my jewel shards, come and get them!"

Inuyasha's cold smile made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end. "That's fine with me. I've learned some new tricks since we last tangled, wolf, and I could use a chance to burn off some steam."

Koga's answering grin spurred Kagome into action. "No, Koga!" She yelled, running up beside the wolf demon. "Don't fight! Let me explain first!"

Koga glanced at her. "Unless you're going to tell me that you're coming with me and want to be my woman, then we'll talk later."

"But Koga—"

"Later Kagome!" The wolf yelled as he leaped at Inuyasha in a swirl of wind.

"No!" Kagome yelled hopelessly as the hanyou just barely dodged the wolf's lightening fast attack.

Inuyasha leaped backwards, putting a good twenty paces between him and his opponent.

"Now, Koga," the hanyou called, smirking, as he drew the Tetsusaiga in a flash of golden light, "it's time for you to witness my _real_ power."

_Thu-thump._

Koga's retort was cut short as the hanyou and sword pulsed. Kagome's stomach plummeted as her heart leaped into her throat. No. He_ wasn't!_

_Thu-thump._

He was.

"Inuyasha," she screamed, knowing it was already too late as the wind began to pick up, "Inuyasha, no!"

The hanyou ignored her, as distant as he had been the first day she had met him, still sealed to the Sacred Tree with Kikyo's arrow.

The wind swirled, rising up in a howling maelstrom around Inuyasha. Kagome gritted her teeth and covered her face with one arm as the gale tore at her clothes and sent sand and rocks flying.

And then it stopped. They all stared at the magnificent beast standing proudly before them.

Inuyasha's truest from was beautiful as before, glorious and elegant, graceful and powerful. The huge dog waited calmly, allowing Koga time to recover from his shock. The dog demon's muscles flexed as he shifted restlessly, his long, full tail swishing gently as his silver fur rippled in the gentle breeze.

It was a full two minutes before Koga recovered enough to speak.

"Y-you _can't_! You're a _half_-demon!"

Inuyasha didn't reply, simply shifted into a fighting stance.

"Koga," Kagome yelled urgently, "don't fight him! He'll kill you! Please don't!"

"I don't have much of a choice, Kagome!" The wolf yelled, not taking his eyes off the dog demon. Kagome was positive that she'd heard a quiver of fear in his voice.

Kagome turned to the hanyou in desperation, "Inuyasha!" She yelled, "Please, stop this!"

The dog ignored her, focusing solely on the wolf demon, a hunter eyeing up his prey.

Kagome whirled around. "Zaniistar," she cried, hoping the dragon could use his mind powers to help them, "can't you talk to him? Make him listen!"

The dragon stepped up beside her and looked over at Inuyasha, his eyes intense. He then sagged in defeat. "I can't get through to him. He's blocked me out."

Sango pulled her boomerang off her shoulder. Miroku gripped his staff tightly.

"What do we do, Kagome?"

_I don't know!_

"Inuyasha!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. He would kill Koga. The wolf demon didn't even stand a chance. "Koga, please! Don't fight!"

For the first time since it had broken, Kagome wished that Inuyasha still wore the kotodama necklace.

Ignoring her, Koga sneered at the enormous dog. "All right, dog-face! It's time to finish this once and for all!"

With a battle cry of fury, Koga lunged at the dog demon, surely leaping to his own death.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back! I had a great trip, even without my computer. ;-)

Haha, it's back to the action! This fic hasn't had much action yet, but I assure, things are just getting started... _:evil smile:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11_ – __Bitter Defeat_


	11. Bitter Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Bitter Defeat

* * *

With a battle cry of fury, Koga lunged at the dog demon.

Okay, so he had definitely not been expecting this. Inuyasha, transform? Koga still had no idea how it was possible for the half-demon to have changed form like this, but it didn't matter. He could beat the stupid mutt no problem, even transformed. He had his jewel shards, after all.

Aiming a kick at the dog's head, he braced himself for the impact—

—and was shocked to find himself crashing into the ground where the dog had been standing.

Skidding through the grass, Koga whirled around, his eyes searching. There he was! The dog stood twenty paces away, watching him with an unmistakable expression of amusement.

Snarling, Koga jumped to his feet, his mind racing. He hadn't even seen the dog move! How could his speed have increased so drastically?

"Koga!" Kagome screamed from somewhere behind him, "Stop before he kills you!"

Koga was beginning to think that the girl was right. Not only was Inuyasha now huge, but he was damn fast. Maybe even faster than Koga.

But he couldn't run now! Inuyasha was beginning to make a move on Kagome. Before today, he had never heard the hanyou actually make any kind of claim on the girl. He was getting too bold. If Koga ran, he would lose Kagome.

Snarling, Koga charged at the demon, feinting to the left.

At the last moment, he switched direction, swinging his leg, armed with his jewel shard, at the back of the dog's head.

Inuyasha's teeth closed on his leg, the fangs sinking in. With a powerful jerk, the dog flung Koga away.

Blue. Koga realized he was lying on his back, staring up the sky. Struggling to a sitting position, he discovered that he had been thrown almost forty feet.

Inuyasha the dog was standing across the meadow, head held arrogantly high, coolly waiting for Koga to attack again. A pink sparkle between the dog's front paws caught his eye.

_My jewel shard!_

Frantically, Koga looked down at his leg. A neat, deep gash was torn in his flesh right where the jewel shard had been. Then the pain hit him.

Gasping in agony, Koga realized faintly that Inuyasha could have easily torn his leg right off.

He struggled to his feet, but could barely put any weight on his injured leg. That bastard! Inuyasha had _let_ him get that close, had let him think he was about to strike. He had done it just to get the shard out of Koga's leg.

The wolf demon was smart, and even through his arrogance, he realized that he was completely outmatched. If he fought, he would die. Inuyasha wasn't even trying; the dog was toying with him.

Koga made his slow painful way forwards. Hakaku and Ginta leaped forward to help him, but he snarled them away.

He would fight Inuyasha, and he would find some way to win. He would not accept defeat.

The dog watched him come, lips pulling back in a vicious grin, as if saying, "Come and get me."

Koga answering grin was just as fierce.

"Koga!"

He stopped as Kagome came to a skidding halt in front of him.

"Koga, you can't fight him! He'll kill you! You can't fight injured!"

"Kagome," he said patiently, "I'm not backing down. I have no choice but to fight."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she desperately grabbed his arms, pushing him back a step.

"Koga, no! I don't want you to die! I don't want Inuyasha to kill you! I'm begging you, don't fight!"

Koga, torn between love and pride, hesitated.

"Koga, I'm asking you to please step down. This is suicide. No one here wants you to die. Not even Inuyasha."

Koga found that hard to believe, but remained silent.

"We were actually _looking_ for you when you found us. We came to ask for your help in finding Naraku and for your jewel shards so we can complete the jewel. We didn't come looking for a fight."

Koga jerked his head toward the enormous dog. "He did."

"No, he _didn't_." Her pleading eyes bored into his. "Koga, please, for me?"

He hesitated, thinking hard, then sighed. "Fine, Kagome, for you." He took a step back, raising his hands to grasp hers. "Kagome, will you come with me now?"

Her eyes widened before she looked away. "I'm sorry, Koga, I can't." Her eyes came back to his, and he saw the apology in them. "Not now," she whispered, so softly only he could hear, "not ever."

It took a moment for the import of her words to sink in. Pain shot through his heart as he realized what she wasn't saying.

He looked down into her eyes, seeking the truth. "So you've made your decision then?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Koga. I'll always value your friendship, for however long you want to share it with me."

Taking a deep breath as he pushed his feelings aside, he gave her a wavering smile. "You'll always have my friendship, Kagome. Always."

He stepped back, releasing her hands. "It's time for me to go."

"_Jewel shard."_

He jumped, twisting around. "Where did that voice come from!" He demanded.

He looked at Kagome, who was staring at Inuyasha. She slowly turned to face him again.

"Koga, will you . . . will you give me your other jewel shard?"

All his instincts were screaming at him to run. "Where did that voice come from?" He asked again.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder again at the dog, who was watching them impassively. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Inuyasha?" Koga gaped at the dog, "Wha—"

"Koga!" Kagome said urgently. "Never mind! Will you please give me your jewel shard?"

He turned back to her, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, he frowned.

"I don't . . ." She hesitated, then whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Koga."

Some of the pain from her refusal eased. She did care about him, but just as friend. Could he accept that?

Looking into her pleading eyes, he realized that there was no way he was giving up her friendship, even if it never came to anything more.

Leaning down, he carefully removed the other jewel shard from his uninjured leg.

"Okay, Kagome," he said, holding out the shard, "I trust you'll take good care of it, right?"

She nodded, her eyes shining with tears as she took the shard. "Thank you, Koga."

He nodded.

"Koga, have you found any more leads on where Naraku's hiding?"

The wolf shook his head. "No." He then summoned up a bright smile, "But I'll find the bastard sooner or later. Don't you worry."

Kagome gave him a wavering smile in return. His own grin brightening, the wolf closed his hand around hers. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

He turned and trotted off. Ignoring the sharp pain in his leg, as well as the empty feeling of loss without his jewel shards, he determinedly pressed on, Hakaku and Ginta following in his wake. He couldn't fight now, not with an injured leg. He would wait and heal, but then, then he would find Naraku and destroy him, jewel shards or not.

He would not fail.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief as Koga disappeared into the nearby forest lining the meadow. He wasn't badly injured, and was still very much alive. That had been a close call.

Now that the panic was gone, Kagome felt fury building in her. Inuyasha had been about to kill Koga! Why would he do that? Koga might be a rival to Inuyasha, but he wasn't an enemy!

Easily summoning her most awful glare, Kagome whirled around to face Inuyasha and give him a piece of her mind.

And she found herself looking on an empty meadow.

"Inuyasha?" It came out in panicked croak, her anger forgotten.

Sango came up on one side, Miroku on the other.

"Where's Inuyasha?" The slayer asked. She looked at Miroku. "Did you see him leave?"

The monk shook his head.

"I did."

They all turned to stare at Zaniistar.

The dragon shrugged self-consciously. "He left right after that 'Koga' person gave you his other jewel shard. I don't know where he went. He's shielding his mind so I can't sense him. I just got the impression he wanted to be left alone for a while."

Kagome slowly walked away from them, crossing the meadow and picking up the jewel shard the hanyou had torn from Koga's leg.

What was wrong with Inuyasha? His behaviour didn't make sense. What had she done? She knew it was something to do with her. Something was eating at him from inside, something about her. He had changed when . . .

_When I didn't tell Koga that I'm Inuyasha's woman._

No. No, he thought . . .

Anguish swept through her and she dropped to her knees in the sudden agony.

_Inuyasha, nooooo!_

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N: **

I had a number of reviewers comment on last chapter's cliffhanger, so I will warn everyone now.

If you don't like cliffhangers, stop reading this story now.

Cliffhangers, for me, are the icing on the cake. I just don't feel complete without ending a chapter with a cliffie. I love to write cliffies. And, despite how much it tortures my readers, I will continue to write them. Why? Because I love to. It's not that I'm trying to be deliberately cruel or anything; I mean, I have to the end the chapters somewhere, right? And if I'm going the end it, I want to end it somewhere good. So, just so you all know, this story will be packed full of cliffies, and that's just the way it is.

However, if you feel the need to call me names out of a desire to express some degree of frustration or annoyance, feel free to (I get it all the time anyways). "Evil" seems to be the most popular… ;-P

Now to the more important issue of this chapter's A/N…

Right now, my life has reached a major turning point—and with that turning point has come something of a lifestyle change. I did mention this vaguely in the first chapter (as I did know it was coming), but, as it turns out, the change is a little more extreme than I'd anticipated. Unfortunately, it looks like I will have little to no time at all for writing from this point on. But don't faint from the horror yet! I did anticipate, and I did prepare, so I do have a number of chapters stored away to keep us going for a while (that was what the extended pause between SLSP and the sequel was all about)…but after that, I may be forced to put the story on hiatus. This, of course, is looking at the worst possible perspective. I'll try to keep writing whenever I have a spare moment, and I'll try to keep my updates to once a week, but there are no longer any guarantees. I will finish the story—it might just take a somewhat longer than did SLSP. So, I'll try my very best, and I hope everyone will have the patience to stick with me all the way!

(SLSP – "_Secret Love, Secret Power_")

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 _– Love Conquers All_


	12. Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Love Conquers All

* * *

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly through the forest.

He had been roaming pointlessly for hours now. He had no destination. Did anyone have a destination when they were running away?

That's what he was doing, he realized. Running. Running from pain, running from truth. But he couldn't run forever.

The forest was dark and empty around him. Night had fallen an hour ago. The others had not come to find him. He had neither expected nor wanted them to. But it still hurt that they hadn't. That Kagome hadn't.

How many times had he gone after her? How many times had he followed her to her world to try and mend the heart wounds he had caused?

The meeting with Koga had forced a number of realizations on Inuyasha, realizations that were the reason he was out in the middle of a strange forest all alone at night. Though, perhaps transforming and attacking Koga hadn't been the best way to alleviate his own inner pain.

_How dare you taint Kagome, you stupid half-breed!_

The words echoed over and over in his mind.

Taint. Isn't that what he was doing to her? He was a half-breed, a worthless abomination. How could he pull Kagome down to his level? How could he let her suffer because of what he was?

It didn't matter to her. Her reaction to Koga's words had been proof enough. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he recalled the girl slapping the wolf. He hadn't thought she had it in her.

But even though it didn't matter to her, couldn't matter to her, it mattered to him. Kagome was too accepting, too giving, too trusting. She didn't understand the stigma of being a half-demon, or being _with_ a half-demon. Humans would hate and fear her, demons would try to kill her. Her life would be nothing but fighting and fleeing. How could he condemn her to that?

Maybe she did understand some of it though. She had been too ashamed of him to admit out loud that she was with him, that she wanted to be his. He knew she loved him, he had felt it in her mind months ago, and the mind didn't lie. But she was ashamed of him. He couldn't blame her. He was ashamed of himself too.

No, he wouldn't let her throw her life away for him. He had never meant to let her. But being with her was bliss. She brought him happiness, a happiness he had never experienced before. She was his light in the darkness, his only warmth in the cold unending winter of his life. She was everything to him—his heart, his soul, his life. What would he have without her?

Nothing.

But he cared too much, too much to let her give up everything for him. It didn't matter how he felt. It didn't matter that losing her would destroy him. It was just another battle. He would fight, and he would win.

The prize would be Kagome's safety and happiness. The price would be his heart and his life.

They had all the jewel shards now, except for Naraku's. Kagome's spiritual powers were no longer needed. It was time for her to go home and stay home. And, no matter what the cost to himself, he would make sure she stayed.

Sighing as he pushed back the waves of despair already threatening to overcome him, he summoned his powers and sent his mind out in a probing sweep.

The others were asleep already, tucked away in a clearing in another part of the forest. He could feel their minds. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Zaniistar . . . but where was Kagome?

Expanding his search, he quickly discovered Kagome's mind a mile from the camp.

An angry growl escaped him, even as pain knifed his heart at the wondrous feel of her mind. What was that stupid girl doing wandering off by herself?

Looking for him, no doubt.

Inuyasha sagged, suddenly weary to the bone. It would be so much easier if she didn't care, if she didn't love.

Still holding off the pain that would destroy him if he let it loose, the hanyou leaped into the trees, heading for Kagome's mind. As he neared her, he could feel in her mind her pain, her desperation, her fear.

For him. All for him.

He felt a strange burning in his eyes as he strengthened his resolve again. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. She wouldn't be happy at first, he knew. But it would pass. He would become nothing more than a memory and she would find someone who could take care of her, someone worthy of her. Then she would be truly happy.

The warmth the thought gave him was but a dim glow in the darkness of agony at the horror of being away from her, of her forgetting him.

He landed silently on a branch and looked down on the top of Kagome's head as she stumbled through the dark forest.

He could smell her tears. He wanted nothing more than to leap to her side and hold her until she smiled her beautiful smile once again. He wanted to hold her and kiss and make everything okay. He wanted to fight and destroy whoever it was that had made her cry.

Then he realized that meant he would have to kill himself, since he was the instrument of her pain.

Well, by doing this he was destroying himself anyways, wasn't he? Once it was done, he would find some way to die. Maybe he would pick a fight with Sesshomaru. That would work. Life had no meaning for him without Kagome. But if he was with her, _she_ would have no life. And weighing her life against his, there was no choice to be made.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called hoarsely into the quiet night, her voice breaking, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry!"

Sorry? Why was she sorry?

"Inuyasha!" Her voice was rough and croaky. He realized she must have been yelling for him for a long time. Her throat must hurt. The thought of her hurting made him ache. He wanted to make her better. He wanted to take her pain into himself so she wouldn't have to feel it.

"Inuyasha!" Stumbling again in the darkness, she fell to her knees. "Inuyasha, please!"

The sound of her voice thrummed through him, the desperate plea, the call for her mate.

He didn't realize he had moved until he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She gasped at the feel of his arms surrounding her, then clung to him, sobbing his name over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she wept, burying her face in his chest.

Inuyasha tried to tell her not to be sorry, that she hadn't done anything, that _he_ was sorry, but he could find no words.

He could feel his heart beating, could feel the blood rushing through him. He could hear her heart beating, could smell each of her tears. Tightening his arms around her, he felt the need to protect, to comfort, to heal, surge up inside him, overcoming everything else.

A low growl welled up in his chest, rumbling through him. Not so much a growl, but a sound of love and comfort. He rumbled quietly as Kagome's crying slowly subsided. Finally, she slumped against him, sniffling softly.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, not looking up. He grunted in reply. "I'm sorry."

He felt a flash of anger. Why was _she_ sorry? He was the one who had hurt _her_—again. "For what?"

The sound of his voice surprised him. Deep and throbbing, it sounded older and more masculine than he remembered.

Kagome heard the difference as well. Twisting around, she looked up at him and gasped.

"Inuyasha, you—you—_you're transformed!_"

He blinked. He didn't feel transformed. He was still himself, though he did feel a little weird. She must be half asleep.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. Again, the baritone voice that came from his lips startled him.

She just stared at him. Inuyasha started to speak again but fell short as he felt his fangs brush his bottom lip. He looked down to find elongated claws holding Kagome. He then looked at Tetsusaiga. The sword seemed either unaware of or unperturbed by his transformation.

Kagome slowly reached up and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "your eyes are the same, but the stripes, the fangs . . . your voice . . ."

He shrugged, untroubled. Whatever change was occurring felt too natural for him to worry about.

Pulling Kagome back up against his chest, he cradled her in his arms as he began to rumble again, trying to heal her pain. The protective instincts within him were too strong to deny, and all thoughts but healing and loving and protecting his mate were swept away.

He realized idly that he was hers completely and utterly now. Even his demon blood had surrendered to her love. The thought that he no longer owned his heart, his soul, or even his blood filled him with warm pleasure.

It wasn't long before Kagome fell asleep in his arms, a sad, peaceful smile on her lips. Only then did the innate instincts in him begin to fade, though he continued his comforting, rumbling growl.

As Inuyasha looked down at the woman sleeping in arms, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, even if by his own choice.

_A little longer_, he thought as he gently brushed her hair from her face, _I need to be with you just a little longer_.

But how much longer could he love her before it was too late to let go?

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**Chapter 13 **_– Mind Master_


	13. Mind Master

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Mind Master

* * *

Zaniistar sighed wearily.

It was taking him longer to regain his strength than he had thought it would. Spending so long away from Karameida was torture, but he needed to wait a little longer before making the journey back. That, and he wasn't quite ready to leave Inuyasha yet, wasn't ready to abandon him to whatever the vision had alluded to.

He had hoped the hanyou would know what the vision meant. But it seemed that he and his friends had little more idea than he and Karameida had had. The vision was just too vague. But however unclear, the danger was still there, an enemy still hidden in shadows. What did it _mean_?

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha and Kagome walking hand in hand behind him.

He had been stunned to discover the girl and hanyou curled up together at the edge of camp when he had woken that morning. Inuyasha must have returned sometime during the night. Neither of the two had said anything about it, and no one had asked.

Shaking his head to himself, the dragon wondered at their strange behaviour the day before. Miroku and Sango had explained Kagome's relationship with Koga, and he understood that. But Inuyasha's reaction confused him. All he had been able to pick up from Inuyasha's well-guarded mind was vague wisps of hurt. Unfortunately, Zaniistar could not discern what the cause of the hanyou's upset had been.

Glancing up from the path in front of him, the dragon's eyes fell on the strange girl, Niishi.

He didn't understand that human either. She had obviously taken an instant dislike to him. The girl made a point of staying as far away from him as possible and constantly ignored him, as though he didn't exist. He had made a few attempts at friendly conversation, but her replies had been curt to the point of rudeness. He had quickly given up.

Frowning, the dragon watched her more closely. There was something strange about her. Something slightly off. The humans didn't seem to be able to sense anything. Sango, and Miroku had no problems with the girl, and the kitsune was too young to be of any help. Only he and Inuyasha had noticed anything amiss, yet neither of them could pinpoint the cause of their unease.

His frown deepening, Zaniistar summoned his mind powers, preparing to look into the girl's mind, just to be safe. The enemy in Karameida's vision had been male, he had assumed, but one could never be too careful.

Just as his mind was about to touch Niishi's, a shout from ahead of him shattered his concentration.

"Inuyasha!" The monk yelled from the head of the group, "Get up here!"

Zaniistar shot forward, one step behind the hanyou as they all rushed forward.

Standing in the path twenty feet before them was a figure cloaked in black, his face hidden in the shadow of a dark hood. Unmoving, the figure watched them approach.

_An enemy cloaked in shadows._

Could this be the demon from Karameida's vision?

Skidding to a halt at the front of the group, Inuyasha eyed the stranger suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" the hanyou snarled rudely.

The figure didn't respond.

Tense and wary, Zaniistar summoned his mind powers again, and swept his mind out to see just who this mysterious individual was.

His mind brushed over Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha's minds then touched the figure before them.

The retaliation was instant.

Pain lanced through his mind, a hundred needles piercing his skull. Gasping, Zaniistar dropped to his knees, clutching his head. Only one kind of dragon had abilities like that . . .

But it couldn't be! Not here, not now!

Except there was no other explanation.

"Zaniistar!" Kagome rushed to his side, "Zaniistar, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Inuyasha!" He gasped, "A Nosaki!"

"A what!"

Zaniistar hauled himself to his feet, watching the dragon blocking the path with chagrin.

"A Nosaki. A Mind Master. The most powerful of the spirit dragons!"

Inuyasha glared at the dragon ahead of them, cracking his knuckles. "The most powerful, eh?"

Zaniistar grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. Nosaki are trained from a young age in the art of mind manipulation. They are the best of the best. Even if you're stronger than him, he can still destroy you!"

The others were now watching the Nosaki with consternation.

"So what do you suggest, Zaniistar?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Considering he already attacked you, I don't think he's here for a friendly chat."

Zaniistar watched the dragon cloaked in black. He seemed to be waiting for them to make the first move. Grinding his teeth, Zaniistar debated with himself what to do.

"We'll have to fight him," he said reluctantly. "Maybe together we can overpower him." He could hear the doubt in his voice. "Either that, or we try to kill him without touching him."

"I can try with the Tetsusaiga—"

"It's time." The dragon took a step towards them, his voice hard and cold. "You have become a nuisance, and my master wishes for you to be removed."

Zaniistar narrowed his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to match a face with the arrogant voice.

"Well then," Inuyasha snarled, gripping the Tetsusaiga's pommel, "you'll just have to come and get me!"

"You?" The dragon laughed derisively. "Who said I have come for _you_?"

Zaniistar's breath caught. Who _was_ the Nosaki after? He couldn't tell who the dragon was looking at with that damned dark hood.

"Well it don't matter who you came for, you bastard, 'cause the only one you're gonna get any where near is me!"

With that the hanyou leaped forward, straight at the Nosaki.

"Inuyasha!" Zaniistar yelled, springing forward as well.

Too late.

Inuyasha crashed into the dragon, his claws sinking deep in the Nosaki's shoulder before they both froze.

"Damn it all!" Zaniistar growled. Inuyasha couldn't do it alone! He had no idea how to fight a Nosaki!

The hanyou and dragon stood face to face, frozen with concentration, their minds locked in an unseen battle.

Kagome ran up on one side of him, the others following.

"Zaniistar, you have to help him!" Kagome cried.

"I can't! I can't join the battle without risking throwing Inuyasha off! If I distract him, the Nosaki will tear through his mind like paper."

The demon slayer unslung her giant boomerang. "Then we'll just have to separate them."

"No!" He lunged forward, grabbing the weapon before she could release it. "You can't. It's the same problem. In the second when the boomerang hits but before they separate, the Nosaki could rip Inuyasha apart!"

The slayer reluctantly lowered her weapon. "Then what do we do?"

"We can't do anything," Zaniistar said darkly, hating the answer. "It's up to Inuyasha now."

Turning back to watch the two before them, Zaniistar was distraught to find Inuyasha panting and sweating, though still looking determined to win.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered beside him.

The frustration was unbearable. If only Inuyasha had waited! They could have found a way! Now there was nothing any of them could do while Inuyasha fought the one of the masters of the mind, the most well-trained, experienced, _powerful_ spirit dragons there were.

Suddenly, Inuyasha seemed to convulse.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

The hanyou abruptly dropped to his knees, the Nosaki now gripping his wrists. Inuyasha was still fighting, but his breath was coming in painful gasps and his face had gone ghostly pale.

"Blast it, he's weakening!" Zaniistar snarled, terrified for Inuyasha. If the Nosaki broke through Inuyasha's defenses, the best thing that would happen would be Inuyasha dying. Zaniistar did not want to even think about the worst.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her face filled with fear, "Don't give up!"

He had to do something! With utmost care, Zaniistar sent out a light probe. His mind brushed the Nosaki's distracted one.

The dragon's gloating pleasure hit him in a sickening wave.

"No!" Zaniistar cried, "Inuyasha's about to break!"

The others gasped.

Inuyasha began to sag as his strength gave out, his face turning even whiter. Zaniistar was nearly choking with panic and indecision. What should he do?

The sound of a bow being drawn made him whirl.

Kagome stood beside him, bow drawn and arrow nocked, point aimed for the Nosaki. Her entire body as well as the bow and arrow glowed with an eerie blue light.

"Kagome, no!"

Zaniistar leaped forward to grab the bow, but a sudden burst of spiritual energy blasted backwards. Pain ripped through him, feeling as though every bone in his body had been shattered and every muscle was on fire. The agony nearly made him pass out. He hit the ground, sprawled on his back, little explosions of light dancing in front of his eyes, the world spinning crazily. His arms and legs were completely numb, but filled with knives of pain at the same time.

The realization of what had happened came slowly. Kagome had almost purified him!

Zaniistar struggled to regain control of his limbs, tried to sit up. His arms and legs convulsed spasmodically, his connection to his body too scrambled.

"I won't stand by and let Inuyasha die!" Kagome snapped, her voice tight. She stretched the bow back a little further.

"No . . ." Zaniistar groaned, struggling to his feet through waves of dizzy nausea and pain.

The monk stepped towards her cautiously, "Kagome—"

The twang of the bowstring releasing was drowned out by Inuyasha's scream.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nosaki** (no-sah-key) – mind master

Now for some action! Whoop! I know it took a while to get going, but I had to set some things up first . . . ;-)

_:comments in offhand way:_ Since last update, FLFH's hit count passed 10,000 hits. _:looks at hit count, then number of reviews, then hit count again: . . . :sighs:_

Okay, before you yell at me, I admit it. I'm a review hog. I can't help it, I just love getting reviews. XP

(FLFH –_ Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts_)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – _Three Strikes, You're Out!_


	14. Three Strikes, You're Out!

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Three Strikes, You're Out!

* * *

Kagome released the arrow at the same instant that Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome held her breath, time seeming to slow as the arrow cut through the air, closing the distance to its target.

_Hold on, Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha's scream cut off abruptly. The dragon's head slowly rose, and she saw his expression change from gloating triumph to stunned surprise. He released Inuyasha, throwing himself backwards, but not fast enough.

With a sickening crunch, the arrow blasted through the Nosaki's shoulder, disintegrating his arm and half his chest.

The explosion of spiritual power blasted the hanyou and dragon apart. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, sprawled on his back. He didn't move.

The Nosaki was knocked back by the blast as well, but he landed on his feet, staggering as he clutched the bleeding stump of flesh where his shoulder had been.

"Bitch!" the dragon screamed as his legs buckled. He slowly toppled over into the bloody dirt and didn't move.

Kagome was already running to Inuyasha. Dropping to her knees beside the prone hanyou, she cupped his cheek, turning his head towards her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked urgently, her voice wavering.

Blank gold eyes stared sightlessly through her.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, shaking his listless body desperately, "Inuyasha, say something! Inuyasha, please!"

Face slack and eyes glazed, the hanyou didn't respond.

Nearly in a panic, Kagome grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse. Strong and steady. His breathing was fine too, if a little harsh. Then what was wrong with him?

That scream.

Had the Nosaki broken through Inuyasha's barriers? Had he obliterated Inuyasha's mind?

"No!" Kagome began to sob. "Inuyasha, wake up! Come back! Inuyasha!" Pain ripped through her, a knife in her heart, as a terrible ache filled her chest.

_Inuyasha!_

Shippo landed on her shoulder. "Kagome," he whined, tears in his eyes "what's wrong with Inuyasha? Kagome?"

She only cried harder.

Miroku and Sango shuffled over, supporting Zaniistar between them. The dragon's face was an unhealthy shade of grey and tight with pain, but his eyes were locked on Inuyasha. Shrugging off the monk and slayer, he dropped down on the opposite side of the hanyou from Kagome.

"Zaniistar," she sobbed, "help him, please help him!"

The dragon ignored her. He passed a hand in front of Inuyasha's face, snapping his fingers in front of the hanyou's eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Reaching out, the dragon laid a hand on Inuyasha's forehead, his face going as blank as the hanyou's.

Barely able to keep the pain and horror that threatened to tear her apart at bay, Kagome waited breathlessly, silently praying.

"Damn it all!" Zaniistar snarled, snatching his hand back and turning an odd shade of green, "that bastard!"

"What about Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded. "Is he going to be okay? Can you save him?"

"I don't know!" the dragon snapped, "I can't tell yet! I don't even know if there's anyone left to save!"

Kagome felt all the blood drain out her head. She swayed.

Sango wrapped an arm around her. Kagome couldn't stand the sympathy and despair in her friend's eyes.

Zaniistar was once again focused on the inner landscape on Inuyasha's mind.

Or what was left of it.

The minutes stretched into eternity.

Suddenly sagging, Zaniistar sat back on his heels, his eyes unreadable as he stared at the hanyou.

_That's it_, Kagome thought, her anguish running so deep it surpassed despair. The dragon hadn't been able to save Inuyasha. The hanyou's mind was gone, destroyed.

An odd haze descended on Kagome, and some small part of her recognized that she had gone into shock, but she couldn't summon the emotion needed to care. It was all over.

Zaniistar unexpectedly raised his hand again—and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Hard.

"Zaniistar!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"You stupid fool!" The dragon shouted at Inuyasha, "You damnable son of a whore! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Had Zaniistar lost his mind as well?

Grabbing the front of the hanyou's kimono, Zaniistar hauled the limp hanyou upright and shook him.

"Bastard! Why didn't you wait for us to help you! This is _your_ fault, now you'd better quit sulking and stop scaring the shit out of all of us!"

With that, the dragon smacked the hanyou across the face again.

"Zaniistar!" Sango and Miroku leaped to their feet, intending to intervene.

They never got the chance.

With a vicious snarl, Inuyasha's fist smashed into Zaniistar's face. The force of the blow knocked the dragon flat on his back.

Kagome was too shocked to move. Inuyasha crouched in the middle of the group, eyes blazing with fury, panting and snarling, his expression glazed and uncomprehending.

Gradually, the unreasoning anger faded from his face, and Inuyasha blinked slowly. He then flopped back onto his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, lunging forward to peer into his face.

Tired golden eyes watched her wearily, and his face was filled with—disgust?

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked up at her, and Kagome noticed that he looked as green as Zaniistar had a few moments ago.

"I think I'm gonna be sick . . ." Inuyasha mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that, so chose not to. She was still trying to reason with her heart, which seemed determined to climb out of her throat in relief.

Zaniistar, who had just hauled himself up, crawled over and flopped down beside the hanyou.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," the dragon grumbled, gingerly fingering his swelling cheekbone.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well, you didn't have to hit _me_. You should've known I would attack back."

Zaniistar muttered something uncomplimentary about dog demons under his breath.

Kagome felt the beginnings of anger stir. Here she had been terrified for Inuyasha's life, and they were treating it like a fun little wrestling match or something?

"Um, I hate to interrupt," she snapped, "but would it be too much trouble for you to explain what just happened?"

"Yeah, and why you two were beating each other up," Miroku added from behind her.

Inuyasha simply closed his eyes again drowsily, ignoring them. Zaniistar, on the other hand, gave them a sheepish look.

"Well, I'm not all that sure what Inuyasha did. I've never seen anything quite like it, in fact. But, what it seemed to me, was that when the Nosaki was about to break through his defenses, he . . . how would you describe it?"

"Mind lock," the hanyou muttered unhelpfully.

Kagome was at a total blank.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Zaniistar mused, obviously finding some use with enigmatic term.

"Well, that makes no sense whatsoever to the rest of us," Sango noted dryly.

"Oh right. Well, what Inuyasha essentially did was seal his mind shut to lock out _everything_, including the Nosaki. The problem with that is, he also basically severed the connection between his mind and the rest of his body, so he couldn't hear or see or feel or anything. It's actually really dangerous to do, in case you can't reverse it. I've heard of the theory before, but I've known anyone who was actually daring enough to try it."

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha mumbled sardonically, "I doubt any of your dragon buddies were about to have their minds torn to shreds before either."

"Good point. Anyways, Inuyasha basically locked himself away from any outside influence whatsoever. After Kagome blasted the Nosaki apart, there was no way for Inuyasha to know that the battle was over, so he stayed in the mind lock, and I wasn't strong enough by far to get through to him." The dragon shrugged. "So I figured maybe I could jar him out of it physically. It worked, too."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're just lucky I didn't kill you. I was really disoriented at first, and I almost used my claws instead of my fist. All I knew was it felt like I was being attacked. I thought you were the Nosaki for a moment before I got things sorted out."

Zaniistar once again fingered his now very swollen cheek. "I guess it could have been worse, but I still don't feel exactly grateful to you, Inuyasha."

"It could have been a lot worse," Inuyasha muttered, pressing one hand against his forehead for a minute, and Kagome noticed the faint shadow that filled his eyes. He had overused his powers, and it was causing him pain again.

"It was harder than it should have been, fighting that damn dragon," the hanyou continued quietly, "because I had to fight with my demon blood at the same time."

Biting her lip, Kagome remember with a flash of worry how Inuyasha's demon blood had begun awakening every time he used his mind powers. That last time that had happened had been back at the dragon lair.

She took a deep breath and plastered a large, fake smile on her face. "But it doesn't matter, because it all worked out in the end and no one got hurt!"

Zaniistar gave her a flinty look. "Speak for yourself, Kagome," he grumped, flinching as he touched his swollen cheek again.

Kagome smiled again, for real this time. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around the Inuyasha's, even though she had to bend awkwardly because he was still lying down.

"Inuyasha, why did you say you felt sick?" she asked, suddenly recalling his earlier comment.

Her eyes widened as she felt a shudder run through his body.

"That bastard dragon was trying to distract me so he could break through my inner barriers," Inuyasha mumbled. "He kept somehow projecting sounds and images and smells into my mind, even with my barrier. Some of it was . . . horrifying. It was the most disgusting, sickening stuff you could ever imagine . . ." He trailed off with another shudder.

Zaniistar nodded, looking slightly nauseous. "I got a glimpse of the kind of things the Nosaki was throwing at Inuyasha, and it wasn't pretty. Like I said, the Nosaki are the masters; they know all sorts of dirty tricks for getting past someone's barriers."

"Stupid fool!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Niishi's hateful hiss. She had completely forgotten about the girl who was now staring at the body of the Nosaki in contemptuous hatred.

Kagome's eyes fell on the dead dragon as well. That one dragon had nearly killed Inuyasha. If it had of been anyone else battling the Nosaki, they would be dead now. But, Inuyasha hadn't been the one that dragon had come for.

A knot of icy fear settled at the base of Kagome's spine. Who had the real target been?

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**Chapter 15 – _Trust and Truth_**


	15. Trust and Truth

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Trust and Truth

* * *

"He failed." Naraku's red eyes narrowed accusingly. "Your 'servant' failed, Yuryu," he repeated coldly.

The demon watched him impassively. Finally, as the silence stretched to the breaking point, the man nodded slowly.

"He did." That bastard of a demon didn't even sound remotely apologetic.

Not a whisper of Naraku's frustration and resentment showed on his face as he replied calmly, "What do you have to say in your defense? So far, nothing has come of this 'plan' of yours. I have seen no results, and your 'servant' nearly succeeded in destroying everything we've worked for."

Naraku imagined that Yuryu was smiling in that damned dark hood of his.

"True, my servant did make a mistake. But every error has some benefit in the long run, does it not? Every mistake is just another opportunity. Though he failed to kill the one he was sent for, it doesn't matter because he did us a great favour. Now my plan will be realized far sooner than I had anticipated."

"Is that so," Naraku murmured noncommittally, refusing to be baited by this cocky demon.

Again the silence stretched, but Naraku had learned patience well. It was a necessity in his line of work, so to speak.

He hid his satisfied smile when Yuryu finally spoke.

"My servant's misdirected attack has served us nonetheless. The half-demon is weakened severely. It couldn't have turned out better. The stage is set."

Mulling this over, Naraku found that he was pleased. Yes, things were working out, despite all Yuryu's follies.

"Then proceed with your plan, Yuryu, and we will see just how good a tactician you truly are."

"Show some faith, Naraku. You seem so convinced of my ineptitude."

Something about that remark nagged at Naraku, but he pushed the feeling aside. "How long?" he asked.

After a thoughtful pause, the soft reply came, "Soon enough, Naraku, soon enough."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Kagome stared down into the swirling, murky waters of the stream.

Her thoughts were just as confused and clouded as the dirty water. Her mind couldn't focus on anything but Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha and Zaniistar had felt well enough to walk again, the group had left the Nosaki's body where it was and traveled until nightfall then set up camp. Kagome, when she realized she had almost purified Zaniistar, had been mortified, but the dragon had courteously shrugged it off and told her not to worry about it, despite the fact she had almost killed him.

Kagome felt a nervous flutter in her stomach at the thought of the dead Nosaki. None of them had any idea which of their companions the dragon had been after except that it hadn't been Inuyasha. It seemed this was one mystery that was going to take some time to solve, if they could even solve it at all.

Sango was positive that the demon had been working for Naraku. Zaniistar insisted that the Nosaki would only work on the behalf of another spirit dragon. Miroku said that neither seemed all that likely, but couldn't come up with any plausible explanation of his own. Kagome herself thought it was probably Naraku, while Inuyasha had agreed with Zaniistar. There were just no answers.

Now, the others were sitting around the campfire, having just eaten. Inuyasha had gone for a run through the woods, claiming that he wanted to make sure the area was safe. Kagome knew that the real reason was that he wanted run off the visions and horrors the Nosaki had dealt him before he tried to sleep. Not even Inuyasha was immune to nightmares.

Kagome, when the meal was finished, had offered to go fetch some water, desiring some time to herself as well. Now she found herself staring pointlessly into the stream.

Inuyasha's behaviour was a constant ache of worry in her stomach. First his strange emotional upheaval that had pushed him to transform to fight Koga. Then his complete disappearance for almost an entire day before he found her futilely searching for him in the forest. Then his bizarre partial transformation into a full-fledged demon. And now this horrible wall that had sprung into existence between them.

Inuyasha had become a complete enigma to her almost overnight. She hadn't felt this confused about him since witnessing his first meeting with the resurrected Kikyo. What had happened to the connections they had made at the spirit dragon lair? What had happened to their love that nothing was supposed to be able to overcome?

Inuyasha had distanced himself from her. She didn't know why, nor did she know what to do about it. It was almost like . . .

A memory popped unbidden in her mind.

_Inuyasha pulling her into his arms while she had been in mid-sentence, crushing her against his still bleeding chest. Whispering that he had been afraid, terrified of losing her. Holding her in way she had never been held before._

That blissful moment of closeness had been followed by him shoving her to the ground, stealing her jewel shard, and pushing her down the well, intending to force her out of his life forever.

Was this any different? That wonderful moment of love and forgiveness in the forest last night, when Inuyasha had held and loved her, even in his demon form. Would it be followed by another attempted separation?

Pain seemed to be her constant companion lately as a new agony flared in her heart.

Why didn't Inuyasha want to be with her anymore? Last time he had been trying to protect her. What was his reason this time? Didn't he understand that she was willing to risk life and death to be with him?

Jumping to her feet, Kagome gave herself a mental shake. What was she thinking? She didn't know why Inuyasha was behaving the way he was. It could be any reason under the sun. Who knew what the hanyou was thinking in that stubborn head of his? There was no way it was the same as that other time. She needed to get a grip on herself.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. She would find out what was bothering Inuyasha, and she would find a way to fix it. Inuyasha wasn't going to suffer alone with whatever if was that was upsetting him if she had any say in things!

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome yelped in surprise, whirling around.

Niishi stepped back cautiously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized while Kagome rubbed a hand over her furiously beating heart.

"It's okay, don't worry about." How had Niishi managed to sneak up on her like that?

_I must be way more distracted over Inuyasha than I realized_ . . .

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Niishi asked curiously, eyeing the empty water bottle lying forgotten by the stream.

"Oh, just thinking," Kagome muttered, wishing she was still alone.

"About Inuyasha?"

Kagome started in surprise.

_Geez, you'd think the girl could read minds. She's annoyingly perceptive._

"Yeah," Kagome admitted, "I was."

Niishi nodded in understanding, smiling almost smugly. "Worried about his loyalty?"

"No!" Kagome snapped, a little too quickly.

Niishi's smile was definitely smug this time. "I thought so. You and him have been kind of distant this last day or two, hmm? Did something happen between you two?" The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or did something _not_ happen, I wonder?"

"What would you know about us?" Kagome retorted, starting to feel nervous. Inuyasha's warnings about the strange girl suddenly came back to her.

_Promise me you'll be careful around her._

"You should have learned from my mistakes, Kagome. Don't say I didn't warn you." The bitterness Kagome had seen in Niishi flared up once again in the girl's eyes.

Kagome took a slow step backwards. "What are talking about?"

_We can't trust her._

"I didn't just tell you about what happened to me for fun, Kagome. I told you so you could save yourself the pain. But you didn't listen. You'll be sorry you didn't, just you wait." Niishi's eyes were filled with jealous hate.

Was the girl going to attack her?

Kagome wanted to be angry with Niishi for what she was saying, but all she could feel was pity. Niishi had been treated so badly, had been betrayed so horribly. She was jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha's love, and was lashing out to try and ease her own pain. Kagome desperately wanted to reach out to the girl.

_Promise me._

No, there was more to Niishi than met the eye. It was dangerous to be alone with her when one innocent word could provoke the girl into a rage.

"I'm sorry, Niishi, but I guess I'll just have to learn for myself," Kagome said, turning and picking up the discarded water bottle. She began to walk away.

"Oh, you will, Kagome." The vicious hiss followed her into the dark trees. "You will."

Suppressing a shudder, Kagome began to seriously regret not listening to Inuyasha when he had insisted that Niishi not accompany them. The hanyou's instincts had proven right on once again.

Wandering through the quiet forest, Kagome realized that she was not heading back to camp where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Zaniistar were waiting. She still wanted to be alone, even if that meant traipsing though a creepy forest in the dark. She wondered if Inuyasha was also wandering alone.

Her thoughts once again turning back to the dilemma of the hanyou, Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. What was she going to do about him? How was she going to help him, to help _them_?

Kagome's thoughts swirled chaotically, and a strange panic suddenly gripped her.

Something was wrong. Kagome couldn't describe it, but the feeling of wrongness would not leave her. Another memory flared in her mind.

"_I'm going to go look for him."_

"_Kagome!" Miroku sighed in exasperation. "It's the middle of the night. How do you suppose we find him? If he hasn't returned by morning, _then_ we'll go look for him, not now."_

_Kagome stubbornly shook her head._

"_We have to go now . . ." She hesitated, afraid of making a fool of herself. There was one more reason she was so worried about the missing hanyou. She plowed on in a rush. "I have this bad feeling that something has happened to him. I can't explain it. I just can't get the feeling out of my head. Something is wrong. We have to go _now_."_

That had been the time when Inuyasha's soul had been sucked out by Kanna in one of Naraku's dirty deceptions. This was the same feeling of wrongness she'd felt then.

The panic coiling tighter inside her, Kagome took off in a sprint, running blindly, following her instincts. She _would_ find him. She would.

Branches whipped her face and a stitch ripped into her side, but she didn't stop. Feet pounding, she scrambled around a bend in the game trail she found herself following, then skidded to a stop as her eyes caught a flash of red through the trees.

Trotting forwards, she shoved a branch out of her face, preparing to call out to the hanyou, relief coursing through her.

Then her eyes fell on him and the whole world crashed down on her.

Inuyasha stood with his arms wrapped around Niishi, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

O.O _. . . :runs away and hides:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 - _Betrayal_


	16. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Betrayal

* * *

Trapped in a strange state of detached disbelief, Kagome stared at the hanyou and girl standing in the middle of the small clearing.

Niishi had her arms wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck, and his hands were gripping her waist. They were kissing with such passionate abandon that Kagome could barely watch. The sight tore through her, fiery shards of tangible pain that ripped her apart from the inside out.

Niishi suddenly pulled back, noticing Kagome.

Kagome was barely aware of the girl's gloating smile as her eyes locked on Inuyasha, looking for the truth in his golden gaze.

Nothing. It was like a curtain had been drawn across his eyes, denying her access to his heart. Inuyasha abruptly looked away, refusing to acknowledge her.

Then the pain came. Anguish tore through Kagome, a horrendous wave of hurt that tore her heart away as it filled her to the breaking point. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

_Why . . ._

_HOW COULD YOU?_

All they had been through, all they had suffered together. All they had shared, all they had experienced. All their love, all their promises. Were they worth nothing?

Memories sped by as she stared into the face that no longer brightened at her smile, that no longer looked at her like she meant the world to him.

Inuyasha, pinned to the tree with the Kikyo's sacred arrow. Inuyasha, hugging her to him after he had been injured by Sesshomaru, before throwing her down the well. Inuyasha, bleeding and nearly dead, his human face haggard with pain as he fought to protect her in Togenkyo. Inuyasha, his eyes sparkling with laughter, full of despair, full of hope, full of love. Inuyasha's mind in hers, engulfing her in the fire of his love and passion, telling her he loved her.

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, too."_

Kagome realized that tears were streaming down her face, that the agony had made her drop to her knees before them. She forced her eyes up to Inuyasha's, even as he looked away from her again. She recognized that hurtful move so well; how many times had he done it whenever he'd gone to see Kikyo?

_Inuyasha's presence swelled within her, swamping her in warmth and light, wrapping her in the tangible love of his mind and soul._

"How could you?" It came out in a broken whisper.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. Niishi still had her arms around his neck.

"I warned you Kagome," Niishi sneered, "I told you that you had to give them what they wanted or they'd find someone who would." A bitter, vicious smile twisted her lips, "And I told you that _I'd_ learned from my mistakes."

The words were like knives, more pain that was drawn into the maelstrom of agony in her heart. Kagome endured it, for nothing Niishi could say could compare to the pain Inuyasha had already caused her. Her eyes never left the hanyou.

"_Kagome," he murmured against her lips, "I love you."_

"Inuyasha," she pleaded through her tears, "why? Tell me why!"

Niishi laughed. "If you had of been a real woman, Kagome, you would have taken him to your bed a long time ago. If you had any heat between your legs, you would never have hesitated. Fool."

Again, Kagome ignored the words crafted just to hurt her. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed, "talk to me! You said you loved me! Why are you doing this? Don't I mean _anything_ to you?"

It was a long time before he answered.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he mumbled, his voice flat, "but you . . ."

"_I love you."_

It was just too much, too much.

"I _what_?" Kagome screamed in anguish.

Inuyasha's face contorted in sudden anger. "You '_what'_?" he burst out. "You said you loved me! You said you wanted to be with me! But then you didn't! You didn't want me! You wouldn't even admit that you loved me! You were ashamed of me! You didn't want me because I'm a hanyou! That's what!"

All the blood drained out of her head. It was her worst nightmare playing out before her.

"_Oh, Inuyasha, no," she said quickly, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him. "I just, I've never—I just got scared. I want to be with you, Inuyasha, I want to do this. I just need a little time. Okay? I've never done this before."_

"Inuyasha, that's not—"

"I don't know why I ever tried in the first place!" the hanyou snarled, cutting her off, drowning her out. "There's no such thing as love, Kagome. I learned that the hard way. I'm sick of trying, I'm sick of hurting. I think Niishi has a good philosophy. Take what you want, and don't get hurt. I'm through with 'love'."

His face contorted with too many emotions to decipher, the hanyou turned on his heel and walked out of the clearing, Niishi latched onto to one arm, laughing with sadistic delight.

Inuyasha walked out of the clearing, out of her heart, out of her life.

Kagome collapsed on the ground and cried like she had never cried before.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

"Damn it all!" Zaniistar bellowed in fury as he dodged a vicious charge by a demon.

The attack had come shortly after nightfall. Hundreds of minor demons and thousands of strange wasp-like insects had come swarming out of the sky, screaming their bloodlust and fury, intent on slaughtering them all. Miroku and Sango had barely spared the moment to tell the dragon that these were Naraku's demons before leaping into battle.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Niishi hadn't returned yet. Zaniistar desperately hoped that the hanyou would reappear before they were all killed.

Barely avoiding another attack from a demon, Zaniistar grabbed its tail as it passed and tore its mind to shreds. The demon collapsed in a heap.

Miroku and Sango seemed quite able to hold their own, the monk with his ofudas and staff, and the slayer with her giant boomerang and Kilala. Shippo had taken cover safely in the hollow of a tree.

Barely avoiding getting decapitated, the dragon futilely wished he could hide too. He was going to get himself killed if this kept up. Tearing apart the mind of another demon, Zaniistar knew it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. He was no good a close combat unless he transformed, but his dragon form was too large to maneuver in the small clearing.

A snake demon lunged at Zaniistar's back, and the dragon just managed to leap out of the way when he glimpsed the two demons coming for him from the left and right. He saw death laughing at him the demons' glowing green eyes.

At the last moment, Sango's hiraikotsu swept by, taking out both demons as it spun through the air back to the demon slayer.

"You okay, Zaniistar?" she yelled as she killed a dozen demons in one throw of the boomerang.

"I'm still alive, at least," the dragon shouted back, "thanks!"

Whirling around, Zaniistar vaguely wished he had claws like Inuyasha as he grabbed another demon and burned out its mind.

The dragon was just aiming to snatch another demon to kill when his eyes fell on the strangest sight.

A young human boy, about ten or twelve, was sitting on the back of one of the larger demons, watching the battle with odd detachment. He was dressed in clothes very similar to Sango, and carried a strange, weapon-like scythe on a chain.

His staring nearly got him killed as a demon lunged for his oblivious back and the dragon whirled to shatter that demon's mind at the same time his eyes sought out Kilala and the slayer.

"Sango!" he hollered, pointing at the boy, "look!"

Even from the distance he was from her, he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Kohaku!"

_Who?_

Sango and Kilala were already speeding towards the boy. "Kohaku!" she screamed again.

Snarling at the peculiarities of human behaviour, Zaniistar checked that no demons were about to disembowel him, then snapped his mind out towards the strange boy.

He met nothing but a strange blank wall.

"What?" Zaniistar gasped, pulling his mind back instantly, irrationally afraid of getting sucked into that terrifying emptiness. No being had a mind like that. Even animals had more emotions and feelings than that husk of flesh and bone.

But Sango seemed to know the boy. What was going on?

More carefully this time, Zaniistar again sent out his mind. Once more, that frightening blankness. Searching deeper, he caught the faintest whispers of emotions, like sound underwater. There was someone locked deep inside.

Then he felt a strange, foreign presence rise up inside the empty mind, forming one undeniable command.

"_Kill her."_

"Sango," Zaniistar shouted, frantically severing the mind connection as even he felt the pull of the command, "no! He's going to kill you!"

"Kohaku!" she cried again in anguish, thankfully halting Kilala at a safe distance.

Who was this kid to affect Sango so?

Miroku suddenly skidded to a stop beside Zaniistar.

"Naraku, you bastard!" The monk suddenly looked around wildly. "Where's Inuyasha? There's no way he could have missed the scents or auras of so many demons!"

Something nagged at the back of the dragon's mind, but he had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Miroku, who's the boy?"

"He's Sango's younger brother," the monk said shortly. "Naraku erased his memories and controls him to manipulate Sango."

It took a moment for the import of the monk's words to sink in.

"That's despicable!" Zaniistar gasped, only able to believe it because he had sensed the boy's thoughts. "What do we do?"

No answer came as Kohaku abruptly raised one hand in some kind of signal and all the demons, with furious roars and shrieks, rose up into the air and flew off, disappearing into the night sky.

The sudden silence seemed oppressive as Kilala landed and Sango slowly, almost painfully, dismounted.

Miroku instantly moved, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him, gently stroking her hair. The slayer didn't cry; she just stood woodenly, as though her heart was weeping silently for her, leaving her empty of everything.

Miroku's sad eyes came up to his, and the dragon glimpsed the terrible anger flickered in the depths of his gaze. The monk then sighed. "Zaniistar, could you please use your powers and find Inuyasha?"

Nodding, Zaniistar flicked his mind out into the immediate area, searching for the distinct feel of Inuyasha's mind.

Emptiness greeted him.

Nothing. Frowning, the dragon tried again, extending his search to a wider area. No Inuyasha anywhere. Where was he?

An icy finger of fear whispered down Zaniistar's spine. Something was very, very wrong. He drew on more of his power, stretching his limit to the max, desperately searching for Inuyasha.

And then his power brushed against a different mind.

"Kagome!"

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't think I've ever had that many weapons pointed at me before . . . But thanks for all the reviews anyways! And for those who didn't review, don't worry, there will be plenty of opportunities for you to yell at me coming soon . . . XP

_:bounces:_ Oh oh, I'm so excited! The story is really about to get going now! I know it took a little while for me to build up to it, but here we go! Is everybody ready?

Ah, but I think the real question here is . . . where did Inuyasha go? O.o

**

* * *

**

FFWAP: FanFiction Writer's Assistance Program

The new FFWAP website is up and running! If you want a good quality, unbiased, and knowledgeable (and free!) review for your fanfiction, feel free to check out FFWAP, the program designed with the sole purpose of aiding fanfiction writers! FFWAP offers superior reviews with detailed assessments of writing technique, the overall success of the story, and helpful pointers for improvement for over 30 different animes. With the new website, it's fast, easy, and fun to submit a story and get a great review to help you improve your writing! Check out the link on my bio page, or go to www(dot)geocities(dot)com/ffwap/index(dot)html

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Enigmas


	17. Enigmas

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Enigmas

* * *

Kagura waited impatiently in the designated clearing, fiddling idly with her fan.

It was a new fan, identical in every way to her first, except this one felt just slightly off. The weight wasn't quite right, the balance just a bit faulty, the feel of it a little wrong.

Inuyasha had destroyed her original fan. She remembered the battle with a shudder.

Kanna had sucked out the hanyou's soul with laughable ease. When those pathetic humans had arrived, Inuyasha had been an empty body, a puppet waiting to be controlled.

And then it had all gone wrong.

The transformation had taken Kagura completely by surprise. The strength Inuyasha had suddenly possessed had shocked her even more. Kanna had fallen in a matter of minutes. Even with his soul once again in his body, Inuyasha had remained transformed, and the pure, undiluted hatred she had seen in his blood-red eyes still gave her nightmares.

The transformed Inuyasha's behaviour had been just as unbelievable. For a time, Kagura had thought the hanyou was going to attack his own friends. But, in her anger and arrogance, she had drawn his attention back to herself, and had nearly been killed because of it. That was when he had destroyed her fan. She had barely escaped. Kanna hadn't been so lucky.

Now, Naraku had told her, Inuyasha was capable of an even greater transformation. What would he be like in this new form? Naraku had given her no details, though she knew not whether this was because he didn't know, or he didn't trust her with the information. One way or the other, Kagura was left in the dark.

Her mind turning back to the matter at hand, the wind sorceress once again twirled her fan between her fingers.

Naraku was planning something—again. And again, he had told her almost nothing. But that strange demon who kept returning to the castle had something to do with it. And now these bizarre new orders.

"_Kagura," Naraku said in his soft, cold voice, "when you get to that clearing, you will wait until the moon is directly overhead. At that time, you will meet with a young woman named Niishi, and you will bring her and Inuyasha here to me. Do you understand?"_

"_Inuyasha? Why would he come with me?"_

"_Do not question, Kagura. Just obey."_

"_Yes, Naraku."_

It made no sense. Inuyasha _knew_ she was Naraku's servant, his incarnation. They were sworn enemies. The hanyou would never _ever_ go anywhere with her of his own free will.

And who was this girl, Niishi? Kagura had never seen the woman, but she had a strong suspicion that the girl was tied in with the strange demon Naraku had been plotting with lately. And somehow this girl was supposed to convince Inuyasha to come with her to Naraku's castle?

Hundreds of possibilities flashed through the sorceress' mind, each one less plausible than the last. She was so deep in thought that it took her a moment to realize she was no longer alone.

A figure stepped out of the trees at the edge of the clearing into the moonlight.

With a calculating look in her eyes, Kagura examined the newcomer.

The girl had long brown hair pulled loosely back, and large, oversized brown eyes. She was average height, and unremarkable for the most part. She didn't appear to be anyone special to Kagura's eyes, yet the cunning glitter in the woman's eyes put the sorceress on guard. There was more to this woman than met the eye.

A second figure stepped out of the trees, stopping slightly behind and to the left of the girl.

It took all Kagura's self control not to gasp out loud as Inuyasha's eyes came up to watch her.

He had come! Inuyasha was standing in front of her, allied with the enemy!

_What in the name of hell is going on?_

"You must be Kagura," Niishi said snidely. Inuyasha merely watched with unreadable eyes.

Kagura immediately didn't like the girl's tone. Just who did she think she was?

"And you must be Niishi," she replied coldly.

They glared at each other for a long moment. Still, Inuyasha just watched.

"Well?" Niishi finally demanded irritably.

Kagura barely managed to suppress the urge to cut the girl down right then and there. But she knew it would be a bad idea, for Niishi seemed to be the leash holding Inuyasha.

But what was that leash? What could the girl have possibly said to convince Inuyasha to come with her? She obviously wasn't _forcing_ him.

Kagura allowed no emotion to show in her face but contempt. "Naraku has instructed me to bring you and Inuyasha to his castle."

Niishi scowled. "I _know_ that."

Kagura ignored the girl and turned her attention fully on Inuyasha.

The hanyou stood perfectly still, not moving in the slightest, just staring at her with no emotion she could decipher.

Kagura blinked. Wait, he wasn't staring _at_ her. He was just staring in her general direction, his eyes blank and unfocused.

Was he under some kind of spell?

The wind sorceress looked back to Niishi. "Naraku ordered me to make sure that you didn't bring the Tetsusaiga. He wants the sword as far from Inuyasha as possible."

The girl's expression became indignant. "What? He's no threat whatsoever, sword or no!"

Kagura shook her head implacably while her mind raced. Inuyasha, not a threat? "Naraku's orders. You can take it up with him at the castle, but I'm not taking you anywhere with that sword."

With a snarl, the girl turned to Inuyasha and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, sheath and all, and chucked it into the nearest bush. The hanyou didn't even blink.

"Happy?" Niishi snapped.

"Ecstatic," Kagura sneered sarcastically. "Now let's go."

Niishi and Inuyasha moved forward, the hanyou moving stiffly, unnaturally.

Moments later, they were soaring through the night sky on Kagura's enlarged feather.

As they flew, the sorceress snuck another glance at Inuyasha. He sat passively beside Niishi, his expression empty, his eyes eerily blank.

Confused and slightly afraid, Kagura turned her mind to the task of steering the feather through the currents of air, scowling at Niishi's constant expression of haughty triumph.

If this Niishi—or her master, more likely—had the power to rend someone like Inuyasha so completely helpless as to be led around like a puppet, what would she—or he—be able to do to _her_?

Unless things weren't at all what they seemed.

Naraku was in over his head this time. He had allied himself with demons more dangerous than his enemies. And what was going to happen to her?

Or maybe, just maybe, this was her chance to escape.

They flew with all the speed Kagura could muster from her feather, the sickly black clouds of Naraku's distant miasma hanging heavily in the dark sky ahead.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru waited with detached impatience for Jaken and Rin to return from their food forage.

Scenting the night air, the great dog lord felt the smallest of frowns pass across his face. Something was not right in the air. But what it was escaped him.

No matter. These lands were not his, and therefore it was not his responsibility to make sure all was well within them. He would be moving on as soon as the human and imp returned, and the problem would be someone else's to deal with.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken's urgent cry caused him to turn, though his expression didn't change.

The imp rushed up to Sesshomaru, panting and babbling, with Rin right behind him.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked softly, cutting the imp off in mid-babble.

"My Lord, I just a moment ago spied the sorceress Kagura fly by in the distant sky on her giant feather!"

Sesshomaru calmly analyzed this shocking announcement. So, Naraku was becoming active again after so long a silence. How interesting.

"And that isn't all, my Lord!" the imp exclaimed. "Riding beside her was none other than your brother, Inuyasha!"

Now _that_ surprised him. Sesshomaru blinked and looked down at Jaken in hidden disbelief.

"Impossible."

"I speak the truth, my Lord!"

Rin stepped forward hesitantly. "Lord Sesshomaru, I saw, too. There was a person dressed in red on the feather with Kagura. He had long silver hair, just like you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What was going on? Why would Inuyasha be traveling with one of Naraku's incarnations? Something wasn't right.

"Was there anyone else accompanying them?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken answered promptly. "Another woman, though not one I recognized. A human, I think, but not one of those creatures Inuyasha normally travels with."

Sesshomaru turned away from the girl and imp, gazing up into the dark night sky.

Inuyasha, traveling with Kagura? Had the wind sorceress finally betrayed Naraku? That seemed unlikely. Was Inuyasha a prisoner? And who was this other human?

Things were developing more quickly with Naraku than the dog lord had anticipated, if this was any sign. Perhaps the time for his revenge on the foul half-demon Naraku was at hand.

How interesting . . .

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

I bought a bulletproof vest the other day . . . I think I'm going to be needing it soon . . . ;-)

Also, over the last couple chapters, I've had a number of complaints about the frequency of my updates and requests for faster updates, especially in light of the recent cliffhangers. Well, I can give everybody one piece of advice: review. I don't count reviews and update when I get a certain number or anything like that, but reviews, aside from being fun to read, are a great source of motivation for me. The more—or simply inspirational—reviews I get, the way more motivated I am to get on the computer and write, and therefore update. This isn't a demand for reviews or anything like that; I'm simply pointing out that, by conscious decision or not, I tend to update sooner in the week if I get some really good reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Tricks and Traps


	18. Tricks and Traps

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Tricks and Traps

* * *

Zaniistar ran, pounding through the trees, following the psychic trail leading to Kagome's mind.

"Zaniistar!" Sango shouted as she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala kept pace with him, "What's going on?"

"I can feel Kagome's mind!" he shouted back. "She's in pain!"

Zaniistar imagined that Sango must have had a shocked expression, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the dark forest path in front of him lest he fall as he ran.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked urgently. "Is he with her?"

Zaniistar felt a flicker of near panic dancing in his stomach. "No," he said loudly over his pounding footsteps, "I can't sense Inuyasha at all."

"At all? You mean he's not with her?"

"No, I mean I can sense him period! He's either out of my range completely, which is unlikely unless he's learned to fly, or he's—"

—_dead_. But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Glancing at Miroku and Sango's pale faces, he knew he didn't have to.

Almost there. Kagome was right ahead of them.

They burst into a small glade, and there she was, slumped on her knees in the middle of the clearing, sobbing with brokenhearted misery.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, leaping off Kilala to crouch beside her friend. "Kagome, are you all right? Are you injured?"

Kagome looked up at Sango with a tearstained face, then threw herself into the slayer's arms, crying all the harder.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

The girl just shook her head despairingly and continued to sob.

Miroku knelt down beside her. "Kagome, calm down," he said soothingly. "You have to tell us what's wrong so we can help."

Kagome let out a moan of such heartrending anguish that Zaniistar's breath caught in his throat.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped through her tears. "He-he—"

Sango paled to a ghostly white. "He's dead?" she whispered.

Kagome shook her head, still crying, and Zaniistar let out his breath in whoosh. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding it.

"Inuyasha—" Kagome tried again, struggling to get the words out, "H-he—Niishi—they—he—"

Zaniistar felt a horrible cold fear sweep through him.

"Inuyasha betrayed me!" Kagome burst out, then collapsed against Sango, weeping like a brokenhearted child.

Zaniistar stepped backwards, giving them room, knowing there was no way he could help Kagome. He absently heard the others demanding in angry, fearful voices what Kagome meant, demanding to know where Inuyasha was now.

_How could you, Inuyasha?_

Brokenly, Kagome told them the whole story. Niishi's cruel words to Kagome, Kagome's growing sense of wrongness afterwards. Finding Inuyasha and the girl together. The hanyou's words, his betrayal.

Zaniistar drifted away while Sango and Miroku tried to reason with Kagome, to tell her that she was mistaken. But no, Zaniistar had glimpsed her thoughts, and knew that only the hanyou's complete and irreversible betrayal could cause her such agony.

Agony?

Zaniistar whirled around, staring to Kagome in astonishment.

_I could sense danger, and pain. Kagome was there, but she was in terrible agony, though she didn't look wounded._

Karameida's words, Karameida's vision.

Not wounds of the body, but wounds of the heart. That was it!

"No!" Zaniistar shouted, rushing to stand over Kagome. Startled, they all stared at him, even Kagome, though tears still streamed down her face.

"No," he repeated excitedly, "don't you see? It's the vision, Kagome! It's Karameida's vision! This is your pain! This is the pain you were in, in Karameida's vision!"

Their eyes widened as the realization dawned on them. Then Kagome's face crumpled.

"But that doesn't make any difference, does it?" she whimpered brokenly.

"Actually, Kagome, it makes all the difference," Miroku stated firmly. "Think, Kagome. Remember the rest of the vision. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. Maybe his actions have something to with that. We can't jump to conclusions here, or Karameida's warning will have been for nothing."

"And don't forget," Sango added, "about that attack by Naraku's demons. It seems too much of a coincidence that they would attack right then, at the perfect time to keep the rest of us distracted and separated from you and Inuyasha."

Kagome, her eyes filling with new hope, scrubbed the tears off her face. "You were attacked by Naraku's demons?"

They quickly explained what had happened.

Kagome listened, then shook her head. "But why would Inuyasha—why would he say those things to me?"

"Maybe it wasn't Inuyasha." Sango pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Remember how Naraku caused Inuyasha and Kikyo to betray each other fifty years ago? Maybe this is the same thing again. Maybe that wasn't Inuyasha at all, but an imposter."

Zaniistar only understood about half of what the slayer was talking about. Who was this 'Kikyo' person?

Kagome, meanwhile, was gaping at the slayer. "You mean I was tricked?"

"It's possible," Miroku agreed, "but let's not get stuck on that idea. Inuyasha could have been manipulated as well."

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "If someone convinced him that I didn't really love him, then he might have turned to Niishi instead." Her voice caught on the last words.

Zaniistar immediately shook his head. "No, Inuyasha detests Niishi. He wouldn't turn to her for anything except target practice."

"I just can't see Inuyasha doing something that would hurt Kagome so much just for that," Miroku said slowly. "It's not like him to just leap into another woman's arms—no matter what woman—just because he suddenly gets the idea Kagome doesn't love him."

Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome looked dubious.

"On the other hand, Inuyasha would do almost anything to protect Kagome. What if . . ." The monk paused, considering. "What if someone—probably Niishi—convinced Inuyasha that he had to protect Kagome, and the only way to do that was for him to sever all connections with her? He was probably convinced that he had to do something really drastic to keep Kagome from ever going after him and putting herself in danger."

Both Kagome and Sango were nodding.

"Hold on a second," Zaniistar interrupted. "You're making this sound like someone just walked up and started whispering in Inuyasha's ear, and he fell for it like some half-wit. I don't know about you guys, but it seems to me Inuyasha is anything but stupid."

"No," Miroku said, "he's not. But he's also got a blind spot when it comes to Kagome. Whoever did this would have to crafty and subtle—which definitely points to Naraku. And you have to admit, Inuyasha _has_ been acting strange lately."

No one could argue with that.

"Zaniistar," Kagome asked softly, "can you find Inuyasha?"

The dragon sighed. "I can try, but I haven't been able to sense his mind since we were attacked."

After a moment of probing, he shook his head. "No, nothing."

"What about Niishi?" Shippo piped up.

Zaniistar blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Again, he cast his mind through the entire forest. "No," he sighed. "Not even a whisper."

But even as he spoke, something nagged at him. Something about Niishi. That wrongness he and Inuyasha had sensed.

He realized he didn't know what her mind felt like.

He _should_ know! Every single person had a distinct, entirely unique psychic feel, a scent almost, that no other person had. Even though he had never so much as read a thought from the minds of the others—except Inuyasha—he knew their minds immediately when he felt them.

But he had no idea what Niishi's mind felt like.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

The others jumped, startled. "What's what?" Shippo asked in bewilderment.

"Niishi's mind is blocked to our mind powers! That's why Inuyasha and I felt something wrong about her. Her mind has no feel to it, no psychic scent."

The others were staring at him. "So what does that mean?" Miroku asked finally.

"It means," Zaniistar said gravely, sobering instantly, "that Niishi is a great deal more than she seems. The only way _I_ know of to hide your mind so completely is to exist in a perpetual state of mind lock—like Inuyasha did with the Nosaki—and it's obvious she wasn't doing that."

"Then . . . what?" Kagome asked.

They looked at each other silently, none having an answer.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay for reviews! I got lots of awesome reviews, so here's an update, three days early! Woohoo!

Also, I would like to remind everyone that Kikyo died before the time where SLSP picks up. I never went into all the much detail about it, and I don't think she's been mentioned yet in FLFH, so I just wanted to point that out to avoid confusion.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – _A Lesson in Botany _

_

* * *

_

**PS** – The first person who can correctly guess what happens in the next chapter by the title ("_A Lesson in Botany_") will win an exclusive bonus chapter! To enter, review or email me with your hypothesis on the meaning of the chapter title (if no one guesses it right on, I'll pick the one who's the closest). The winner will be announced next update . . .


	19. A Lesson in Botany

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

A Lesson in Botany

* * *

They sat in the clearing in a rough circle, thinking hard.

None of them knew where Inuyasha was. Niishi, too, had disappeared without a trace. Inuyasha was possibly neck deep in trouble, having maybe fallen into a trap of Naraku's. And none of them knew any way to help, let alone figure out what to do next.

Kagome had told them all she knew, with every detail she could dredge up. But still, they didn't know what to do.

_It's our move, but how do we choose when we can't see the other pieces of the game?_

She sighed. The pain of Inuyasha's betrayal had diminished to a dull ache in her chest that wouldn't go away, but the memories were still excruciating.

_Oh, Inuyasha, how could you let Naraku manipulate you again?_

But it wasn't fair to blame him. Right now, all she wanted to do was find him and hold him for a week straight. And then she was going to tie a rope around his waist, and the other end around hers.

_I vow to never let him out of my sight again. Ever!_

But, she had to find him first.

How, how, _how_?

Though knowing the thought was stupid, she wished Inuyasha was there to tell them what to do next. The hanyou's plans might not always be the best ones, but he always had some idea of what to do, and never wasted precious time debating over technicalities.

Zaniistar sighed heavily beside her, staring wearily into the dark forest. The wind whispered through the trees in a botanic imitation of the dragon's sigh.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of the time Inuyasha had shown her the mind of Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree, and allowed her to experience all it had lived through. It was a memory she cherished.

Her breath suddenly hitched as a thought occurred to her.

. . . a_ tree will remember everything it's ever lived through . . ._

Inuyasha had told them that, the day he had defeated Rhiodoru. If the trees could remember . . .

"Zaniistar!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Zaniistar, do you remember the day we killed Rhiodoru, and Inuyasha mentioned that merging with the Tetsusaiga was like touching his mind to a tree? Do you remember?"

The dragon nodded slowly.

"And do you remember that he said that trees remember everything they've ever been through?"

He nodded again, confused. Sango and Shippo looked bewildered, but Miroku's expression had become shrewd.

"The trees will remember . . ." the monk breathed, looking around at the surrounding forest.

"Zaniistar, can you do it?" Kagome begged. "Can look into the trees' awareness and find out what happened here?"

The dragon's eyes widened as he realized what they wanted. "But, Kagome, I don't know how! I haven't got a clue! My mind would get trapped and I'd be destroyed. Inuyasha is the only person I know of who can do it."

Kagome's mind raced desperately. "What if you knew how? Would you try?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"I know how!" The others stared at her in shock. "Well," she amended, "I don't know _how_, but Inuyasha showed me Goshinboku's mind. If you looked at my memories of that, Zaniistar, would you be able to do it?"

"I-I don't know, Kagome. I can try, I guess." The dragon frowned, then shrugged and shifted to kneel beside her. "Okay, Kagome, just think hard about when Inuyasha showed you the tree's awareness."

Kagome nodded and attempted to do that. But when Zaniistar reached for her, she cringed back reflexively.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, well . . ." Kagome mumbled, blushing, "the memories are kind of . . . personal." She glared at Miroku until he stopped snickering.

"I'm only going to look at the part where you were in the tree, okay, Kagome?" Zaniistar reassured her. "I might have to tinker with the memories a bit to get as much out of them as I can, but it won't be anything permanent, all right?"

Kagome nodded, trying not to feel nervous. She thought about the Scared Tree.

_Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek gently and smiled. Kagome smiled in return and gave him a quick kiss, gazing into his eyes. The hanyou pulled her closer to him._

"_I want to show you something," he whispered huskily in her ear._

Zaniistar's fingers touched the back of her hand and the presence of his mind filled hers. Kagome was startled by how different the dragon's mind felt from Inuyasha's. She thought about it for a moment and realized that it was the lack of that bright warmth that was, in essence, Inuyasha's love for her.

"_Focus, Kagome,"_ Zaniistar's voice reminded her gently.

Startled, Kagome blushed and thought hard, forcing the memories into her mind.

"_I want to show you something," he whispered huskily in her ear._

_She felt his mind engulf hers in fiery warmth and light, and his presence filled her entirely. It was bliss. Then his mind gently surrounded hers in an embrace so completely encompassing she felt the physical world slide away until all she could feel was Inuyasha's mind, Inuyasha's love._

_There was the slightest of shifts, so insignificant that she almost didn't notice it, then suddenly her mind was dwarfed by a magnificent presence, ancient and wise, the awareness of the Sacred Tree. Awe filled her as the awesome feel of time in all its majesty swept over her, years stretching into infinity—_

The memories suddenly jerked, then began to play again where she had started. Kagome watched through her mind's eye as the memory played over and over rapidly, as though in fast forward, slowing down at odd moments and jumping forward. They seem to twist and jump like a broken record as Zaniistar delved through them, trying to find out what exactly Inuyasha had done.

_His touch isn't quite so soft as Inuyasha's_, she thought with a twinge of annoyance as her memories were jostled around like unruly sheep.

"_Well, excuse me if mind-healing isn't one of my strengths, unlike a certain hanyou we know . . ."_ Zaniistar muttered irritably in her head.

Kagome found herself blushing in embarrassment again.

Again, Zaniistar rifled through her memories, trying to pinpoint the exact moment Inuyasha had pulled their minds into the tree's.

Finally, his presence disappeared as the dragon sat back on his heels, looking perplexed as he stared at the nearest tree.

"Well?" Kagome asked anxiously, "Can you do it?"

The dragon shook his head, his expression bleak. "I'm not really sure."

Kagome's heart sank with despair. "Then what now?"

"I can . . . try."

Kagome blinked. "What? But, you said yourself it's really dangerous."

The dragon shrugged, though he looked pale. "I have a general idea of what Inuyasha did, but I'm not one hundred percent certain I can do it myself." He suddenly stood up, his eyes filled with determination. "But I have to try."

Kagome wanted to stop him; she didn't want him to get hurt. But another, stronger part of her wanted Inuyasha back more, so she remained silent as the dragon approached a large tree at the edge of the clearing and slowly placed one hand on the trunk.

His eyes went eerily blank as he focused his mind powers. Kagome and the others held their breath.

When the dragon was absolutely still for a full five minutes, Kagome began to wring her hands nervously. Was Zaniistar trapped in the awareness of the tree?

Another minute passed. No one moved.

Suddenly, Zaniistar flung himself back from the tree with a gasp, then sank to the ground, clutching his head in his hands.

"Zaniistar!" Kagome leaped forward, rushing to his side. "Zaniistar, are you all right?"

The dragon sat back and looked up her, a little wild about the eyes.

"I-I—it—the tree—I almost couldn't break free—I—" He broke off with a shudder, then took a couple deep breaths. "I couldn't get a very clear view at all of what happened here, but it was bad, whatever it was."

Kagome's heart thumped against her ribs. "What could you see?" She asked tensely.

"Inuyasha was here, and Niishi joined him. They were talking, then something happened, but I couldn't tell what. And then they both just stood there and waited until you came." He pointed off into the trees. "After you left, they went that way. That's all I could tell."

"What was the 'something' that happened?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Zaniistar's expression was one of great frustration. "The tree—it seemed to sense something bad, but what was happening wasn't clear."

" 'Bad'?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. The tree's sense of perception is very limited, and it doesn't exactly have what we would call thought processes."

Kagome, however, had already started off in the direction Zaniistar had pointed.

The others joining her, they forged through the trees. It wasn't really a path, more a zigzagging route through the underbrush. Shoving branches aside, Kagome winced as she walked through a thorn bush, scratching her bare legs. She had been meaning for a while to get some jeans to bring with her to the feudal era, but it had just always slipped her mind.

Ducking under another low hanging branch, Kagome stepped into a small glade, a little clearing with a trickling stream running through the middle. The moonlight shone brightly, lighting the trees and water with an eerily pale light.

Kagome looked around, searching for signs of someone passing, but she was no tracker.

Shippo and Kilala, however, had other resources available to them.

"I smell Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, the demon cat mewling in agreement. He leaped off Sango's shoulder and started scouting around the clearing with his nose low to the ground.

"What about Niishi?" Miroku asked, watching the kitsune's progress carefully.

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I can smell her too. And . . ." His eyes widened as he sniffed almost frantically at a stretch of grass. "And Naraku!"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, her heart leaping into her throat.

"I can smell Naraku's scent right here! But it just disappears." The kitsune frowned, sniffing some more. "The scent is just there. There's no trail leading to it or away. And Inuyasha and Niishi's scents disappear here too."

"It must have been Kagura," Miroku mused. "She must have carried them off."

Sango's expression was bleak. "And I'd bet my hiraikotsu that Niishi is in league with Naraku, and this was all a trap to capture Inuyasha."

"Meeew."

They all turned and stared at Kilala, who was watching them with unblinking eyes. She turned and dug at a bush near the edge of the clearing.

"What did you find, Kilala?" Sango asked, going over to the demon cat. She bent and pushed aside the thick branches of the bramble. With a yank, she pulled something out and turned around, clutching the object tightly in her hands.

It was the Tetsusaiga.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

And the winner is . . . **_Banana Dragoon_**! Congratulations! You win the exclusive bonus chapter!

As well, honourable mention goes to _Kyren, Wizard Surreal, inujo, Kamira_, and _Phoenix feather_ for awesome, creative guesses. And a great big huge thank you to everyone who took a shot at it!

A number of people also expressed some concern that they were missing out on something important if they didn't read the bonus chapter. Just to clarify, the bonus chapter is . . . well, like a chapter 16.5, as odd as that sounds. It's simply a chapter I cut out of the story (and yes, I did have my reasons). Everything in it is revealed in later chapters, so it's nothing to worry about.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Enter: Sesshomaru


	20. Enter: Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Enter: Sesshomaru

* * *

They all stared at the sword.

"Well, Kagome," Miroku said somberly, "if you still had any doubts about Inuyasha's motivation, this is your answer. Inuyasha would never abandon the Tetsusaiga. Something is definitely wrong here."

_As if we didn't know that already_, Zaniistar thought morosely. "Let's take this one step at a time," he said aloud. "Can anyone think of any reason Inuyasha might have left his sword?"

"He could have transformed into a full demon!" Shippo piped up immediately.

"But if he'd done that, he wouldn't have gone with Kagura—he would have killed her," Sango pointed out.

Zaniistar listened with growing confusion as they threw a number of ideas back and forth. He was obviously out of the loop here, neither having known Inuyasha that long, nor having shared that many adventures with him, a number of which the others kept referring to.

Knowing he wasn't going to be much help now, Zaniistar fought down a wave of angry frustration. There had to be some kind of hint in Karameida's vision, but no matter how hard he twisted and turned it, he could force no meaning out of it. Something _wrong_ with Inuyasha . . . but what? What was wrong with him?

Heaving a heavy sigh, his stomach leaden with worry for the hanyou, Zaniistar absently gathered his mind powers and flung out his mind in a far-stretching probe, vainly hoping to brush up against the missing hanyou's mind.

He stretched his power to the limit, reaching just a little farther . . .

_Inuyasha!_

Zaniistar gasped, but almost as soon as the thought came to him, he dismissed it. The mind he had just found far to the west was not Inuyasha, but so similar that he had mistaken them at first. No, this mind had no protective barriers around it, indicating that the owner did not possess mind powers.

It wasn't Inuyasha—it was his brother.

"Sesshomaru," Zaniistar whispered, staring in the direction of the dog demon's mind despite him being miles away.

"What?" Kagome asked, breaking off in mid-sentence.

"I can sense Sesshomaru's mind. He's not far from here."

It was a long shot. Definitely. But it was all they had at the moment.

"About how far is 'not far'?" Miroku asked.

"About twenty miles or so."

Miroku blinked. "Twenty miles? Zaniistar, even if we traveled all night without stopping, it would be well past dawn before we even got close, and I doubt Sesshomaru is just going to wait around for us—especially considering he doesn't know we're coming."

"That's like—like—seven _hours_!" Kagome exclaimed, doing a quick mental calculation.

"Maybe for you," Zaniistar said grimly, "but not for me."

With that, he summoned the transformation.

Power rippled through him as he drew in his demonic aura, pulsing it through and around his body. He felt himself growing, expanding, as the wind, fueled by his demonic aura, howled through the glade.

And then it was complete. Allowing his control of his aura to relax and the wind to cease, he looked down on Kagome and others as they stared up at him.

Shifting, he rumbled a growl as trees dug into his tail. This clearing was just _too_ small!

"_Back up,"_ he ordered, projecting the thought into their minds.

As they moved under the trees, Zaniistar spread his wings, stretching the membranous skin open. Bunching his legs under him, he leaped upwards as he brought his wings down halfway. Then, with a great deal of ungainly scrambling, he flapped hard, trying to lift himself off the ground without tearing his wings on the trees.

After much graceless flapping and grunting, he cleared the trees and took off with a roar of triumph, leaving the others in the clearing, staring after him.

With a powerful sweep of his wings, Zaniistar shot upwards towards the stars, his tail weaving behind him as he steered through the shifting air currents. Catching a warm updraft, he locked his wings and let the air lift him. As the trees shrunk away beneath him, Zaniistar felt a surge of wild elation. Flying was always like this. Just simply magnificent.

But now was not the time for a pleasure flight. Locking his mind on Sesshomaru's, Zaniistar propelled himself forwards, speeding through the night with speed that would have shocked any human—and most birds too.

The ground it would have taken hours to cover on foot sped by far beneath him in a shadowy green blur, and in a matter of minutes, Zaniistar spotted a large hill that dropped away like a cliff, covered in trees. The edge of the hill however, where it dropped away, was clear of trees, and, as luck would have it, Sesshomaru himself stood at the edge of the precipice, watching Zaniistar approach.

As he spiraled down from the night sky, Zaniistar noted that the dog lord had changed very little since the last time they met. His mind, however, was slightly different, possessing just a little more warmth than before.

Flaring his wings at the last instant, Zaniistar managed to make the difficult landing with a great deal of grace, though he had to cling awkwardly to the edge of the cliff, digging his claws into the crumbling turf to keep from sliding off backwards and tumbling down the large hill.

"_Lord Sesshomaru,"_ he greeted the dog demon.

"You would be Zaniistar from the spirit dragons." It wasn't a question.

Because of the close range—Zaniistar's head being a mere five yards from the dog demon—the dragon was having some difficulty focusing his eyes on Sesshomaru. Turning his head, he looked at the dog demon out of one blood-red eye.

"_Sesshomaru, I must know, have you seen Inuyasha?"_

"The last time I saw the hanyou was at your lair." The dog lord's expression was unreadable.

It was the slight inflection that caught Zaniistar's attention, and drew his neck back in a sinuous curve to look full upon Sesshomaru.

But unfortunately, that move threw him off balance.

Beating his wings frantically and scrambling to keep his footing, Zaniistar heaved his bulk up onto the top of the hill, uprooting several trees in the process and forcing Sesshomaru to back away.

Perched precariously on the edge of the hill, Zaniistar was, in essence, curled around the dog lord, who stood at the dragon's shoulder. Zaniistar could no longer see him well at all, Sesshomaru being in his peripheral vision now, but he could still hear him—and sense his mind.

Folding his wings tight to his body, Zaniistar picked up where he had left off. _"So, _you_ haven't seen Inuyasha. But you know someone who has?"_

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. Then, "Jaken," he called in a tone of command, "come."

Zaniistar's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of fear. His mind brushed that of the imp slowly approaching them. With a frightened squeal, the demon—Jaken—dashed to his master's side.

"Y-yes, L-lord Sesshomaru?" The imp was actually trembling, staring at the dragon's massive body curled around him and his master in absolute terror.

_Can't really blame him_, Zaniistar thought, noting that the imp was about the same size as his eye.

"Jaken, repeat what you saw earlier. Now."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru," the demon stammered. "Earlier tonight, I saw Inuyasha and Kagura pass by on that woman's giant feather. They were heading southwest."

A wave of relief mixed with concern surged through Zaniistar. So they had guessed correctly, for the most part. He was, however, going to have to ask the others to explain the 'giant feather' to him.

"_Was there anyone else with them?"_ he asked, politely sending the question to both Sesshomaru and Jaken's minds. He really didn't want to offend the dog lord by excluding him from the conversation.

Jaken jerked hard, and started to shake even more violently. His voice came out in a terrified whimper. "Y-yes, a human female was with them. No one else."

"_Can you tell me anything else?"_

"N-no," Jaken stuttered. "Though, perhaps most surprising, it appeared that Inuyasha was accompanying them of his own free will."

Zaniistar absorbed that information with dismay. Just what was going on?

The dragon bobbed his head in a nod. _"I thank you for the information."_ He spread his wings, preparing to take off again.

"Wait," Sesshomaru said softly. Zaniistar paused, half-furling his wings. "It is only fair that you now tell me what is that you know of this occurrence. Information for information."

"_That seems fair,"_ Zaniistar agreed reluctantly, burning with impatience. _"A number of days ago, Inuyasha and his friends met up with a human girl named Niishi, and they grudgingly allowed her to accompany them. Inuyasha and I both sensed something odd about her, though neither of us could pinpoint it. I realize now that she seemed strange because we couldn't sense her mind, but the realization came too late. Early tonight, Kagome found Inuyasha and the girl together—rather intimately. Inuyasha shot Kagome down, and he and Niishi left. At the same time, Inuyasha's other friends and I were attacked by Naraku's demons and a young boy—Kohaku, Sango's brother."_

Sesshomaru nodded, obviously recognizing the name, but did not speak.

"_When the demons suddenly left," _the dragon continued,_ "none of us could find Inuyasha. Not even I could with my mind powers. Inuyasha had disappeared without a trace, along with Niishi. We eventually found a clearing that had Inuyasha, Niishi, and Naraku's scents. And then we found the Tetsusaiga."_

"The Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding ever-so-slightly startled.

"_Yes."_

"Inuyasha would not willingly abandon the Tetsusaiga."

"_That's what we thought."_

The dog demon paused thoughtfully. "Not only that, but Inuyasha would not have betrayed his mate either."

Zaniistar blinked. _"What do you mean?"_

"That human female, Kagome, is Inuyasha's mate. He would never betray her. He's incapable of betraying her. He may be a half-breed, but his demon blood is still strong enough for that. He could no sooner betray her than he could stop his own heart from beating."

"_Then what's going on?"_

"That is something I think we must discover as soon as possible."

Zaniistar craned his neck around, trying to see the dog lord. _" 'We'?"_

"Naraku is obviously involved in this," Sesshomaru said coolly. "He and I have a debt to settle, and this seems a good opportunity to do so."

"_Your help is appreciated,"_ Zaniistar said truthfully.

Sesshomaru paused. "Do not assume I am doing this for _Inuyasha_."

"_Of course not,"_ Zaniistar agreed quickly, keeping his suspicions to himself. He swung his head around, looking at the distant horizon. Southwest.

_Naraku, whoever you are, here we come._

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Early update! Yay! Why do I update early, you wonder? 'Cause it's my birthday! Weee!

As well, congrats to Shaid!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – _Puppets and Puzzles_


	21. Puppets and Puzzles

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Puppets and Puzzles

* * *

Kagura stood in the background, watching carefully this strange meeting of allies and enemies.

But who the allies were, and who the enemies, was not yet clear.

Naraku stood at one end of the room. Lord Yuryu stood at the other. And in the center stood Niishi and Inuyasha.

Everyone stared at the girl and hanyou. Niishi looked smugly from one face to the other. Inuyasha stood impassively, watching nothing, as he had the entire time. No expression had crossed his face since he had entered the clearing with Niishi.

Something very strange was going here, and Kagura hoped that if she kept her eyes open and her mouth shut, she might be able to figure it out.

Naraku looked from Inuyasha to Yuryu. "So," he said softly, "your plan was successful, I assume?"

"Entirely," the black-cowled demon responded loftily.

Naraku gave the demon a cold look, the moved forward to walk in a slow circle around Inuyasha. "Indeed it was," he said so softly Kagura almost didn't catch it.

The wind sorceress frowned. Something was definitely wrong. Every time Inuyasha had even come close to Naraku before, he had slipped into a rage and tried to kill him. But now, he stood passively, like some life-like puppet.

Puppet?

Was this _actually_ Inuyasha? Or was it some clever imitation?

But if this wasn't Inuyasha, then where was he?

_Buried facedown in a shallow grave somewhere_, Kagura thought, feeling sick.

"My Lord," Niishi said, her eyes locked on Yuryu with almost mindless adoration. "I have done exactly as you asked."

"Yes, my pet, you have," the demon agreed as Niishi's face lit with pleasure. "But . . ." Niishi's face immediately became stricken. "But, where is the rest of the Shikon no Tama?"

Naraku looked at Yuryu, his eyes flat and displeased. The demon continued to watch Niishi from out his dark hood.

"But, Master," the girl whimpered, nearly weeping, "I couldn't get the shards from Kagome without giving everything away. Inuyasha would never have attacked her—it would have revealed everything!"

So, this—_thing_—wasn't Inuyasha?

Yuryu's voice was disapproving. "Then you should have found a way, Niishi. I'm very disappointed. I stressed to you the importance of having the jewel shards as well. Now what am I to do?"

"But my Lord," Niishi whined in desperation, "you also told me how important it was to do it quickly! I thought speed was more important!"

"You thought wrong, my pet."

Niishi's face crumpled.

"It matters not," Naraku said, still eyeing Inuyasha as one eyes a particularly delectable morsel of food. "I have what I need. Obtaining the remaining jewel shards at a later date will be a simple matter."

Yuryu's hooded face turned to Naraku. "Remember our deal, Naraku," he said flatly. "We need the Shikon no Tama whole once again."

Kagura added this new tidbit into her calculations. It seemed that whatever agreement Naraku and this Yuryu had come to involved the Sacred Jewel somehow.

Naraku was watching Yuryu with his own calculating expression. "Tell me, demon, just why are you so anxious for the Jewel? I assure you, I can obtain the shards easily."

"So you say, Naraku," Yuryu said coolly, "but how many times so far have you failed?"

Naraku's eyes became dangerous. "And you're so perfect, Yuryu? I seem to recall _your_ servant couldn't even eliminate the right person, whether or not it worked out in the end." Naraku's expression became triumphantly sly. "You'd think that a banished Nosaki would have more control over his toys."

Yuyoru was silent for a long, tense moment. "Nonetheless, Naraku," he said finally, his voice tight with anger, "I cannot rely on _you_ to get the shards."

Kagura watched, but didn't understand. Niishi, too, was watching the two demons closely. The Inuyasha-puppet, like usual, was staring mindlessly at the wall.

"You need not concern yourself with it, Nosaki," Naraku said, a note of haughtiness coming into his voice. "The Shikon Jewel will be complete before the night is out, I guarantee it."

Yuryu's hooded face turned sharply towards Naraku, and his voice was full of contempt. "And just _how_ were you planning on finding the jewel shards before sunrise?"

Naraku's cold smile sent a shiver down Kagura's spine. "I don't have to find them. They just found me."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru stood before the barrier, watching the bluish glow shimmer in the gentle breeze.

He and the dragon—whom he'd immediately recognized as the sentry from the spirit dragon lair—had waited until Inuyasha's friends had caught up to them, riding on the two-tail's back. Zaniistar had quickly filled the humans in, and they had set off in search of Naraku's castle, Sesshomaru being able to easily follow the scent of Kagura and Inuyasha's passing.

Sesshomaru had, of course, simply traveled in his energy form, that glowing orb of demonic energy that allowed him to fly great distances in very little time. The slayer had ridden her demon cat, and Zaniistar had carried Kagome and the monk, though he had had some difficulty maneuvering on the cliff edge.

The journey had gone quickly, even though the demon cat had slowed them somewhat, no where near able to match Sesshomaru or the dragon's speed.

During the journey, however, Inuyasha's mate had expressed some uncertainty about her relationship with the hanyou.

"Inuyasha's my mate?" she had exclaimed when Zaniistar had repeated to her what Sesshomaru had said. "But I—we—we're not mates!"

Sesshomaru was simply glad that job of explaining the nature of the situation had fallen on the dragon and not himself—not that he would have actually bothered educating the girl.

Humans just seemed completely incapable of understanding that which existed between demons and their mates. It wasn't the physical union as the humans thought, but a bond of the soul. And Kagome and Inuyasha had already established that bond. They were, whether the girl liked it or not, mates—and demons mated for life.

When the dragon had explained this to her, for dragon demons followed very similar mating customs as dog demons, the girl had been, to put it mildly, flabbergasted.

Now, however, they all stood silently, watching the barrier, somber and serious.

"Can you sense anything?" the monk asked Zaniistar quietly, the dragon having transformed back into his smaller form upon landing.

The dragon shook his head. "The barrier blocks my powers."

Sesshomaru had expected as much. Naraku's barriers were powerful.

"Inuyasha could have broken it," the kitsune whimpered miserably.

Sesshomaru glanced surreptitiously at the Tetsusaiga, which was now slung diagonally across Kagome's back, the hilt jutting up from behind her shoulder. Indeed, Inuyasha could have broken the barrier. But Inuyasha was not here.

"Well, I can break it too," Kagome said, her eyes hard with determination. She quickly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it on the bow. Drawing the string back to her cheek, she took aim.

She released the arrow. It flew true, hitting the barrier in a blinding flash of blue light. The barrier dissolved.

Sesshomaru studied the castle now revealed to them, perched on the cliff of a large valley ahead.

"That was too easy," the slayer said abruptly. "Way too easy."

"It must be a trap," the monk agreed.

Kagome was watching the castle, her eyes almost hungry. "Then let's go spring the trap."

They moved down into the valley, Sesshomaru leading the way, as he should. Though the humans—and Zaniistar—were the ones who had first set out on this quest, Sesshomaru was, without a doubt, the brains _and_ brawn of the operation. Without him, they wouldn't even have made it this far. And without Inuyasha to protect them, Naraku would eat them alive. Literally.

_Well,_ the dog lord amended as they walked, _the dragon, if he transformed, would probably last somewhat longer than the humans._

Then they were standing before the towering gates of the castle. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the foul odour of Naraku's miasma. Though well into the night, there was still no hint of dawn.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his hand going to Tokijin's handle as he prepared to draw the sword and blast the gate to kindling.

The doors abruptly swung open of their own accord, revealing the spacious inner courtyard of the castle.

And standing in the middle of the courtyard, as though waiting for them, was none other than Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

A great big huge THANK YOU to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!

_:blink:_ Oh, my, that is quite the cliffhanger, isn't it? _:pulls out bulletproof shield and grins wickedly:_ I'm ready for you this time! Bwhahaha!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Truth or Dare


	22. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Truth or Dare

* * *

Inuyasha stood calmly in the center of the courtyard, as though waiting for them. It was wrong, all wrong.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, leaping forward.

Sesshomaru knew something wasn't right. So did the others.

"Kagome, wait!" Miroku yelled.

The girl ignored him, running towards the hanyou with empty-headed desperation. Inuyasha watched her come, his expression unreadable.

Kagome was almost on top of him before he moved. Without changing expression, he raised one arm and backhanded her across the face. The crack of the impact echoed through the still courtyard as Kagome tumbled to the ground with a cry of pain, sprawling in the dirt.

Inuyasha stood over her, a slow, nasty smile spreading across his face. "You should have stayed away, Kagome," he hissed.

She struggled to her feet, her hand clutched against her mouth, blood running from her split lip. She stared at him, taking a frightened step back.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered, her voice full of anguish.

The hanyou raised his hand again.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled warningly.

Sesshomaru had seen enough.

Inuyasha started to bring his hand down again, claws extended this time, but Sesshomaru was faster. He lunged across the courtyard with one leap and smashed his fist into Inuyasha's face, sending the hanyou crashing into a wall.

Kagome sank to her knees beside Sesshomaru, staring despairingly as Inuyasha hauled himself out of the wreckage of the wall and started forward, his face twisted with hate.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, running up beside Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, why are you doing this?"

The hanyou stopped twenty feet away, a vicious grin morphing his face into a hideous mask. He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.

"That's not Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru froze for a moment, then slowly turned to look at Zaniistar, who stood a step behind him.

The dragon was staring at Inuyasha with a look of sick revulsion on his face.

"That's not Inuyasha," he repeated.

"What do you mean, dragon?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, though not all that surprised. Inuyasha would never have struck his mate.

"That's not Inuyasha," the dragon stated for the third time, his face pale. "His mind—there's nothing there. Just emptiness. Like a blank space. There's"—he choked—"there's no one in there."

Sesshomaru looked back at the imposter. "There has to be _someone_ 'in there', dragon, or he would not be moving."

"Then it's being controlled by an outside force," the dragon insisted, "because there's no one in that body."

Kagome was staring at the Inuyasha-imposter. "Who are you?" she screamed. "What have you done with Inuyasha?"

That malevolent smile bloomed again across the hanyou's face. "Ah, but I _am_ Inuyasha, Kagome." He chuckled nastily. "Or what's left of him, I should say."

Kagome paled. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"I already told you, I _am_ him."

"No you're not!"

"Aren't I? So sure, are you?" His grin faded, and his expression became one of the purest hatred, directed fully upon Kagome. "If I'm not me, then where am I, Kagome?" he taunted cruelly.

Kagome, of course, had no answer for that.

"It doesn't matter where Inuyasha is right now," Miroku interceded. "What matters right now is that there is no way that _you're_ Inuyasha, and right now, _you're_ in our way."

"Stay out of this, monk," Inuyasha snapped angrily, his gaze turning back to Kagome. "This is between Kagome and I, isn't it, dearest?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "I know not who you are, but it has become obvious enough that you are not Inuyasha." He raised his hand, claws glinting in the moonlight. "The time has come for you to be removed from the equation, imposter."

Inuyasha's cruel smile evaporated, and he scowled at the dog lord. "You all seem so sure," he sneered, "that I'm not who I appear to be." He raised his hands in a gesture of supplication. "Then kill me, lord of the dogs, and mourn your brother, for he will die by your hand."

Sesshomaru hesitated. Something very queer was going on. Would killing this imposter be a mistake? If he was speaking the truth, did Sesshomaru dare to slay him?

Inuyasha turned, his eyes falling on Zaniistar. "You say I'm not Inuyasha, dragon, but are you _sure_? Look deep, and you will hear his screams."

Zaniistar's eyes widened for a moment, then went blank as he reached out with his mind powers. They all waited with bated breath.

The dragon suddenly paled to a shade whiter than snow. "I-Inuyasha?" he gasped.

The hanyou's expression became one of malicious glee. "And you were _so_ sure," he mocked. "Fools!"

"Zaniistar!" Kagome cried anxiously. "Is it Inuyasha or not?"

"I-I don't know!" the dragon said helplessly, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"You were sure before," Sesshomaru pointed out quietly.

The dragon nodded. "It's very subtle; a blank wall that appears to be an empty space. But . . . there's someone behind that wall. I don't know if it's Inuyasha or not." His eyes narrowed. "He let me see it, though. I couldn't sense anything until he allowed me to."

"A trick?" Miroku asked quickly.

"Impossible to tell," Zaniistar muttered.

Sesshomaru turned back to study Inuyasha, his eyes searching. Was this Inuyasha, or not? If it was, he was obviously being controlled or manipulated somehow. But if it wasn't him, they had to kill him.

But how could they know for certain? If it really _was_ Inuyasha, and they killed him . . .

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze with Inuyasha's, searching deep for a sign of his brother in those empty eyes.

Sesshomaru's breath caught.

"Empty," he murmured.

The others turned to stare at him. "What?" Sango finally asked.

"His eyes are empty, devoid of any emotion. Does that not seem familiar to you, demon slayer?"

The others turned and stared at the hanyou, whose expression had become angry. His expression had changed, Sesshomaru noted, but his eyes remained eerily blank.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kohaku!"

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked tersely.

"His eyes are blank and empty like Kohaku's when Naraku is controlling him. It _is_ Inuyasha!"

They all stared at the hanyou.

"But who's controlling him?" Miroku asked slowly.

"It must be Naraku!" the kitsune exclaimed, a quaver in his voice.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha. The hanyou was staring blankly, all the emotion gone from his face. Now what was going on?

"No, it couldn't be Naraku," Zaniistar interjected. "Inuyasha's mind is strong, and he has his mind powers, don't forget. The only kind of demon who could get past Inuyasha's inner barriers to control him is a spirit dragon."

Sesshomaru felt a slight frown crease his brows. Inuyasha was obviously being controlled in Naraku's favour, at the very least. But where had Naraku found a spirit dragon who would help him, one powerful enough to take on Inuyasha?

Spirit dragons were notoriously loyal, and very family-orientated. They rarely left their lairs for long, and it was almost unheard of for one of them to live outside their territory. And even if it was a spirit dragon, where was it? Why hadn't Sesshomaru sensed its presence or caught its scent? Why hadn't _Inuyasha_ noticed it? Too many things didn't fit.

Inuyasha suddenly gave a kind of twitch, and his eyes focused, his expression once again morphing into that sadistic smile.

"Enough talk," the hanyou snapped, raising one clawed hand threateningly. "Naraku would like your jewel shards, Kagome, so why don't you be a good little girl and hand them over?"

_Ah_, Sesshomaru thought, _so that's it_. Inuyasha's controller had been receiving instructions from someone and had released his immediate control on Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to act like a puppet dangling uselessly from its strings. The beginnings of a plan began to form in Sesshomaru's mind.

Kagome, meanwhile, had taken a step back, her hand reflexively closing on something hidden under the neckline of her shirt—the jewel shards, no doubt.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the hanyou. "Why are you controlling Inuyasha?"

"Does it even matter?" he sneered. "Just give me the shards!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. They needed to find out who was controlling Inuyasha in order to free him. Maybe they could goad the manipulator into revealing himself.

"Are we supposed to find ourselves frightened of this pretender?" Sesshomaru asked no one in particular, speaking in an almost offhand way. "Inuyasha is a pathetic half-breed, and a weak one at that, but whoever is controlling him doesn't seem aware of that. How remarkably imprudent."

Inuyasha's face darkened in anger. "Watch what you say, mongrel."

Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, then grinned insultingly at the hanyou. "Yeah, I guess whoever's doing this can't be too smart," the monk said, catching on immediately. "Why would we be afraid? Inuyasha doesn't even have his Tetsusaiga. Foolish, really, all this blustering."

Thank the gods at least one of Inuyasha's friends had a moderate degree of intelligence.

Inuyasha was furious now.

"Why don't you just let Inuyasha go?" Kagome said, her voice hard. "You're obviously too incompetent to even manage to intimidate us, let alone _actually_ hurt us."

Sesshomaru's smile was coldly satisfied. _That_ did it.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, Kagome!" Inuyasha screeched, his voice shifting to unnaturally high notes. "I have complete control—maybe I'll have him rip out your heart, just so I can revel in both of your pain. You should've took my advice, Kagome, and saved yourself the pain. But now you'll learn for yourself, just like I promised you. Hand over the shards!"

Kagome suddenly paled, her eyes going very wide. "Niishi!" she gasped.

Inuyasha's expression blanked for moment in surprise then contorted with fury.

"Niishi?" Sango exclaimed. "It can't be! Niishi is human!"

Sesshomaru recalled the 'human' that Zaniistar had told them about. Nothing fit. With each piece of the puzzle revealed, the situation became more convoluted and unclear. What was going on?

The air suddenly tightened, thickened. An aura of imminent violence seemed to seep out of Inuyasha, causing Sesshomaru's hackles to rise.

He heard Zaniistar gasp behind him. "Watch out! She has control of Inuyasha's mind powers too!"

Sesshomaru hid his chagrin. Not only did he know this feeling from the spirit dragon lair when Inuyasha had destroyed the minds of the five spirit dragons holding him captive—and knew the kind of power it indicated—but what could Niishi have done to the hanyou to be able to control the powers of Inuyasha's mind?

Inuyasha stepped forward, the tight feeling of danger intensifying. "I've had enough talking!" he spat. "It's time to finish this once and for all." His eyes came to rest on Kagome. "And it's time for you to die."

With a howl of pure hatred, he leaped straight for Kagome.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N: **

Arg, stupid FFnet reset all my hit counts! I was looking forward to seeing just how many hits SLSP and FLFH would get. _:pouts:_ SLSP was pushing 40,000 and FLFH had passed 20,000…now I'll never know. _:sigh:_ Oh, and sorry about the kinda late update. _:grimaces:_ I've had the flu. But I'm feeling better today! …er, sorta…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Fatal Lies


	23. Fatal Lies

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Fatal Lies

* * *

With a howl of pure hatred, Inuyasha leaped straight for Kagome.

But Sesshomaru was faster. Drawing Tokijin, he sprang in front of the human girl, slamming the flat of the blade into Inuyasha's chest and flinging him backwards.

Zaniistar leaped to Kagome's side, watching Inuyasha intently. "Be careful Sesshomaru," he said warningly. "If he touches you, it's all over."

Having already known that, Sesshomaru didn't respond, studying Inuyasha as the hanyou climbed to his feet.

"Zaniistar," Sesshomaru said quietly, "take the humans and find Niishi. Break her control over Inuyasha. She should be nearby, hiding in the castle."

The dragon nodded, signaling the others to follow him. Sesshomaru took a step forward, swinging Tokijin in graceful arcs and drawing the hanyou's attention to himself.

"Well, dog," Inuyasha spat, "you want to play with me? I'll tear your mind apart."

Sesshomaru smiled coldly. "You will have to catch me first."

Inuyasha's smile was just as cold. "Oh, I don't think that'll be too hard." His eyes flickered to the left, the aura of danger in the courtyard tightening more. Sesshomaru also cast a quick glance to his left, a sudden flash of irritation making him grit his teeth. Kagome was still there! Why hadn't she gone with the others?

Inuyasha's cruel grin widened. "I can read your thoughts, you know, Sesshomaru. That cold wall you hide yourself behind can't stop me from seeing into your heart. Fool."

Sesshomaru blanked his face and blanked his thoughts. This was not going to be an easy fight, compounded now by Kagome's presence.

Inuyasha raised a clawed hand, a malicious smile full of dreadful anticipation twisting his face. "Then let the battle begin."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Zaniistar glided down the hall, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following close behind.

He couldn't sense Niishi's mind—whatever she had done to hide it from him and Inuyasha was still in full effect—but there were only so many places she could hide.

The only problem was they had a very limited amount of time to search.

Sesshomaru could only keep Inuyasha at bay for so long before he made a mistake, and then he'd be dead—or worse. And until they found Niishi, there would be no end to Sesshomaru's battle, because he couldn't kill Inuyasha.

Zaniistar frowned worriedly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't exactly have the best of relationships; if Niishi pushed Sesshomaru too far, would the dog lord kill Inuyasha to defend himself?

Pushing that frightening thought aside, Zaniistar focused on the task of finding Niishi. Padding silently down the empty corridor, he sent his mind out in short, quick probes, searching for other minds. He was hoping Niishi would have some sort of protection, and he would be able to sense the minds of those guarding her. But he was reluctant to send his mind out in a sweep of the entire castle, for he strongly suspected another spirit dragon somewhere nearby. When he was probing, he left his mind vulnerable to attack—the same weakness that Nosaki had utilized to bring him down before battling Inuyasha just that morning.

A number of things suddenly became clear to Zaniistar in a blinding flash of insight. The Nosaki's assault had weakened Inuyasha's mind, and that's what had left him vulnerable to Niishi's attack and whatever she had done to take control of him. Why hadn't Zaniistar realized that danger sooner? Why had he let Inuyasha go off by himself when he was so mentally weakened?

Cursing his short-sightedness, Zaniistar was pulled out of his thoughts as he came upon an intersection of corridors. Fours hallways joined there, leading off in different directions. Zaniistar paused, looking from Sango to Miroku. Then he frowned.

"Where's Kagome?"

The others looked around blankly. "Didn't she come with us?" Sango asked anxiously.

Zaniistar took a deep breath, then snapped his mind out in the direction of the courtyard, praying that the other spirit dragon didn't feel his mind and attack.

He let his breath out in a huff. "She's still outside with Sesshomaru," he said, somewhat disconcerted that he still couldn't sense Inuyasha's mind despite the close range and even knowing that hanyou had was there.

Zaniistar suddenly found himself imagining the hanyou stalking them through the dark castle, waiting for the right moment to pounce . . .

_No,_ he thought, shaking himself. _Sesshomaru will keep Inuyasha and Niishi occupied._

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now," Sango said.

They all looked at one another.

"We're going to have to split up," Miroku said finally, his voice soft, reluctant.

Zaniistar nodded, though he didn't like it either. They were too vulnerable when they were alone, and the castle was the perfect place for an ambush. But they didn't have the time to search every room and hall in the whole entire castle—separating to expand their search would save time they couldn't afford to lose.

Sango nodded reluctantly as well, and they split up down different corridors without another word. Sango and Kilala headed left, moving into the northern wing of the castle. Miroku and Shippo headed right, disappearing into the southern wing of the sprawling manor house. And Zaniistar went straight, moving deeper into the castle's heart.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru dodged a clumsy charge by Inuyasha, easily avoiding the attack while he lured the hanyou away from Kagome.

He had thought this would be more difficult. He had thought that with Inuyasha's mind powers, Niishi would be able to predict his attacks and feints, and use those to make up for Inuyasha's inferior strength and speed.

But, it seemed, Niishi wasn't the warrior Inuyasha was.

She was _trying_ to do that, but she hadn't grown up in Inuyasha's body, didn't know how to use his strengths or compensate for his weaknesses. She could hardly even keep him balanced. The only thing she seemed to know was how to use his mind powers, but her whispered perversions in Sesshomaru's mind weren't enough to distract him from the fight. They were pretty damn annoying though.

"_Are you afraid?"_ a nasty voice seemed to murmur in his ear, _"You want to run, you want to hide. You are a coward, Sesshomaru. You are even more worthless than your brother . . ."_

He ignored the voice, effortlessly sidestepping an ungainly attack by Inuyasha and sending the hanyou crashing into the ground.

Kagome was watching the battle intently, though she hadn't spoken at all. Sesshomaru suspected that she had stayed to make sure he didn't hurt her mate.

"_You want to kill him, the worthless half-breed, don't you? You hate him. You hate him because Father loved him more than you. He loved a half-breed more than you, his true son . . ."_

Sesshomaru discarded the voice, though he was starting to become angry. Who did this Niishi think she was?

Inuyasha had hauled himself to his feet and was watching Sesshomaru closely. Suddenly, he leaped forward, aiming to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's chest.

The dog demon sprang backwards, intending to bring the flat of Tokijin's blade down on Inuyasha's back and send him face-first into the dirt.

But Inuyasha wasn't there.

Sesshomaru ducked, allowing the force of his intended blow to pull him down just fast enough to avoid Inuyasha's claws, which barely missed his face. With a quick swing of his sword, he caught Inuyasha in the stomach with the flat of the blade, flinging him away before the hanyou could touch him.

As Inuyasha was thrown backwards, the edge of Tokijin's razor-sharp blade bit into the hanyou's arm, spraying blood through the air.

Sesshomaru jumped back, distancing himself from the hanyou.

Damn. She was learning too fast. Niishi was figuring out how to combine Inuyasha's skills with his mind powers to predict Sesshomaru's actions and use them against him.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet once again, blood running freely from the deep slash in his upper arm. He grinned.

"Now look what you've done, Sesshomaru." He tutted, shaking his head.

"_Did you enjoy it?"_ the voice in his head hissed.

"I can't feel the pain in this body, you know," Niishi continued conversationally through Inuyasha's lips. "I can't feel it at all. But Inuyasha can." A purely malevolent smile split the hanyou's face, and he tapped his forehead with one claw. "He's locked in here, completely helpless. He can feel all the pain you're dishing out, but can't do a thing about it. I wonder how he feels right now, hmm?"

"_Do you think he hates you now?"_

"You bitch!" Kagome suddenly screamed.

Inuyasha turned to her. "My, my, naughty language, Kagome. You aren't any better, you know. It's your fault this happened to him."

Kagome turned ghostly pale. "Liar!" she accused, a note of doubt in her voice. "_You_ did this to him!"

Inuyasha smiled again. It was a very creepy smile, even in Sesshomaru's opinion. "Ah, but it _is _your fault, dearest Kagome. Without you, I never would have been able to gain control of him."

Kagome was trembling now. "Liar!" she yelled again.

"It was _so_ easy, Kagome. A whisper here, a comment there. Inuyasha never suspected I was tampering with him, never knew that I was the reason he was filled with uncertainty. All I had to do was mention that it might bother you that he's a hanyou and he was mortified that he was ruining your life. An innocent comment about your loyalty and love, and he was filled with doubts. It was truly delightful, and he never suspected a thing. He was too busy hating me to realize that it was all me, not you, that was messing with his mind and emotions."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, disgust filling him as he listened to vile deceptions of this creature, Niishi. Kagome was so white she looked like the walking dead, but her eyes blazed with hatred.

"And then the Nosaki came," Niishi continued gleefully, reveling in Kagome's suffering. "He was supposed to kill Zaniistar, you know. When my master heard about that bastard dragon's appearance, and his so-called 'warning', it was obvious he had to be removed from the picture. There was a risk he might reveal my true identity, so my master took steps. I wasn't in a position to act, so Master sent the Nosaki."

"But he attacked Inuyasha instead," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha face filled with contempt. "The fool. But he actually did us a favour. He weakened Inuyasha, and that set the stage for _me_."

"You used his weakness to your advantage and you took control of him!" Kagome gasped, finally seeing the truth, the lies.

"Exactly," Inuyasha sneered.

"That explains a great deal, but not how you are controlling Inuyasha," Sesshomaru remarked quietly.

Kagome's head swung around to stare at him.

"Good point," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "You're smarter than you look, dog. _I_ didn't have the power to control Inuyasha, even if he was weakened."

"But you're the one controlling him now."

"Exactly. I didn't have to power to _take_ control of him, but I can control him easily now. It's all thanks to this little creation of my master's."

Inuyasha raised one hand and hooked a finger on something hanging around his neck. Moonlight glinted on dark metal. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

It was a collar.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N: **

Thanks to everyone who wished me well! I'm feeling much better this week!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Deadly Debacle


	24. Deadly Debacle

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Deadly Debacle

* * *

Zaniistar moved silently down the corridor, searching with his mind as well as his eyes for some sign of habitation.

The castle looked lived in. It looked like there should be people in it. But it was completely empty, and that made Zaniistar very nervous.

But he was a scout, and he wasn't about to balk at this. Stealth was what he was good at, what he was trained for, and he _was_ going to find Niishi.

Pausing, he looked around, thinking.

_If I were Niishi, where would I hide?_

He glanced up at the ceiling. This was a large castle—it had a second floor. If he were Niishi, he would hide upstairs, with the advantage of the higher ground, as well as a good vantage point on what was happening out in the courtyard.

He set out again, moving more quickly this time, though just as silently. Pausing every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed, he glided swiftly down the corridors. At every intersection, he took the hall that looked more traveled. One of them had to lead to a staircase.

Coming to corner, he peered cautiously around it. Finding an empty foyer, he quickly crossed it, heading for a well-used main hallway when a sudden movement caught his eye.

Zaniistar froze, his eyes searching. The foyer was dark, silent, still. Seeing nothing, he snapped his mind powers out, probing for another mind.

Nothing.

Sighing in relief, Zaniistar turned back to the hall. A small corridor tucked in a corner of the foyer grabbed his attention.

Cautiously moving towards it, he peered into the shadowy confines of the servant's passageway. Not being able to see very far in, he took a couple steps forward.

Pain shot through his foot.

Zaniistar bit his tongue to keep from crying out, resisting the urge to hop on one foot and cradle his stubbed toe. Regaining his composure, he peered into the corridor again, belatedly realizing that it was a cramped, crooked stairway.

Annoyed with himself, but also pleased to have found a way to the upper level, he launched himself up the steps, taking them three at a time.

He never noticed the dark figure that detached itself from a shadowy recess in the foyer and silently followed him.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

It was a collar, so dark it seemed to suck in the light. Thin and metallic, it fit around Inuyasha's neck, too small to be removed by pulling over his head.

Sesshomaru frowned. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"That's what's controlling him?" Kagome gasped.

"Oh yes." Inuyasha smirked. "This little darling is filled with dark magic, and as soon as I snapped it around Inuyasha's oblivious neck, his mind was locked away in a dark prison, trapped in his own head. Delightful, isn't it?"

Inuyasha released the collar, his hand falling. Sesshomaru blinked. The collar was gone! Was it invisible? He narrowed his eyes, staring at Inuyasha's neck. The thin black ring was still there, but every time he tried to focus his eyes on it, his gaze seemed to slide away.

It was spelled. The black collar was spelled to make it inconspicuous, to make others' eyes move right over it without actually seeing it.

And that's what was controlling Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said suddenly, his voice dangerous. "The collar has to be removed properly. Removing it by force will kill Inuyasha." He paused. "Well, not _kill_ him, per se. You break the collar, you break his mind, so he's probably better off dead if that happens."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, a tone of fearful warning in her voice. He nodded slowly. Niishi might be lying, but he couldn't risk it.

Sesshomaru paused, thinking. Niishi couldn't feel any pain from Inuyasha's body, so that probably meant things like fatigue and weakness would be lost on her as well. Sesshomaru knew his endurance could easily outlast the hanyou's; if worst came to worse, he could just exhaust Inuyasha to the point where he could no longer fight.

"Again, no good, Sesshomaru," Niishi said haughtily through Inuyasha. "I can keep him going until he drops dead from exhaustion. Literally. Any other bright ideas?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to break something. He had to think; anger would not help him in this situation. It looked like it was all up to Zaniistar and the humans.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that either, Sesshomaru. Didn't it occur to you that we would have made preparations just in that event? If they're not already dead, they will be soon." Inuyasha's smile was truly horrible.

Kagome, barely managing to follow the one-sided conversation, gasped fearfully, her eyes scanning the dark windows of the castle for a sign of the others.

Inuyasha laughed cruelly, then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"I think it's time to end this, Sesshomaru. This pointless discussion is really starting to bore me."

"_You're going to die,"_ the voice whispered gleefully in his head. _"You're going to die, you're going to die, you're going to die, you're going to die . . ."_

Inuyasha leaped at him, claws extended. Fast, too fast. Sesshomaru jumped back, feeling the resistance as Inuyasha's claws hooked the edge of his sleeve, tearing a long rip in the material.

Landing a good twenty feet away, Sesshomaru whirled, holding Tokijin in front of him.

Inuyasha stood calmly, picking the threads of white material out from under his claws.

"Getting slow in your old age, are you, Sesshomaru?"

There was no warning whatsoever. The hanyou suddenly leaped, not at Sesshomaru this time, but straight at Kagome.

The girl's scream filled Sesshomaru's ears even as he ran forward, knowing he was already too late.

**

* * *

**

**: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :**

**

* * *

**

Sango crept silently down the hall, Kilala riding on her shoulder, her small head swiveling as she intently surveyed the surrounding darkness.

Coming to another intersection, Sango hesitated, wondering which way she should go.

Pausing to pull on her poison mask, she suppressed a cough. This castle was full of Naraku's miasma. Was that foul demon here too?

The thought made her stop and really think. Naraku's castle, Naraku's traps. Were they all walking into an ambush here? Was Naraku once again manipulating them?

She shook her head, not knowing the answer, knowing she didn't have time to worry about it, didn't have any choice in what she could do. She had to find Niishi. She had to save Inuyasha from that witch, and save Kagome and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.

And that meant she had to find Niishi as quickly as possible.

Looking down the two dim corridors, she wondered which one she should take. The left one was small—a minor servant's passageway—whereas the other was a broad hall. Which one might Niishi be hiding down?

Sango glanced at Kilala, then reluctantly lifted the demon cat off her shoulder and set her down on the floor.

"Kilala," she said gravely, "I want you to go down that hall. If you find any sign of Niishi or anyone else suspicious, come and get me immediately, okay?"

The demon cat mewled, then trotted off down the broad hallway, disappearing into the gloom.

Sango moved down the cramped servant's hall, brushing cobwebs out of her way as she walked. Uneasily clutching the straps on her hiraikotsu, she crept down the passageway. It just seemed to go on forever, enclosing her in darkness. She could barely see the hand she had stretched out on front of her to catch the cobwebs that kept trying to coat her face. She paused, listening hard for any sounds, then continued her slow progress down the dark hall, worried at the complete emptiness of the castle. Was there no one here? She hadn't seen a single soul since they'd arrived.

She stumbled to a halt, her heart pounding as a sudden thought occurred to her. Could this all be a trick, not a trap? Was Niishi controlling Inuyasha from a distance, her and Naraku hiding somewhere safe while Sango and the others wandered pointlessly through the deserted castle trying to find them?

She almost turned around, intending to go find Miroku and Zaniistar, but stopped herself. She couldn't turn back on the off chance that Niishi was actually in the castle. She couldn't take the risk that Niishi might be here, and had no choice but to keep going.

She groped her way down the hall, squinting up ahead for some sign that the passage was ending. When it seemed like she had been walking for an eternity, she suddenly caught a glimpse of light up ahead. Walking a little faster, she felt a surge of relief as a square opening of dim light came into the view. Finally, the end!

Reaching the exit of the passageway, she found herself standing at the edge of a large dining room, with an elegant low table surrounded by a multitude of plump cushions. The room was dimly lit by a dozen or so oil lamps hanging in brackets scattered about the room. Shadows danced from the flickering flames, giving the room a ghostly look.

Sango slowly moved around the edge of the deserted room, heading for the sliding doors on the far side. She kept her back to the wall, watching for any signs of life. It was chilling. The room looked ready to receive an abundance of laughing guests, ready to enjoy a good meal and friendly company. Yet the space was stark and empty, like it had suddenly been abandoned. She could almost hear the echo of laughter and warm conversation.

Shaking off her haunted mood, she sidled along, still watching the shadows carefully. Halfway there. She would soon be out of this eerie room.

Her eyes abruptly fell on a shadow that was just a little too solid. She froze, lifting her hiraikotsu is preparation to throw. The shadow was at the direct opposite side of the room from her, seeming almost as if it were waiting for her.

"Show yourself!" she commanded, unnerved by the way her loud voice shattered the silence in the room and echoed dissonantly.

The shadow moved, a figure stepping into the light.

Sango felt her hiraikotsu fall, landing with a dull thud as she lowered her arm in stunned dismay. Her heart jumped to her throat and tight pain squeezed her chest.

"Kohaku."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Whee! Three cliffies in one chapter! I've outdone myself this time!_…:glances around:_ Umm…heh heh_…:swiftly retreats to newly acquired bomb shelter:_ Bwhahaha!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Royally Screwed


	25. Royally Screwed

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Royally Screwed**

* * *

Miroku crept noiselessly down the passageway, Shippo clinging fearfully to one shoulder.

They had been walking for what felt like hours, though Miroku knew that in actuality it had only been about ten minutes. The corridor he and Shippo had taken when the group split was a long, straight hallway, with numerous doors on each side. These doors, they had discovered, led to nothing more than small bedrooms—guest rooms. Though he and Shippo had checked every room so far, they had all been empty. In fact, most of them looked as though no living creature had ever set foot in them.

Miroku frowned as he walked, gripping the handle of his staff tightly. The emptiness of the castle nagged at him. Why weren't there any other people here? Surely Naraku had servants and guards? Not only was the deserted castle wrong, it was also very unnerving, and Miroku grew more and more tense with each step. Rounding a gradual bend in the hall—the first turn they had encountered since starting out on their own—they stopped walking as their eyes fell on the abrupt end of the corridor. Miroku stared around the small garden courtyard, the moon shining brightly above them and illuminating the open space with eerily pale light.

The monk glanced about suspiciously, his eyes following the wooden boardwalk that ran around the edge of courtyard. About a dozen doors lined the walls of the square space.

Miroku felt a surge of dismay. They were going to have to check every single one of those rooms before moving on. He looked over at the kitsune perched on his shoulder, also studying the doors.

"Shippo, do you smell Niishi at all?"

The kitsune sniffed the air unenthusiastically a couple times. "No," he sighed, "all I smell is Naraku."

Sighing as well, the monk gestured at the left-hand side of the courtyard. "I'll take this side, you take the other. Sound good?"

Shippo took a nervous look around the moonlit space, then nodded and hopped off Miroku's shoulder.

Watching as Shippo cracked open the nearest door and slipped inside, Miroku turned and approached the first door on the left. Cautiously sliding it open, he leaped inside, braced for an attack.

Empty.

Disgusted, Miroku glared around the small room, adorned with nothing but a sleeping mat. Servants' quarters. Wonderful.

Frustrated and impatient, Miroku tried the next three doors in quick succession, experiencing the same results.

Heading for the fourth door, a little further down than the others, he let one hand trail on the wall as he passed, deep in thought. What if this search was actually pointless? What if Niishi wasn't here? The deserted castle would attest to that.

His trailing fingers hit an odd imperfection in the wall, but Miroku went another three steps before realizing just what he'd felt.

Quickly backtracking, he once again ran his hand over the wall, again finding that strange indentation. Leaning his staff against his shoulder, he slid both hands up and down the wooden surface, discovering that the tiny crack, though almost invisible, ran vertically from roof to floor.

Hardly daring to hope, Miroku gave the wall to the right of the crack a gentle push.

Nothing happened.

Disappointment filling his mouth with a bitter taste, Miroku gave the panel another halfhearted shove.

With absolute silence, the panel slid open, revealing a dark opening.

A secret passageway! Excitedly, Miroku scanned the courtyard for Shippo. Seeing a door halfway down the far wall open, Miroku swallowed an annoyed sigh.

Too impatient to wait for the kitsune, Miroku stepped into the dark confines of the narrow passageway. When Shippo found him gone, the kitsune could easily follow his scent—even if the open door didn't give his position away immediately.

Taking another couple steps down the dark, secret corridor, Miroku stopped and looked over his shoulder, fingering his staff and eyeing the open door.

Maybe he should shut it. He didn't want any stray demons of Naraku's to see the inviting open door and creep up behind him in the dark. But if he shut it, Shippo might not be able to get it open. He hesitated, undecided.

Then, even as he watched, the panel started to slide shut of its own accord.

With a strangled cry, Miroku jumped forward, only to crash into the door as it closed with an almost inaudible click, plunging the passageway into darkness.

Quickly smothering a wave of panic, Miroku ran his hands of the smooth inside of the door, desperately searching for some kind of latch or lever.

Nothing.

Taking a step back, he threw his weight forward, slamming his shoulder into the panel.

It didn't even budge.

Rubbing his now sore shoulder, Miroku used his staff to rap on the door, dismayed by the metallic clang that resulted.

The door was reinforced with metal, braced and barred to withstand pressure from the inside. The only way in or out was by pushing on the panel from the outside, the inside lacking any kind of handhold to pull it open.

Miroku stared into the darkness where the door was, the slow realization of his situation creating a hard knot of fear in his stomach.

He was trapped!

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Shippo sighed as he exited yet another empty room.

This whole castle was empty! Shippo quietly muttered a few choice curses he had heard Inuyasha use on any number of occasions. Shippo hadn't seen a single person besides Inuyasha since they had arrived as this creepy manor house.

At the thought of the hanyou, Shippo stifled a frightened sob. Poor Inuyasha, trapped by that horrible Niishi woman. He couldn't even be angry at the hanyou for hurting Kagome, not now that he knew Inuyasha had been under someone else's control when it had happened.

Biting back another sigh, the kitsune trotted out of the room, his eyes scanning the courtyard for Miroku. Not seeing the monk, Shippo shrugged to himself as he headed for the next door. The monk was probably just inside a room at the moment.

_At least,_ Shippo thought grumpily, _I don't have to worry about the lecherous monk running off after some woman since the castle's deserted._

Cracking open the door to the next room, Shippo stuck his head in, then blinked in surprise. This room was completely different from all the others! It was monstrous, decorated with elegant tapestries, silk pillows, and painted folding screens.

Staring in open-mouthed wonder, Shippo explored the room, examining priceless art and sculptures, touching expensive silks and fabrics, and gaping at all the opulence. Stopping in front of one the folding screens that partitioned the room—though this one was placed right by the far wall—Shippo reached out a hand to gingerly touch the intricate painting.

A sudden crash made him start, his arm jerking and tearing a gaping hole in the delicate canvas of the screen.

Shippo whirled, his eyes falling on the broken vase that had toppled off a low table at the other end of the room.

Annoyed, the kitsune turned back to the screen, glancing around guiltily and clumsily trying to hold the jagged edges of canvas together.

Abruptly remembering that this was _Naraku's_ castle, Shippo gave the screen a nasty look, then a good swipe with his fist for good measure. Satisfied with damage, Shippo started to turn away when he realized that something wasn't right.

There was no wall behind the screen.

Frowning, Shippo turned back and examined the scene. Yes, the screen was clearly pushed up against the wall. But where the tear was, he could see an open space behind it.

Curious now, Shippo slunk forward, then tore that canvas away, revealing a small crawl space that disappeared into the wall.

Swallowing nervously, Shippo studied the dark tunnel. He took a frightened step back.

Unbidden, the image of Inuyasha's face popped into his mind.

_For Inuyasha!_ Shippo thought fiercely, summoning up all his courage. Swallowing hard, he plunged into the tunnel.

Darkness engulfed him. Determination temporarily overcoming fear, he blundered on, realizing that the passageway was moving upwards, rapidly growing steeper. Shippo climbed. After what felt like a year of blindly scrabbling in the dark, the path abruptly leveled out, revealing a dim light up ahead.

Picking up speed, Shippo sprinted desperately for the welcoming light.

Panting—almost sobbing—with relief, Shippo knelt by the crack in the passageway floor, basking in the light and squinting in the sudden brightness.

Glancing down, Shippo realized that he could see into a room beneath him. He must be on the second floor.

Infinitely curious now, Shippo leaned down and pressed one eye to the crack, peering down into the brightly lit room below.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing?"

The soft, cold voice came from directly underneath him.

Shippo froze in terror, his eyes finally adjusting to the light and focusing on the figures below him.

And he found himself looking down on none other than Naraku himself.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Aw, too bad. Only two cliffhangers this chapter…or does that count as five since I didn't resolve any of the cliffies from the previous chapter? _:ponders:_ Hmm…

_:evil smile:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26 – The Prison of Darkness


	26. The Prison of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

The Prison of Darkness

* * *

Kilala padded silently down the center of the wide corridor, her large red eyes scanning for any signs of life.

Sniffing delicately, the two-tail stalked through the shadows, following her instincts and continuing to move into the farthest reaches of the castle. With her keen eyesight and acute senses, she was making much better time than her human counterparts, and had traveled all the way to back wall of the castle.

Glancing out an open window, Kilala noted the sheer drop down into the valley below. No one would be leaving the castle from this side unless they could fly.

Moving along quickly, she flicked an ear behind her, listening for sounds of pursuit. Hearing nothing, she broke into a trot, sprinting down the long, empty hall.

Coming upon an intersection, she paused, sniffing the air. There! A scent among the dusty smells of the abandoned building.

She turned right, heading deeper into the most northern wing of the castle, following the elusive scent. There was something vaguely familiar about it.

Dark halls and twisting passageways flew by under Kilala's small but agile feet. Nose to the ground, she followed the scent, noting with a predator's mind that her prey was meandering through the halls with no apparent destination. She was getting closer.

She came to an open area, a small lobby with an adjoining balcony that revealed the breathtaking view of the countryside. It appeared to be empty. Kilala paused, sniffing at the air, hoping to pinpoint the location of demon scent. It was near, very near.

Unable to sense anything in the immediate area, she took a few small, cautious steps into the open space. She paused again, her sharp ears catching the sound of a stealthy footstep.

"Well, hello there, kitty."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

Kilala took a quick step back, her eyes locked on the demon, her hackles up. A low, warning growl rumbled through her.

The demon was wrapped in a loose, black cloak with the hood pushed back, revealing a handsome face framed by waist-length, fire-red hair and crimson eyes with slitted pupils. His ears were delicately pointed, his build lean and not particularly muscular. His face had an expression of satirical amusement.

Kilala watched him warily, waiting for an attack. He watched her in return, his expression becoming unreadable to the demon cat.

"Well, kitty, you must be with those humans Lord Yuryu wants destroyed, aren't you?" He studied her as she studied him.

With a regretful sigh, he pushed up the sleeves of his cloak. "I suppose that leaves me no choice. Sorry, kitty, but I'm going to have to kill you."

As the demon began advancing on her, Kilala let out a snarl, suddenly realizing where she recognized his scent from. He had the same kind of reptilian scent as Zaniistar!

The spirit dragon took another step forward, his expression vaguely apologetic.

Kilala knew the look of someone about to attack, and, with another snarl, transformed in burst of fire.

Gasping in surprise, the dragon took a step back, raising his hands as though to ward off the heat of the flames.

Snarling, Kilala crouched, warning the demon that she was serious.

He studied her once again, his expression becoming even more reluctant. "Now, come on, kitty. Are you going to make me fight you?"

Kilala snarled louder. Had she been human, she would have found the dragon's continued use of 'kitty' to address her even now that she was transformed most amusing.

He sighed. "Can't really blame you, I suppose," he muttered. His expression suddenly became one of listening. Kilala gave a feline frown. Who was he listening to?

His expression shifting to grim resolve, he looked at her again, his eyes filled with regret and unhappiness.

"I'm really sorry, kitty, but I do have to kill you."

It was the slight shifting of his stance that gave Kilala warning. Without waiting for him to make the first move, she leaped for his throat with a roar.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

It was so dark.

Inescapable blackness, merciless shadows, unending ebony, eternal night. He writhed in his prison of darkness, slowly being crushed by the ever-lasting night.

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was he was trapped in this hell, this dungeon, this nightmare. There were no tangible boundaries, yet he was trapped all the same. He could feel the walls of ebony closing in on him, moving inexorably closer.

He seemed to float; he had no weight, only an awareness. Did he have a body? Something told him he should, yet he couldn't feel anything. Occasionally, he felt things he associated with physical sensations—pain mostly. But it was swallowed in the agony of darkness.

This state of being reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite remember. Something . . . a jewel, an arrow, a tree. Another eternal night. A name.

He couldn't remember the name.

He struggled against the weight of the darkness. There was something he must remember, something he must do. But black shadows pulled it from him as he fought to remember. The night was alive. It was killing him, he thought, though he was no longer sure if he was even alive.

Maybe he had died. Maybe that was why thought and memory were being sucked into the darkness, why this unending night had swallowed his body and left nothing but a rootless mind. Was this hell?

No, no, that wasn't right. Surely he would remember dying. This was something else. A memory teased him, dancing just out of reach. He reached forward, trying to grasp it with phantom fingers of thought, but it slipped away again and again.

It was a person, he mused. A name; not that other name, but a different one, a different person. He felt a flash of confusion. Was it a different person? The two unknown names seemed connected somehow, though the reason escaped him, just like the names.

The darkness was so heavy, a huge blanket of weight that pressed down on him unbearably, sucking the life from him, his will to resist. He should be resisting, shouldn't he? He had been resisting for a long time, but he could no longer remember why. What was the point? Fighting the night was so hard. Maybe he should just give in and wait for the morning to come.

Something told him this night would have no morning.

He returned to trying to catch the illusive names. He chased them through the landscape of darkness, dodging around other thoughts and memories that kept blocking his path. Other things he needed to know, to remember, but that name seemed more important somehow. Somehow.

Pain.

Pain suddenly filled him, tore through him. He screamed voicelessly, the darkness writhing around him in shared agony. The pain, where was it coming from? It felt like a wound—he had been wounded many times, hadn't he? He knew this pain. Pain in his . . . arm? But he had no body in this place. It didn't make sense.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain diminished to a sharp ache that wouldn't go away, but one that he could endure.

Time seem to have no meaning in this place. Moments or millennia, it made no difference to him. But he had the feeling time was passing. He didn't know why, but he did. It seemed important, but he didn't know why that was either.

Not knowing what else to do, he did nothing. Floating in his prison, wherever it was, he waited. What did he wait for? Nothing. Everything.

Emotion was becoming another memory, and that memory was fading too. This darkness, this evil surrounding him, it drew everything away from him—thought, memory, feeling. He felt flat and empty, emotionless. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but with nothing left inside him, but he didn't really care anymore.

Surprise filled him. The memory, the name, was now right in front of him, hovering, waiting for him to reach out and seize it.

Suddenly, he was afraid. But then the fear was gone, sucked into the void. He had nothing else to do so he reached out and grabbed it before it could run away again.

_Kagome!_

The name filled his entire being, flooding him with too many feelings to count. He clung to that name, his only lifeline, clung to it, his relief so strong, for a long time he could not even think.

Inuyasha understood now. The darkness was crushing his sanity, drawing all he had from him, leaving nothing but an empty husk where a mind should have been. One by one, it had swallowed his memories, even his self-awareness, slowly destroying him. But Kagome, her name, her scent, her voice, her love, it anchored him, and he drew the shards of his mind back to him, piecing himself back together. And the more he began to remember and realize, the more he was filled with dread.

This dark prison was his mind, and he was trapped inside. He didn't know how, or what this darkness that was filling his thoughts was, but it was dangerous, very dangerous. One slip, and he would fly apart again, leaving nothing but that dull awareness which would eventual be smothered as well.

Drawing himself together, he examined his situation. He had completely lost connection to his body. The thread that bound mind and body, body and mind, had been severed, and he could not sense even a whisper of it. This state reminded him of the mind lock he had imposed on himself on a very few rare occasions. Only this time, his mind was poisoned with this hideous darkness, and he was too enclosed, too locked in, to find the way back to the outside world again.

He afraid, very afraid, but he gathered his fear and pushed it away, allowing the darkness to consume it. He had no need for fear. He needed to think. Slowly, he began to explore, gliding through his own mind, occasionally stopping to gather up a memory that had been drawn away from him by the repulsive blackness surrounding him.

And then he found the first wall.

It was a solid barrier, impenetrable. Inuyasha did not know what had happened to him—his freshest, most recent memories had been the first ones consumed by the darkness, and the last thing he remembered was something vague about fighting a bear demon and getting a jewel shard, presumably the last one. He didn't have a clue what had happened, but he knew that someone had done this to him—he sure as hell hadn't done it to himself—and he did not want to alert that person to his returned awareness, so he did not push hard on the barrier, only scouted it out.

Disturbed by the wall in his mind, he turned continued searching—and found another wall. And another. And another.

He was trapped!

He was completely enclosed, locked in his mind by this black wall, trapped with that sickening black fog that was slowly consuming him despite his best efforts to keep his mind together. He couldn't escape.

And sooner or later, it would destroy him.

His fear returning, Inuyasha fought it back, pushing it away again. Waiting would do him no good. He had to act.

He gathered himself. His mind powers were gone—blocked from him by the black wall. He didn't know how an ability that was a part of him could be separated from him, but there was no power in his mind, nothing to grasp and use to fight his way out. He had no more power than any other mortal. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

He drew his mind together, summoning up all his willpower. Wrapping the shield of Kagome's name around him, he turned to face the nearest black wall.

And with everything he was and everything he possessed, he slammed his mind into the wall of his prison.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

_:sheepish look:_ Heh…so I guess that makes seven cliffhangers now…but I promise that next chapter I'll start to resolve some of them! Not to say that the resolutions won't involve cliffhangers of their own… _:cowers:_ Please don't hurt me…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 – One Mistake Too Many


	27. One Mistake Too Many

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

One Mistake Too Many

* * *

Zaniistar crept down the hall, uneasily listening to his own quiet footsteps echo in the stillness of the upper floor.

If the main floor had been deserted, the second floor was as silent and dead as a graveyard. It was downright disturbing. Distasteful thoughts about dying in this abandoned castle and other unpleasantness kept intruding upon his thoughts, making him jumpy and tense.

He continued down the hall, moving passed closed doors, trusting luck and instinct to lead him right. This was taking too long already; he didn't have the time to check every one of these rooms. He was heading for the front of the castle, where any window would give a good view of the courtyard where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still battled. At least, he hoped they were still battling, because if they weren't, it meant something had gone very wrong.

He was getting close now. Pausing, he poked his head in a door on his right, noting that it had a window looking outside. At little farther south and he should find one directly over the courtyard—and hopefully the one where Niishi was hiding.

As he moved down the corridor, he found his thoughts circling Niishi. Just who was she? How was she, a human, controlling Inuyasha? She had to be a human, didn't she? Inuyasha would have known by her scent if she weren't. Spirit dragons' sense of smell wasn't much better than humans unless they were transformed, so Zaniistar himself couldn't tell. Inuyasha had thought Niishi was human, and humans didn't have mind powers, but that was the only way she could control Inuyasha, wasn't it?

No answers, at least not until he found Niishi. And Zaniistar had every intention of prying every one of those answers out her mind.

He was abruptly jarred out of his thoughts as his already-stubbed toe caught an uneven floorboard and he stumbled.

The footsteps behind him—ones that had been timed to fall at exactly the same time as his so they wouldn't be heard—didn't stop quite fast enough.

Zaniistar froze for only the briefest of seconds before continuing on as though he hadn't heard anything out of place.

He moved down the hall, his eyes scouring the corridor for another side passage. There. Seeing a wide hall that broke off the one he was following, leading back into the center of the castle, he swung left, allowing his feet to scuff a little louder than before on the floor as he went about ten steps down it.

Whirling, he moved with absolute silence to press his back against the wall just around the bend where the hall began, waiting for his stalker to come around the corner after him. He readied his mind.

Quiet footsteps cautiously approached, then stopped as the pursuer paused, listening. Zaniistar held his breath, his muscles strung tighter than a bowstring. Apparently deciding it was safe, his stalker came around the corner.

Zaniistar lunged forward, catching the cloaked figure by the throat and aiming a powerful psychic blow into the mind of his pursuer.

But instead of tearing through the defenseless mind of a demon or human, Zaniistar's power slammed harmlessly against the barred and protected mind of another spirit dragon.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru leaped after Inuyasha as Kagome screamed. He already knew there was no way he would reach them in time.

Inuyasha shot forward, claws extended towards the helpless Kagome. She screamed in terror, starting to move, to get out the way. Not fast enough, not nearly fast enough.

Time seemed to slow, etching the scene in sharp relief in Sesshomaru's mind. Inuyasha suspended in the air in mid-leap, a mere three feet from Kagome's unprotected throat, Sesshomaru himself moving with agonizing sluggishness towards the two.

Time resumed with start, and Inuyasha sped towards Kagome. The girl's scream was just dying out as the hanyou closed the remaining distance between them, his claws inches from her throat.

Then something changed.

Like a puppet with cut strings, Inuyasha seem to collapse in midair, his momentum carrying him slamming into Kagome, but without the lethal slash of claws into the girl's vulnerable neck.

The two crashed to the ground, Inuyasha limper than a dead body, Kagome trapped beneath his weight. Even as Sesshomaru reached them, he noted that the aura of danger was gone from the air. Skidding to a stop beside the two, Sesshomaru quickly returned Tokijin to its place beside the Tenseiga and grasped Inuyasha by the hair, hauling him off Kagome and throwing him onto the ground a couple feet away from him and the girl. The hanyou landed limply, sprawled on his back.

It was only because Sesshomaru was looking into Inuyasha's face that he saw it.

Inuyasha eyes—eyes that had remained so disturbingly empty since they had first faced each other across the gates of the castle—were now burning with such a dreadful rage that it made Sesshomaru's hackles rise.

Then, like a door had snapped shut, his eyes went blank, the battle lost, and Inuyasha's face twisted with Niishi's hate. The air once again tightened as Niishi took hold of Inuyasha's mind powers.

Kagome had hauled herself to her feet—she hadn't seen the look in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru didn't know if this was a good thing or not, but now certainly wasn't the time to tell her.

Inuyasha too climbed to his feet. He looked from one of them to another, then a contemptuous smile curved his lips.

"My my, well, it seems Inuyasha is trying to break free." The smile grew at Kagome's startled gasp. "He managed to time his escape attempt at a very inconvenient moment, but it makes no difference now. There's no way for him to escape. But I decided to give him something to think about, just to keep him out of further mischief."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He had hoped that Niishi's failed attack and the anger he'd seen in the hanyou's eyes had been a sign that Inuyasha was starting to break free, but it seemed he had only been lucky in catching Niishi by surprise. There might be a small sliver of hope though, if Inuyasha could time things right again.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome gasped, her face pale.

"Well, I really don't want any more of these ill-timed escape attempts, so I took steps to prevent his further interference." He smiled again, a gleeful, sadistic smile. "It's hard to think about things like escaping when you're on fire."

Silence for a long moment. "What?" Kagome demanded.

"Like I said, I doubt he'll be trying anymore annoying tricks. It's hard to think when you're on fire—and now, until I decide to grant him some relief, which is unlikely, Inuyasha will feel as though he is being burned alive. He can still feel pain, if you recall. Now he will feel a world of agony until he dies or his mind is destroyed." His—her—smile of delight grew.

Sesshomaru felt slightly sick. That was disgusting, despicable, absolutely atrocious. He would not have wished a fate such as that on his worst enemy. Except maybe Niishi herself. And Naraku.

"You disgust me," he said flatly.

"One learns to appreciate the finer entertainments in life," she replied mockingly.

Sesshomaru once again drew Tokijin, his expression empty. If this went on much longer, Inuyasha would be destroyed before they ever had a chance to free him from Niishi's control.

"_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru,"_ the voice whispered in his mind, attempting to distract him.

"_What do you want, Sesshomaru? What is your heart's desire?"_

Sesshomaru ruthlessly crushed the thoughts that involuntarily sprang to mind at the twisted voice's words. But not fast enough.

"_Rin,"_ it whispered, the voice a violating caress. _"Rin."_

Sesshomaru felt a flash of anger.

"_Rin, oh, Rin, but she's just a child. A human."_

_Leave her out of this!_

"_A child, a human. What does she make you feel, Sesshomaru? When you look at her, what do you feel?"_

Nothing. He felt nothing.

"_Oh, but could it be love? Do you love her, Sesshomaru?"_

Idiocy! Sesshomaru ground his teeth, trying to push the voice away.

"_Is it really love, Sesshomaru? Love . . . or lust? Do you lust for her, great dog lord? A human child?"_

No! He felt nothing for Rin. He was just taking care of her until she was old enough to support herself. She was his ward, his charge. She was like a daughter to him. He did not _lust_ for her!

"_A human child. Does you heart race when you look upon her pale, delicate skin, Sesshomaru?"_

No.

"_Does your mouth water when you watch the pulse beat in her neck, her lifeblood waiting to be tasted?"_

No!

"_Do your loins light with fire when you touch her? Do you yearn to run your claws over her warm flesh?"_

NO!

"_Do you want to spread her soft legs, Sesshomaru, to mount her for your pleasure, to touch her and taste her and move inside her child's body? Do you, Sesshomaru?"_

"NO!"

The cry escaped his lips, his eyes momentarily squeezed shut as he sought to banish the images the voice had conjured in his mind.

And, in that moment of weakness, Inuyasha struck.

The attack came without warning. Too close, too close! Only a few feet away from Sesshomaru to start with, Inuyasha was on top of him before he could react.

It was a reflex, the instinct of self-preservation taking over.

He raised Tokijin.

Kagome's scream of horror drowned out Inuyasha's surprised gasp as the blade slid into his chest.

**

* * *

**

**: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – Pain and Panic


	28. Pain and Panic

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, and Yuryu. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Pain and Panic

* * *

Sango stared at Kohaku, her heart breaking.

He looked just like he had the night he had died. So young, so innocent. She bit her lip, fighting the memories and the pain.

"Kohaku?" she asked hesitantly.

He watched her, his face blank and empty, his mind wiped out by Naraku. She could see the faint glimmer from the jewel shard embedded in his back.

Her heart twisted. What should she do? Take the jewel shard and kill her own brother? Or leave the jewel and allow Naraku to keep controlling him? She couldn't accept either option.

Undecided, dying inside, she stared at him, her heart in her throat.

Kohaku took a slow step forward, and Sango felt a wave of rage wash over her as he raised his weapon. Naraku was going to pay for all he'd done!

"Kohaku," she pleaded, "it's me, Sango! Don't you recognize me? Think, Kohaku, think hard!"

He didn't react at all to her words. She wanted to collapse to the ground and weep until she died. She wanted to rage and break things and scream out her pain and rage. She wanted Naraku's blood!

Instead, she raised her hiraikotsu again. Dying would not solve anything. Having a temper tantrum wouldn't either. She had once decided to kill Kohaku to free him from Naraku, and then kill herself. But Inuyasha had stopped her then, and she couldn't try that this time either. She couldn't do that to Miroku.

The thought of the monk gave her strength. She would figure out what to do, how to save Kohaku. She would.

Her brother took another step towards her. The table lay between, the floor strewn with large pillows.

Without uttering sound, Kohaku threw his scythe, the long chain clanking.

Sango raised her boomerang, blocking the blow and sending his weapon flying off towards the wall. With a practiced jerk of his arm, the young demon slayer changed the direction of the weapon, pulling it back towards him and deftly catching it in one hand.

Then he leaped forward, the throwing the scythe in a curve, trying to catch her side. Sango blocked again, jumping to the side as Kohaku ran across the tabletop and launched himself at her.

His weapon was once again back in his hand and he swiped at her open side, but she blocked again, wielding her heavy weapon with the grace of long practice. They fought close range now, boomerang and scythe and chain tangling and breaking apart, the room echoing with the blows of weapon on weapon.

With a desperate yell, Sango heaved Kohaku back after a particularly fierce assault, tearing the chain out of his hand and sending the weapon flying to clang harmlessly on the floor at the far end of the room. Kohaku's sword was then in his hand, and he managed to cut through the bindings on her hiraikotsu, breaking her handhold. The weapon crashed to the ground.

Sango too drew her sword, and they battled on. They moved back and forth across the room, dancing over the treacherous footing, dodging the table and pillows. Parrying her strike, Kohaku swept his blade recklessly at her undefended left.

She could have ended it then.

Grunting with the effort, she blocked instead of sliding her sword into his undefended, unarmoured underarm.

"Kohaku!" she cried with angry desperation as he pushed her back a couple steps with the force of his swing. "Kohaku! Please stop this!"

He ignored her, didn't hear her, didn't know her.

With tremendous effort, she flung him back. His legs hit the edge of the table, and he tumbled backwards, landing flat on the polished surface.

Sango stepped forward, lightly pressing the tip of her blade to his exposed throat.

They stared at one another. Neither moved.

Sango felt her heart shattering with indecision. What did she do now?

"Kohaku," she whispered, a heartbroken plea to her brother to remember her.

He blinked suddenly, a frown marring his face. ". . . S-Sango?"

She gasped. "Kohaku?" she breathed, hardly daring to hope.

"Sango?" he said again, a little more strongly. "Sango, w-what's happening?" His eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Oh, Kohaku, do you remember me?"

"I-I . . . I think so."

Sango's heart swelled with love and hope and happiness and relief. It was almost too much to bear.

"Oh, Kohaku!" she cried, dropping her sword and pulling him into her arms. "Kohaku, how I've worried about you!"

She pushed him back to an arm's length, drinking in the sight of his beloved face. "Don't worry, Kohaku, we'll get you away from here—and away from Naraku—and we'll figure how to help—"

The words died on her tongue as she stared into his empty eyes.

The pain of his sword piercing her flesh was nothing compared to the agony in her heart.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Miroku moved blindly down the pitch-black tunnel, carefully feeling out each step, one hand outstretched in front of him.

He had been wandering in the dark for what felt like hours. Every time he'd thought he'd found the end—or worse, a dead-end—it had only been a turn or twist in the passageway. And so he kept going.

He had waited by the locked door for only a few hopeless minutes, realizing that even if Shippo found the hidden door, he wouldn't have the strength to open it. It had taken a fairly significant shove to trigger it in the first place.

So now he walked through the dark, having no other choice. Hundreds of unappealing outcomes kept spinning through his mind. Wandering in the darkness forever. Never finding the way out. Falling down an unseen hole and breaking his neck. Walking right into Naraku—though that wouldn't be too bad. He might get the chance to kill the demon. Being attacked in the dark by concealed demons. All sorts of other unpleasantness.

But he'd faced undesirable tasks and dilemmas before, and he would do so again, though he'd never found himself in a situation quite like this. The thing that bothered him the most was that, if he died, Sango would never know what had happened to him.

He sighed. Trust him to end up getting himself trapped in some secret tunnel, unable to do anything at all useful. Niishi could be long gone by now, and Inuyasha or Sesshomaru—or both—dead.

He walked on. It was dank and dusty and very unpleasant. Not to mention dark. Very dark. He sighed again. Would there ever be an end to this nightmare?

No sooner had the thought occurred to him than his outstretched hand encountered something solid.

He stopped, panic overcoming his common sense for a moment. No, this couldn't be a dead-end. What was the point of a secret passageway that led to nowhere?

A trap passageway, that's what.

Miroku shook off his panic and began carefully feeling dusty, almost slimy wall in front of him, holding his staff in the crook of one arm. Sliding his hands sideways, he found solid wall on his right. He tried the other side. Wall too.

Okay, it definitely wasn't a turn. Maybe it _was_ a dead-end. The thought terrified him.

He realized he was shivering, though it wasn't from cold. The dark pressed in on him from all sides, the tunnel growing smaller. Miroku's breath came in short gasps, and he struggled to contain his growing panic.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

He took a couple deep breaths, then once again stretched out his hands, feeling the wooden wall. Nothing, nothing, nothing. No way out.

No, he wasn't going to die in here, all alone in the dark. In anger and fear, he slammed his fist against the wood.

A hollow thud accompanied his yelp of pain. That had hurt! He'd misjudged the distance between the door and his fist in the dark. He rubbed his sore knuckles.

A sudden thought made his breath catch.

A _hollow_ thud?

Miroku stared for a moment, then booted the door as hard as he could. Another hollow boom.

There was nothing on the other side of that wall!

Miroku, with a supreme amount of willpower, slowly, carefully, backed away, one step at a time, until he stood twenty paces from the end of the passage. He took a deep breath, raising his right hand.

And unleashed the windtunnel.

With a howl of raging wind, the void opened, sucking in everything. It only took a mere moment for the force of the gale to tear the wall loose and feed the wood to his windtunnel.

With a flick of his other hand, his wrapped the beads back around his palm, closing the windtunnel and squinting in the sudden light flooding from the jagged opening in front of him.

He stood still for a full three seconds, then bolted towards the light.

Bursting out into the open air, he found himself standing on a balcony overlooking the lush valley below, a village sprawled across the farthest edge. He tasted the night air, squinting in the moonlight and savouring his regained freedom.

But now it was back to business. Looking around, he spotted a set of sliding doors leading back into the castle. Moving quickly, he stepped up to the doors and flung them open.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, dripping with contemptuous amusement, "who do we have here?"

Miroku looked up into Kagura's gleaming red eyes.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Heh, would you look at that, more cliffhangers… Oh, and I have officially changed the main genre of this fic to 'suspense', which I really should have done a while ago…

And before you all yell at me for not resolving anything, take a moment and think. Considering how things are going for the gang right now, do you really _want_ me to resolve it? _:evil smile:_

Also, I have had a number of comments lately about my chapter lengths. I would like to point out that not only are the majority of chapters for this story longer than those of SLSP, but I cannot just 'make' a chapter longer. To do that, I would have to add pointless filler (i.e. unnecessary dialogue, drawn-out descriptions, etc.) and that I am _not_ willing to do. Not only is it extremely boring to write, but it's boring to read too. The only other thing I _could_ do is run every two chapters together to make one really long chapter, but then you'd have to wait twice as long for me to post. Though, of course, with that method, it wouldn't make the story itself any longer…

Oh, and speaking of story length, we're far enough along for me to hazard a guess about the number of chapters this fic will have. I'm guessing it will be about 55 chapters, the same as SLSP. So we've just passed the estimated halfway point! Woohoo!

…And just think, that's another 27 chapters of cliffhangers… _:laughs and runs away:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – Caught!


	29. Caught!

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, and Tsuyoihi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Caught!

* * *

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing?"

Shippo froze, staring down at Naraku in complete and utter terror.

"I'm going to go to Niishi," an unfamiliar voice just as cold as Naraku's replied. "Things are getting out of hand."

Shippo, released from his immediate terror, silently scampered backwards away from the opening, trembling violently.

_Naraku didn't see me!_ he told himself over and over, trying to calm his furiously beating heart. _He doesn't know I'm here. He was talking to someone else._

He froze again as the voices continued, unaware that they were being overheard.

"Can't you control your pets, Yuryu?" Naraku asked, his voice becoming even icier. "You can't seem to get anything right."

There was tense silence. Shippo felt his curiosity ignite, overcoming his fear, and he crept back to the crack, peering down into the room.

It looked like some kind of study. Naraku was standing slightly to one side, almost directly underneath Shippo. The kitsune wrinkled his nose as the stench of Naraku and his miasma reached his sensitive nose. Another figure stood a couple paces away—this Yuryu person, no doubt.

The second demon was a spirit dragon! Shippo could recognize the particular reptilian scent of the dragons even through the overpowering odour of Naraku's miasma. The spirit dragon was concealed in a dark, hooded cloak, but Shippo could see the lower half of his face from his high vantage point, and the unhappy scowl that marred his expression.

"You aren't perfect yourself, Naraku," Yuryu replied finally, his voice hard, and, if possible, even colder than Naraku's. "You said collecting the jewel shards would be a simple matter, and now look. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are locked in battle with the potential to go very wrong, and you have two humans and a spirit dragon wandering loose in the castle."

Shippo felt a surge of resentful anger. Didn't _he_ count too?

"It's no matter," Naraku said smugly. "The demon slayer is being taken care of as we speak, the monk is about to be cut to shreds by _my_ servant, and didn't you just say that one of your dragons was tailing that Zaniistar? I fail to see any problem."

Shippo's blood turned to ice. Sango, being 'taken care of'? Miroku, 'cut to shreds'? Even Zaniistar was in trouble? And there were other spirit dragons in the castle?

"Then why don't we have those jewel shards yet, Naraku?" the other demon demanded.

"That, Yuryu, would be your responsibility at this point. Niishi is the one controlling Inuyasha, and he's the one who's supposed to be getting the jewel shards from Kagome."

"And _that_, Naraku, is where I'm trying to go. Niishi's skills aren't all that she claimed, and she seems to be having some difficulty with Sesshomaru."

"That's because the fool doesn't even have the most basic grasp of battle strategy. Can't she use Inuyasha's knowledge to help her?"

"Of course not," Yuryu snapped impatiently. "The barrier is all-or-nothing. If she breaches it to look into his mind for even a moment, Inuyasha could break free and regain control."

"Oh yes, how silly of me to forget _that_," Naraku sneered. "It seems you're not all that you claimed either, dragon."

Shippo narrowed his eyes, intently staring down at the scene playing out below him. The silence in the room was filled with swirling anger. It seemed Naraku and his new ally weren't on the best of terms.

"Naraku, I honestly don't care what you do right now, but I'm going to—" He suddenly broke off.

Shippo's heart renewed it terrified pounding. Had the dragon sensed his mind?

Yuryu suddenly swore with such vileness that Shippo blanked. The dragon was moving towards the door so fast that he was almost gone before Naraku exploded after him.

"What's wrong?" Naraku demanded. "Where are you going?"

Yuryu paused only for the briefest of moments, his head whipping back towards Naraku. "You should have let me go, Naraku!" he shouted furiously. "Now look what's happened!"

"_What's_ happened?" Naraku snarled back.

"Sesshomaru just killed Inuyasha!"

Silence. Shippo couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. Inuyasha wasn't _dead_. He couldn't be.

Naraku finally found his voice. "But—"

"Silence," Yuryu suddenly ordered, his head turning up, staring at the roof.

Shippo realized he was whimpering quietly as he tried to deny what the demon had said about Inuyasha.

"There's someone up there," Yuryu said with frightening softness. "A little someone eavesdropping on our conversation."

The two demons exchanged looks, and then both looked up, directly at Shippo's crack.

Then they both smiled; identical, deadly smiles.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Zaniistar's surprise nearly cost him everything.

It was only reflexes born from his training that saved him as he snapped his inner barriers closed against the other spirit dragon's attack.

They both froze for a moment, staring at each other, both too surprised to move. Zaniistar's hand was locked around the other dragon's throat, but not tight enough to choke him.

Then the other dragon attacked.

Gritting his teeth, Zaniistar felt as though his head was going to shatter as his opponent smashed repeatedly against his inner barriers. He felt a sudden flicker of fear flutter in his stomach as he recognized the particular aura of this dragon's mind. A Nosaki.

The attack was relentless. The Nosaki slammed again and again into Zaniistar's mind, like a catapult hurling boulders at a fortress wall. It was only a matter of time before the walls crumbled.

He had to end it quickly. If the battle dragged on, the Nosaki would be victorious for certain, and Zaniistar would be nothing more than a mindless, drooling husk of a person.

But how? Zaniistar couldn't attack the Nosaki's mind—he'd be destroyed instantly. But what other way was there to defeat the dragon? Not only was his own life hanging in the balance, but Inuyasha and the others as well. He couldn't lose this fight.

"_Mother . . ."_

Zaniistar ignored the voice whispering at him just beyond his inner barriers as it tried to distract him from the battle.

"_Father . . ."_

The Nosaki would try everything to find a weakness in his mind, a crack he could squeeze through to get at his opponent's unprotected inner self. Zaniistar realized at that moment that this wasn't a very powerful Nosaki—or not a well-trained one—since he wasn't dead yet, and he should be.

"_Help me, please . . ."_

Zaniistar ignored the voice, clenching his teeth as the Nosaki's merciless attacks, now combined with tantalizing whispers just beyond his range of hearing, pummeled his mind. He forced himself not to try to listen to those deceptively innocent murmurs the Nosaki was creating.

He was losing. He knew it. He could feel his mind weakening, his inner barriers starting to crack, but he didn't know what to do to save himself. He couldn't use mind lock like Inuyasha had to save himself—he had no idea how.

"_My love . . ."_

Karameida. She would never know what had happened to him—

With an inward gasp, Zaniistar aimed a mental slash at the Nosaki's mind just in time to stop the dragon from slipping into his mind and tearing him apart. Zaniistar snapped his inner barriers tightly closed again, pushing Karameida from his thoughts. That had been too close!

How could he have let that happen! Fear prickled under his skin. He was weakening, that's how it had happened. His time was almost up. He could feel fatigue pushing at the outer edges of his consciousness.

His last chance. It would have to be something drastic, dangerous, unexpected. Something . . .

Something Inuyasha would do.

A plan formed in Zaniistar's mind, something so risky it was terrifying to even contemplate doing.

He carefully focused his mind on his physical body. His muscles were quivering. His hand had almost lost its grip on the Nosaki's throat—the other dragon was gripping his wrist to keep them connected.

Spirit dragons fought with their minds, pitting psychic strength, intelligence, and experience against one another. They never fought physically.

So the Nosaki would never expect it.

A sudden agonizing blow from the Nosaki's mind forced a gasp out of Zaniistar, and he almost broke, barely managing to hold his barriers together. One more blow, and he was finished.

Zaniistar didn't give the Nosaki a chance to attack again.

Flinging open his inner barriers, he threw everything he had left at the Nosaki's startled mind.

And at the same time, he reestablished his connection with his body.

Before either of them realized what had happened, Zaniistar's dagger was buried up to the hilt in the Nosaki's chest.

They both stared at the dagger for a long moment.

Then the Nosaki gave a gurgling sigh and toppled over backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

Zaniistar stared, disbelieving. Time seemed to stop, the world seemed to stop, as he stared incredulously down at the body of a living person, who was now dead by his hand.

When he'd fallen, the dragon's hood had fallen back, revealing fiery red hair splashed like a bloody halo around his head. His crimson eyes were open, staring sightlessly upwards, his expression locked in surprise.

Zaniistar knew the dragon. The thought seemed to sink into his mind much slower than normal, like everything is his head was wallowed in sludge. He knew this dragon. They were the same age; they had had lessons together decades ago. This dragon and his twin brother, Akaruihi and Tsuyoihi, he knew them. He and his brother had left to explore the world about twenty years ago, and they had never returned. They had been assumed dead, and Zaniistar had missed Akaruihi in particular.

But they—or one of them—had been alive all along, but now he was dead and Zaniistar had killed him. He had killed a childhood friend. The twins were identical—he didn't know which one he had just fought and murdered. Was the body at his feet Akaruihi, quiet and smart, friends with everyone he'd ever met? Or was it Tsuyoihi, strong and bold, outgoing and popular? Zaniistar looked down at his hands, imagining he would see them dripping with blood, but they were surprising clean. He looked back at the dragon.

It's amazing what the mind will notice sometimes. Suddenly, the whole scene was etched in his mind, frozen forever in his memory. The individual planks of woods on the floor, the folds of the dragon's cloak, the shadow cast by the hilt of the dagger Sango had given him after they had been attacked by Naraku's demons in the forest. She had seemed so shocked to discover he was unarmed, and had pressed the dagger on him, saying it was 'just in case'.

Just in case. He had never imaged that a mere hour or so later he would plunging it into the heart of a fellow dragon, his friend, his kin.

He was murderer now. The thought was so horrifying his mind couldn't even begin to grasp the significance.

A scream shattered the silence.

Zaniistar jerked, his head whipping around. The scream had come from outside. Kagome!

Zaniistar shook himself, pushing away his guilt and remorse, locking it in the back of his mind to be dealt with later. Right now he had a job to do, and he couldn't afford to waste any more time.

He took a couple steps forward, then stopped, looking back at the hilt of the dagger, still embedded in the dragon's still chest. He stomach twisted sickeningly.

He reluctantly moved back to stand beside the dragon. Swallowing hard, he gingerly tugged the dagger out, staring with horror-filled eyes as slow, thickened drops of blood ran down the blade, dripping off the tip and plopping on the dragon's chest.

Swallowing his stomach, he hastily wiped the blade clean on a corner of the Nosaki's cloak, then took off in a trot down the hall, forcing himself not to look back.

Doors flashed by as he ran. Closer, closer. Niishi was near. He suddenly stopped, eyeing a large, opulent door. Trusting that Niishi, in her conceit, would have picked the most lavish and luxurious room, he flung open the door with a loud crash.

With a startled gasp, Niishi whirled around from the window she had been looking out, her face pale and stunned.

Then she smiled horribly, her face twisted with a vile mix of loathing and glee. "Ha, you bastard son of whore! You're already too late!"

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

_Akaruihi_ (ah-ka-roo-ee-hee) means "bright flame". _Tsuyoihi_ (tsoo-yo-ee-hee) means "strong flame".

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 – Forsaken Hearts


	30. Forsaken Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, and Tsuyoihi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Forsaken Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Kilala leaped with a roar at the unprotected throat of the spirit dragon.

With a startled yell, the dragon threw himself to the side, barely escaping her as he crashed to the floor. Jumping to his feet, he backed up rapidly until his back hit the wall.

Kilala watched him, feeling the beginnings of confusion. She could read reluctance and fear in every line of his body, yet he still seemed to want to fight her. She couldn't understand the obvious conflict she was seeing in him.

The demon's eyes suddenly narrowed. Kilala, again taking the initiative, lunged for him, but again he dodged, though this time, he wasn't quite fast enough. She slammed her head into his chest, smashing him into the wall and knocking the air out of him. He scrambled to his feet, backing away from her again.

With a snarl, Kilala again jumped him, this time landing full on his chest and slamming him to the floor. She pressed one long fang again his vulnerable throat, but didn't kill him. She didn't want to kill him.

They both remained frozen, dragon pinned on his back, Kilala's fangs poised above his throat.

Then the dragon's hand closed around her foreleg. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She was paralyzed!

Struggling, she fought this strange stasis but could not move so much as a single muscle.

"_First rule of fighting spirit dragons, kitty, is don't touch them."_

The voice spoke directly into Kilala's mind, not so much words, but feelings, things her feline mind could clearly understand. A lesson she would remember.

Nothing happened. With Kilala locked in inertia and the spirit dragon filled with hesitation and reluctance, they were deadlocked.

Kilala began to wonder what to do. It was becoming obvious that the dragon didn't want to kill her—he already could have with his mind powers. She didn't want to kill him either, but she couldn't move to get off him, and until she did, he would be afraid of her killing him, so wouldn't release her.

The dragon watched her carefully, his crimson eyes filled with uncertainty. Then, suddenly, Kilala felt her weight shift, her muscles flexing of their own volition. Her body moved, stepping off the dragon until they were only connected by the dragon's grip on her leg. She still had no control over her body.

Abruptly, the dragon released her, leaping to his feet and stepping back, studying her warily. She in turn, after double-checking she did indeed have her body back under her control, watched him, recognizing that he had just spared her life.

"Well, kitty, it seems your name is Kilala, isn't it?" he said aloud, his eyes still gauging her. "Well, my name is Akaruihi, in case you're interested."

Kilala made a soft noise, somewhere between a mewl and a growl. Then, deciding the threat was over, she transformed back to her smaller form in a burst of fire.

They watched each other a moment longer, then Kilala trotted up to him and leaped up into his arms, nuzzling his chest as he caught her reflexively. He was a friend, she decided. He surely wasn't an enemy.

Akaruihi stared down at her, then smiled slowly. "Well, kitty, hello to you to. I guess I won't kill you, whatever Lord Yuryu orders." Kilala mewled agreeably. The dragon smiled again.

Abruptly, he stiffened, his head snapping up, his eyes wide. "Tsuyoihi?" he whispered.

His face paled; he swayed. Then a cry of pure despair burst from his lips, "Tsuyoihi!"

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sango felt the blade of Kohaku's sword slice threw her armour and slide into her side.

She gasped, her eyes flying wide. With a grunt, she shoved him backwards, hissing in pain as the blade tore out of her.

Staggering to her feet, she backed away from her brother, staring at him in horror as he slowly climbed to his feet. She pressed a hand to her side, trying to stifle the flow of hot blood. The wound wasn't very deep, just painful and hindering. It was definitely going to impede her ability to fight.

They faced each other across the room, brother and sister, family and enemy.

"You bastard," Sango whispered, not to Kohaku, but to Naraku. She gritted her teeth, the pain in her heart and the pain in her body only serving to fuel her hatred of Naraku and her desire for revenge.

Naraku had killed not only her family, but her entire village and everyone she had ever known. If not for Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku, she would have been dead too. Kohaku was the only one she had left from her old life, from the days of her childhood where she had been happy and at peace with herself and the world. Kohaku meant more to her than her own life, and she was never going to let Naraku have him, no matter the cost to herself.

She stooped quickly, grabbing her sword, once again raising the blade. It was time to kill—and time to die. Her world narrowed to the person standing in front of her, and all else slipped from her mind. It was only him, her, and the dance of life. The dance of death.

She leaped forward, anticipating Kohaku's parry and slapping his blade away before he had it completely raised. She knew his style; she had helped train him, after all. He moved to catch her unawares after her strike, but her sword was already there. Block, attack, parry, strike. Again and again, they clashed and broke apart, dancing the dance of death, back and forth across the room. High strike, block left, pivot right, step back, block again. Parry right, step forward, push her advantage.

They danced, a deadly dance. Sango knew she was the better of the two; she had more experience, more training. More motivation, more desire to win. She would free Kohaku from Naraku's control, and then she would free her soul from the guilt of failure.

Kohaku stumbled on one of the slippery pillows. Sango lunged forward, no sign of hesitation as she threw herself into the moment. Her elbow struck the boy's face at the same instant she caught his blade on hers and wrenched the sword from his grip. He tumbled to the ground.

Sango knelt over him, her hand pressing his shoulder to the ground, her elbow cocked, her sword at his throat.

She fought the déjà vu that threatened to overwhelm her resolve. She would end this tonight, once and for all.

She raised the sword a little higher. Kohaku stared up at her blankly, listlessly, indifferently.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

She brought the sword down with an anguished scream, slamming the pommel into the side of his head and knocking him unconscious.

She stood up shakily, staring down at her unmoving brother. She hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't been able to kill him, not because she didn't want to free him from Naraku, but because if she did, she would have to kill herself too, and she couldn't—wouldn't—abandon Miroku. She no longer had the option of taking the easy way out.

Steeling herself for the task ahead, she pressed a hand to her side again, relieved that the bleeding had slowed. Then, with a grunt of effort, she heaved Kohaku's limp form over her shoulder, picked up her hiraikotsu, and began to move slowly back the way she had come.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

The momentum of Inuyasha's leap brought him down on the Tokijin's blade, skewering him through the chest.

Sesshomaru stared in stunned disbelief at Inuyasha's face, open-mouthed with shock.

The hanyou staggered, reflexively stepped back.

The sound of Tokijin's blade grinding on Inuyasha's ribs as it slithered out of his chest caused Sesshomaru to grit his teeth.

Total silence. Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was gaping at the open wound in his chest, his expression disbelieving. Sesshomaru, locked in his own disbelief, absently realized that the power of Tokijin had torn apart Inuyasha on the inside, doing far more damage than was immediately apparent when looking at the surface wound.

The hanyou stumbled back another couple steps, blood pouring from the wound, spurting outwards with each frantic beat of his heart. Dog demon and human watched, frozen.

Inuyasha looked up, his face twisted, his mouth working. Blood bubbled at the wound as his punctured lung attempted to inflate. Inuyasha coughed, blood spraying from his lips, dribbling down his chin. He dropped to his knees. His face twisted with inhuman effort.

"You bastard!"

Sesshomaru stood completely still, watching, unable to act.

Inuyasha started to sag, the strength seeping out of him, the flow of blood lessening to a sickening ooze as the hanyou's heart desperately sought to keep him alive.

"You killed him!" Inuyasha gasped, sounding terrified.

Sesshomaru's mind jerked back into motion. Why did Niishi sound so upset about Inuyasha dying? Had she wanted him alive? What for?

The hanyou suddenly convulsed, then slowly toppled over sideways, collapsing to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, coming awake. She leaped towards the hanyou.

Sesshomaru quickly swung Tokijin around, blocking Kagome's path, nearly wincing as she stared in horror at the thick blood dripping off the sword, her face going deathly pale.

The aura of violence in the air, caused by Inuyasha's mind powers, was gradually lessening, slowly disappearing. Sesshomaru wondered what he should be feeling right now. For some reason, he couldn't feel anything. He just didn't really believe that he had killed his brother, despite the number of times he had attempted to do just that.

Kagome was trembling violently, her eyes locked on Inuyasha's unmoving form. Sesshomaru could still hear faint sounds of forced breathing coming from the hanyou, though they were rapidly growing fainter. Not long now.

He sighed bitterly.

"Naraku, you will pay dearly for this," he vowed softly, speaking to no one in particular. Kagome didn't seem to hear him.

The aura of danger was gone now. Inuyasha gave one last wheezing breath, then stopped. Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin.

He then locked away his heart as Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side, letting out a low, keening wail of unspeakable grief.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

As you may have noticed, I have posted two chapters at the same time. Why, you wonder? Well, I figured I was torturing you all _way_ too much, so I decided I would post faster, then take a bit of a break when we reached a non-ultra-suspenseful-and-cliffhanger-ridden spot in the story (_:bows to Shaid:_). And yes, I know this was a cliffhanger, and a mean one at that, but I don't want to post too many chapters all at once. Not only does it take me a long time to do that much proofreading, but readers tend to only review the most recent chapter…and I'd hate to miss out on reviews..._:huge smile:_ And speaking of reviews, we passed one thousand! Weee! _:does uber happy dance:_ Thank you! I'll try to update again in the next couple days.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 – Say Goodbye

* * *

**PS** – That chapter title does not refer to Inuyasha and Kagome, just so you know…


	31. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, and Tsuyoihi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Say Goodbye

* * *

Miroku stared at Kagura in disbelief. Where the hell had _she_ come from?

"Mm, well if it isn't the little monk," Kagura said mockingly. "I see you managed to escape that trap passageway. What a shame."

Miroku frowned. How did she know where he had been? And why did it seem like she'd been waiting for him?

"You should have just stayed in your dark hole, monk, and you might have survived—at least for a little longer. Now I get the pleasure of slicing you into little pieces."

The wind sorceress took a threatening step forwards, forcing Miroku to back out onto the balcony.

Damn, damn, damn! He couldn't unleash his windtunnel on the balcony without risking tearing the whole thing apart and plummeting to his death.

His mind racing, Miroku narrowed his eyes at the sorceress. "How did you know where I was, Kagura?" he asked coldly, stalling for time.

She continued to advance, forcing him to back up step after step down the length of the balcony.

"Oh, it was all thanks to Naraku's latest business partner. One of those so-called 'spirit dragons'. They have some rather unique abilities, you know. They've been keeping track of all of your movements since you entered the castle."

Miroku felt his blood run cold. Spirit dragons, here? _'They'_? More than one?

Kagura must have read some of the fear on his face. "We _let_ you get as far as you did, you know," she taunted. "And once you all foolishly split up, well, it was easy pickings after that."

Miroku bit his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't let her goad him. He wouldn't ask. He wouldn't.

"Are you wondering, monk," Kagura replied haughtily after a long, tense pause, "what's become of your precious friends?"

Miroku swallowed hard, but didn't respond. He took another step backwards. His back hit the railing surrounding the balcony edge. No more room to retreat. He glanced down, his stomach twisting nervously as he saw the sheer drop to the rocks below. Why the hell had Naraku built his castle on a cliff of all places!

"You're the last one now, you know. The others have already been taken care of. They're rotting corpses now."

No. No! She was lying! He wouldn't let her manipulate him. He wouldn't!

"And now, monk, it's your turn!" She raised her fan.

"But—" Miroku said desperately, his mind scrambling for something to say, to stall a little longer. "But you must be lying! Kanna is dead. Who else is there to kill the others? I don't believe you!"

Kagura let her fan fall, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Well, I suppose I can tell you since you're about to die anyways. I'm _not_ the only one anymore. The castle is crawling with Lord Yuryu's servants. The only reason _I'm_ the one killing you now is because Naraku decided to give me something to do because I was _bored_."

Miroku's eyes now narrowed as well. Was it his imagination, or did Kagura sound bitter? "Who's this 'Lord Yuryu'?" he asked.

Kagura scowled. "He's Naraku's new ally or servant or partner or whatever. Apparently, he's something called a 'Nosaki', and he was banished by the other spirit dragons. I don't know why. Naraku didn't deem it fit to tell me." She scowled again. "He never tells me anything," she muttered under her breath.

Some suspicions Miroku had been harbouring for a long time about Kagura's loyalty to Naraku seemed to be coming true before his very eyes. He pressed his momentary advantage, his mind racing. The moment Kagura decided she'd had enough talking would be the moment he died. He had fought her before, and he knew he was no match for her sorcery without his windtunnel to balance things out.

"So Naraku and this Yuryu combined forces to capture Inuyasha? Why? To kill the rest of us and get the jewel?"

Kagura's scowl deepened. "I don't know," she said, a definite note of bitterness in her voice now. "There's more to it than that, but I know nothing of it." Her expression darkened further. "I've had enough chatting, monk. It's time to finish this." She raised her fan again.

"Wait!" Miroku cried desperately. "Don't—do you know who Niishi is?"

"Yes," Kagura snapped. "She's Yuryu's fawning servant. She's a little whore."

"But . . . but how is she controlling Inuyasha?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed again, her expression shifting to one of calculation. "So that thing _is_ Inuyasha? I had wondered if he might be another of Naraku's puppets."

"No," Miroku said quickly, "it is Inuyasha, but Niishi is controlling him somehow."

"Yes," Kagura breathed, obviously thinking back on something. "Yes, I see now." She abruptly returned to the present, her eyes once again focusing on Miroku. "Any last words, monk?" she asked nastily, evidently done reminiscing.

"Yes, actually," Miroku replied. "I was just wondering, do you enjoy serving Naraku?"

Kagura eyes widened, then narrowed with fury. "Of course not, you fool!" she snapped angrily. "I'm his slave, nothing more. I do what he orders me to do, and nothing else. Do you think I enjoy that?" Her lip curled derisively. "And right now, he ordered me to kill you, so that's what I'm going to do!"

"But you don't have to!" Miroku interjected quickly, once again forestalling her. "You can help us destroy Naraku, and then you'll be free!"

"_Destroy Naraku_?" She laughed humourlessly. "And how do you plan to do that? Didn't you hear me, monk? The others are already dead. Naraku sent Kohaku to take out that pathetic demon slayer, and one of Yuryu's demon pets already went after that dragon friend of yours. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to kill each other, and Kagome is doomed either way. You're the only one left—and what on earth makes you think that you alone can kill Naraku, to say nothing of Yuryu?"

Miroku stared at her, his heart turning to stone as he listened to her rant. Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru and Zaniistar. Dead, or soon to be?

"I'll think I'll stay on the winning side, thank you very much. Now monk, say goodbye."

Miroku just stared as she raised her fan, his mind too numb to comprehend what was happening. Sango was dead? She couldn't be. She was too strong; she would have fought with everything she had.

But against Kohaku?

"_Dance of the Dragons!_"

The maelstroms of wind smashed into him, the pain reawakening his mind. He felt the force of the spiraling gale throw him backwards, the rail of the balcony giving way.

And then he was falling.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Death smiled up at him from a mere seven feet below.

Shippo didn't wait for Naraku and Yuryu to move. He didn't waste a moment.

He bolted.

Never had he run as fast in his life as he did then, but it still wasn't fast enough to escape the demons' muffled voices behind him.

"What are you doing? We can't let him escape!"

"He doesn't matter, you fool! Didn't you hear what I said? Sesshomaru just went and ran his bloody sword through the half-breed! Weren't you the one who kept insisting you needed him alive?"

The voices faded away behind Shippo as he ran, stumbling through the dark tunnel. He didn't want to wait and find out what the demons decided to do. He didn't stop for anything.

He tripped on the uneven floor, tumbling through the air to crash to the ground, scraping his palms on the rough surface. Biting his lip as tears of pain sprung into his eyes, he pushed himself up, resuming his out-of-control flight down the passageway. He had to find Miroku and get help! He had to find Inuyasha!

He burst out into the dim light of the extravagant bedroom. For the barest of moments, he considered shape-shifting into an unremarkable piece of furniture to hide, but he discarded the thought almost immediately. Changing shape would not hide his mind from Yuryu.

Shippo tore out of the room, skidding to a stop in the middle of the courtyard, his eyes searching frantically for Miroku.

The monk was nowhere to be seen.

"Miroku?" Shippo called softly. "Miroku?" he called again louder, a note of desperate fear creeping into his voice.

Naraku himself was trying to kill Shippo, and the monk chose that moment to disappear!

"Miroku!" Shippo screamed, terror gripping his heart with an iron fist. His eyes flickering fearfully around the dark courtyard, he jumped at every shadow, expecting Naraku to come bursting out of nowhere at any moment.

"Miroku!" Shippo screamed again, tears of terror streaming down his face. He had never felt so hopelessly alone in his life.

The monk was obviously no longer here. Maybe he had left when he couldn't find Shippo. The kitsune sniffled brokenly, then drew himself up, looking around carefully. He then turned and loped off, following his and Miroku's scent trail back the way they had come. If he couldn't find Miroku, he would head back to the courtyard where Kagome was.

Moving back down the dark corridor, he trembled nervously, eyeing the shadowy doorways on both sides. He rounded the first—and only—bend in the hall.

And suddenly he was suspended in the air.

He let out a shriek of terror, twisting in the grip that held him by the tail. He got a fleeting glimpse of a figure wrapped in black cloak, and then a hand closed on his throat—

—and he was paralyzed.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

A great big huge thank you to _orangepencils_, _Kamira_, _I/K M/S Forever_, _dieforinuyasha_, _Itachida_, _shaid_, and _Caitriona_ for reviewing both chapters 29 and 30! A not quite so big but still heartfelt thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 30! And to everyone who didn't review…maybe next chapter? XP

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 – Forsaken Souls


	32. Forsaken Souls

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Forsaken Souls

* * *

He was paralyzed.

Shippo felt himself being lifted, and then he was staring into a coldly beautiful face framed by long, silver-blond hair and eyes of a pale, almost indistinguishable yellow. She reeked of spirit dragon scent.

"What do we have here?" she asked mockingly. "A little fox-demon? Where are you running to, little fox?"

Shippo fought helplessly as the spirit dragon plucked through his thoughts and memories. He had never felt so violated as she rifled through his mind, extracting thoughts and feelings and memories with no scruples.

"Eavesdropping on Lord Yuryu, were you, little fox? Naughty boy. Well, I think my Lord will be most pleased to meet you face to face, don't you agree?"

With a wicked chuckle, she started back down the hall the way Shippo had just fled, carrying him humiliatingly by the tail.

Tears streamed down his face as he stared helplessly at the floor passing by below him. He hung limply, unable to move at all. He couldn't even so much as blink.

Fear twisted around his heart. She was going to take him to Yuryu—which meant Naraku as well. He was going to die, and no one could save him. No one even knew where he was.

Shippo wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and curl up into a terrified ball, but he couldn't. But maybe if he—

"_No no, little fox, no shape-shifting for you." _The foreign, laughing voice was right inside his head, and he recognized it as the spirit dragon's.

He couldn't escape. There was no way out this time. No dramatic rescue, no skin-of-his-teeth escape. No suspenseful battle, no spectacular victory. Tonight he was going to die.

Shippo realized then just how much he had always depended on the protection of others, especially Inuyasha. Despite the hanyou's occasional—well, more than occasional—bullying, Inuyasha had always been there when Shippo needed him. He had always had a spare moment for the kitsune, was always conveniently around when Shippo missed his father and family, offering the silent, simple comfort of his presence.

Inuyasha had understood what it was like to be an orphan, and he had always tried to be there for Shippo, had always tried to help in his own way. Shippo, in a dazzling moment of insight, wondered if Inuyasha's bullying wasn't actually harassment but playing, a way to give the kitsune desperately needed attention and companionship. Now that Shippo thought about it, Inuyasha did pay a lot of attention to him, more attention than he paid any other member of their group besides Kagome. Shippo choked on the regret that he would never be able to thank Inuyasha for his clumsy efforts at parenting and friendship that he had so often been reprimanded for by Kagome and the others.

The floor underneath him suddenly became still, but Shippo could see nothing else as he dangled by his tail.

He heard other footsteps stop a little ways away.

"What's this, Kiirohana?"

Yuryu's voice. Shippo's blood ran cold.

Kiirohana's voice was filled with respect and near-reverence as she addressed her lord. "I found this little fox running around unescorted, so I picked him up. I believe you've briefly met him, haven't you, my Lord?"

"Ah, yes, the sneaky kitsune child who thought to listen in on my discussion with Naraku." A thoughtful pause. "What do you want to do with him?"

Another pause. "I will deal with him. You go ahead. This will only take a moment."

To Shippo's horror, it was Naraku's voice that answered. Kiirohana must have intercepted them on their way to wherever they had been going—after Inuyasha and Niishi, presumably.

Shippo was then roughly thrown to the ground. He lay where he landed, his face pressed into the wooden floor, his eyes squeezed shut as two sets of footsteps passed him and faded away.

Silence for a long moment.

"Get up, Shippo," Naraku crooned dangerously, "and meet your fate with a brave front, if nothing else."

A mix of dismay and relief filled Shippo as he realized he once again had control of his body. He slowly pushed himself up and stood. He hesitated a moment, then looked up into Naraku's cold, red eyes.

The demon stood a mere three paces away, watching him. The hall was empty, deserted.

Shippo trembled, biting his lip hard to keep from whimpering aloud. He tasted blood.

Naraku's expression didn't change as he spoke. "Be grateful, Shippo, for I shall grant you a quick death, which is more than I can say for your friends. Any last requests?"

Shippo bit down on his lip harder, determined that, if nothing else, he wouldn't beg Naraku to spare his life. He _wouldn't_!

"No?" Naraku asked softly, his eyes glittering maliciously. "And here I half expected some kind of defiant insult or some nonsense such as Inuyasha would spout." He slowly raised one hand. "Farewell, Shippo. You can now join your beloved friends in the afterlife." The demon's fingers curled like claws.

The mention of Inuyasha and his friends filled Shippo with a strange fire. Anger flooded him, and without thinking, he sprung at Naraku, his teeth bared.

"Fox-fire!" he screamed.

Naraku's fingers suddenly shot forward, stretching grotesquely and morphing to pointed poniards. They passed right through Shippo's fox fire, shooting right for him.

The breath whooshed out of Shippo's lungs as the deadly pointed fingers slammed into him in midair, passing right through his chest and stomach and smashing into the ground behind him.

For a moment he hung suspended, staring at the thin, elongated fingers sticking out of his chest.

Then, with a searing pain, the fingers snapped back, wrenching out of Shippo's chest and resuming their normal shape and length. He crashed to the ground on his back.

Shippo stared at the ceiling, listening as Naraku's unhurried footsteps passed him and disappeared down the hall. He felt warm blood flowing over his chest and soaking his back. He couldn't breathe; his lungs wouldn't work. He wondered why he felt no pain.

As the world went dark, his last thoughts were of his friends.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Zaniistar and Niishi stared each other down, hatred burning in their glares.

"What are you talking about?" Zaniistar finally demanded.

Niishi smiled that sickening smile again. "You're already too late!" she repeated gleefully. "Sesshomaru just ran Inuyasha through with that sword of his!"

Zaniistar's stomach did a rapid, nauseating flip-flop of fear. It couldn't be true.

Some of his disbelief must have shown on his face, for Niishi's smile widened. "Don't believe me? Take a look for yourself." She gestured to the window, moving to the side.

Keeping his eyes locked the girl, he slowly moved forward as she shifted to the side. Reaching the window, he took a quick glance out, not daring to take his gaze off Niishi for any length of time lest she bolt or attack him.

The scene his eyes found outside the window would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha was sprawled in the middle of the clearing, lying in a pool of his own blood. Kagome knelt at his side, clutching his kimono, obviously sobbing. Sesshomaru stood nearby, his bloody sword still in his hand, his expression one of profound regret.

"No," he whispered. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no!

Niishi laughed harshly.

Zaniistar slowly turned from the window, his entire body burning. Emotions like 'hate' and 'rage' did not even come close to describing what he felt at that moment. As his eyes locked on her, Niishi's laugh cut off and she paled, suddenly realizing the danger she was in.

"You can't kill me!" she yelled desperately, taking a step back. "Inuyasha's life is linked to mine—you kill me, you kill him!"

Zaniistar smiled gently, softly. Niishi paled even more. "Oh, I wasn't planning on _killing_ you, Niishi. At least, not yet. I have other plans for you."

She took a step back, raising one hand reflexively. Zaniistar's eyes caught on the deep black, metal wristband adorning her right wrist. What was that?

A sudden scream in the distance caught Zaniistar's attention. He turned his head for the briefest of moments, confused because the scream came from the opposite direction of the courtyard.

Niishi ran, bolting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Zaniistar yelled, charging after her. He barreled into her just before she reached the door.

They crashed to the ground, tangled together. Zaniistar found Sango's dagger once again in his grip as he fought with the girl.

Screaming, she scratched and kicked, but Zaniistar ignored the physical pain, smashing his mind again and again into Niishi's.

He couldn't get through.

Her mind was protected by a strange black wall—the same wall that prevented him from sensing her mind. He couldn't break through it!

Just what _was_ she?

They rolled, Zaniistar pinning the smaller, weaker human under him. He pressed the dagger against her throat.

"Go ahead, bastard," she sneered. "Kill me. And then you can answer to Kagome and the others when they find out it's your fault Inuyasha is dead."

Zaniistar smiled again, a cold, hate-filled smile. "Ah, but I thought you said Inuyasha was _already_ dead?"

Her eyes flew wide open as she realized her mistake. "I-I—I mean—"

He pressed the dagger in harder until a thin line of blood ran down her neck. "So if Inuyasha really _is_ dead, than there's nothing stopping me from killing you, is there?"

"No!" she screamed desperately. "He's not dead! He's not dead! He's badly wounded, but his heart still beats! I can still feel the connection! You can't kill me!"

Zaniistar decided he couldn't take the risk that she was lying. If Inuyasha was still alive, he couldn't kill the girl—yet.

He despised himself for killing the spirit dragon earlier. He had hated himself for it, but he'd had no choice. But now he had a choice, and he knew he wouldn't rest until Niishi was dead. Anyone who would commit such horrors against another living creature wasn't fit to walk in this world.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

_Kiirohana_ (_key_-row-ha-nah) means "yellow flower"

As most of you have probably noticed, FFnet has created a new 'forums' feature for the site, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a forum for FLFH? I was thinking I could create a forum for answering questions and/or discussing FLFH or my other stories. And it'll give you all a chance to personally yell at me for my cliffies…_ :sweatdrop:_ But, yeah, I was thinking more for answering questions. However, I don't want to do it if no one is interested, so please let me know what you think of the idea!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – Blood and Betrayal


	33. Blood and Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Blood and Betrayal

* * *

Zaniistar pressed the dagger against Niishi's throat, suddenly torn with indecision. He couldn't break into Niishi's mind, nor could he kill her. What did he do now?

A sudden crash broke the silence, and Zaniistar's head jerked up just in time to see a figure burst into the room, the open door smashing against the wall.

"Niishi!" A woman's voice screamed.

Zaniistar rolled away just before the woman's kick connected with his side. Instead, her booted foot hit his hand—the one gripping the dagger. The weapon spun away into a corner of the room. Jumping to his feet, Zaniistar whirled, staring at the woman who had just exploded into the room.

"Kiirohana!" Niishi cried in relief, also springing to her feet. "Thank kami!"

"Thank our master," the woman replied coldly, then turned to him. "Well, if it isn't Zaniistar," she said almost pleasantly. He blinked in surprise. "I haven't seen you in decades," the woman continued conversationally, "almost a century in fact. How's your mother doing?"

Zaniistar stared at her for a long moment, at the long silver-blonde hair, at the pale eyes. He didn't recognize her at all. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh yes, I suppose you wouldn't remember. You were very young when I left. I knew your mother though. We were friends in our younger years."

"Kiirohana!" Niishi snarled. "What are you doing? Kill him!"

"Be silent, you brat," the older woman snapped, the turned back to Zaniistar, a calculating look in her eyes. "He would be a good ally. Lord Yuryu would be pleased to have someone of his talents join us."

Zaniistar felt a rush of uncontrollable fury. "Like I would ever join up with the likes of her," he snapped, directing a look of disgusted loathing at Niishi. "Like I would ever join with anyone who would do that to Inuyasha!"

"Ah yes," she said, shooting Niishi a nasty look. "The girl is just a temporary convenience, a useful tool. I know for a fact that Lord Yuryu will be getting rid of her once she's outlived her usefulness, so don't worry about her." She paused, then glanced regretfully out the window. "And the half-demon, an unfortunate sacrifice. He's only a means to the end, you see. Lord Yuryu needs him to—"

" 'Temporary _convenience'_?" Niishi suddenly screamed, her eyes wild and filled with mad rage. " 'Useful _tool'_?" She suddenly flew at the other woman, Zaniistar's dagger flashing in her hand. "I'm more useful than you'll ever be, you gutless hag!"

Then, to the shock of both spirit dragons, Niishi plunged the knife into Kiirohana's throat.

With a triumphant laugh, she yanked the dagger out.

Blood pumped out of Kiirohana's neck, her eyes wide with surprise. Then, without uttering any sound whatsoever, she crumpled to the ground in the pool of her own blood.

Niishi laughed again. "Call me names, will you, you stupid bitch?" She laughed harder, almost hysterical.

Zaniistar stared at the blood, at the body of Kiirohana. He then looked at Niishi. She had just murdered her own ally!

Niishi's laughter cut off abruptly, her eyes widening as she realized she had just killed her only protection from Zaniistar.

With a scream of rage, she charged him, dagger raised.

Zaniistar easily sidestepped the charge, catching her hand and twisting the dagger away from her. Grabbing the weapon himself, he slashed at her viciously.

She reflexively raised her hands to shield her face.

Zaniistar felt the resistance as the blade caught on her fingers, felt the warm blood splash his face as the sharp edge sliced through flesh and bone.

Niishi screamed, falling to her knees and clutching her mutilated hand, now missing the first three fingers.

And then he felt her mind.

With a gasp, Zaniistar realized he could now clearly sense Niishi's mind, just as he could feel any other person's mind.

His eyes sought out the three bloody fingers scattered across the floor, and he saw the simple bronze ring with a red jewel in its center.

That must have been blocking her mind! But where had she gotten it?

Only one way to find out. Zaniistar stepped towards Niishi, preparing to touch her and enter her mind—and get his answers.

And then the wall behind him exploded.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Miroku plummeted, a scream escaping him as he fell, his stomach still back on the balcony.

He'd always thought he'd die from his windtunnel. He had to admit that he'd never imagined he would come to his demise like this.

Air tore at him, howled in his ears, and he saw the rocky ground at the bottom of the cliff rushing up to meet him.

_Sango, I'm sorry . . ._

He squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to look at the ground he was about to be splattered all over.

His body slammed into a hard surface, the air whooshing out of him and pain shooting down his spine.

But he was still moving—and he had definitely not just landed on rocks.

His eyes flew open. "Kilala!"

His fingers closed around fistfuls of the demon cat's fur, and he pushed himself to a sitting position. His entire body was trembling.

Kilala looked over her shoulder at him as she made an easy turn, flying back towards the castle.

"Kilala," he gasped, "you saved my life! Where'd you come from? Where's Sango?"

The demon cat gave a mewling roar, and sped towards the castle. Miroku looked into the dark night sky, the stars and moon partially obscured by roiling clouds of miasma. How he wished sunrise would come.

Belatedly, he realized he was still clutching the handle of his staff. He stared at it, somewhat in shock. He'd nearly died, falling to his death off a cliff, and he'd still managed to hold onto his staff?

For some reason, the thought struck him as very amusing. Kilala gave him a strange look as he chuckled.

Pulling himself back together and strapping some mental steel to his backbone, he focused his eyes on the courtyard as they rapidly approached.

And what he saw there caused his heart to jump into his throat.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Kagome dropped to her knees at Inuyasha's side, her heart slamming painfully into her ribs as her eyes took in the blood. So much blood. Too much blood.

The aura of danger in the air was gone now. Inuyasha wasn't moving, not even breathing. Kagome's brain saw this, understood this, but couldn't absorb the information.

Tears were streaming down her face. Her voice wouldn't work. Her body would hardly obey her commands. Moving stiffly, she shuffled through the bloody dirt, a hand reaching out slowly to touch Inuyasha's cheek.

His skin was cold. So cold.

The fuzziness created by shock shattered, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders, pulling him onto his back.

"Inuyasha?"

She looked into his empty eyes—eyes that started sightlessly through her—and desperately searched for some sign of him in that blank gaze.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. He couldn't be dead. That was just . . . just impossible! "Inuyasha!" she cried again and again and again. He would wake up. He would. He had to.

The hanyou's glazed, empty eyes stared skyward. No response.

This was nothing. He'd been injured worse than this before. The time Sesshomaru had run his hand through Inuyasha had been just as bad, and the hanyou had survived. He _always_ survived. He was to her as permanent as the mountains and the stars.

But even mountains crumbled and stars fell.

No. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't believe it. She would refuse. He wasn't dead as long as she knew he was alive. He couldn't be dead, because she couldn't live without him. She couldn't survive without him. He was her world, and there was no way her world was going to just up and die.

She realized that she was sobbing and shaking him furiously, trying to force some reaction out of him. She stared through tear-blurred eyes into his lifeless face.

Kagome couldn't describe the emotions tearing through her. She could only feel the pain, the terror, that Inuyasha was gone, forever beyond her reach.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, grabbing the blood-soaked front of his kimono and squeezing the fistfuls of cloth as hard as she could. "Inuyasha, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare die on me! I _need_ you, Inuyasha!"

She froze, staring, as the truth slowly sunk in. She swayed, her bones turning to water with horror. Collapsing against his chest, she sobbed, feeling the wetness of his blood on her cheek, soaking her hair. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Nothing except Inuyasha.

She didn't know how long she cried, gasping his name over and over, over and over, before she realized that his chest was rising and falling ever so faintly.

Eyes wide, she pushed herself up, staring down into his face.

He took a shallow breath, then another. Kagome couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was alive?

His muscles suddenly convulsed, and a strange pulse seemed to throb outward from his body. Again. And again.

His eyes opened.

Kagome stared into the blood-red eyes of a full-fledged demon.

Sesshomaru was suddenly beside her, gripping her arm painfully and dragging her backwards, away from Inuyasha.

"No!" she screamed, struggling to break free, to go to Inuyasha. She needed to be with him. "No! Let me go!"

Sesshomaru stopped dragging her, his eyes locked on Inuyasha ten paces away.

Kagome tried to jerk her arm out of Sesshomaru's iron grip, but, failing, she turned to stare at Inuyasha.

He was slowly sitting up, his movements sluggish and pained. Carefully, he climbed to his feet, swaying for a moment before steadying himself.

He had transformed.

"Why?" She didn't realize she had said it out loud until Sesshomaru answered.

"Niishi must be distracted or dead. The control of the collar is broken . . . and you awakened his demon blood."

Kagome gasped. "Me? What do you mean _I_ did it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes unreadable. "You said you needed him. There is no stronger call for one's mate. That is, perhaps, the only summons strong enough to bring him back from the cusp of death."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then looked back at Inuyasha.

The hanyou wasn't looking at them, but was staring up at a second floor window of the castle, his lips pulled back in a silent, vicious snarl, his red eyes burning with deadly hatred.

Without uttering a sound, without any kind of warning, Inuyasha suddenly sprang into motion, running across the courtyard. He leaped into the air, smashing through the wall of the castle and into the room above.

A woman's scream filled the air.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Title compliments for this chapter go to my brother. Thanks for your help! XD

Um, so does this chapter count as a resolution? Or at least a partial one…ish?

As well, a great big huge enormous thank you to everyone who reviewed both chapters 30 and 31, and though there are too many of you to put in the A/N, I know the names of every person. Thank you!

And last but not least, happy belated birthday, _Simonkal of Inuy_!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 – Victims and Villains


	34. Victims and Villains

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Victims and Villains

* * *

Akaruihi wandered aimlessly down the hall.

His brother, his twin, his other half, was dead. It didn't seem possible, couldn't be true . . .

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. The complete and utter shock was still there, consuming him. His brother, his friend, dead . . . It didn't compute, didn't make sense. There was no possible way it could be true. Though deep inside he knew that Tsuyoihi was dead, he kept stretching his mind out, trying to find him, hoping to find him, telling himself that he was only mistaken that his brother was dead, that he was merely out of reach.

There was no else around anymore. The halls were deserted. The other spirits dragons had all moved into position. Akaruihi had heard Yuryu's command, but had ignored it. He no longer cared what Yuryu wanted, no longer cared what happened to him. What was the point?

It had all been Tsuyoihi's idea. Akaruihi had never had any intention of joining up with Yuryu. He didn't like the demon; he'd given off a strange feel from the start. He had tried to convince Tsuyoihi not to, that it was a bad idea, but his twin had been fixed on it. A high point in their lives, making themselves known, making a difference in the world, he'd said. That was, after all, why they had left the shelter of the lairs, wasn't it? In the end, Akaruihi had agreed. Now, he wished more than ever that he'd fought against it harder, that he hadn't backed down. If only he'd put his foot down, Tsuyoihi would still be alive.

Akaruihi had sensed wrongness for a while now, wrongness centered around Yuryu. He and Tsuyoihi had been following the dragon for years now, caught up in the fantasy of making a difference, in helping others, as Yuryu had claimed. They had felt special, unique, separate from all the other dragons in the lairs. And Yuryu's training in the arts of the Nosaki had only enhanced that feeling of power. Yuryu had played upon their minds, exploiting their weaknesses and desires. Tsuyoihi's had been his pride. Akaruihi's had been his compassion. Both had led to the same thing. Yuryu's promises, Yuryu's plans. Only _spirit dragons_ had the strength and wisdom to make a difference in the world. Only _spirit dragons_ could save man and demon alike from destroying each other.

It was all a sham, Akaruihi realized now. He had known something was wrong when he'd talked to the other dragon's, carefully hiding his real intentions. Yuryu's 'goal' had been slightly different for each dragon, playing off their separate desires. Akaruihi felt regret and shame saturate his soul, unbearably heavy. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Yuryu was one of the most talented Nosaki to ever live; he had been manipulating their minds since the beginning, twisting them to his own devices. Why had he been so blind? If he hadn't been such a trusting fool, he could have prevented Tsuyoihi's death!

It was his fault. His fault, all his fault. Tsuyoihi hadn't seen Yuryu's tricks; Akaruihi had, and he had done nothing. Nothing at all, believing that somewhere, further along the line, they'd leave Yuryu. It was his fault, all his fault, all his . . . He swallowed a bitter cry of disgust and anguish. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he tried harder? Why had he agreed to go separate ways from his brother in this strange castle? If only he'd stayed with him, if only he'd stood up to Yuryu, to Tsuyoihi . . . So many 'if only's, he felt as though he were drowning in them. Every way he looked at it, his twin's death was his fault because he was too damned weak.

He choked back another sob. It was all his fault . . .

Yuryu. Akaruihi felt a sudden surge of hot anger fill his chest, overwhelming the guilt and remorse. This was all _Yuryu's_ fault! Yuryu and his promises, his lies. Yuryu's tricks, Yuryu's traps. This was _his_ fault! That foul dragon had tricked him and Tsuyoihi, had led his twin to his death. The sudden lust for vengeance swamped Akaruihi, filling his mouth with a fiery taste. He would kill that treacherous liar! He would avenge Tsuyoihi!

He suddenly sagged, his footsteps faltering. And what was the point of that? It wouldn't bring Tsuyoihi back to him. It wouldn't change a thing. Tsuyoihi would still be gone, gone forever. He would still be alone.

Akaruihi stood in the dark, empty hall, alone, so alone. Even Kilala had left him, following some feline instinct and running off. He had never truly been alone before. He'd always had Tsuyoihi, even if they hadn't been physically together. Tsuyoihi's mind had always been with him. Now there was nothing, nothing where there had always been a warm, comforting presence. The emptiness grated on Akaruihi's soul, filled his heart with the agony of loneliness.

A single tear escaped his control and slid down his cheek.

Akaruihi gulped back a sob. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry, not here, not now. He would grieve in private, when he was out of this hellhole. He would grieve when Tsuyoihi had been avenged.

Akaruihi forced himself to move, taking a painful step forward. Then another, and another. He felt old, weary. But he wasn't going to lie down and die. He wouldn't allow Yuryu to destroy him too.

Another step and another. Walking away from his old life, each step filling him with cold determination, each step maturing him, strengthening his resolve. He glided down the dark halls with the reptilian grace of a powerful spirit dragon.

The scent of blood came to him. Without breaking stride, he turned down another corridor, following the scent. Spirit dragons had a poor sense of smell compared to most demons, but not even a human could have missed the stench of dried blood wafting down the hall.

Akaruihi, approaching the source of the smell, came to a halt, staring down at the floor, his cold resolve threatening to crack.

A kitsune. A fox-demon child lay in a pool of dried blood, his chest torn open and stained black with blood and worse. His hair and tail were matted with sticky, dried blood, and the child's eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

Moving like he had been beaten, Akaruihi knelt beside the body, touching the tips of his fingers against the child's cold cheek. He probed carefully, deeply, searching for a sign of life, a flicker of the one who had lived in this body.

He pulled his fingers away with a shudder. Nothing. The kitsune was already gone.

Akaruihi closed his eyes, fighting down a wave of hate-filled nausea, of grief-filled loneliness. Another victim. A child. An innocent.

It was unforgivable. Yuryu had killed a child. Whether or not it was the dragon's hand that had committed the atrocity, it was Yuryu behind it. The pain and knowledge served only to strengthen Akaruihi's determination to see justice done.

Straightening, Akaruihi pulled his black cloak off his shoulders, carefully wrapping it around the body. Gathering the bundle in his arms, he set out through the castle once again. He couldn't leave the kitsune in this foul place.

Gliding through the darkness, Akaruihi's eyes caught the dim candlelight, seeming to glow red, his crimson gaze burning with cold fury and iron determination.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

The wall behind him exploded.

Zaniistar whirled, lifting one arm to cover his nose as mouth as dust and debris filled the room. The billows of dust dispersed, revealing the figure crouched among the broken splinters of wood that had, a moment ago, been a wall.

Niishi screamed in terror.

Zaniistar stared at Inuyasha, at the blood-red eyes, at the purple stripes on his cheeks, at the elongated claws and fangs. At the bloody, gaping wound in his chest.

Inuyasha rose to his feet, his movements filled with deadly, predatory grace despite his injuries.

Zaniistar took a nervous step back, alarmed confusion warring with the beginnings of fear. He whirled on Niishi, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"You—did you do this? What did you do to him!"

Niishi was staring at Inuyasha, her expression filled with horror and disbelief. "It wasn't me!" she wailed, clutching at the black metal wristband. "This can't be happening! H-how?" she stuttered, clutching the bracelet harder. "I've lost control!" she suddenly screamed. "I can't control him!"

A movement caught Zaniistar's eye, and they all turned to the hole in the wall.

Sesshomaru stood in the opening, holding Kagome by the back of the shirt. Without changing expression, he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor.

Kagome hauled herself to her feet, shot Sesshomaru a dirty look, then leaped to Zaniistar's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his face.

He nodded, burying the memory of the spirit dragon he'd killed. Now was not the time for that.

"What's happened to Inuyasha?" he asked as they all stared at the hanyou, who was watching Niishi with the expression of a hunter contemplating its prey.

"He's transformed into a full-fledged demon because of his wounds," she whispered, as though any loud noise or sudden movement might shatter the tense silence and trigger an explosion. "Zaniistar, do you see the black collar around Inuyasha's neck? That's what's controlling him. We have to get Niishi to take the collar off properly or it'll kill him."

Zaniistar's eyes widened, and he flicked his gaze to Inuyasha's neck. He squinted. He could almost see a glint of dark metal, but every time his eyes found it, it was gone. Like seeing something out of the corner of his eye that disappeared when he tried to look at it directly.

"I think I can see _something_," he whispered, "but . . ."

"It's spelled," Sesshomaru said unexpectedly. "The collar is spelled to make it inconspicuous and nearly impossible to notice."

"That's right!" Niishi burst out, her voice nearing hysteria. She clutched her maimed hand. "Lord Yuryu made it, specifically for Inuyasha, to control him. And I did it! I fooled you all and captured him. Lord Yuryu will be here any minute now, and he'll kill you all! He's more powerful than any of you! Just you wait and see!"

Sesshomaru turned slowly, pinning Niishi with a hard stare. "And what would you, a _half-breed_, know about power?"

Zaniistar and Kagome gasped. "A half-demon?" Kagome exclaimed, "Niishi? Impossible! Inuyasha would have known!"

"She is, as far as I can determine, half spirit dragon, half human," Sesshomaru said with implacable calm. "The scent is unmistakable."

A spirit dragon? Zaniistar turned to Niishi, staring at her as though he'd never seen her before. "You—you—you bitch!" he roared, almost speechless with fury. She was part spirit dragon, part kin to him. And she had— "You little cunt! I'll rip you apart for what you've done to Inuyasha!"

Niishi shrunk back from his rage.

Kagome was also glowering at Niishi, her eyes burning with hateful fury, but her words weren't directed at the girl. "Inuyasha thought she was human. Why didn't he know she was a half-demon?"

Zaniistar's eyes flickered to the bloody, dismembered finger with the bronze ring. "She was wearing a strange ring on her finger. When I cut her fingers off as we fought, it was only then that I was able to sense her mind. I bet that that ring was blocking the demon aspect of her scent as well. Probably another piece of dark magic from this Yuryu demon—"

A viscous, bloodcurdling snarl filled the room as Inuyasha took a slow, predatory step towards Niishi.

"No!" Kagome cried, rushing forward. "You can't kill her, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned on Kagome as she rushed up to him, and Zaniistar's blood ran cold at the pure hatred and ice-cold rage that filled his demon eyes.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

As a number of people liked the idea, I have created a forum for FLFH and my other fics. The forum is basically for anyone who wants to ask me questions, discuss my stories, or just chat about Inuyasha in general. Everyone is welcome! And for those who said they liked the idea… _:mock glare:_ You'd better be there! XD You can reach the forum by going to my profile page.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 – Truth of the Mind


	35. Truth of the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Truth of the Mind

* * *

Zaniistar let out a strangled yell as Kagome sprang towards Inuyasha, heedless of the danger she was putting herself in.

He wasn't sure what Inuyasha's transformation portended, but it couldn't be anything good. Inuyasha was lost in the cold, burning rage of his demon blood.

The hanyou turned towards Kagome, his eyes filled with mindless hatred.

Kagome didn't hesitate, didn't falter. She rushed up to the hanyou and threw her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha stared at her, started to raise his deadly claws.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, raising a hand and rubbing one of his ears. She used her other hand to gently turn him, guiding his gaze away from Niishi.

Zaniistar gaped, watching speechlessly as the bloodthirsty dog demon passively allowed Kagome to guide him to a corner of the room, away from Niishi. He could hear the murmur of her voice as she spoke softly to the hanyou. Whether it was her words or merely her presence, something about her was a leash around Inuyasha's neck, a balm on his rage.

Zaniistar was still reeling from the shock of realizing Inuyasha was alive, not dead. And now he was a full-demon . . . or something?

And Kagome was able to control him.

He glanced at the corner again. Inuyasha was now as thoroughly wrapped around Kagome as she was around him. Zaniistar could just barely make out the sound of a strange, low growl rumbling from the hanyou. He averted his eyes, blushing at the intimate moment the two shared. Not that he could blame them—blame Kagome. She had probably thought Inuyasha was dead as well.

Then his eyes fell on Niishi, who was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome, jealous hatred making her eyes hard and lifeless. Her lips were pulled back in a hideous snarl, her entire body wrung tighter than a bowstring.

They couldn't allow Inuyasha to kill Niishi. If what the girl had said was true, if Niishi died while she and the hanyou were still magically connected by the black collar, Inuyasha would be destroyed too.

Zaniistar glanced at Sesshomaru. The dog demon nodded ever so slightly, then moved with swift, fluid grace, blocking the hole in the wall. Zaniistar stepped sideways, covering the only other exit out of the room—the door.

Niishi, suddenly realizing she was trapped, spun around wildly, her eyes frantically searching for a way out. Finding none, she turned to Zaniistar, her brown eyes pleading.

"Zaniistar, please! I-I didn't mean any of it! Lord Yuryu was controlling me, it's all his fault! Please don't hurt me! You—you can save me from him, can't you? I'll tell you everything, please!"

Zaniistar frowned. He hesitated a moment, then took a slow step forward. Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a strange look. "Truly? Are you really sorry for what you've done?"

"Yes!" she wailed, lifting her uninjured hand towards him imploringly. "It was all Lord Yuryu! He made me do it! Please, have mercy on me, Zaniistar! Help me!"

He took another step towards her, watching her closely. He took another step. One more step, and she would be able to reach him. Just one more step.

Close enough.

His expression never altered from his feigned look of sympathetic understanding as he lunged for her.

His hand closed around her outstretched arm at the same instant she screamed in enraged fear.

Zaniistar smashed his mind into her inner barriers with cold ruthlessness, having not for a moment believed her lies. She had enjoyed what she had done to Inuyasha. To Kagome. To him. To Kiirohana. She had enjoyed it. She was twisted, cruel, bitter. She deserved no mercy.

It took less than a minute for him to break through. Her inner barriers were weak, very weak. Like her. With calculated destruction, he began ripping into her vulnerable inner mind. He took out her link to her body, then destroyed the part of her mind that controlled her mind powers. Step by step, he tore apart every part of her mind that could hurt him, that could fight him.

It was over in moments. She was nothing more than an awareness, unable to do anything as he began a swift dissection of her mind.

It all made sense now. He could see it all.

Lord Yuryu. He was a banished Nosaki, exiled from the spirit dragon lairs for his unconscionable manipulation of others, for his misuse of his power. He had changed his name at some point, forever deserting the dragon who had been banished and exiled, becoming Lord Yuryu, the eternal dragon, the master of mind and life, the only hope of the world. He had gathered his followers, drawn up his plans. And joined with Naraku.

Then he had met Niishi, converted her to his desires, and sent her to capture Inuyasha.

Zaniistar frowned to himself. Inuyasha was important to Yuryu's plans. Somehow, he was necessary. Niishi didn't know how or why though, so neither did Zaniistar.

He relived with Niishi how she and Yuryu had planted the jewel shard to lure out the hanyou and his friends. He saw how Yuryu had created the ruby ring to hide her identity. He listened to her deliberate questions and suggestions she had made to Inuyasha to fill him with doubts. He listened as she fed Kagome a story of lies about her past, causing Kagome to worry and doubt as well. He watched as Niishi cornered Inuyasha in the woods, how she exploited his weaknesses, manipulated his mind, then struck, snapping the collar around his neck and plunged his mind into darkness. She had reveled in the pain she caused him.

She was even more twisted than he'd thought. She'd been used and abused to such an extent, every scrap of compassion and mercy in her soul had been burned away by bitterness and hate.

And she _hated_ Inuyasha.

Rhiodoru. Another link, another connection. Rhiodoru . . . had been Niishi's father. He had raped a human, Niishi being the result of that forced mating. He had taken the girl from her mother and raised her to be his servant, as twisted as he was himself. He had used in ways no father would use his daughter, in ways no man would use a child. But he had been all Niishi had, and she had clung to him as her only protection.

And then Inuyasha had killed him.

Niishi was a weak person. She was incapable of being independent. After Rhiodoru's death, she had met up with Yuryu, and that dragon had fed her lie after carefully crafted lie, twisting her even further, making her his tool.

Zaniistar saw it all—and he pitied Niishi. She had been used, manipulated, exploited, mistreated. She'd never had any friends, anyone who loved her. She'd had a hard, miserable life, and that life had shaped her into the person she was now.

Zaniistar then delved into her mind and found all her knowledge of the black collar. He absorbed the information, disgusted. How could anyone create a device so foul, so deliberately cruel? The black collar was like a prison that snapped up around the mind—the inner self, the consciousness that was a single, unique soul—trapping the mind, then slowly poisoning it, devouring it. It gave the controller complete power over the person's body and mind powers, allowing them to do as they pleased. And to make things worse, it still allowed the mind to feel pain, even though they had no other connection to their body. Which meant a talented spirit dragon could trigger pain in the body they controlled, delivering agony into the victim's mind without feeling it themselves.

Which meant Inuyasha had—could still—feel the pain from that horrible wound in his chest.

Carefully, Zaniistar took control of the part of Niishi's mind connected to the black bracelet. That bracelet was the controlling key for the collar. The wearer of that bracelet controlled the collar and whoever the collar was imprisoning.

As he transferred control of the bracelet to himself, his mind was flooded with sensations from Inuyasha's body—though the sensations were oddly detached, almost as if he _knew_ the pain was there, but couldn't feel it. The amount of pain Inuyasha was enduring was shocking. Zaniistar, with a stab of fear, wondered how anyone could remain sane when enduring that much pure, physical agony.

And he also gained control of Inuyasha's mind powers. Fires of Hell, the power!

Zaniistar's mind stuttered to a halt as he gasped aloud. The extent of Inuyasha's pure strength dwarfed his own! Zaniistar's power compared to Inuyasha's was like a pond next to a lake. Inuyasha's mental strength so far surpassed his own. It was staggering, the raw power the hanyou had at his disposal.

Regaining his composure, Zaniistar also realized he had no control whatsoever over Inuyasha's body, and he _should_ have. He should have had _complete_ control. But something else did instead.

Inuyasha's demon blood had awoken, assuming control of the body, the baser emotions and even baser instincts of the demon now in power over the hanyou. Inuyasha's mind was still locked inside the dark barrier.

Which meant Kagome was now cuddling a full-blown demon.

Zaniistar, with Niishi's knowledge, knew what to do. Grasping control of Niishi's body, he used a combination of mind powers and physical strength in the precise, proper way. The bracelet snapped open with an audible click and fell away.

A scream shattered the tense silence.

"Inuyasha!"

Zaniistar's eyes flew open, and he twisted around, his heart slamming painfully into his ribs.

Inuyasha had collapsed to the ground. Kagome was clutching his kimono, trying to roll him over. He was completely limp, blood still oozing from the wound in his chest.

Zaniistar felt the blood drain out of his head. He swayed.

But he had done it properly. He knew he had. He had done it right.

Fear and disbelief froze his lungs, made him lightheaded.

. . . Had he just killed Inuyasha?

**

* * *

**

**: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36 – Love and Loss


	36. Love and Loss

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Love and Loss

* * *

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha suddenly collapsed to the floor.

For the barest of moments, her heart stopped, her lungs locking, her mind blanking.

Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his kimono, hauling him over onto his back, her eyes frantically searching his pale face for signs of life. His eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in pain, his muscles taught with agony.

"Inuyasha," she gasped in a mix of relief and anxiety. For one horrifying moment, she'd thought he was dead. Again.

She glanced up. Sesshomaru was watching, his expression as unreadable as ever. Zaniistar was staring at them, his face ghastly white.

"He's alive," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. Zaniistar sagged for a moment, then started rummaging around on the debris-littered floor for something.

Kagome turned back to the hanyou, pulling his head into her lap. She gently smoothed his blood-matted hair back from his pale face, feeling pain gnaw at her heart as she looked down on him. He had suffered so much, and it wasn't over yet.

His breathing was coming in agonized gasps. His wound had nearly stopped bleeding, but when he'd collapsed, it had torn open again. Frowning worriedly, Kagome wadded up the torn shreds of his kimono and pressed it against the wound. Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome's eyes widened as the realization took her breath away. Inuyasha didn't feel pain when he was transformed. She looked down at his face. The purple stripes were still there. So were the elongated fangs and claws.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, squinting up at her. Golden eyes.

". . . Kagome?"

It was the faintest of whispers, a plea that spoke of indescribable agony.

Inuyasha was awake. He was awake, he was awake! His mind was free!

With a sob, she bent over his head, one hand stroking his blood-streaked cheek. She stared into his eyes, her heart swelling with love. Her Inuyasha was back. He was back.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "It's okay now, Inuyasha. Everything will be okay."

"Kagome . . ." His voice was weak, so weak. Her whole body ached for him. "What happened?"

She stroked his cheek again, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry about it now, everything is—"

Zaniistar suddenly dropped to his knees beside her, clutching something in his hands. "Kagome, I have it!" he gasped, "Let's get that foul collar off him."

Kagome sat back, her hand still gently stroking Inuyasha's cheek. His eyes were flickering open and closed as he struggled to stay conscious. He moaned again.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Hurts," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as a spasm of pain ran through him, his body arching off the floor in agony.

"Hurry, Zaniistar," Kagome said desperately, "we have to get him out of here."

The dragon raised his hand, clutching a black bracelet tightly in his fist. He reached out to touch the hanyou's forehead and connect their minds.

A scream of indescribable anguish shattered the silence of the night.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sango staggered through the labyrinth of halls, carrying Kohaku and the hiraikotsu on her back.

She had been walking for what felt like forever. The wound in her side burned with dull agony, leaking warm blood over her slayer's armour. Kohaku and her weapon grew heavier with each step.

She wondered where the others were, suppressing a wave of panicked worry for them. Kilala had never come back. She hadn't seen any sign of Miroku or Zaniistar. She wondered what had become of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. She had been gone too long, far too long.

She stumbled down another hall, coming to a four-way intersection. She breathed a sigh of relief, recognizing the spot. It was where she, Kilala, Miroku, Shippo, and Zaniistar had all separated.

Heading down the hall, she moved quickly, eagerly, towards the courtyard that lay at the end of the corridor, so close.

She burst out into the moonlight and stopped dead, staring.

Empty. The courtyard was deserted. When she had left, the ground had been smooth and swept clear. Now it was littered with debris from broken walls and shattered wood. The dirt was marred with deep gashes and slashes from claws and blades. And, slightly off to one side, was a frightening pool of half-dried blood.

Sango took a couple steps into the courtyard, staggering under the weight on her back. She stared at the blood. So much blood. Too much blood.

Whose blood?

She took another step, her eyes searching desperately for some sign of life. She was reluctant to call out—it was impossible to know who might answer her summons. Naraku could for all she knew.

"So you survived, did you?"

Sango whirled, her eyes falling on Kagura, standing calmly twenty paces away, fingering her fan. How had the sorceress snuck up on her like that?

"I thought for sure Kohaku would kill you this time, but he failed yet again, I see. That seems to be the only thing he's good at."

Sango felt a flash of anger. Carefully, she allowed Kohaku to slide off her back onto the ground. He gave a faint groan. He was starting to come to.

Lifting her hiraikotsu in one hand, Sango took a step towards Kagura. She didn't speak, letting her expression, her eyes, speak for her. _You are going to die this night. I will allow nothing else. I will not rest until your lifeblood has been spilled._

Kagura's eyes narrowed. She raised her fan.

Sango, without uttering a sound, charged, closing half the distance between them, and unleashed the hiraikotsu.

The weapon whistled through the air.

"_Dance of Blades!_"

The gust of wind altered the boomerang's path just enough so the weapon whooshed past Kagura, inches from her head. The deadly blades of air swept past Sango as she quickly dodged. The wind sorceress smiled.

"Think you can defeat me, slayer?" Kagura asked haughtily. "If the monk failed, what makes you think _you_ will succeed?"

Sango stared for a moment as pain lanced her heart. No. No! She wouldn't believe it.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, drawing the weapon with a metallic ring. She started to take a step toward the sorceress.

Kagura's eyes flicked past her, looking at something behind Sango. Her eyes widened. Flicked back to Sango.

The sorceress smiled.

Sango whirled around.

Kohaku stood ten paces away, swaying slightly, watching her. And behind him stood none other than Naraku himself.

"Naraku," Sango hissed.

It all happened too fast. Too fast.

One moment, Naraku was standing behind her brother, smiling his horrible, cold smile. The next, his hand was flashing out, striking Kohaku's back. Blood sprayed. Kohaku's eyes snapped wide open.

Too fast, too fast.

Her brother fell, crashing to the ground, sprawled in the dirt.

Naraku caught the jewel shard in midair. He looked at her. He smiled.

She stared at Kohaku. Stared and stared. Then—

"Kohaku!" she screamed, pouring into that one cry all her anguish and pain, all her guilt and remorse, all her loneliness and torment.

All her love.

All her loss.

Tears streamed down her face as she realized she had failed. She had failed Kohaku, the ultimate failure. He was dead, and she hadn't been able to save him.

She slowly raised her head, fighting the weight of her grief. Her eyes locked one the figure standing before her. Hate and rage pounded through her.

"Naraku, now you die!" she screamed.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, oh faithful readers. I apologize for the lateness of this update, but, alas, the holidays are an exceedingly busy time of year.

Mwuhaha, I'm so weird…

Oh, and I just thought I'd give everyone fair warning… I might just be posting chapter teasers in the forum from time to time. _:evil smile:_ If you're interested, of course.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37 – Disaster


	37. Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Disaster

* * *

Kagome carefully helped Zaniistar get Inuyasha onto his back. Sesshomaru watched, keeping an eye on the scene in the courtyard below.

They had all rushed to look out through the broken wall when the scream had shattered the silence of the night. At the sight of the dead boy, Kohaku, and Naraku, Kagura, and the demon slayer preparing to battle, Sesshomaru had been ready to join the fight. But, with impeccable timing, the demon cat and monk had arrived, adding to the standoff, but also acting as a restraint on the grief-stricken demon slayer.

Sesshomaru watched for another moment while, with agonizing care, the girl and dragon tried to position the hanyou on Zaniistar's back in a way that would keep Inuyasha's wounds from reopening. Sesshomaru surmised that Inuyasha would recover if he was taken as far away from the battle as possible. Otherwise, one way or another, Inuyasha would try to fight.

Sesshomaru felt the slightest of frowns crease his brown. Inuyasha still had not transformed back, though the Tetsusaiga was strapped on Kagome's back. The hanyou's partial transformation baffled Sesshomaru. His demon blood had awakened, yet Inuyasha was in complete control.

Eyeing Kagome as she helped Zaniistar rise to his feet, burdened with Inuyasha's dead weight, he wondered if perhaps it wasn't _Inuyasha_ controlling his demon blood, but the presence of his mate that was allowing Inuyasha to remain in possession of himself.

The dragon and human looked expectantly at him. Inuyasha appeared to have lost consciousness again.

Not acknowledging their looks, Sesshomaru stepped over to where Niishi lay. The girl was still alive, but her eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling. Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, then, with an almost negligent flip of his hand, opened her from throat to navel with his poison whip. No one as twisted as her should be given a chance to live and seek revenge.

Stepping away from the growing pool of blood, Sesshomaru moved to the broken wall, stopping at the edge and peering down. The demons and humans were still facing off, but Naraku's poison insects had joined the showdown, eliminating the use of the monk's windtunnel. How inconvenient.

He glanced over his shoulder as Kagome came up beside him, Zaniistar and Inuyasha on her other side. The dragon could make the jump. Two stories wasn't much for a demon, though spirit dragons were weak unless they transformed. The dragon could handle it, even with Inuyasha. But the girl . . .

Swallowing an annoyed sigh and allowing a slightly put-upon expression to grace his features, he snatched Kagome by the back of the shirt and leaped into the thick, tense silence below.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped her. Again.

Thumping to the ground in an ungainly heap, Kagome immediately scrambled to her feet, taking in everything that was happening in the courtyard.

Zaniistar and Sesshomaru flanked her. Inuyasha, bleeding and unconscious, on Zaniistar's back. Sango, enraged and anguished, struggling against Miroku to break free and go after Naraku. Kohaku, lying dead at the demon's feet. Kilala, watching and waiting for the others to act. Kagura, standing behind and far to the left of Naraku, watching as well. The poisonous Saimyosho hovering over the entire scene.

Someone was missing.

Kagome looked around again. Where was Shippo?

Pushing the kitsune from her mind, she was just glad he was safe and away from here. This was quickly escalating into a battle none of them could afford to fight. Especially Inuyasha.

At the thought of the hanyou, Kagome glanced back, her eyes searching his face. He was alive—barely—but still unconscious. They had to get him out here. Away from Naraku, away from this castle, away from any danger.

She thought back on Sesshomaru's execution of Niishi with grim satisfaction. At least that was one problem taken care of.

Drawing upon her determination and resolve, Kagome fingered the bow in her hands. It wasn't her bow; she had left it back with her backpack when she'd gone for water before this whole nightmare began. But, after a very brief search of the rooms near the one Niishi and Zaniistar had been in, she had discovered an armoury, filled with an assortment of different weapons hanging on the walls. The bow and a full quiver had been there, and she had helped herself to them.

It was time.

Together, the three—four, including Inuyasha—moved forward.

Even a couple days ago, the idea that she would be facing down Naraku with none other then the spirit dragon Zaniistar and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru at her side would have been ludicrous.

Kagome came up beside Sango and Miroku and stopped. She looked upon Naraku's evil, smiling face.

Because of Naraku's cowardice, Kagome could count on one hand all the times she'd faced the demon in person. This time was somewhat different from the others, mostly because Inuyasha was out of commission. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome gave him a murderous glare.

Miroku, finally having managed to calm Sango enough so she wasn't blind with rage, glanced at Inuyasha slung across Zaniistar's back.

"Kagome," he asked softly, "what happened?"

"When Inuyasha, controlled by Niishi, and Sesshomaru fought, Sesshomaru ended up stabbing Inuyasha," her voice cracked, but she forced herself to continue. "He's badly wounded, but alive. Zaniistar got the bracelet away from Niishi that she was using to control Inuyasha and keep his mind trapped." Kagome glanced at the dragon. He was still clutching the bracelet in one hand. They hadn't had time to remove the collar from around Inuyasha's neck yet.

Miroku and Sango both nodded. Kagome frowned. "Do either of you know where Shippo is?"

Miroku pressed his lips tightly together for a moment. "We were together, but then we got separated. I haven't seen him since. I thought he would have backtracked here . . ."

Kagome felt a wave of anxiety roll through her, but quickly squashed it as Naraku suddenly smiled. She glared at the demon, despising him. _Naraku, you foul beast._

She never saw it coming.

A horde of the Saimyosho were suddenly swarming around her, over her. Sango and Miroku leaped to her defense, but there were too many. They were buzzing all around, landing on her, tugging at her clothes with their sticklike legs. But they weren't stinging her.

Suddenly, she felt something jerk against her neck, then a snap.

"No!" she screamed as the insects, as one body, retreated. One of them, stopping in front of Naraku, dropped the bottle with her jewel shards into the demon's hand.

Kagome felt a wave of overwhelming shame and despair. She had failed. She had failed to protect the jewel and keep it from Naraku. She couldn't look at the others, couldn't meet their eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

A hand squeezed her shoulder. Kagome looked up into Sango's sad eyes. "It's not you fault, Kagome," the slayer said quietly.

Kagome felt a surge of gratitude, but it didn't overcome her guilt. She had failed. Her only job, protecting the jewel, and she had failed. She had let Naraku get it.

A sudden, cold laugh silenced Kagome before she could reply.

"Finally," Naraku said, with a cruel grin, "the moment I've been waiting for."

Miroku's face was dark with anger. "Naraku, you bastard. You planned this all along!"

Naraku's smile became icier. "Partially, dear monk, partially. I must say, I had not planned on things playing out quite like this, but it's the end result that counts, wouldn't you say?"

Sango's eyes were filled with furious tears, but her voice was steady. "You were behind it all, though," she accused. "Niishi, the Nosaki, Inuyasha's abduction, Kohaku and those demons! All of it!"

Naraku's eyes glittered with malicious amusement. "Of course."

"You bastard!" the slayer screamed. "Why did you have to kill Kohaku!"

Kagome felt anger tightening her chest. Naraku actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Isn't it obvious, Sango? I no longer had any use for him. Oh, and his jewel shard, of course." The demon's smile was purely sadistic now. "I gave him the shard in the first place, Sango. It's only fair that I get to take it back, don't you think?"

Sango screamed wordlessly, once again trying to lunge for the demon. Miroku grabbed her just in time.

Kagome was shaking with rage. Naraku had used them, tricked them all. He hadn't _had_ to take control of Inuyasha. He hadn't _had_ to use Niishi to manipulate them. He hadn't _had_ to pit Inuyasha against them, to make them fight one another. He hadn't had to do any of that. There were hundreds of easier, simpler ways he could have used to lure them to his castle and get her jewel shards. But he had done it this way. He had done it because he enjoyed toying with them, toying with their emotions, hurting them.

Kagome, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a silent snarl, lifted her bow. Nocking an arrow, she drew it back, aiming right for Naraku's heart.

"You foul demon!" she hissed. "It's _your_ turn to die!" A bluish glow engulfed her and the arrow as she prepared to fire.

A shout and crash interrupted her, causing them all to turn.

Zaniistar and Inuyasha were sprawled on the ground, another demon standing over them. A demon cloaked in black, his face hidden in shadowy hood.

Kagome's heart stopped as her eyes took in Inuyasha and Zaniistar's still forms.

Calmly stepping over Zaniistar and Inuyasha's prone bodies, the second demon sauntered across the courtyard to stand beside Naraku.

"Ah, Lord Yuryu," Naraku said conversationally, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. "How kind of you to join us."

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha and Zaniistar, her bow and arrow hanging from her slack fingers, forgotten. She waited, holding her breath.

Zaniistar's body twitched, and with great difficulty, he struggled up until he was kneeling. Panting, he fixed the second demon with a killing glare.

"Hmm." The deep baritone voice came from inside the dark hood of the second demon. "You're stronger than I thought. Impressive." The demon's voice was bored, as though he felt that everyone here was wasting his time.

"You bastard," Zaniistar snarled, his eyes filled with rage and . . . and something else.

The Yuryu demon didn't reply, merely lifted one hand, gloatingly displaying his trophy.

The black metal bracelet glinted darkly in the faint light.

Yuryu twirled the metal band in his fingers, his hood turned towards Inuyasha. Kagome whirled back to look at the others. The hanyou was kneeling behind Zaniistar, his face haggard, but his eyes were bright with fury and—

—and _fear_.

Yuryu held up the wristband.

Inuyasha paled to a shade whiter than snow. "Not again." The whisper was so faint Kagome almost didn't hear it.

The demon slid the bracelet onto his wrist with a mocking flourish.

Kagome swallowed back a sob. Inuyasha! No! _No!_ This couldn't be happening. No!

Inuyasha had gone limp, his head hanging down. Slowly his face came up, his eyes horribly empty, his expression blank. With agonizing care, the hanyou rose to his feet and slowly moved forward until he stood beside Yuryu.

Every move was a knife in Kagome's heart. They had finally, _finally_, freed him. And now an even worse demon had the hanyou under his control. Inuyasha shouldn't even be moving with his injuries, and now he was in the hands of the enemy.

_Not again._ He had been afraid. Inuyasha, who feared nothing, had been afraid of falling back into the black collar's prison. She couldn't even imagine how horrible it must be. Kagome felt a wave of hopeless despair wash over her. All they had fought, all they had suffered. And Naraku was going to win.

Silence filled the courtyard, thicker than water, heavier than a mountain.

"Well," Naraku finally said, his voice filled with cruel amusement, "now that that's taken care of . . ."

His smile broadening, he lifted the hand with Kagome's jewel shards then snapped his fist tight, crushing the bottle, the glass falling away. The demon passed all the shards to his other hand, his fingers closing in a tight fist.

There was a bright flash of pink light. Kagome stepped back, squinting in the sudden glow that lit the courtyard brighter than the sun.

As quick as it had come, the light diminished, almost seeming to suck back into Naraku's fist. The demon's smirk was viciously triumphant as he opened his fist.

The Shikon no Tama rested on his palm, bathed in a pale pink radiance, whole once again.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

As there was some confusion in the last chapter, I just wanted to explain that the scream heard by Kagome, Zaniistar, and Sesshomaru was Sango screaming as Naraku killed Kohaku.

As well, I also wanted to mention that my esteemed editor,_ sue sue magoo_, has changed her pen name to_ Soozen._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 – Treasure and Treachery


	38. Treasure and Treachery

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Treasure and Treachery

* * *

Everyone stared at the jewel, the sacred Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

Everyone, that is, except Sesshomaru. His eyes scanned the scene, taking in everything. He couldn't allow shock to weaken his vigilance. The moment his attention was focused elsewhere was the moment an unseen enemy attacked. The dog demon's gaze then fell on Inuyasha, whose blank eyes did not appear to see anything.

This was not good, Inuyasha being once again under the control of the enemy. Maybe . . . Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes . . . maybe it would be best to just kill Inuyasha and eliminate that complication. He had Tenseiga, after all. There was just one problem with that course of action though. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if that black collar would destroy Inuyasha's mind when the hanyou died. Tenseiga could heal the body, but it couldn't heal the mind.

Biting back a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to Naraku. Now was his chance to get his revenge on the foul half-breed. Tonight, he could finally kill Naraku. But this Yuryu was yet another complication.

Sesshomaru studied the cloaked demon. It was a spirit dragon, that much he could tell from its scent. There was something vaguely wrong, slightly suspicious, about the way the demon's attention was so focused on Naraku, about his stance, about the way he stood so tensely.

Only because he was watching the demon, did he see it happen.

With complete silence, and movement almost too fast to see, Yuryu surged forward, whipping a sword out from the concealing darkness of his cloak. The ring of steel echoed through the night as Yuryu lunged at Naraku's unsuspecting back while he gloated over the jewel. The blade was already coming down on his shoulder as Naraku started to turn, his expression morphing into surprise. The blade swept through Naraku's shoulder like butter, shearing off the arm that held the jewel.

The dismembered arm fell as though in slow motion, thumping onto the ground with a quiet splatter of blood. The Shikon Jewel bounced out of the limp palm and rolled a few feet away.

Naraku screamed in pain and fury, whirling on Yuryu, but the demon was already swinging his sword again, sinking it deep into Naraku's side. The demon staggered as Yuryu released the blade, leaving it embedded in Naraku's torso.

Then Yuryu shot forward and snatched the jewel, slipping back out of reach, putting space between himself and Naraku, who was yanking the sword out of his side. Yuryu stopped thirty paces away, Inuyasha standing dumbly nearby.

Naraku, bleeding and maimed but alive, faced Yuryu from across the courtyard. Everyone else was frozen with surprise, watching the scene play out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he wondered if this move by Yuryu would work in their favour or not. With Inuyasha already under his control, and the demon now possessing the Shikon Jewel as well, Sesshomaru doubted this was going to make things any easier.

Naraku's face, twisted with fury, slowly relaxed, and he flexed his maimed shoulder. With a twitch, the disembodied arm flew up to reattach itself to Naraku's body. The wound in his side closed and mended—the only indication that there had actually been a wound was a tear in the demon's kimono. Rolling his shoulder, Naraku smiled at Yuryu.

"And just what were you planning to do now, dragon?" Naraku hissed.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do now," came the lofty reply. "Do you, Naraku?"

Naraku's expression darkened. "Do not think to toy with me, demon. You will regret crossing me."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Naraku. You, on the other hand, are going to rue the day you ever met me."

Naraku snarled softly and was about to reply when his eyes suddenly widened. "You—"

"Yes." Yuryu voice was triumphant. "Now, it's time for me to go. I wouldn't want to be late for my day of reckoning."

Sesshomaru frowned, not understanding what was upsetting Naraku, not understanding their exchange. But he knew he could not let Yuryu leave.

Then the world exploded.

With a horrendous crashing, the castle behind them and all around them burst apart, shattering. Debris rained down everywhere as roars shattered the night's silence. Huge shapes rose up from the castle ruins.

Glowing red eyes looked down on them from every direction. Massive dark shapes loomed over them, all around them. With ear-shattering roars, the spirit dragons spread their massive wings, raising them towards the stars. Lightening crackling along the tips of their wings.

Sesshomaru knocked Kagome to the ground even as he threw himself down nearby.

Lightening exploded all around them. Huge bolts smashed into the ground, tearing deep gashes in the turf, melting the dirt and filling the air with the stench of burned earth. With crackles of energy and crashes of thunder, the lightening danced through the night, tearing apart everything it touched, filling the very air with electricity. Booming and shrieking as it destroyed everything, the lightening leaped and danced, tearing apart the remains of the castle and exploding against the ground. The harsh light burned through the darkness, illuminating everything and blinding Sesshomaru with its brilliance.

And then it stopped. Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet, eyes narrowed as he peered through the dust and debris.

Naraku was crouching in the middle of the clearing, looking a little worse for wear, but still alive. The monk and slayer were helping each other up, looking shaken but mostly unharmed. Kagome was trembling on the ground, her wide eyes staring at the torn-up ground. The demon cat was fine, hovering twenty feet up in the air a little ways away.

Zaniistar was the only one who had remained standing. His clothes were actually smoking, the edges black and burnt away. His eyes though, his green eyes glowed with power and a terrible fury. Sesshomaru realized that he had actually been _hit_ by the lightening, but being a dragon himself, had absorbed that power into his body without coming to any harm. A useful trick.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he scanned the devastated courtyard again. He silently swore.

Yuryu and Inuyasha were gone. And the Shikon Jewel with them.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were huddled together, staring around at the destruction. Zaniistar eyes were strangely blank, filled with that horrible rage, and he stood motionless, as though waiting.

Sesshomaru carefully took stock of the situation, aware of the glowing red eyes still watching them out of the endless darkness. It would be another moment or two before his night vision recovered from the lightening.

There were five dragons, varying in size, the smallest one the same size as Zaniistar when transformed. The biggest was somewhat larger than the dragon Rhiodoru had been. Sesshomaru turned in a small circle. Bronze, teal, cobalt-blue, ivory, and plum. The bronze dragon was the largest, the ivory one the smallest.

Sesshomaru eyed the teal dragon, the one closest to him and the second largest.

The tension stretched to the breaking point. Only the creaking of the dragons' rock-hard scales, and the wood from the shattered castle breaking beneath them as they shifted their weight, broke the silence. No one moved.

With a hideous crash, a section of castle roof abruptly collapsed.

With screams of rage, the dragons lunged forward to do battle.

Drawing Tokijin, Sesshomaru easily leaped backwards as the teal dragon's claws slashed a yard deep gash in the ground. Springing forwards, wings outstretched for balance, the dragon took another swipe at him, its deadly talons glinting in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru dodged again, raising Tokijin to strike.

Out of nowhere, the dragon's tail swung around, the wickedly curved spines filling his vision.

Sesshomaru sprung backwards, but not fast enough. He felt the edge of one of the spines tear through his armour and kimono, rip into the flesh of his chest.

He hit the ground, landing on his knees and sliding backwards. Then he was leaping upwards and away as the dragon pounced again, intending to crush the dog demon beneath its bulk.

Dodging, remaining just out of reach, Sesshomaru sought to find a weakness in the dragon's defense, searching for some kind of opening.

Screams and roars, bellows and crashes tore through the air, another distraction, as the courtyard and beyond filled with battling dragons, humans, and demons.

Sesshomaru, landing lightly on one foot, sprang into the air again, dodging the dragon's swift slash. The spirit dragon's agility surprised him, considering its size. It moved like a cross between a bird of prey and a lizard, fast and quick, but still powerful, almost mesmerizing in its reptilian grace.

The teal dragon suddenly swung its long, sinuous neck towards Sesshomaru, its teeth snapping shut with a loud, hollow clap, uncomfortably close as the dog demon quickly dodged. Seeing an opening, he shot downwards, Tokijin aimed for the base of the dragon's neck.

With a roar, one massive wing suddenly swept underneath him, unfurling with a snap, slamming into Sesshomaru and hurling him through the air.

Twisting in midair, forcing his lungs to inhale, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of white underneath him. Tucking his feet underneath him, he landed hard on the rump of the ivory dragon, then launched himself back into the air, Tokijin raised.

The ivory dragon's teeth snapped shut inches from him, its gleaming fangs tearing out a chunk of white fur from mokomoko-sama.

Ignoring that dragon, he focused on the teal one. Bringing Tokijin down in a powerful sweep, Sesshomaru smiled with soft satisfaction as bands of blue power shot from the sword, tearing through the teal dragon's wings.

Screaming in pain, the dragon twisted away, saving the rest of its body from being consumed in the blast. Whirling back to Sesshomaru, it snarled viciously, its eyes glowing red with rage.

Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground, preparing to attack the dragon again while it was weakened and distracted from the pain.

A sudden bright flash of light was his only warning. Throwing himself to the side just in time to save himself from the stray bolt of lightening that streaked through the air, having missed its opponent in a separate battle. Slamming into the earth a mere three feet from him, the lightening seared Sesshomaru with its heat and light.

Staggering, he looked up just as the teal dragon descended on him, mouth gaping and full of viciously pointed fangs as long as his arm.

Running would get him nowhere. No battle had ever been won by sticking to the defensive. No battle had ever been won without taking chances.

Teeth bared, Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin and leaped into the face of the enemy.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

"_Mokomoko-sama" _is zee Fluff. XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39 – Teamwork?


	39. Teamwork?

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Teamwork?

* * *

"Miroku, watch out!" Sango screamed from Kilala's back, dread filling her limbs with ice as the ivory dragon barreled down on the defenseless monk.

With a defiant shout, Miroku whipped an ofuda out of his sleeve and hurled in at the dragon's face.

With a howl of rage and pain, the dragon's head snapped back, bluish light streaking from the charm like small bolts of lightening. Shrieking and convulsing, the dragon clawed frantically at its face until it destroyed the paper charm, shreds of parchment fluttering to the ground.

Sango buried a wave of apprehension. Because of the dragon's own spiritual powers, the ofudas weren't nearly as effective as they would have been on any other kind of demon.

Snarling with ferocious malice, the ivory-coloured dragon charged Miroku again, its sinuous body rippling over the ground with astounding speed.

With a yell, Sango hurled her hiraikotsu at the dragon, simultaneously urging Kilala towards the monk.

The boomerang ripped through the dragon's fragile, membranous wings as easily as the dragon had torn apart Miroku's charms. The beast let out another enraged scream. Whirling, its long neck snaked forward, mouth gaping, fangs gleaming.

Kilala dodged, barely managing to avoid the dragon's teeth as its mouth snapped shut with a loud metallic clink, frighteningly close the demon cat's tails.

Diving, Kilala sped towards Miroku as he ran ahead of them, trying to put a little distance between him and the dragon's talons.

Out of nowhere, the dragon's tail swung forward, blotting out everything in Sango's vision. She didn't even have time to scream.

She slammed into the ground, the breath whooshing out of her, pain erupting through her limbs. For a moment she lay sprawled on the ground, too stunned to move, but then she was dragging herself to her feet. Her eyes swept the courtyard, passing over the other dragons and her battling friends, searching for Kilala, her heart in her throat as she gasped for breath.

The demon cat was lying a good thirty feet away, half buried in the rubble of the castle. She wasn't moving.

"Sango!"

She whirled as Miroku skidded to a stop beside her, hauling her hiraikotsu after him. The dragon was clawing another ofuda off its shoulder with a hind leg, snarling and grunting in pain.

"Sango," the monk panted, handing her the boomerang, "how are we going to defeat it?"

They both flinched and half-ducked as a roar from one of the other dragons filled the night.

Straightening, Sango clutched Miroku's arm while keeping an eye on the ivory dragon as it started ripping at the third and last ofuda Miroku had thrown. "We'll have to work together to defeat it!" she shouted over the battle ruckus. "Combine our skills! It's the only way!"

Miroku nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the ivory dragon charged them.

"Look out!" Sango screamed, hurling her hiraikotsu.

The weapon cut through the air towards the dragon's vulnerable throat, but it ducked its head and the weapon spun harmlessly away.

Miroku drew out another pair of ofudas. The earth trembled under their feet as the dragon bore down on them, teeth bared. Jumping in front of her, the monk drew his arm back to throw the charms.

"Miroku!" she screamed, "get out of my way!" She grabbed his arm, trying to move him.

Too late.

Hiraikotsu came spinning out of the darkness, heading straight for her and Miroku.

But she couldn't catch it with the monk in her way.

With a bellow, Miroku threw himself backwards, crashing into Sango and sending them both tumbling to the ground as the boomerang flew past over their heads.

Clambering to her feet, Sango gave Miroku a killing look while he eyed the ruined ofudas lying crumpled on the ground with mild annoyance.

"So much for working together!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing, jumping in front of me like that!"

Miroku gave her a sheepish look. "Well, I—I thought, you know, that . . ." Trailing off, he shrugged and gave her an innocent smile, then reached over and bestowed a consoling pat to her rear. "Don't worry about it, Sango. You're not perfect—you can't catch it _every_ time."

Her hands tightening into fists and her face filling with the heat of rage, Sango spluttered incoherently, too angry to speak.

White suddenly filled her vision as a roar of triumph filled her ears, and the ivory dragon towered over them, around them, as it balanced on its hind legs, torn wings flared for balanced.

"_You lose!"_

The gloating female voice thundered through Sango's mind, and the dragon brought its talons down in a killing swipe.

No time to escape. They were dead.

Suddenly the dragon whirled, her head whipping around, her teeth snapping shut with a loud crack as a white blur shot past her from behind.

Sesshomaru?

Not wasting a moment to wonder, Sango ran for her boomerang while Miroku pulled out his last ofuda.

The dragon turned back to them.

Grabbing the weapon, she took aim as Miroku unleashed the charm. It hit the unprepared demon right in the eye.

The ivory dragon screamed in agony, throwing her head back and thrashing her tail, her shredded wings snapping open and closed.

Sango, putting everything she had into the throw, hurled the hiraikotsu at the dragon's exposed neck.

And then the world exploded in the crash and boom of lightening.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Kagura leaped backwards, dodging the attacks of the plum-coloured dragon. It was fast, but she was faster.

"_Dance of Blades_!" she yelled, bringing her fan down in a graceful sweep.

The blades of air swept forward, shooting for the dragon, but before they reached it, the demon, with a contemptuous wave of its wing, blew them away.

"Blast it," she muttered to herself, leaping sideways as the demon's claws tore up the ground where she had been seconds before. Maybe this battle was going to be harder than she'd thought. She could control the wind in the courtyard, but the movement of the dragons' enormous wings kept creating new wind.

Electricity crackled up the demon's wings. With an enraged roar the dragon shot a blast of lightening at her.

Leaping away, Kagura swept her eyes over the courtyard and wreckage of the castle. Her gaze fell on Naraku. He was just standing there, as though lost in thought. Scowling, the sorceress couldn't help but think the least he could do was help her a bit.

Landing lightly in the ground, she brought her fan down in another elegant sweep.

"_Dance of the Dragons_."

The whirlwinds howled forward, straight at the plum dragon. With a hair-raising shriek, the dragon snapped its wings open and launched itself into the sky, avoiding the whirlwinds completely.

Swearing under her breath, Kagura watched the dragon rise up into the air. She frowned. What was it doing?

Suddenly twisting in the air, the dragon folded its wings and dove.

Kagura's eyes snapped wide open, and for a moment, she froze in surprise. Then, with a scream of desperation, she raised her fan.

"_Dance of Blades_!"

The blades shot upwards, connecting with the dragon in midair. To Kagura's horror, they bounced harmlessly off the dragon's thick scales.

In desperation, Kagura lifted her fan again, aiming for the fragile wings.

"_Dance of Blades_!"

Again, the blades of air shot forward, hitting the dragon's left wing and tearing right through the membranous skin. Screaming, the dragon's dive turned into an uncontrolled fall, and it plummeted towards the earth, its wings flailing helplessly.

Kagura suddenly realized that the dragon was still heading right for her.

Scrambling away, she yanked the feather out of her hair and leaped on to it even as it expanded. Shooting upwards, she barely escaped being crushed under the dragon as it slammed into the ground.

Kagura hovered on her feather, watching the dragon. For a long moment, it didn't moved, simply lay there, crumpled and broken on the ground. Then, with a groaning growl, it struggled to its feet, swaying and trembling.

A movement caught Kagura's eye. Turning on her feather, she stifled a gasp as she saw Naraku slowly walk forward until he stood mere yards from the dragon's monstrous head. For a moment, dragon, demon, and sorceress remained frozen.

Then, with a scream, the dragon's head shot forward, mouth gaping as it made to swallow Naraku whole. Its fangs were mere feet from Naraku when the demon calmly raised one hand.

With more force than a tornado, miasma exploded outward from Naraku in a dark, howling maelstrom. It engulfed the dragon, whose scream was swallowed by the shrieking wind. The cloud enveloped the dragon, swirling and billowing, and then it disappeared.

Kagura stared. The dragon's plum scales were now a sickly black colour, its body disintegrated as though it had been rotting for weeks. Its empty eye sockets stared, eyes burned away by the poison. Even as she watched, the skin sloughed off in grotesque chunks of rotten flesh. White bone showed through where the skin and muscles had crumbled away, sucked dry of the body's life fluids.

Kagura swallowed hard, willing her stomach to stay down. Pressing one hand to her gut, she finally remembered to breathe.

Naraku turned, his eyes locking on her, his gaze filled with inhuman rage.

Kagura swallowed again, then slowly descended on her feather. Dismounting, she stood by Naraku, who was so still and silent, so coldly furious, that she shuddered. She had never seen him this angry before.

Lightening suddenly erupted above them and all around them, and the roars of the dragons filled the night.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

An_ "ofuda"_ is paper spell or charm. (A "_sutra_" is a paper scroll spell, if you're interested.)

Woo! Update! Yes, I am back in action. A great big huge thank you to everyone for your patience and support, and all the encouraging reviews were absolutely awesome! Though I didn't manage to get a brand-new computer, I do have a working one now, so all is well. Yay!

Also, way back around the time of my last update, I got a question about the prequel to _Secret Love, Secret Power_ that I mentioned in the last chapter of SLSP. _Wondering Heart, Wandering Soul_ is my next project after FLFH, and if you're curious, there's a summary for it on my profile page as well as a teaser in my forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40 – Determination


	40. Determination

**Disclaimer: **I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Determination**

* * *

With a gasp, Karameida bolted upright in her bed.

Panting and gasping for air, she desperately tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Her heart finally starting to slow, she gazed around her dark bedroom, at the low table before the dimly glowing embers in her fireplace, at the comfy, squashy chairs that only the spirit dragons used. Pressing one hand to her chest, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket into her lap.

Ever since Zaniistar had left to find Inuyasha, the visions had grown worse, becoming more clear and much more frightening.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Karameida prayed that Zanii was safe, that he wasn't embroiled in the horrors of her visions, that there was some other reason that he had yet to return.

She shivered, unable to stop. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something that would not only affect Inuyasha and his friends, but the spirit dragons and the rest of the world as well. But she didn't know what it was or how to stop it.

The visions had become unending for her. She dreaded nightfall, she hated sleeping. Every single night without fail, the visions would return, consuming her mind in darkness and horror, drowning in the nightmares until she woke with a start, shaking, shivering, and terrified.

Rising to her feet, Karameida gathered the blankets in her arms and moved over to one of the chairs. Settling into the squashy seat and wrapping the blankets around her shoulders, she stared into the embers of the fire.

Things were not settling down at the dragon lair as quickly as she and Kishotaka had hoped. There were still rebels and radicals, still dragons demanding she step down as shaman. Her rooms had been repeatedly sabotaged, even though she'd moved so deep into the cave systems, and there had even been one clumsy attempted assassination. She and Kishotaka had dealt with that one harshly, hoping to discourage that kind of behaviour. She did not want to have to start watching her back everywhere she went.

Sighing, Karameida wondered what she was going to do. Several former shamans from other lairs had offered to come and assist her, but she was reluctant to accept any aid, feeling that it would only be supporting the rebels opinion that she was incapable, undermining her already shaky authority. So she was simply hanging on, clinging to her position by a slowly unraveling thread.

It was so much harder without Zaniistar. She hadn't realized how much he meant to her, how much his simple presence had comforted her and given her strength. But now that she was gone, she felt as though the ground were crumbling away under her feet, her only lifeline vanished. She didn't know why he hadn't returned, but she feared she knew the reason.

The visions were growing worse, evolving, becoming clearer. What was revealed in them filled her with fear. But it was the latest addition to the vision that swamped her with icy terror and sent her bolting upright in bed night after night, trembling with dread.

The vision of Inuyasha shattering into a thousand pieces as he was swallowed by darkness.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Kagome stared at the spot where Inuyasha had been, shock and disbelief rooting her to the spot.

She didn't notice when the dragons leaped into battle, when her friends began to fight the monstrous demons. She didn't hear the shouts and shrieks and howls, didn't feel the earth tremble under the weight of the dragons. All she could do was stare, filled with horror and despair, her heart dying inside her.

_Inuyasha . . ._

He was gone. She'd lost him. She'd allowed that Yuryu demon to capture him, enslave him again, and take him away to do who knew what to him. Plus the fact he was so badly wounded that if he didn't get help immediately, he might die from his injuries. And she'd let Yuryu steal him away.

She was a failure. A complete and total failure. She hadn't been able to protect Inuyasha. She hadn't been able to protect the Shikon no Tama. She couldn't do anything right. All she ever did was get in the way.

Shame infused her. Tears pricked her eyes. She stared at the ground, overcome with misery. The weight of it dragged at her, threatening to pull away the last of her strength and reduce her to hysterical tears. She trembled as she fought the unending waves of despair.

A shadow fell across the torn-up ground in front of her. Kagome looked up.

The bronze-coloured dragon towered over her, its lips pulled back in a vicious reptilian grin.

Kagome stomach plummeted down to her knees, and she took a frightened step back, glancing around frantically for her friends. Not seeing any of them nearby, she continued to back up as the dragon advanced on her. It grinned nastily at her, revealing a mouth sprouting with wickedly curved fangs.

Where were the others? Where were Sango and Miroku when she needed them? She couldn't fight this monster by herself!

A sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. Wasn't that just typical? She suppressed a bitter laugh. Everyone always complimented her on her strength, always told her what a strong person she was. And yet, the moment something difficult or dangerous showed itself, she immediately turned to Inuyasha, or Sango, or Miroku, or someone, _anyone _else for help. Why didn't she ever fight her own battles?

This time, though, this time she wouldn't run away. She wouldn't turn to others for help. These demons had hurt her, had hurt Inuyasha, had hurt her friends. This was one battle she _would_ fight.

A strange calm overcame Kagome as the bronze dragon slowly advanced on her, still grinning confidently; it was certain of its ability to crush this pathetic, mewling human female with no difficultly. All thoughts and emotions were absorbed into the strange void within her. Lifting her bow as she simultaneously drew an arrow out of the quiver at her back, she nocked it and drew the bowstring back to her cheek in one smooth motion.

The dragon stopped its advance, hesitating as an eerie blue nimbus engulfed Kagome and her bow.

Taking careful aim, she calmly released the bow.

The bowstring twanged and the air whistled as the arrow cut through it. The dragon didn't even have a chance to move as the glowing blue arrow struck its heart, exploding a gaping hole in its chest. It collapsed to the ground without uttering a sound.

And then the sights and sounds of the world crashed back in on her in an explosion of lightening.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru leaped into the face of the dragon.

With a scream of rage, the teal dragon started to pull its head away, desperately trying to avoid the dog demon's attack, but it was already too late.

With a sickening crunch, Tokijin's blade bit deep into the dragon's snout, tearing up the dragon face with the force of Sesshomaru's leap. Wrenching the sword free as the dragon screamed again, he reversed the blade in his hand as he landed lightly on the top of the dragon's head, one foot on each side of the deadly spines that ran down its neck. Lifting the blade, he drove it point first into the dragon's skull.

With a shuddering moan, the dragon went limp, crashing to the ground as Sesshomaru leaped clear of the body.

Landing on the ground, the world suddenly erupting in lightening.

Diving to the ground, Sesshomaru barely avoided being skewered by a stray bolt that sizzled past his cheek. Rolling away from the blast, he leaped to his feet again, his eyes snapping to the source of the lightening.

Cobalt and green dragon tangled, claws tearing and teeth snapping, lightening sizzling along their bodies. Breaking free for a moment, the cobalt dragon sent another deadly blast of lightening at the green dragon.

Catching the blast on his upraised wingtips, Zaniistar hurled the electric charge back at his opponent, forcing the other dragon to leap away. Lunging forward, the dragons once again crashed together in a clash of teeth and claws.

Glancing around and taking stock of the others, he was somewhat surprised to discover both the plum and bronze dragons dead. The last one, the ivory, was so wounded it could no longer stand. Even as he watched, Kagome drew back an arrow and fired, the ivory dragon's head exploding from the impact of spiritual power in a gory blast of bone and pulped flesh.

Another scream and blast of lightening had Sesshomaru whirling back to Zaniistar and the cobalt. The latter had leaped skyward, winging away. With a shrieking roar, Zaniistar sprung into the air with a strong sweep of his wings, tailing after the fleeing dragon.

They rose up, higher and higher as the cobalt fled the green dragon. Then the cobalt suddenly whirled, wings folding as it dived down to smash into the Zaniistar. They collided with a sickening thud, spinning back towards the ground. Breaking apart before they fell to their deaths, the dragons circled in the air, then clashed again in an explosion of lightning.

This time, when they broke apart, the cobalt fell, its wings torn. Slamming into the ground with the stomach-turning snap of breaking bones, it immediately struggled to rise again. With a maniacal shriek, it raised its ruined wings and unleashed a maelstrom of lightening.

Light flashed in a crazy dance as the huge bolts of electricity twisted and twined a growing ball of lightning, rapidly expanding outward from the cobalt dragon's body. As the flashes of blinding white light and the boom of thunder filled the air, Sesshomaru had the briefest of moments to realize that lightening was going to kill them all—or at least all the humans—when Zaniistar dropped out of the sky, crashing down on top of the cobalt dragon.

The lightening careened wildly as Zaniistar drew it into his body, channeling that deadly power into himself to save the rest of them. With a pained roar, the green dragon sank his fangs into the neck of the cobalt and wrenched.

The sickening pop of bones snapping filled the night, the then there was silence.

Zaniistar heaved himself off his dead opponent, his scales smoking. Moving slowly away, the dragon folded it wings as the wind picked up. In a swirling whirlwind, he transformed back to reveal a worn and beaten young man kneeling on the ground.

"Zaniistar!" Kagome cried, running forward to kneel beside the dragon as the others quickly followed. Sesshomaru moved forward as well, stopping ten feet from the humans.

"Zaniistar, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

The dragon nodded, panting with pain and exhaustion. "I'll be fine," he gasped. "Just give me a minute."

Sesshomaru's hackles suddenly rose, and he turned, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly at what he saw.

Naraku slowly approached them, his red eyes glowing with a terrible fury.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Heh, I am computer-cursed. Would you believe that the computer I was using to upload chapters broke now? Erm, well, it didn't really break, but was broken for me. An overly-helpful family member thought to do me a favour by adding more RAM to it, but put it in backwards and fried the motherboard. -_recalls depressing puff of acrid smoke-_ Yeah, so now I'm back to borrowing computers whenever people feel like sharing. _-sigh- _So, I'll update whenever I can, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything in the way of regularity.

Also, I would ask that people please do not ask me to read their fanfictions. I know how tempting it is to get the opinions of other authors on your story, but I just don't have the time (or the computer) to read other stories; I can barely keep up with writing my own. However, if you're looking for pointers on your fic, feel free to submit it to FFWAP to get a great review. That is the reason I created the program, after all. Don't be shy! (The link is on my profile page if you're interested.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41 - Truce


	41. Truce

**Disclaimer: **I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Truce

* * *

Akaruihi listened to the silence.

It was over, it seemed. The battle was over. He could no longer sense the minds of any of the other spirit dragons, nor Yuryu. Dead or flown away. They were gone, all gone.

When Yuryu's order to attack had rung through his mind, Akaruihi had immediately taken cover in a basement cellar, still carrying the dead fox-child wrapped in his cloak. He had no wish to participate in any battles, not unless he could fight Yuryu.

Akaruihi sighed, bent under the weight of grief. He already knew that he had no chance of defeating Yuryu, who was a master Nosaki and far more powerful than him. If he fought Yuryu, he would be destroyed.

But did it matter? Did it really make a difference if he died? Life had no meaning for him now. Without Tsuyoihi, the world was flat and colourless, empty of anything that mattered to him. Why bother? Why keep going when the weight of his grief made him want to curl up and die?

He sighed heavily. But Tsuyoihi would have wanted him to go on. He knew that as surely as he knew his own name. Tsuyoihi wouldn't have wanted him to give up. Could he do it? Could he really go on without Tsuyoihi at his side?

It looked like he was going to have to try.

When he was absolutely certain that the battle was over, he shoved open the door of the cellar. It jammed halfway, and he was forced to crawl out, scraping his shoulders as he slid through the tight opening. Once again cradling the body of the kitsune to his chest, he stood up and looked around at the disaster that had once been a sprawling castle.

Shaking his head and stumbling off through the rubble, he headed for the dark trees beyond the border of the castle. He would hide out there for the rest of the night, find somewhere to bury the kitsune, then go home, back to his lair, and hope he would still be welcome.

He stopped as a thought occurred to him. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, he wondered if perhaps those humans who Yuryu had ordered killed would want to know of the death of their companion. Perhaps they would take the body back to his family, or know somewhere proper to bury him. At the very least, the kitsune would be laid to rest with the prayers of his friends.

Turning around, Akaruihi made his way back through the rubble, heading to the remains of main courtyard where he could still sense the presence of living beings.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ x ∙ x ∙ X ∙ X ∙ X ∙ x ∙ x ∙ x :

* * *

Sesshomaru warily watched Naraku approach, Kagura following a few steps behind. Stopping ten paces away, the demons eyed one another.

"Naraku," a voice filled with deadly rage said from behind him.

Turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru watched Sango rise to her feet, her hand clutching her giant boomerang.

"Naraku," she repeated, her voice a vicious hiss, "I'll kill you for what you did to Kohaku, you bastard!"

Naraku smiled coldly, though Sesshomaru could still see his unquenchable rage at Yuryu's betrayal. "That would be an unfortunate decision on your part, Sango," the demon said, his voice cool and flat, "not unless you ever want to see Inuyasha again."

The slayer froze as Kagome leaped to her feet. "Do you know where Yuryu took him?" she demanded.

"No," Naraku replied.

"Why should we believe you?" the monk asked suspiciously, coming up beside the slayer.

Naraku shrugged. "If I knew, I would obviously have already gone after him. He has my Sacred Jewel, after all."

"That's our jewel!" Kagome snapped, her eyes filled with hate.

Naraku shrugged again. "That's not the issue here. Look at it this way; Yuryu has something we both want—the Shikon no Tama—not to mention Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded cautiously.

"I can't tell where Yuryu is because he has erected a barrier around himself," Naraku continued.

"That sounds familiar," Kagome interrupted sarcastically.

Naraku ignored her. "I don't have the power to break his barrier." He looked at Kagome. "However, you do. So I suggest a truce between us until Yuryu is destroyed and Inuyasha is safely back among you. I think that is quite fair, if I may say so myself."

"Give us one good reason why we should work with you," Sango snarled, straining against the monk to break free, her knuckles white around the grip of her weapon.

Naraku smiled malevolently. "Because I'm the only one here who has any chance of defeating Yuryu, and therefore freeing your dear Inuyasha."

"How is that?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Because I am the only one here immune to mind powers."

"What?" Zaniistar snapped, struggling to his feet. "No one is immune to mind powers!"

Naraku continued to smile. "In case you didn't know, I am actually a being composed of hundreds of other demons. I am many minds combined into one. You might be able to destroy one of the demon minds within me, but you could never destroy them all before I killed you. It's as simple as that."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Zaniistar snarled. "If that were true, then you'd have a serious case of multiple personalities, and I don't sense anything like that in you."

"That's because all the demons I am created from have the same desires, and so work as one. However, I can separate any demon at any time I choose. And so you see, I have immunity to your mind powers."

Sango was trembling with rage. "Why should we trust you?"

Naraku shrugged yet again. "You really don't have any reason to, I admit. However, it would highly disadvantageous for me to kill you, because I need Kagome's spiritual powers. We both have something the other needs, so we might as well set aside out mutual—enmity—towards one another, at least for the time being." The demon held out one hand with a cold smile. "So, a truce?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the others, watching them exchange looks. Finally, the monk nodded.

"We don't have much of a choice," he said softly, then looked at Sango, whose eyes held something close to accusation. "It's only temporary, just until we have Inuyasha back safe and sound."

Though Sesshomaru highly doubted Inuyasha would be 'sound' when they got him back, he had to agree with the monk. As things were, it seemed best to join forces with Naraku.

As the monk moved forward to shake on the compromise, Sesshomaru studied Naraku. The humans were agreeing to this truce—not him. And he had every intention of removing the foul demon from the picture the moment he outlived his usefulness.

Having shaken on their deal, the monk quickly stepped back, looking disgusted at having touched Naraku. There was a long moment of silence.

"So now what?" Zaniistar asked. "Does anyone have any idea where Yuryu's gone or what his plans are?"

Naraku scowled, that awful rage flaring in his eyes again. "I suspected Yuryu was planning something that he had not told me, but I don't have any idea what he's up to. I'm assuming he just wants the power of the Sacred Jewel for himself."

"That makes sense," Miroku agreed reluctantly.

"What about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru, along with everyone else, turned his head to look at Kagura. The sorceress shrugged.

"I don't understand why he would take Inuyasha with him if that's his plan."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. The sorceress had a point. Why go to the trouble of kidnaping Inuyasha if he was merely stealing the Sacred Jewel for himself?

"Insurance," Kagome murmured. They all looked at her now. "Inuyasha is his insurance in case we manage to find him. He can threaten Inuyasha to keep us chained."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "First off, he knows a threat to the half-breed's life would hardly stop me, and second of all, I doubt the hanyou will be alive all that much longer. Using him that way would surely finish him off, and then what kind of protection would he be? I think it's something else."

"He needs Inuyasha."

Every head swivelled to stare now at Zaniistar. The dragon shifted uncomfortably.

"One of the spirit dragons I fought—Kiirohana—started to say something about Inuyasha being an 'unfortunate sacrifice' and that Yuryu needed him for something. And when I was in Niishi's mind, she knew as well that Yuryu needed Inuyasha, but no one seems to know what for."

Naraku's face was as dark as a thundercloud. "That underhanded, conniving bastard! He lied to me!"

"Now you know how it feels," Sango sneered.

"Sacrifice?" Kagome squeaked belatedly. "An unfortunate _sacrifice_?"

Miroku shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about that right now. What matters now is where Yuryu is." He looked at Naraku with hard eyes. "Are you sure you don't have any idea of where he went?"

"I already told you, I don't know," Naraku replied with cold finality.

"I do."

Sesshomaru whirled at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, his eyes widening slightly with surprise at the sight of the red-haired spirit dragon standing at the other end of the ravaged courtyard. The dragon took a slow step forward.

"I know where Yuryu went."

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, I finally bit the bullet and got a brandnew computer. Woo! So, my computer problems should be solved now, and hopefully for a long time to come. I want to thank everyone for their patience, and now I shall try to go back to updating as quick as I can. :D

Also, a kind, anonymous reviewer pointed out this line to me from the end of chapter 37:

"_The Shikon no Tama rested on his palm, bathed in a pale pink radiance, whole once again."_

And they also kindly pointed out that the Jewel would be radiating dark light, as it would be tainted from Naraku's possession of it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42 – Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts


	42. Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts

* * *

Zaniistar stared at the spirit dragon.

He should have known. Where one twin went, the other was never far behind. Tsuyoihi and Akaruihi. They were never apart, never separated.

Until now.

Because of him.

An overwhelming wave of guilt flooded over Zaniistar. He had killed one of them. He had killed one of the twins, separating two beings who had never been separated before. And now they were separated by death.

But which one had he killed?

Even though it went against Dragon Protocol, Zaniistar was long past caring about that and he sent his mind out and touched the spirit dragon's thoughts.

The tidal wave of unbearable grief that washed over Zaniistar's mind even through the twin's inner barriers nearly crippled him. He knew which twin it was. And which one he had killed.

He wanted to speak, to call out to Akaruihi, to try and ease the twin's grief, to try and ease his own guilt. His voice wouldn't work. The weight of guilt and remorse and horror was too heavy, and he suffocated beneath it. Desperately, Zaniistar wanted to tell Akaruihi the truth, to alleviate his own guilt, to expose the truth to the one who needed to hear it. But he couldn't. _He couldn't_. He couldn't take the risk that Akaruihi would turn against them. He couldn't risk another fight.

So he locked the knowledge away, his soul rending from the pain of the act, his heart heavy with shame and remorse.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded into the tense silence.

Suddenly, Kilala swept past them, trotting up to Akaruihi. Purring, she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Everyone stared.

"Kilala?" Sango asked, her voice full of puzzlement.

The dragon walked slowly towards them, every movement revealing his pain. He stopped ten paces away, staring at them with grief-dulled crimson eyes that still burned with a terrible energy. Kilala stood at his side, pressing against him, offering comfort.

It was then that Zaniistar noticed the strange bundle of black cloth that Akaruihi carried. What was that?

"Are you going after Yuryu?" Akaruihi asked quietly, the eerie quality to his dead voice sending a shiver through Zaniistar. "Will you kill him?"

The others were watching the dragon suspiciously. Zaniistar finally found his voice.

"Akaruihi?" he said softly.

The dragon's head turned, his widening as he recognized his childhood friend.

"Zaniistar?" he whispered, his voice breaking. "Zaniistar?" A plea, a cry of unspeakable sorrow.

Zaniistar was moving before he realized it. He didn't care that Akaruihi was probably allied with the enemy. He didn't care that he himself was the ultimate cause of the dragon's pain. He couldn't deny the call for help from his friend. Closing the distance between them, Zaniistar caught Akaruihi in a rough hug, the twin grasping his shoulders with desperate pain. After taking a moment to bury his own guilt along with the memory of killing Tsuyoihi, Zaniistar brushed his mind against Akaruihi's inner barriers.

His friend opened his mind, and together they shared the twin's grief and unbearable loneliness.

After a long moment, Zaniistar pulled back, blinking through tears he hadn't realized he'd shed. Akaruihi looked back at him, his eyes full of pain, tears streaking his face.

Another sorrow lanced Zaniistar's heart as he gently took the bundle of cloth from Akaruihi's arms. He knew now what was hidden within the black cloak. Slowly, his movements filled with heavy despair, he turned around.

The others, even Naraku and the sorceress, were staring at him and Akaruihi, their expressions confused.

He walked back to stop in front of Kagome. Looking into her suddenly fearful eyes, he held out the bundle to her, more tears escaping his control and slipping down his cheeks. Kagome hesitated, but didn't take the bundle. She looked at him questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Her eyes filled with horror as she looked back to the bundle. Still not taking it from him, she reached out one shaking hand and pulled back a corner of the cloth.

Zaniistar looked away quickly, but not before he saw the dead eyes staring sightlessly upwards from the child's face.

"No!" Kagome screamed, backing away, staring at Shippo in horror. "NO!"

Miroku caught her as she fell, her face buried in her hands as violent sobs overcame her. Zaniistar covered the kitsune again, then stood hesitantly, not knowing what to do with the body. He glanced up, and his eyes fell on Naraku.

The demon was watching him impassively. There was no surprise in the demon's cold red eyes.

He had known. Whether or not he had been the one to kill Shippo, he had known about the kitsune's death. Fighting back the hatred that boiled up inside him, Zaniistar glared murderously at the demon until he looked away.

Akaruihi stepped up beside Zaniistar, looking sadly at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, who wear huddled together on the ground, their eyes filled with bitter sorrow.

"I found him in one of the halls in the castle," Akaruihi said softly. "He was already—already gone when I found him, but I didn't want to leave him there . . ."

Miroku rose to his feet, his eyes burning with anger as his gaze flickered to Naraku for a brief moment.

"Thank you for bringing him to us," the monk said. His eyes suddenly turned to Sesshomaru, his gaze filled with a question that was almost a demand. With a jolt, Zaniistar remembered that Sesshomaru possessed a sword capable of bringing the dead back to life; Zaniistar himself has been resurrected by it.

But when he too looked at the dog demon, the dangerous, icy glint in Sesshomaru's eyes dashed Zaniistar's hope before it could even form. Last time, it has taken Inuyasha's cunning to force Sesshomaru into using his sword. This time, there was nothing forcing the demon lord to act.

Akaruihi, oblivious to what had passed between Miroku and Sesshomaru, nodded miserably, his expression one of irrevocable loss. "I couldn't leave the little one all alone, forgotten and forsaken in this hellhole."

Zaniistar could see the contained grief in Akaruihi's eyes. All their hearts had been forsaken this night. The web of lies had ensnared them all. Shippo, Tsuyoihi, Kohaku, and probably Inuyasha. All had fallen prey to Yuryu and his trap.

Karameida's vision. It hadn't been a warning after all; it had been a vision of the future, of what was to come. A vision of fatal lies, of forsaken hearts.

Sango had staggered away to weep with the body of her brother cradled in her arms. Kagome was curled in a miserable ball, sobbing with despair. Miroku was staring at ground, silent tears streaming down his face. Akaruihi had fallen silent, his sorrow a palpable thing. Naraku was staring off into the sky, his red eyes burning with that awful, unquenchable rage, Kagura standing silently nearby. Zaniistar began to shiver with cold, exhausted emotionally and physically. He just wanted to lie down and lose himself in the oblivion of sleep.

It was Sesshomaru's voice that jarred them all back to life.

"Now is not the time for grief," the dog demon announced sternly. "Now is the time for battle. Now is the time to fight and avenge those who have been lost." The dog demon turned to Akaruihi. "You said you know where Yuryu has gone?"

The dragon nodded. "A couple weeks ago, he had me and a couple other dragons prepare a site for him, a place with strong protective barriers around it. It's the only place he would have gone now."

Kagome had dragged herself to her feet, her hands white around her bow, her face streaked with tears and ravaged with grief. "You will take us there." It wasn't a question; it was a command.

Sango approached them, stopping beside Miroku. Zaniistar drew himself up, strengthening his resolve, fighting off his fatigue, ignoring the headache building in his mind. Inuyasha was depending on them. They couldn't give up on him.

Akaruihi turned and looked at him. "I'm no warrior," he said softly. "I would only be in the way in a battle. I want Yuryu dead, but I won't be of any help." He slowly stepped forward and held out his hand to Zaniistar. "Take my strength," he said quietly, his crimson eyes intense. "Take my knowledge and kill that bastard. For Tsuyoihi."

Accepting the ritual offering, Zaniistar clasped his friend's hand. Akaruihi's strength flooded through him, strengthening his mind and body, giving him the power to keep fighting. The twin's knowledge opened to him, and Zaniistar learned the art of the Nosaki.

And he learned where Yuryu had gone to ground.

**

* * *

**

: x ∙ To Be Continued ∙ x :

* * *

**A/N:**

So now you all know where the title of this story came from. Karameida's vision, right at the beginning that foretold what was to come, was a vision of fatal lies and forsaken hearts. That vision is what the story began with, and everything that's happened so far has been leading to this one moment when the vision becomes reality. So, to that person whose name I can't remember who thought the title was stupid and had nothing to do with anything, well, now you know. XP

On a completely different note, FFWAP is planning to hold a "Best Inuyasha FanFiction Competition" in the near future, and I'm looking for people who would be interested in volunteering to nominate/judge fanfictions. If you think this is just the job for you, check out my profile page for more information. :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43 – Half-Demon


	43. Half Demon

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Half-Demon

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the long grass of the field a step behind Zaniistar, the others fanned out behind them.

And a strange company it was.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked side-by-side, following behind him. Off to one side walked Naraku and Kagura. And, surprisingly enough, it was Koga that walked between the two groups.

The wolf had come upon them just as they had been about to leave Naraku's ruined castle. The meeting had very nearly turned violent, as the wolf demon had been bent on killing Naraku. Only Kagome's influence had held him back long enough for the situation to be explained.

And so the wolf had joined their party. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what the wolf's motivation was. He obviously didn't care much what happened to Inuyasha, so that couldn't be it. There was a chance he might be coming to help Inuyasha for _Kagome's_ sake, but Sesshomaru was fairly certain the wolf merely wanted to ensure that Naraku didn't escape again.

Before they'd left, Sango and Kagome had moved the bodies of Kohaku and Shippo away from the castle, leaving them under Kilala's protection. Akaruihi, the mysterious spirit dragon whom Sesshomaru suspected to be one of Yuryu's servants gone rogue—though neither dragon had mentioned anything about it—had left to go to the spirit dragon lair and alert the shaman, Karameida, of what was happening and, hopefully, bring help.

Sesshomaru doubted that there was any chance of help arriving soon enough to make a difference.

It had only taken them a few minutes to travel to the location where Akaruihi had claimed Yuryu had gone. Zaniistar had carried Miroku, Sango, and Koga. Watching the transformed dragon attempting to pick up a human in each taloned hand and the wolf in his teeth without crushing any of them had been most amusing. Kagura had carried Naraku on her feather—though the demon could have traveled on his floating cloud of miasma, but that would have poisoned the rest of them. And that had left Sesshomaru with the job of transporting Kagome.

He had not been pleased.

Now, they were all traipsing through this field in search of Yuryu, who should have been very close by. He was here somewhere, Sesshomaru knew. He could sense the demonic aura, but couldn't pinpoint it.

Zaniistar, who was one step ahead of him, was scouting the area, his movements flowing with reptilian grace.

"It's here somewhere," the dragon muttered to himself, taking another step forward.

He suddenly screamed as he was blasted backwards by a sizzle of dark energy.

"Zaniistar!" Kagome cried, leaping to the dragon's side.

As she helped Zaniistar to his feet, Sesshomaru examined the harmless stretch of field that wasn't harmless at all. That had been Yuryu's barrier that had repelled Zaniistar. The dragon was lucky it hadn't killed him. Sesshomaru was positive that it was the dragon's own spiritual powers that had saved his life. If Sesshomaru had walked into the barrier, he would not have been so fortunate.

"Well," Naraku said with soft coldness, "that would be your cue, Kagome."

The girl shot the demon a nasty look, then snatched an arrow out of her quiver. Nocking it and drawing the bowstring back to her cheek, she aimed straight ahead. A glowing blue nimbus engulfed her.

As sizzle of that blue power snaked towards him, Sesshomaru quickly backed away, along with Zaniistar, Koga, Naraku, and Kagura. None of them particularly felt like being purified at the moment.

Kagome drew back the bowstring a little further. "For Inuyasha," she whispered softly. She released the arrow.

In a burst of blue light, the arrow shot forward, then slammed to a halt, hovering in midair. A wall of rippling blackness shimmered as the arrow hit it, spanning all the way across the field and reaching up into the sky, the top lost to sight. But it didn't break when the arrow struck. For a moment, the arrow hung suspended in the air, blue power fighting with black.

And then the arrow shattered to dust.

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru stared in disbelief. The barrier had withstood the sacred arrow. How was that possible? The black wall of magic towered over them, seeming to reach the very stars.

"No," Kagome whispered, falling to her knees in despairing disbelief. "It can't be. _It can't be_."

For the first time since the night began, Sesshomaru felt a flicker of hopelessness grow inside him. Was this it? Had they failed?

The black wall loomed over them.

"Shoot another arrow," Sesshomaru said quietly.

They all looked at him.

"We could not see the barrier before. We can see it now. Shoot again."

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding. "You're right! If we can see it now, maybe it's weakened. Try again, Kagome!"

The girl rose to her feet, pulling another arrow out of her quiver. There were only three left, now two. She drew the bowstring back to her cheek and fired again.

The arrow hit the barrier in an explosion of light. It lasted a moment longer this time, but still shattered to powder.

"Damn it," Kagome cried. "Damn you, Yuryu!" she suddenly screamed. "Damn you to hell, you bastard!"

Screaming with wordless rage, she yanked out her second last arrow, drew back and fired.

The explosion of power on impact threw them all back a step. The black wall rippled, shimmering. A transparent spot appeared in the middle where the arrow point had struck, slowly expanding.

And then the arrow shattered to dust at the same moment the black wall rippled into transparency.

The barrier was still there, was still just as strong. But now they could see through the black-tinted wall to the scene beyond.

Less than twenty feet away was a stone alter. Two large slabs of black stone had been laid a foot apart, another slab lying on top to form a tabletop. The Sacred Shikon no Tama sat atop the stone in a small indent, glowing with tainted ebony light. The alter was perpendicular to them, revealing one side of it. In front of the alter stood Yuryu. Behind the alter, strapped to a tall wooden pole, was Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked near death. What was left of his kimono was black with blood, the wound in his chest still seeping. His grime-streaked face was deathly pale and his eyes were closed, his face lifeless. He hung limply, unmoving.

As the barrier ceased its shimmering transformation to transparency, Yuryu turned towards them. His hood was pulled back, revealing his long, steel-grey hair and cold, vicious grey eyes. His face may have once been handsome, but a long, deep, puckered scar ran diagonally down the length of his face, from right temple, between his eyes, to left jaw.

Seeing them all standing on the other side of the barrier, the demon laughed.

"So you found me, did you, Naraku?" he sneered, his voice clearly audible. "That's really too bad, since there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Yuryu!" Kagome screamed. "You foul monster! What are you doing to Inuyasha?"

The dragon turned his sinister gaze on Kagome. "Ah, well, if isn't Inuyasha's lover-girl. I haven't really done anything to him yet."

Sesshomaru's lips curled in disgust, baring his fangs. Hadn't done anything? Wasn't Yuryu the one who had sent Niishi after the hanyou in the first place, who had created the black collar, who'd had Niishi turn the hanyou on Sesshomaru in battle, therefore resulting in his wounds, then recaptured him and dragged him here, putting his life in yet more danger?

"Let him go!" Kagome screamed desperately. "You already have the Sacred Jewel! Isn't that enough?"

Yuryu laughed. "Ah, the foolishness of mortals. No, it's not enough, Kagome, dearest. Don't you see? Every person who has ever tried to use to Shikon no Tama for their own benefit has met an untimely—and usually gruesome—end. I, however, will gain all the power the Jewel has to offer without any of those unpleasant side effects."

"How are you planning to do that?" Miroku demanded.

Yuryu smiled with malevolent cunning. "Why, using Inuyasha, of course."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. That explained so much about the dragon's motives in this whole business, why'd gone to such trouble to attain both the Jewel and hanyou. But _how_ was he going to use Inuyasha?

Naraku took a step closer to the barrier. "Yuryu, you filthy, backstabbing beast, you planned this all along. The collar, Niishi, the Nosaki, capturing Inuyasha, the jewel shards—you did it all for yourself!"

"Of course," Yuryu smiled mockingly. "Yes, as you suspect, Naraku, I used you. I used you as you have used so many others. I tricked you, manipulated you, and betrayed you, all to get what I wanted. And it worked out quite well, I might add."

Naraku was actually shaking with rage. "But what do you need Inuyasha for?"

Yuryu's smile grew. "You don't know, do you, Naraku? You've always coveted the Jewel without understanding the true potential of its power. How ironic. I, though, I know the full extent of what it can offer."

"What are you taking about?" Kagome gasped, her eyes flickering from Inuyasha's prone form back to Yuryu.

The dragon turned back to the alter, running a reverent finger over the Shikon no Tama.

"Almost ready," he said softly, then turned back to them. "Since I have an extra moment before I begin, I guess I can explain." His smile returned, and his tone became one of teacher to student. "The Shikon no Tama was created when a human priestess, Midoriko, was about to be destroyed in battle with a demon created of combined demon souls. Unwilling to allow herself to be defeated, the priestess used the last of her power to trap the demons souls—along with her own—and crystallize them, thus forming the Shikon no Tama.

"When a being uses the Shikon no Tama, they either draw upon the power of the demons' souls, in which case the Jewel becomes tainted as the demon power within the Jewel gains supremacy, or they draw upon the power of the human soul and the Jewel remains unsullied and pure, the priestess gaining the advantage. But either way, the user can only utilize _half_ the power the Jewel can offer."

A terrible suspicion began to grow in Sesshomaru's mind as he listened.

"The Shikon no Tama is a created of both demon and human souls. When a human uses the Jewel, they either empower or weaken the priestess' soul. When a demon uses the Jewel, they either empower or weaken the demon souls. Either way, they can only affect one side of the Jewel, only one half of its power.

"One who shares both a demon _and_ human soul, however, can access _all_ the power the Jewel has to offer. Only a _half-demon_ has the power to use all of the Shikon no Tama." The demon's hungry eyes turned to sweep over Inuyasha's still form. "And that is why I need Inuyasha."

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:** This is your ten chapter warning. There are ten chapters left of this story (not including this one). As it turns out, FLFH will likely be only 54 chapters (not 55 as I'd first guessed). So, unless I am suddenly inspired to write an involved epilogue or something, this is your ten chapter warning. :D We're on the homestretch now! Woo!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44 – The Ultimate Sacrifice


	44. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

The Ultimate Sacrifice

* * *

He was tired, so very, very tired. He had been fighting for so long, so long. He no longer knew what he was fighting, or who, or why.

He couldn't fight any longer.

His mind wavered, his thoughts splintering as exhaustion swept over him, his mind cracking, his sanity slipping away. He had to hold on. He had to. But he didn't know why. He didn't care. He didn't know why he was still trying.

He was so weary. He just wanted it to end, just wanted to sink into oblivion and sleep the eternal sleep. He no longer wanted to fight, to struggle, to suffer. He had done that all his life. He could do it no longer.

Not now. Not anymore. Not in this place.

The dark prison surrounded him, trapped him, locked him in. It had before, he knew, and now it did again.

But this time, it was different.

When Inuyasha had seen the black bracelet in that demon's—Yuryu's—grip, he had known what was going to happen. He had known he would once again be plunged back into the horror within his own mind.

But what Yuryu didn't know was that Inuyasha would learn from his mistakes.

He still didn't understand. His memories were scrambled, many disjointed, some missing. He couldn't seem to remember much of anything that had led up to him being trapped in this nightmare, but he hadn't forgotten his first escape attempt, which had ended so terribly. After that, all he remembered was the pain. The agony that had weakened him, consuming his endurance. And then, shockingly, unexpectedly, he'd been free.

The pain then had been terrible as well, more strain on an already weakened mind and body, but Kagome had been there. She had been at his side, and that had made it all okay.

But then he had realized that he was about to be trapped again, his mind locked away. He had known that this time, this time he would be destroyed.

He had used mind lock a moment before the black prison had sprung up around him once again. He was still trapped, but this time, there was no poisonous night, no creeping darkness. He was still whole.

And he was dying.

He knew that. He had no connection to his body, but he knew. With each passing moment he felt weaker, his strength draining away along with his life. It wouldn't be long now before he passed from this world.

He had neared death many times before. More times than he could count. He didn't fear death. He never had. No one who had lived the life he had could fear death. But he still didn't want to die.

He didn't understand. That bothered him. He was going to die never knowing how or why or by whose hand. Had it been Naraku? He recalled Naraku's presence from those few short minutes he had been free from the prison of darkness. Or was it that other demon, Yuryu, who had killed him? He didn't know.

Kagome. What about Kagome? What had happened to her? Was she safe? He desperately wanted to know. He needed to know. His last memories of freedom had involved her being attacked by a swarm of Saimyosho, then the group of them facing off with Naraku and Yuryu. It had definitely looked like a potential battle to him.

That thought brought a spark of fear to him through the haze of fatigue. Kagome and the others were going to battle Naraku? Without him to help? They didn't stand a chance! Panic filtered through his exhaustion. What if she was killed? What if Naraku got her? A hundred horrible images of Kagome's death flashed through his mind in quick succession. He had to do something!

But he was tired, so tired. Even as the desire to act overcame him, his thoughts wavered and fuzzed as he neared unconsciousness. Slogging through his weariness, he fought to remain conscious. He couldn't give up. He couldn't let Naraku win.

Okay, so he would take stock of what he knew. Naraku was in league with Yuryu, who had trapped his mind. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Zaniistar—where had Zaniistar come from?—and Sesshomaru—_Sesshomaru!_—were probably about to or already engaging in battle with Naraku.

And where was he?

Trapped helplessly in his own head.

No. _No_. He would not allow it. He would not accept it. He would not die with he eyes shut and ears plugged, useless and worthless, just standing by and waiting for death to come. He would fight back. He would find a way to fight back.

But how?

If he released the mind lock—if he _could_ release it—he would immediately be overrun and destroyed by the black fog of the prison of darkness. He didn't have the strength left to fight it again. So if he couldn't leave the state of mind lock, then he couldn't _do_ anything, which meant he couldn't fight back.

Which meant he was right back where he'd started.

It was hard, so hard keep on fighting. The fogginess of exhaustion swept over him and his desire to keep going faded away to become a silent whisper of emotion. He couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help Kagome. He couldn't battle Naraku. He couldn't . . . He couldn't . . .

There was nothing left to do now but die.

_And since when have I just sat back and waited for death to come? Since when have I let pain or weariness stop me from fighting with all I have and all I am? Since when have I ever given up?_

Even those thoughts were weak and useless. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't fight. Why fight? Why struggle, why suffer? Why keep trying? He was so tired, so close to the end. Why not just wait in peace for his last breath of life to wane?

Why? For Kagome.

Kagome.

Kagome.

He couldn't forget about Kagome. He couldn't abandon her. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't. Something within him would not allow it, would now allow him to even contemplate it.

He had to break free.

Inuyasha summoned the last of his strength. He didn't think, he didn't plan, he didn't hesitate. Drawing the last vestiges of his strength, his mind powers, his demon blood, he drew it around himself, becoming the weapon that would free him.

He left nothing. He gave up everything. All his strength, all his power. All his life.

He would not just roll over and die. He would not die without seeing Kagome one more time.

Even as he drew that power, his very life essence, towards his inner self to form his weapon, he felt the strain, the stretch, the fine cracks forming in the walls of his mind, spreading slowly to the inside of his very being. The fabric of his mind stretched, fine threads of memory and thought and desire snapping, tearing, breaking. It didn't matter. He would hold nothing back. Nothing.

And then he gathered his strength, his power, his life, and formed his weapon, a spear of deadly rage and determination that would destroy whatever he chose to loose it on.

And then he snapped open his mind, dispelling the mind lock, and hurled everything he had and everything he was at the walls of the prison of darkness.

He would not fail.

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Eek, that is a nasty cliffhanger, isn't it? I'll try to update again in the next couple days. (_-nudgenudge_- Reviews might help speed things along...XP)

Ah, and thank you to the reviewers who pointed out the misspelling of Midoriko's name. I had it spelled correctly everywhere else but that one spot...weird.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45 - Agony


	45. Agony

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Agony

* * *

Kagome watched with growing horror as Yuryu turned back to Inuyasha.

Never had she felt so helpless, so useless, so completely and totally worthless. She hadn't been able to protect Inuyasha. She hadn't been able to protect the Shikon no Tama. She hadn't been able to break the barrier. She couldn't do anything. She might as well be dead for all the good she was doing.

A trembling spasm ran through her. Yuryu was going to use Inuyasha in some foul ritual to gain the full power of the Sacred Jewel. He had explained why, but not _how _exactly he would do it.

Yuryu suddenly turned from the alter, pinning her with his sinister grey eyes.

"Shall I explain, Kagome dearest, just exactly what I'm going to do to your beloved Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip, refusing to respond to his baiting. He would not mock her! He would not manipulate her!

Yuryu smiled. "My my, stubborn girl. Well, in admiration of your pure, pigheaded obstinacy, I'll tell you." The dragon turned to stare at Inuyasha, his face in profile. She could still see his cruel smile. "I need to the power of Inuyasha's soul to harness the demon and human souls in the Shikon jewel. My lovely creation, the black collar that traps Inuyasha's mind, has a second purpose."

The demon paused for a moment, glancing at Naraku with a contemptuous sneer. "Ah, and might I point out that this particular technique wouldn't work with you, Naraku, even though you are a half-demon as well. It requires the _soul _of a half-demon, whereas your human and demon souls are unfortunately separate entities. I must say, using you would probably have been easier, but alas the demon and human aspects of your soul aren't fused in the same way Inuyasha's are—since you aren't, technically, a true half-demon."

He turned and looked at Kagome again, his eyes glittering with sadistic delight. "With the black collar, I am going to draw out Inuyasha's soul, the very _essence_ of his soul, and use it to channel the power of the Shikon no Tama to me. And I suppose I should mention that the process will destroy his soul. Completely. There will be no afterlife for him." Yuryu laughed.

Kagome's blood ran cold, her heart leaping into her throat, her chest tightening with horror. No! No! No no no!

"You bastard!" Sango screamed.

The demon laughed again.

Kagome couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

_Destroy his soul._

_Completely._

_Destroy his soul._

"No!" Kagome screamed. "No! I won't let you!" She snatched her last arrow from the quiver.

Time seemed to slow.

Yuryu's head turned to glance at her, his eyes filled with cruel amusement. His hand was touching the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome nocked the arrow.

The collar around Inuyasha's neck began to glow with dark power. The Shikon no Tama's glow brightened in response.

Kagome drew the bowstring back to her cheek.

The collar glowed brighter. Yuryu turned back to face the alter, his attention fixed on the Sacred Jewel.

She took aim.

Black light flared. Yuryu's expression began to shift, his smile fading.

She fired her arrow at the same moment Inuyasha let out a scream of soul-wrenching agony.

Time resumed its normal pace.

Kagome's arrow hit the barrier, shattering the black wall into a thousand fragments that dissolved into nothing.

In the same moment, the collar around Inuyasha's neck and the bracelet around Yuryu's wrist flashed with black light and power.

And then they exploded.

Kagome didn't even have time to scream as the black collar exploded in a thundering blast of dark energy. The sphere of black power boomed outwards, smashing the alter to pieces and expanding rapidly. Yuryu never even had a chance to dodge as the black power caught him, hurling him backwards.

And then the explosion of magic blasted outwards, a wall of dark power sizzling through the air right towards her.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

The world crashed back in on Inuyasha.

Frozen in time, suspended between the moment he had struck with all his power and the moment whatever would result happened, he saw everything.

He was tied to a wooden pole. In front of him stood an alter of black stone, the Shikon no Tama resting on top of it, Yuryu standing behind it. Off to his left, behind a barrier of dark power, was Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Zaniistar, Koga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kagura. Even as he saw them, he saw Kagome release her sacred arrow to strike to barrier.

His moment in time ended and reality resumed.

The pain.

He screamed as he had never screamed before. Flames of agony consumed his mind and body, burning through him, coalescing like a terrible wave to sear through him, to devour him and destroy him. He was on fire, he was being crushed, he was being torn apart. He was dying, he was in hell, he was in the grip of pain like nothing he had ever felt before.

Just let it end. Let it end. Please, let it end.

The black collar around his neck exploded in a burst of dark power.

More pain. More agony. Relentless, unending, it ripped through him, feeling as though his bones were shattering, his muscles shredding, his innards erupting in flames. There was a terrible pain in his chest, the wound just below his heart, the center of his torment. His mind was an inferno of suffering as it shattered and ripped, tearing apart from the pressure. Agony burned through him, more pain, too much pain. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't survive it.

Silence. There was silence.

The wooden pole was gone, shattered. So was the alter. For an eternal moment, he stood, supporting his own weight for just a breath of time, suspended in agony. Then he crashed to the ground.

More pain. More agony. Cracks split through his mind under the weight of the agony and he felt himself slipping away, his life, his strength, his will to live used up.

No, not yet. Not yet.

The agony coursed through him, but slowly, ever so slowly it began to fade. Some distant part of him realized that the pain faded because he was fading with it, but there was nothing he could do.

As the fire in his nerves diminished, he became aware of other sensations. Hard rock beneath him, cool air on his face, warm blood flowing over his chest. And something cold and smooth resting against his fingertips.

From the distant place his mind and soul had flown, he recognized it.

The Shikon no Tama.

Instinct. It was all he had left now.

He flexed his fingers. Pain. Shifting his arm ever slowly, carefully, he closed his hand around the smooth orb that was the Sacred Jewel. More pain. From far, far away, he tightened the muscles of his arm, drawing his hand to his chest.

Agony, oh, the agony.

From his distant hiding place, he felt the pain, but it couldn't hurt him, not any more. He was beyond pain. He floated between the boundary of life and death, clinging on by the smallest of threads.

He could feel the cool, smooth sphere beneath his fingers, resting over his heart. His strength was gone; he had nothing left. Nothing at all.

He had endured so much for the Shikon no Tama. He had fought and struggled and suffered for that one jewel. He had lost so much.

And yet, had he not gained as well? If it wasn't for the Jewel, he would never have met Kikyo. He would never have been sealed to the tree. He would never have been awakened by Kagome. He would never have met her. He would never have met Shippo or Miroku or Sango. Were not the friendships gained worth the blood lost?

Perhaps. Perhaps.

But now . . . now he would die. Perhaps he would take the Jewel with him to the other world, like Kikyo had. Maybe he could do that much.

He was fading. There was nothing left to hang onto. Nothing at all.

"_Inuyasha . . ."_

He was slipping away. He couldn't stop it. He didn't want to die, but he was beyond emotion now. He was too far away, too far gone. Everything began to dissolve around him.

"_Inuyasha . . ."_

His name. Someone was whispering name. A voice he didn't recognize speaking into his heart, into his soul.

"_Inuyasha . . ."_

Not yet. He couldn't die yet. Who was that? He had to know. He should know, he should know. It was . . . it was . . .

_Midoriko?_

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long for an update. FFnet wasn't working, and then I got sick. Bleh...

Also, I'd like to thank the people who offered to judge FFWAP's Inuyasha FanFiction Competition. Unfortunately, I didn't get enough people for it to work. I guess I'll have to reorganize it or...something...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46 – Just Breathe


	46. Just Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Just Breathe

* * *

_Midoriko?_

"_Inuyasha . . ."_

It _was_ Midoriko! He didn't know where the knowledge came from, but there it was. Ah, but the whispering voice wasn't only Midoriko; there were other voices overlaying hers, harsh voices, cold voices. Demon voices.

"_Inuyasha, what is your wish?"_

His wish? He struggled to return from the distant place he had escaped to. He had to return to his body, to that agony. He couldn't understand, he couldn't think clearly when he was so far away. He struggled back towards his distant body. It was so far. He seemed to hover, his soul a breath away from slipping across the boundary into the other world. He was so close to peace, so close, so close. So close to an end to the pain, so close to an end to everything. Yet he couldn't leave yet.

Not yet.

A gentle tug. An invisible hook of power reached out to him, touched him, pulled him back. The power of the Shikon no Tama. It could keep people alive, bring them back from the dead. It could hold the soul to the body.

But it could not hold the mind together.

As his soul returned, as the agony returned, Inuyasha felt his mind cracking, splintering. He had used everything he had to break free from the prison of darkness. He had kept nothing in reserve. Nothing at all. There was no strength left to protect his mind, to hold it together, and he was shattering under the weight of agony. Fiery cracks of agony split his mind into fragments.

Breathe. Just breathe.

"_Inuyasha, what is your wish?"_

His wish? He wanted so many things at that moment.

He wanted to live.

He wanted the pain to end.

He wanted Kagome.

Yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted Kagome. He wanted her by his side. He wanted her to touch him, to hold him, to tell him that she loved him. He wanted her. He wanted to know he was loved, that someone cared about him, that he wasn't alone, never alone. He wanted Kagome.

To live with her forever. What a wish that was. Forever, together. Together, forever. To never have to live in fear, to live in pain, to live in loneliness. Always and forever, with Kagome at his side.

And then the image of him and Kagome standing arm and arm in a world of darkness came into his broken mind.

No.

To live with Kagome forever in a world of darkness and death? To watch everyone they knew and everything they loved wither and die? To stand together while the world rotted and sank into eternal night all around them?

Hell within hell. No. How could he wish to be with Kagome when it meant living in a world consumed by evil?

Naraku. Yuryu. As long as they lived, they would have no peace. Kagome would never forgive him if he chose her over the rest of the world.

He knew what he wanted, what he wanted more than anything else.

"_Inuyasha, what is your wish?"_

_I wish,_ he thought, his doubts gone, swept away into the oblivion that was slowly closing around him as his mind failed. _I wish for the power to destroy evil._

Kagome. Even if it meant he would never see her again, that he would never have the chance to spend the rest of his life with her, he would make sure that he left her a world where she could live in peace.

A world without evil.

Once again, he gave up everything. All his dreams, all his desires. His future, his life. For Kagome.

_I wish for the power to destroy evil._

"_That is your wish."_

Inuyasha felt a surge of power, another flash of pain as something changed, something shifted. Beneath his fingers he felt a strange warmth. The Shikon no Tama. The demon presence, the demon voices, faded, faded away to nothing.

"_Inuyasha."_

Midoriko's voice rang through his very soul, the tolling of the purest bell, the sweetest note of the most beautiful song.

"_Inuyasha, you have chosen the path of wisdom, friendship, love, and courage. You have sacrificed all you have, and made a truly selfless choice to save those you love."_

Her voice filled his soul, eased his pain. He drifted, drawn along the current of her voice.

"_Inuyasha, I grant your wish."_

Another flash of light, another surge of power. But no pain this time. No pain.

Gone. The pain was gone. The agony was gone.

"_Inuyasha."_ The voice was distant, fading. _"Inuyasha, I have granted your wish: the ability to destroy evil. I have given you the power to win. But you, Inuyasha, you must find within yourself the strength to fight . . ."_

Her voice faded and was gone.

Inuyasha lay where he was, unable to move, barely able to think. It took all his strength to simply keep breathing. But that bright reservoir of power within him glowed brightly in his mind's eye. Midoriko's power, the Shikon no Tama's power. The power to destroy evil.

_But you, Inuyasha, you must find within yourself the strength to fight._

To fight. His mind fractured a little more.

Strength . . . fight . . . within him . . . strength . . . evil . . . destroy evil . . . fight . . .

His mind was failing. His body was failing. He had to hold on. He had to.

Breathe. Just breathe.

He took a breath . . . and couldn't find the strength to take another.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

The barrier dissolved in a flash of black light. Zaniistar gasped as a backlash of power ripped outwards, knocking them all back a step.

And then the second explosion as the collar shattered.

Black magic roiled outwards in a swiftly expanding sphere, released from the very essence of the collar. It rippled outwards, blasting Yuryu backwards. And then it shot right for them.

It slammed into him with the force of a cannon ball before he ever had a chance to move. He screamed even as he heard the screams of the others.

Pain tore through him, ripped him apart. The agony was relentless, burning, consuming, devouring.

And then it was over.

Zaniistar lay on the ground, the grass all around him burnt away by the dark magic. For a long moment, he simply lied there, panting from the gradually fading pain. Groaning, he rolled over on his stomach and slowly pushed himself up. Staggering to his feet, he looked around dizzily.

The humans were all on the ground, apparently unconscious. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground, his head bowed and his breathing harsh. Zaniistar noted absently that he was gripping the hilt of one of his swords. Naraku was just pulling himself to his feet. Kagura was sprawled on her back, unmoving. So was Koga.

Limping painfully, Zaniistar took a couple unsteady steps before dropping to his knees beside Kagome's still form.

Lying on hand on her shoulder, he gave her a mental jumpstart, boosting her back to consciousness.

With a gasp, she jerked upright, her eyes wild. Regaining her senses, her head whipped around. Her wide eyes stared at him.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"The backlash of power from the collar breaking knocked you out." He dragged himself to feet and stumbled over to Miroku and Sango. Dropping down between them, he used his mind powers to wake them as well. After explaining to the groggy humans what had happened, he helped them to their feet, Kagome joining them.

And then he turned, almost afraid of what he would see.

The alter was shattered. So was the wooden pole that Inuyasha had been tied to. Yuryu was slumped amongst the rubble, unconscious or dead. The Shikon Jewel was nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha lay amidst the broken alter, sprawled on his back. He wasn't moving.

Kagome sprang towards the hanyou, Zaniistar one step behind her. Reaching his prone form, Kagome dropped to her knees beside him while Zaniistar knelt down to examine him.

Blank face. His chest wound was bleeding again—still—but not badly. One of the Inuyasha's hands was resting against his chest, right over his heart.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, touching his cheek.

The hanyou didn't respond.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked louder, gripping his shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. The hanyou still didn't move, didn't respond.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her eyes filling with desperate tears. "Inuyasha, wake up. Please wake up."

Remembering with growing dread what Niishi had said about the collar having to be removed properly, Zaniistar knelt down beside Kagome.

"Let me," he said softly, aware of Sango, Miroku, and a badly limping Koga moving to guard their backs.

Zaniistar reached out to touch Inuyasha's forehead, but hesitated, his fingers hovering above the hanyou's face. Without physically touching the hanyou, he sent a gentle probe out to touch the hanyou's mind.

The tendril of thought brushed against devastation.

"Oh kami," he gasped, his stomach heaving. No. It wasn't possible. No one could have his mind that torn apart and still be alive. It couldn't be.

Kagome, from seemingly far away, was demanding what was wrong. He ignored her, already focusing his power.

Swallowing hard, he touched the hanyou's forehead and entered the desolation that had once been Inuyasha's mind.

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahh, please don't hurt me! -_cowers_- I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter, but I had yet more computer problems. My poor, brand-new computer was infected with a virus. But it is healthy once more, and I shall try my very best to keep up with updates before you guys completely lose patience with me.

Also, I would like to give a big huge thank you to any IYFG members out there who nominated/voted for FLFH. For the First Quarter of 2006, it won 3rd place for Best Action/Adventure and Zaniistar won 3rd place for Best Original Character! XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 47 – Broken


	47. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Broken

* * *

Inuyasha drifted through the darkness. There was something he had to do, he knew. Something . . . if only he could remember what.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Inuyasha forced his exhausted, beaten body to inhale. It hurt. Breathing hurt. Why did it hurt?

He drifted some more. Time was meaningless. He was so weak, so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Just sleep. But he couldn't, not yet. There was still that something . . . something he had to do.

His lungs screamed for air.

Breathe.

_Why_, he moaned silently, _why breathe_? It hurts. It's hard. Why?

For Kagome.

Inuyasha took another breath. He couldn't die on Kagome.

Breathe, for Miroku. Breathe, for Sango. Breathe, for Shippo.

He couldn't die. His friends needed him. Kagome needed him.

"_Inuyasha?"_

A voice was calling him. It was in his mind, searching for him.

Where were his inner barriers?

"_Inuyasha!"_

He flinched back from the power that flooded him. No, no, too much. His mind fragmented further as that power added more pressure.

"_Inuyasha!"_ The voice sounded relieved. _"You're still there."_

_Who . . .?_

"_Inuyasha, it's me, Zaniistar."_

Oh. Zaniistar.

Darkness swirled around him, and he felt himself sinking into oblivion.

Breathe.

"_Inuyasha, hold on . . ."_

The voice was fading away, disappearing among the shards of his mind.

Just breathe.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

Kagome watched Zaniistar anxiously, her heart in her throat.

Sango and Miroku stood behind her, also watching with worried eyes. Koga stood a couple feet away, watching Naraku, who waited some twenty paces distant. Sesshomaru stood on Inuyasha's other side, watching, waiting.

Zaniistar suddenly swore with soft, passionate vehemence as he leaned back, though he didn't lift his hand from Inuyasha's forehead.

"Damn," he said softly.

Kagome grabbed his arm hard. "What is it, Zaniistar?" she asked desperately. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, her breath coming in short gasps. Please let it not be bad, please let it not be bad.

The dragon shook his head. "Inuyasha . . ." he whispered. "There's nothing left. His mind is broken. Just fragments of thought and consciousness."

Kagome could feel the blood rush out of her head as her stomach plummeted to her toes. Every muscle in her body tensed in denial. "What do you mean, 'broken'?" she whispered.

Zaniistar swallowed hard. Kagome could see the tears that filled his emerald green eyes. "He shattered his mind when he broke free of the collar. He . . . he's still sort of there, but not really. He didn't even recognize me. He . . ." The dragon shook his head, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "He's in so much pain. So much pain. It would be kinder to just . . . to just . . ."

"No!" Kagome snapped. "No! Help him, Zaniistar! Give him some of your strength!"

"I tried!" Zaniistar cried, the tears spilling over. "I tried to strengthen him, but it only fragmented him more. There's not enough of him left to hold the power, Kagome, to _use_ the power! There's nothing I can do. I don't have the skill." Shaking his head miserably, the dragon choked back a sob.

There was a sudden movement beside them and Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looming over them. In one fluid motion, the demon drew the Tenseiga.

Kagome's heart stopped for a moment before leaping back to life.

Sesshomaru swept the sword through Inuyasha's chest.

The hanyou gasped, his body arching off the ground. Then he sank back down, his wounds healed.

But he didn't open his eyes.

Zaniistar reached out and touched Inuyasha's forehead again, his eyes going blank. After only a moment, he pulled his hand back.

"No change," he whispered.

Kagome refused to give in to despair. She refused to believe this was the end.

Zaniistar squeezed his eyes shut. "Even if . . . even if Inuyasha could wake up, he would—he would be completely insane. There's just nothing left of his mind."

Kagome choked on bile. No. No. No. Inuyasha was not insane. She grabbed Zaniistar's arm again.

"But what if he got help?" she demanded. "What if Karameida and the other spirit dragons help him when they get here? Surely they'll bring a healer."

Zaniistar shook his head helplessly. "You can only save someone if there's someone there to save, Kagome. By the time Kara gets here . . . Inuyasha will be long gone."

Kagome began to tremble. No. She wouldn't believe it. _She would not accept it!_

The sound of movement made her turn again.

Yuryu stood five paces away, grinning evilly at them. The wrist that the controlling bracelet had been clasped on was gone, leaving a mangled stump that dripped a slow, steady drizzle of blood.

"Inuyasha destroyed his mind, did he?" The demon barked a laugh. "He must have known that would happen. He had plenty of warning. I never thought he would sacrifice himself just to spite me. Ah well, I'll just have to do with Shikon no Tama as is."

Through her all-consuming rage at Yuryu, Kagome realized that something was wrong.

Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango, and Miroku all moved, forming a wall between her, Inuyasha, and Yuryu.

"Do you actually believe we're going to let you live after all you've done?" Miroku said with deadly softness.

Kagome's frown deepened as she wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's cold fingers. Something was missing. Something . . .

"Of course you are," Yuryu smiled horribly, "because I'm the only one who has the power to save Inuyasha from madness and death."

Kagome's head snapped up. Yuryu could save Inuyasha?

"Liar," Zaniistar snarled. "You aren't a healer!"

"Maybe so," Yuryu sneered, "but I have more talent and strength than any healer. If you hand over the Jewel, I'll save your precious half-breed."

"Don't trust him!" Zaniistar snapped, whirling to look at Kagome.

She stared at Inuyasha as the realization swept over her in a dizzying wave. She knew what was wrong, what was missing.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, her voice dreamy. She could feel the others staring at her.

"What do you mean, wench?" Yuryu snarled.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome crooned, her voice taking on a singsong note as a veil of unreality swept over her. "It doesn't matter because the Sacred Jewel is gone."

Gasps. Then . . .

"Gone? What do you mean, _gone_?" Yuryu almost shrieked.

"I can't sense the Jewel anywhere. It no longer exists."

She wasn't lying. Not really. She _couldn't_ sense the Jewel. It didn't exist anymore. Ah, but the power of the Jewel, that was another matter.

Inuyasha pulsed with the pure power of the Shikon no Tama.

The others burst into an argument that quickly escalating to shouting as they quarreled over what had become of the Jewel. Kagome didn't care. With a sigh of weariness, she laid down beside Inuyasha in the rubble, wrapping one arm around him and twining the fingers of her other hand through his.

She would wait here. Forever. She would wait for Inuyasha to come back. Forever. She would not move until Inuyasha came back to her. Forever.

_Inuyasha, come back to me. Inuyasha, I need you._

Closing her eyes, she mentally imagined herself sending him her strength, pouring her power into him. Her strength, her power, her life. Her very soul.

_It's yours, Inuyasha. Take it, please._

_Inuyasha._

_Come back to me._

A tear slipped down her cheek. She tuned out the others' voices. All that mattered was Inuyasha. He was all that mattered. Time stretched into infinity as she lied by her love's side.

The faintest flicker of warmth touched her thoughts.

"_Kagome?"_

**

* * *

**

**: x : To Be Continued : x :**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Yes, I know it's short... I'll try to update again in the next couple days.

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Wish**


	48. Wish

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Wish

* * *

"_Kagome?"_

It was so faint, so soft, so distant; she almost didn't hear it.

_Inuyasha?_

She hardly dared to hope.

"_Kagome . . ."_

So weak. His voice was so weak.

_Inuyasha, are you okay?_

His thoughts flickered faintly in her mind, disjointed and fragmented. Like his mind.

_Inuyasha?_

"_No, I . . . I don't know . . . Don't leave me, Kagome, please don't leave me."_

She clutched his still body tighter. _I won't leave you, Inuyasha, I'll never leave you. I promise._

"_It's hard. It's so hard . . . I don't understand."_

The dim light of his mind flickered and danced in her thoughts, his confusion almost palpable. He seemed to her so fragile and vulnerable, so much like a child that needed someone to shelter him in his weakest moment.

_It's okay, Inuyasha,_ she soothed. _It's okay. What don't you understand?_

The light of his mind steadied. _"I don't know what happened. I can't remember . . ."_ There was a long pause. _"Show me."_

Kagome quickly summoned up the memories of everything that had happened since the moment she had found him and Niishi together in the forest.

There was a long silence after she finished.

"_I hurt you . . ."_

_No, Inuyasha. It's not your fault. You had no control._

"_But I hurt you . . . hurt . . . but I . . . hurt . . ."_

His thoughts splintered and the feeling of his mind in hers began to fade. Panic gripped her heart. If she lost him now . . .

_No, Inuyasha! Hold on! Stay with me, Inuyasha!_

She could feel his struggle to remain, to hold himself together.

"_Kagome," _he suddenly said, his voice a whispering softness in her mind,_ "do you remember when I healed Masaka's mind?"_

The memory of the woman who had been tormented by nightmares of her husband's death until Inuyasha had saved her immediately flashed through her mind.

"_Do you remember how afterwards, you sat with me and held me, and I recovered so quickly?"_

_Yes . . ._

"_You did that, Kagome. You can use your spiritual powers to heal my mind. You can help me without hurting me. Kagome, please, I can't hold on . . . I can't hold . . ."_

His voice trailed away, the last of his strength and sanity used up. His mind flickered then faded away completely.

_Inuyasha? Inuyasha!_

He was gone. His mind was gone from hers.

But he'd given her the answer, the key. She could save him.

Kagome pressed herself against the hanyou's body and focused her mind and power as she had never done before. Mentally picturing a bright well of glowing energy inside her, right where her heart was, she imagined gathering that energy and channeling it Inuyasha. She imagined as hard as she could.

Then gasped as she felt the rushing flood of power flow from her to him.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

"What happened to the jewel?" Yuryu shrieked in fury, his scarred face twisting with desperation and hatred.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had happened to the Shikon no Tama. Nor did he care. His hand closed on Tokijin's hilt.

"What did you do, Yuryu?" Naraku suddenly demanded, appearing a couple paces away. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Yuryu shouted angrily. "I don't even know what happened! How is this _my_ fault?"

"It was your idiot plan, you fool," Naraku snarled, his usual cold demeanor shattering. "When the collar exploded, it must have destroyed the jewel!"

"Well, _I_ didn't break the collar," Yuryu snapped. "Blame that half-wit Inuyasha for that! He's the one who broke the collar in some lame attempt at becoming a martyr!"

"You created the collar!"

"It wasn't supposed to break!"

"I don't think the breaking collar would have been enough to destroy the Jewel," Sango broke in coolly.

"What?" Naraku and Yuryu both demanded, whirling on the demon slayer.

"You heard me," she said softly, dangerously.

Miroku took a step forward. "I agree. That blast of dark energy wasn't enough to destroy such a powerful item as the Shikon no Tama."

"Then where is it, monk?" Naraku asked with deadly venom.

"It no longer exists."

The whispering, sepulchral voice sent a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine as he whirled around.

Inuyasha stood amidst the rubble of the alter, Kagome gripping one of his arms. As Sesshomaru watched, Inuyasha's head came up, his eyes falling on Yuryu. Another shiver ran down Sesshomaru's spine.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were haunted, distant, ancient. His gaze seemed to see right through them all.

"The Shikon no Tama no longer exists," Inuyasha whispered again, his voice eerie, hollow.

"You—you shouldn't be able to move!" Yuryu gasped.

Naraku sliced the air with one hand, his eyes angry. "What happened to the Jewel?"

"The power that was is mine to use," Inuyasha replied in a singsong croon.

Understanding dawned on Sesshomaru. "You _used_ the Jewel," he said softly.

The others looked at him sharply.

"Wait a minute!" Koga snapped. "If Inuyasha used the jewel it would be inside him, not _gone_."

Inuyasha's distant eyes turned towards Koga. The wolf took a nervous step back.

Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's arm tightened as she shot Yuryu and Naraku a triumphant look.

"The Sacred Jewel is gone," she declared, "because Inuyasha purified it."

"What!" they all demanded in unison. Except Sesshomaru, who continued to watch Inuyasha.

"B-but how?" Miroku stuttered. "It would take someone with very strong spiritual powers to purify the jewel!"

Kagome smiled nastily as Yuryu. "As he said, Inuyasha had to ability to tap into the full power of the jewel. And in doing so, the jewel ceased to exist."

They all were silent for a moment as everyone stared at Inuyasha.

"But your mind was destroyed when you broke free from the collar," Zaniistar said slowly. "I felt you. Your mind was shattered."

Inuyasha's glazed eyes turned to the dragon. He didn't answer.

Zaniistar paled. "Your mind is still broken," he whispered in horror. "But you—you shouldn't be able to move—to talk—to—" The dragon broke off, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked slowly, his gaze turning back to Yuryu and Naraku. "I will not fail now," he said softly, eerily.

"Not fail what?" Yuryu snapped. Sesshomaru could smell the demon's fear.

"I will destroy you," Inuyasha replied emotionlessly.

Yuryu took an involuntarily step back at his calmly pronounced death sentence. "Fool!" he snapped. "Your mind is broken, you're _power_ is broken. You can't destroy me. You should be begging me to save your pathetic mind before there's nothing left of you but a drooling husk."

Inuyasha's distant eyes glazed further.

"I can see the corruption of your soul," Inuyasha whispered, his voice returning to that sepulchral croon.

Sesshomaru felt a nervous flicker run up his spine. Something was not right here.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou slowly turned to look at him. Sesshomaru forced himself to remain still as those glazed, haunted eyes pinned him where he stood. He had never feared Inuyasha before; he wasn't going to start now.

"Inuyasha," he asked carefully, "when you purified the jewel, what did you wish for?"

Shock registered on every face as again they turned to stare at Inuyasha.

Slowly, the hanyou turned to look at Yuryu, and just as slowly, a ghost of a smile curved his lips.

"What did you wish for?" Sesshomaru repeated.

Inuyasha's small smile grew as he stared at Yuryu and Naraku. "The power to destroy evil. The power to destroy _you_."

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Mynera, I just wanted to thank you. I do believe you might be one of the first people to tell me my chapters aren't too short. XD Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 49 – The Power of Midoriko


	49. The Power of Midoriko

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

The Power of Midoriko

* * *

Inuyasha stood calmly, Kagome at his side.

His mind shifted, fractured, but he held on. Determined, unrelenting, unwavering, he used the power Kagome had sacrificed to him to hold his mind together, to hold his self together. Long enough to do what needed to be done. Long enough to make use of his wish.

After that, when his task was complete and the last of his strength was gone . . . It didn't matter, because he would know that Kagome was safe. Safe from Yuryu, safe from Naraku. That was all that mattered.

As he watched Yuryu and Naraku, his eyes slid out of focus. And then he could see it.

A dark glow seemed to overlay Yuryu's body, sickly black tendrils that curled around him, twining and intertwining with darkness. The manifestation of Yuryu's dark soul.

An even darker glow encompassed Naraku's figure, this glow formed by the meshing of dozens of smaller tendrils. In the middle was a sickly blue-black apparition. The demon souls that made up Naraku's body surrounding the human soul of Onigumo.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze over to where Koga, Sesshomaru, and Zaniistar stood.

Koga and Sesshomaru's souls both glowed bright blue. Untainted and free of evil. Zaniistar's soul was a lighter shade of blue, his soul more pure, a testament to his spiritual powers.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku. The slayer's soul was the bright white of a pure human soul. Miroku's was slighter less luminous, but that was to be expected of a lecher. He was still untainted.

And then he looked at Kagome. The brilliant, pure white of her soul nearly blinded him with its radiance, the tendrils of her magnificent power curling out touch him.

Inuyasha glanced down at his body, noting the intermingling of blue and white wisps that were his own soul. Human and demon. He, too, was untainted.

He looked back at Yuryu. That one first.

He knew what he had to do, but he needed a way to channel the power that Midoriko had gifted him with.

"Kagome," he said softly, not noticing the eerie quality of his voice. His broken mind was focused, his attention indivertible. He would not fail, he would not falter. "Give me Tetsusaiga."

Kagome nodded, pulling the sword out of the sheath strapped to her back. She handed it to him. A feeling of rightness settled over him as his hand closed around the hilt. He watched, entranced, as the blue and white wisps of his souls wove themselves around the transformed blade, caught in the swirling wind of the sleeping wind scar.

He turned to face Yuryu and felt a whisper of satisfaction at the sight of the dragon's fear. He stepped forward, away from Kagome. Yuryu's face contorted with hate and rage, and he shifted his weight in preparation to leap for Inuyasha.

Too slow. Far too slow.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, pointing the blade at the demon's heart. Yuryu stood a mere five paces away.

The demon began to move. Still too slow.

Inuyasha did not move. He did not speak, did not utter a sound. As still as the darkest winter night, he let the Midoriko's power flow through him, allowed himself to become the vessel of that power.

And then he unleashed it.

White light erupted all around him. It engulfed Tetsusaiga, running down the blade like white fire. And then it blasted forward, straight for Yuryu.

The demon screamed at the power of light struck him. Inuyasha watched with detached satisfaction as the Yuryu's black soul lightened, the darkness consumed by the light. Then Yuryu's soul was the bright blue of an untainted demon, but the power was not finished yet.

Yuryu's scream rose in pitch as the power flooded through him. His soul continued to lighten, shifting from pale blue to ice blue. And then, with one last burst of power, his soul turned white and dissolved.

Yuryu dissolved with it.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha was engulfed in a bright white light. The glowing power ran down Tetsusaiga's blade, then shot straight for Yuryu. The demon screamed in agony as the power hit him. For a moment that lasted an eternity, the dragon screamed. And then the scream ended and light faded.

Yuryu was gone.

Blinking in the sudden darkness, Kagome turned to stare at Inuyasha as he slowly lowered the Tetsusaiga, his expression unreadable, his eyes distant.

The silence was heavy as everyone stared at the spot where Yuryu had stood. Then they turned to stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had done it. He had defeated Yuryu. He had used the Tetsusaiga, but in a way she had never seen before. He hadn't even uttered a sound. It had simply happened. Was that the power the Shikon no Tama had given him?

"You purified him," Miroku breathed, his eyes wide with awe.

Kagome felt as though the ground had dropped out from under her. Inuyasha, have the power of purification? Only extremely powerful monks and priestesses had spiritual powers strong enough to purify demon souls! How could Inuyasha, who was half demon himself, have that power?

"Purified?" Koga asked nervously. "But I though only priestesses could do that . . ."

Miroku shook his head, not having an answer either.

Kagome shivered as she watched Inuyasha. Zaniistar had said Inuyasha's mind was still shattered. If that was true, then Inuyasha's life—and sanity—was still in danger. They had to get him to the spirit dragon lair. They had to get him some help, and soon.

And then Inuyasha turned to face Naraku.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to hold his mind together. Kagome had given him her strength, strength enough to stay sane. But he had already been broken when she gave him that strength, and he did not have the ability to heal his own mind. He could hold himself together for a short time, but if his strength ran out before he was able to complete his task . . .

Almost, almost.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned until he was facing Naraku.

Naraku returned his stare with a cold, arrogant smile.

"Well, Inuyasha," the demon said with vicious softness, "it seems this is the end. Our final battle. It has been an interesting fifty years, wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha did not bother to waste his limited strength bantering with the demon. He began to raise Tetsusaiga again.

He never got any farther than that.

In an explosion of black miasma, Naraku body convulsed, then shot outwards, expanding into a writhing mass of bulbous tentacles and wickedly curved claws.

One twisting limb shot towards Inuyasha, connecting hard with the blade of Tetsusaiga. Before Inuyasha could grab hold of the sword, it spun away, smashing into the ground thirty feet away and transforming from fang back to rusty blade in a flash of gold light.

Another tentacle snaked for Inuyasha, and suddenly he was entangled in them, the scaly flesh tightening around his chest with crushing force, pinning his arms to his sides.

The others were screaming, shouting, calling his name. Flashes of light and the sound of weapons connecting with flesh told him they were fighting to reach him.

But Naraku's huge body towered over them, above them, all around them, and before Inuyasha had a chance to free himself, Naraku was pulling him closer.

The demon's insidious laugh filled the air. "You've finally managed to claim the power of the Sacred Jewel for yourself," Naraku rumbled, his voice deep and unnatural, "and now, Inuyasha, I will have _you!_"

**

* * *

**

**: x : To Be Continued : x :**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 50 – The Final Battle


	50. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**The Final Battle

* * *

**

Naraku's tentacles squeezed Inuyasha, crushing him in their iron grip. He couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

But that was not what he feared at that moment. As the sound and movement erupted around him, as the others fought, as Naraku's writhing limbs were destroyed and regenerated in the space of heartbeats, Inuyasha ignored the sounds of the battle and instead focused on the inner battlefield in his mind.

He couldn't handle this! He couldn't take the noise, the movement, the pain. His mind was fragmenting again, flying apart despite his frantic attempts to hold himself together. He struggled to cling to the shards of his mind, but it was like trying to hold water in his hands. The harder he tried, the more his mind fractured. No! No, he wouldn't let it end like this. He would not let _Naraku_ destroy him!

But what could he do when it was taking all his strength just to keep his mind together?

Gathering the last vestiges of his strength, Inuyasha aimed a psychic blow at Naraku's mind. He felt the power of his mind—though weak compared to normal—rip easily through Naraku's unprotected mind.

Tentacles still crushed him. Nothing changed.

Panic flickered deep inside Inuyasha, he lashed out with his mind powers again and again, feeling Naraku's mind seem to die over and over again with no effect.

It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working!

A sudden image surfaced in Inuyasha's battered mind. Naraku, engulfed in the writhing mass of his soul of combined demons. Naraku didn't have one soul, he had many fused together. And likewise, he didn't have one mind either. He had dozens, countless minds, all working as one, but still separate.

He had no power over Naraku's mind, and he didn't have the strength to destroy every demon mind that made up the creature called Naraku.

The demon's tentacles constricted around him as he was engulfed in a writhing mass of reeking flesh. Darkness filled his vision as he felt the suction of Naraku's body latching onto his flesh.

The demon was going to absorb him!

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

Sesshomaru swept Tokijin through three of Naraku's tentacles, the blade parting the flesh and bone like paper, severing all three limbs.

And even as he watched, the dismembered flesh began to writhe and squirm, then bonded together and rejoined the demon's body.

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin again, sending a blast of blue power tearing through Naraku. He caught a glimpse of red—Inuyasha—among the demon's ruined body before the flesh began to regenerate.

It wasn't enough. He couldn't destroy Naraku's tentacles fast enough to get to Inuyasha. Even with the monk, slayer, and wolf demon fighting, it was hardly having any effect on the monstrous demon.

And time was rapidly running out for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lunged as a dozen pointed tentacles shot for his back. Leaping skywards, he slashed apart the limbs that snaked towards him. They re-grew as fast as he cut them apart. It was no use!

Landing a little ways away, Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin. Fighting like this was pointless. They didn't have the power to destroy Naraku fast enough. They were too _small_.

Drawing in his demonic aura, Sesshomaru pulsed it through his body. Drastic times called for drastic measures, as the saying went. The wind picked up, howling around him, and he felt his body begin to morph, to expand.

And then the transformation was complete. Sesshomaru looked down on Naraku, pulling his lips back in a silent snarl, revealing rows of pointed fangs. He saw Naraku's expression shift to one of chagrin, his head the only thing left of the body he used to hide his true form.

A burst of wind to his left alerted Sesshomaru that Zaniistar had also transformed. The dragon, though huge compared to the humans, was only two-thirds the size of Sesshomaru. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"_I'll take the left," _Zaniistar said, and Sesshomaru knew that the thought had not touched Naraku's mind.

Sesshomaru leaped, balancing on three legs. It was a disadvantage, but he was still an efficient warrior, despite his missing limb.

Claws and fangs tore through Naraku's body. Sesshomaru added his poison to the mix, pleased to hear Naraku pained snarl as the liquid toxin burned through his flesh. On the demon's other side, Zaniistar tore into the writhing mass of tentacles, teeth and talons ripping mercilessly.

Tentacles wrapped around Sesshomaru's foreleg, attempting to pull him off balance. Sesshomaru twisted away at the same time Sango's boomerang whirled by, severing the tentacles attempting to restrain Sesshomaru. Snarling, he lunged in again, literally digging in Naraku's body. Inuyasha couldn't have been absorbed yet. Not yet.

Tentacles curled with frightening speed around Sesshomaru's torso, tightening around his chest. He jerked free, but again the snaking limbs began to coil around him.

"Dance of the Dragons!"

Wind was suddenly howling around him, whirlwinds spinning past him, obliterating the tentacles that were ensnaring him. None of the maelstroms of air touched him.

Not bothering to waste the time to see where exactly Kagura was, Sesshomaru lunged forward at the same moment Zaniistar tore into Naraku, bearing the demon down.

Sesshomaru fangs closed around Naraku's chest and he ripped viciously into the demon's torso. Naraku screamed furiously.

At that same moment, there was a flash of white light from within a bundle of Naraku's tentacles, and Inuyasha burst free, leaping away from Naraku's body.

Naraku roared with rage and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the demon.

The battle wasn't over yet.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

Kagome saw the flash of white light from where she waited on the sidelines, clutching the Tetsusaiga.

If only she had more arrows.

And then she caught a glimpse of the red blur that leaped free of Naraku's writhing body.

She ran forward as Inuyasha stumbled to a halt, dropping to his knees once he was clear of the battle zone.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, kneeling down beside him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He was holding his head, his hands sunk in his hair. He trembled violently.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. Setting the sword down, she wrapped his arms around him.

After a moment, Inuyasha shifted, and she sat back as he looked up at her with glazed eyes.

Before, when he had purified Yuryu, Inuyasha eyes had been glazed with the power within as he looked upon what they could not see. But now, now his eyes were glazed with pain and exhaustion.

"Inuyasha," she said, gripping his shoulders, "you're exhausted and hurt. We have to get you away from here now. The others can handle Naraku."

He shook his head. "No," he whispered, his voice rough with pain and fatigue. "They can't do it alone."

"Inuyasha, you're too weak to fight anymore," she cried, giving him a gentle shake. "The others can manage."

"No, they _can't_, Kagome," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

And she saw the truth in his tired golden gaze. The others would fight, and they would fight hard, but it wouldn't be enough.

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, swaying for a moment before steadying himself. Resigned, knowing there was no point in arguing, she reached down and picked up the Tetsusaiga. Pushing the sword into his hand, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare die on me," she said, tears pricking her eyes.

With his free hand, Inuyasha swept her up against his chest and kissed with the same fervent desperation.

And she was alone, watching as he ran towards the battle. He stopped just before reaching the others, and raised Tetsusaiga.

_Thu-thump._

The wind picked up, began to howl as it surrounded him. As the screaming gale obscured him from sight, Kagome pressed a hand to her chest, her heart thumping painfully. Even transformed, even with the power of the Sacred Jewel and the help of the others, would it be enough?

The wind died away, and the transformed dog demon stood in his full glory.

But this time was different.

Silver fur still covered rippling muscles in silky waves. His tail still swished elegantly, and his eyes still glowed with the blood-red of a full-fledged demon.

But this time, white fire ran over his silver fur. Glowing white flames danced over his shoulders and back, seeming to leap from his fur, making him look like a beautiful phantom, a deadly dream.

And then he sprang into battle.

**

* * *

**

**: x : To Be Continued : x :**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 51 – Battle's End


	51. Battle's End

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Battle's End

* * *

Sesshomaru realized they were going to lose.

Fury powered Naraku now, and he fought mindlessly. Tentacles shot everywhere. Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his side, and knew that one of the clawed limbs had pierced him. Without looking back, he used a hind leg to scrape the tentacle away.

Zaniistar was pinned, twisting helplessly in a swarm of writhing tentacles. Even as Sesshomaru tried to reach the dragon, a dozen tentacles snaked around his foreleg and yanked, pulling his hind leg out from under him. He staggered, a breath away from falling. If he fell, it would all be over.

A flash of white beside him, a hard body pressing against his shoulder to support him.

Sesshomaru regained his balance as Inuyasha lunged past him, white fire running down his back and trailing from his tail. Pouncing on the tentacles that pinned Zaniistar, Inuyasha tore through them with fangs and claws, white power flashing out to sear the tentacles that snaked for his unprotected back.

Sesshomaru sprang for Naraku's head, but was forced to leap aside, dodging a vicious assault from a dozen tentacles.

"_Surround him."_

Sesshomaru recognized the voice as Inuyasha's. Though he wouldn't normally take orders from his younger brother, now was not the time to argue. Leaping free of Naraku's body, Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha presence on his right and Zaniistar's on his left. The others had backed away.

Naraku, his body expanding rapidly even as they watched, watched them with narrowed, glowing-red eyes.

"_Now."_

Sesshomaru leaped at the same moment as Inuyasha and Zaniistar. As one, their fangs locked on Naraku's body, and in one smooth motion, they all yanked.

With a scream of agony, Naraku's body tore apart.

"Dance of the Dragons!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Windtunnel!"

As the others leaped forward to destroy the remains of the demon's body, Inuyasha and Naraku's dismembered head and torso faced one another.

With a howl of hatred and indescribable agony, Inuyasha reared up on his hind legs. The fire around his body flared up in a blinding inferno. And then Inuyasha slammed his claws into the ground and the Backlash Wave shot forward.

Only this time, instead of the mingling gold and blue winds of demonic power, the whirlwinds were the radiant white of Inuyasha's new power.

The Backlash Wave slammed into Naraku and the demon's scream filled the night. White light flared outwards, blinding Sesshomaru as the deafening crash reverberated through his skull. In that thunderous moment, the whole world seemed to tremble from the force of the blast.

And then it was over. Blinking in the sudden darkness, Sesshomaru watched the remains of Naraku's body dissolve into gray dust to be carried away on the breeze.

He looked over to where Inuyasha and Naraku had faced each other. Naraku was gone, not a trace of him left. Inuyasha once again transformed back to a hanyou, stood on the bare stretch of ground, staring sightlessly where Naraku had been.

And then he slowly toppled to the ground.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou crumpled to the ground.

She sprinted forward, skidding to stop beside him. Dropping to the ground, she carefully rolled him over, pulling his head into her lap.

The bursts of wind nearby told her that Sesshomaru and Zaniistar were transforming back. The long shadows of the others approaching told her that the morning had finally arrived, the glow of the sun lightening the distant horizons. But her attention was focused solely on the hanyou lying in her lap.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, his face blank.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

He didn't move.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" she asked again, refusing to panic. He was okay. He would be fine. She lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

_Inuyasha_, she thought as hard as she could, _Inuyasha, say something, please._

No response.

That didn't mean anything. He was just tired. He was exhausted. He just needed to rest. That was all.

Zaniistar knelt down beside her. "Kagome?" he asked quietly.

She stared down at Inuyasha's lifeless face. Concentrating as hard as she could, she imagined the well of power within in, imagined that power flowing into Inuyasha, strengthening him, healing him.

Nothing happened.

Why? Why couldn't she help him? Tears leaked down her face. She couldn't have used up all her strength last time, right? She should have _something_ left, shouldn't she?

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha!_

_INUYASHA!_

His eyelids flickered. Golden eyes slowly opened to stare up at her.

Shadows engulfed his beautiful eyes, his gaze glazed with pain. He blinked slowly, recognition filtering into his gaze with frightening slowness.

"Kagome," he whispered so softly she had to strain to hear him.

She bent her head down low. "It's okay, Inuyasha. Everything will be okay."

His lips moved, but no sound came out.

A sound in the distance, a strange rhythmic booming. She ignored it, focused solely on Inuyasha as he tried again to speak.

"Kagome . . ." he breathed, his voice weak and ragged, "I love you." His eyes closed.

The booming sound filled her ears as a huge shadow fell across her and Inuyasha. As she looked up in time to see the crimson dragon that was Akaruihi and the wine-coloured dragon that was Karameida landing nearby, along with a dozen other dragons all sizes and colours, Kagome wondered why 'I love you' sounded so much like 'good-bye'.

**

* * *

**

: x : X : x : X : x :

* * *

It was over. He had done it. He had destroyed Naraku. It was over.

He struggled to hold the shards of his mind together.

With the last of his strength, he forced his eyes to open, forced them to focus on Kagome. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome," he whispered.

She leaned down over him. "It's okay, Inuyasha," she soothed. "Everything will be okay."

_No, it won't. I'm sorry._

He tried to speak again. No sound came from his lips.

His strength waned, his control slipped. Shards of his mind—thoughts, memories, knowledge, emotions—slipped away, trickling through his grasp to disappear in the growing void that was slowly swallowing him.

Not yet. Please, not yet.

"Kagome . . ." He struggled to force the words out. "I love you."

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

His strength was gone. Nothing to hold him back. He held on for a moment longer, and then his strength failed. With nothing left to keep his mind together, the shards of his mind flew apart.

He screamed in agony.

The world shattered. His mind shattered. Everything shattered.

He was falling, tearing, breaking. What was left of his mind plummeted through the shards of his self, and everything was consumed in needle-sharp pain and terrifying darkness.

And then he knew no more.

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

As you've all probably already noticed, I posted two chapters at once this time, as I am leaving for the next week on a camping trip. I apologize now for the cliffhanger, but I figured two chapters with a cliffy were better than one chapter with a cliffy. XD

Ee! And only two chapters left! See ya in a week!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 52 – To Come Full Circle


	52. To Come Full Circle

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

To Come Full Circle

* * *

Awareness returned slowly.

He was lying down. That he knew. On something soft. And there was the weight of a blanket on top of him. And there was a painfully bright light shining through his eyelids.

As for the rest, he had no idea.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

And discovered Kagome smiling down at him.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, tears leaking down her cheeks. "You're awake!"

"I told you he would wake up today, now didn't I, dear?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Bewildered and no small amount confused, Inuyasha turned his head and stared at the old woman.

Dressed in a long, beige robe with a large white apron, the matronly old lady had floor-length, dusty magenta hair pulled back in a wispy braid, eyes the same colour, and a face so wrinkled it looked like leather. She also had pointed ears and the distinctive scent of a spirit dragon.

His confusion multiplying by the second, he looked imploringly at Kagome.

The girl smiled at him. "How do you feel, Inuyasha?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Fine," he muttered. Okay, so this was cruel. What was going on? He didn't remember going to the spirit dragon lair, which was where he was right now, judging by the stone walls and squashy armchairs around the nearby fireplace. In fact, he didn't remember much of anything, come to think of it . . .

The old woman bustled up to the side of the bed. Kagome rose from her stool and moved it to the foot of the bed, once again sitting down.

"Now, Inuyasha, dear," the old woman said calmly, "I'm your Healer, and I just spent the past three weeks putting your mind back together, so—"

Inuyasha bolted upright with a strangled exclamation, but the old woman promptly stiff-armed him back down. She was surprisingly strong for an old bag of bones.

"What are you babbling about?" he demanded, using anger to hide his growing fear. What was she talking about!

Kagome leaned toward him. "Don't you remember?" she asked intently.

"Remember what?" he snapped, really worried now. Had he missed something?

"About the—"

The Healer waved the girl to silence. "I warned you that he might have lost some memories." She gave Inuyasha a stern look. "And you, mister, are just lucky to be alive. You were quite the mess by the time Karameida brought you to me."

Inuyasha stared. He opened his mouth, but didn't know which question to ask first.

"Now," she said brusquely, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak. "I want to do one more examination of your mind now that you're awake, just to make sure everything is in order. After that, one day of bed rest, and you're free to go."

Inuyasha opened his mouth again to tell her just what he thought of that idea, but once again, the old hag didn't give him a chance to protest.

Swooping down on him, she clamped a hand on his face and her mind filled his. Before he even had a chance to block her out, she was rifling through his thoughts, simultaneously reprimanding him for his hostile attitude, especially considering the fact that in the course of piecing him back together, she had seen every inch of his mind more than once.

And then her presence was gone and his thoughts were once again his own. He glared at her balefully.

"Well, I'd say you're just about back to one hundred percent, dear," she assured him, unfazed by his glower. "It'll be another couple weeks before your mental strength is back up to par, so you need to take it easy, but other than that, you're fine."

Gathering a couple things off the bedside table, the old woman moved towards the door.

"And don't worry about those missing memories, Inuyasha," she said over her shoulder. "Kagome can fill you on what you really need to know, and the rest will come back to you over time."

The door closed quietly behind her.

Inuyasha stared at the closed door for a long moment, then stared at Kagome as she sat down on the bed beside him, smiling softly.

She gently stroked his cheek. "Are you really okay, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

He let out an angry snort. "I'm _fine_," he snarled, "though I'd feel a whole damn lot better if someone would tell me what the hell is going on!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "All right, all right. I'll fill you in. What's the last thing you remember?"

Inuyasha thought hard, surprised by how tired his mind felt. What in the name of hell had happened to him? After a couple minutes of struggling to make sense of vague wisps of memory—most of which seemed to have a frightening amount of darkness and pain attached to them—he gave up and looked at Kagome with worried eyes.

"The last thing I _clearly_ remember is when we got that last jewel shard from the bear demon and met that girl, Niishi."

Kagome's eyes went huge. She stared at him.

"T-that's it!" she finally exclaimed. "When the Healer said you might lose some memories, I thought she meant the stuff that happened right before—not—not _everything_!"

Inuyasha tried to sit up again, but Kagome pushed him back down, then climbed onto the bed and lied down next to him. Snuggling up beside him, she entwined her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll show you," she said, "but it's not going to be fun, just so you know."

Inuyasha grunted. Considering that his mind had, apparently, been broken—which was an extremely terrifying thought—as well as the pain he'd glimpsed when he tried to remember what had happened, he didn't expect the memories to be at all pleasant. But he needed to know.

So Inuyasha reached for Kagome's mind, and learned what had happened from the day they'd met Niishi to the moment his mind had shattered after destroying Naraku.

For a long time, Inuyasha just stared at the stone ceiling, running over it all in his head. How could he have forgotten so much?

But even as he thought that, more tantalizing snippets of memory danced in his mind, just out of reach, and he realized he hadn't really forgotten. He just wasn't ready yet to remember, wasn't ready to face those memories and the pain that he knew waited for him there.

"And then Karameida and the spirit dragons arrived?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome nodded against his shoulder. "They brought a Healer with them, and he was able to stabilize you long enough to get you to the lair." He felt her shiver. "It was three days before they were sure you'd recover."

Inuyasha turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her as she let out of sob of pent-up grief and worry.

"I'm okay, Kagome," he murmured into her hair, his voice gruff. "Really I am."

She nodded again, sniffling, then sat up, brushing her fingers through his hair. She gave him a watery smile.

Inuyasha smiled wearily back at her. It was so much to take in all at once . . .

"And . . . Naraku?" he asked hesitantly.

"Gone," she replied solemnly. "Completely destroyed. There wasn't a trace of him left." She paused for a moment. "Kagura confirmed that he's dead. She said something about having her heart back." The girl shrugged.

Inuyasha pondered this. "Where is she now?"

Kagome shook her head. "Believe it or not, she left with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "With _Sesshomaru_?"

Kagome nodded. "With Sesshomaru," she confirmed. "He came to the spirit dragon lair, but he only stayed long enough to find out if you would recover or not and then he left, and Kagura left with him." She shook her head disbelievingly again. "Oh yeah, and Koga left already as well. He mentioned that he had to get back to his pack." She smiled slyly. "And he said something about wanting to go see Ayame."

Inuyasha tugged mutely at a lock of his hair, his mind having stuttered to a halt at Kagome's first remark. Bizarre enough that Sesshomaru would join with his friends to try and save _him_ of all people, but that Sesshomaru would allow _Kagura_, one of Naraku's incarnations, to tag along after him . . .

Inuyasha decided to change the subject to something easier to grasp. "And the Shikon no Tama is gone too?"

Kagome smiled and tapped his chest through the blanket. "Yep, thanks to you. You purified it, and got the jewel's power in the process."

The Jewel was gone. The sacred Shikon no Tama, the reason he was lying here now, the reason he had met Kikyo, the reason he had met Kagome, gotten to know Kagome, fallen in love with Kagome. Despite all the pain and suffering the Jewel had caused him, he was still grateful for what he'd gained in the process.

"Actually," he muttered distractedly, thinking about what Kagome had said, "it was Midoriko's power, not the Jewel's. The Jewel's power would have tainted me, just like everyone else who used it."

Kagome frowned at him. "I thought you said you didn't remember."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "I don't."

"But you—you just said—"

Inuyasha shrugged again, then sighed heavily. "And . . . Shippo . . ." he said softly, his heart leaden with grief.

Kagome suddenly bounded off the bed. Smiling over her shoulder at him, she flounced over to the door. Inuyasha stared at her. That was not the reaction he'd expected when mentioning the kitsune.

Kagome threw open the door and stepped aside.

"Inuyasha!"

A brown blur shot for him, smashing into his chest. Inuyasha stared, his mouth hanging open, as Shippo clutched the blanket covering Inuyasha, tears filling his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" the kitsune cried, "We were so worried about you! Karameida said you were going to be okay, but I was still worried!"

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the very much alive kitsune to ogle at Kagome.

She smiled brilliantly as she sat down on the foot of his bed. "Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring him back to life."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned and stared at Shippo again.

"So you're finally awake, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped his head up as Miroku walked into the room, closely followed by Sango and, shockingly, Kohaku.

Inuyasha stared some more. Today was turning out to be a very, very confusing day.

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you very much for the reviews, and thanks to everyone who wished me a fun trip. I had a great time! XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 53 – Together Again


	53. Together Again

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, and Kiirohana. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Together Again

* * *

Kagome's smile grew as she watched Inuyasha staring at the new arrivals. "Sesshomaru also brought Kohaku back to life, and the spirit dragon Healers were able to help him with the memories of what Naraku did."

The boy peeked shyly at Inuyasha from behind Sango. The demon slayer smiled, peace in her eyes as she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

Miroku sat down on the stool Kagome had vacated. "Well, Inuyasha, how does it feel to know that we finally did it? Naraku is dead, and Shikon Jewel is purified and gone from this world."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, his mind still trying to catch up. "Uh, good?" he mumbled.

The monk chuckled. "I'm feeling a great deal better than just good myself, but then, my mind didn't fall apart on me." The monk held up his right hand and waggled his fingers.

Inuyasha blinked. "The windtunnel—?"

"Gone," Miroku said, startling them with a brilliant smile. Peeling Shippo off Inuyasha, the monk's expression became serious. "So tell us, Inuyasha. Just how, exactly, did you purify the Jewel?"

Inuyasha scowled darkly at the monk. "I don't know," he growled, spacing out each word.

Sango and Miroku blinked in surprise.

"He doesn't remember," Kagome said quickly. "The Healer said he might lose some memories, after all."

"You don't remember the battle with Naraku?" Sango asked incredulously.

Inuyasha's expression darkened further. "No, I don't remember _anything_," he said crossly.

Kagome touched Sango's shoulder before the slayer could speak. "He doesn't remember anything since the day we met Niishi."

Everyone but Kagome stared at him. He glowered back.

"It ain't my fault," he snapped.

"Of course not, Inuyasha," Sango said quickly.

Miroku gave the hanyou a small, solemn bow. "We are grateful for your sacrifice for us, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm. He snorted. "What are you babbling about?" he grumbled. "I couldn't even protect myself from _Niishi_. I _caused_ half your problems."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly, "nothing that happened is your fault. Yuryu manipulated all of us, including Naraku. If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be dead, and Yuryu would have the Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha grunted noncommittally.

The door opened again, revealing Karameida, Zaniistar, and a dragon with fiery red hair and sad, crimson eyes. The three dragons approached the bed.

Zaniistar smiled down at him. "Glad to see you're back in one piece, Inuyasha. We were pretty worried for a while there."

Karameida, to the surprise of everyone present, swept past Zaniistar and swooped down on Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him a tight hug.

Stepping back, the shaman gave him a wavering smile. "I'm so glad you're well, Inuyasha," she said warmly. "When Akaruihi arrived at the lair and told us what was happening, I gathered our warriors and we came as fast as we could, but even so, by the time we reached you . . ." She trailed off, her eyes filming with tears. "I'd truly feared we were too late."

Inuyasha blinked, feeling his cheeks warm in yet another blush. "Uh, ah, well . . ."

The spirit dragon shaman smiled again, and patted his shoulder in a sisterly kind of way. "But you've recovered, and that's what matters." She headed for the door. "I just came to check on you. You can stay here as long as you need to, Inuyasha."

She closed the door behind her, looking somewhat embarrassed at her emotional display.

Zaniistar smiled softly. "She'd been worrying about you since the first time she had that vision. Apparently, after I left the visions got even worse."

Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

Pinching the red-haired dragon's sleeve, Zaniistar pulled him forward. "This is Akaruihi, Inuyasha. I don't think you two have met yet. Akaruihi, this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded in greeting.

"I, too, am glad you are well, Inuyasha," the dragon, his voice surprisingly soft. "I want to thank you for killing Yuryu and avenging my brother's death."

"Um, well, I—" Kagome nudged him. "Erm, you're welcome."

The dragon smiled sadly, nodded to each of them, and quietly left.

Zaniistar watched Akaruihi leave, his eyes filled with sorrow. "He still mourns his brother." The dragon glanced at Inuyasha. "Both Akaruihi and Tsuyoihi were ensnared by Yuryu, tricked into helping him. I . . . I killed Tsuyoihi in battle. Akaruihi doesn't hold it against me because it was self-defense, but he's still not comfortable in my presence."

Inuyasha nodded. "Healing takes time," he murmured. It seemed to proper thing to say.

"My, Inuyasha," Miroku said archly, "that didn't sound at all like something you'd normally say. Are you sure the dragon Healers didn't make a mistake when they were putting you back together?"

Inuyasha snarled, then cut off abruptly as a thought occurred to him. "When Sesshomaru was bringing Shippo and Kohaku back to life, why didn't he bring back Akaruihi's brother?"

Zaniistar sighed and shook his head. "There was no body to resurrect."

Miroku, seeing Inuyasha's puzzled frown, explained. "When you destroyed Naraku, his castle—what was left of it—was destroyed too. The explosion of miasma ate away everything, including Tsuyoihi's body. Luckily, we'd moved Shippo and Kohaku away from the castle before we left after you and Yuryu."

There was a long, mournful silence.

"Hey, you know what sucks?" Shippo suddenly said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"If Inuyasha doesn't remember what happened, then he won't know how to do that purifying thing that you told me about!"

Miroku smirked. "Yeah, that's too bad, Inuyasha. After fifty years you finally get the power of Shikon no Tama—and you can't remember how to use it."

Inuyasha glared at the monk, then snorted. "It doesn't matter. The power only worked on tainted souls, and there ain't any of those now that I can't beat with Tetsusaiga."

The others stared at him. He blinked back. "What?"

"I thought you couldn't remember," Miroku said.

"I don't."

"Then how did you know that the power only worked on 'tainted souls'?"

Inuyasha blinked again and made a sound somewhere between a grunt and an "I don't know".

Zaniistar was watching Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Inuyasha might not remember the actual events themselves, but the knowledge of what happened is still his. I'm sure with a little work he can bring the memories back."

Recalling the fragments of memories he had already glimpsed, Inuyasha suppressed a shudder.

"I'm not really sure I want to remember," he said softly.

"Was it that bad, Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not sure, but something tells me I really don't want to know."

Zaniistar patted Inuyasha's shoulder just as Karameida had. "Don't push yourself. If your instincts are telling you that you don't want to remember, I'm sure there's a good reason. It's enough knowing what happened from Kagome's perspective."

The dragon took Miroku and Sango under the elbows and steered them towards the door.

"Inuyasha needs his rest, at least for one more day," Zaniistar said firmly, "so I think we should leave him and Kagome alone."

Miroku smirked over his shoulder. "That hardly sounds like a good way for Inuyasha to get any rest."

The hanyou scowled, then stifled a yawn. Come to think of it, he was tired.

As the others filed out, Shippo and Kohaku with them, Kagome snuggled up beside him again. When they were once again alone, Inuyasha smiled sleepily at Kagome.

"It's over now, isn't it?" he murmured. "The Shikon no Tama is gone, and Naraku is dead. We did it."

Kagome propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at him with soft eyes.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not over. It's just beginning."

He examined the warmth her words brought to his heart, then gave her a teasing smirk.

"What a horribly cheesy thing to say."

She pouted at him. "But true."

Inuyasha nodded, his smile softening. "Yes, true."

Kagome's answering smile lit the darkest corners of his heart.

Then he paused, looking down. A horrible suspicion dawning on him, he lifted the blanket off his chest and peered down.

Dropping the blanket and inwardly cursing spirit dragon Healers, along with all dragons in general, he looked up to glare at Kagome as she failed to stifle her knowing giggle.

"Damn it, why am I naked!"

**

* * *

**

: x : To Be Continued : x :

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry about the slow update. And wow, only one more chapter left! Such a bittersweet feeling... xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 54 – Forever


	54. Forever

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Karameida, Zaniistar, Kishotaka, Niishi, Yuryu, Akaruihi, Tsuyoihi, Kiirohana, and Hissoriki. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Caution:_ ¤ Lemon Warning ¤_**

**Forever**

"Healer Hissoriki says that Inuyasha is going to be just fine, though he seems to have lost a good chunk of his memories," Zaniistar reported to Karameida, his voice soft.

The shaman propped herself up on one elbow, the blanket sliding down to reveal one smooth, round shoulder. She smiled gently. "Yes. It was a relief to see him up and about yesterday." She laughed softly. "I thought he was going to devour the entire kitchen. The cooks were horrified." She reached out a hand and ran her fingers over his silky green hair. "And Hissoriki is certain his memories will return with time."

Zaniistar nodded, though Karameida could tell by the way his emerald eyes roved over her face that his mind was no longer on the hanyou. He shifted closer to her under the blankets, sliding one hand up her back. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they had returned to the lair with Inuyasha broken and unconscious, his friends exhausted and weary with sorrow, it had been Karameida who had taken charge, seeing to their care. And once Zaniistar had rested, she had gone to him and heard the story of what had happened.

She had held him while he wept, his soul ravaged with the grief and guilt of Tsuyoihi's death. She had relived with him the horrors of Kiirohana's death, of Niishi's deranged cruelty and pitiful existence, ended so violently. She bore the guilt of the deaths of the other spirits deceived by Yuryu even as he did.

And then he had held her while she'd exorcized the terrors of her visions to him. He comforted her when she'd confessed her fears and frustrations, the dread and pressure of responsibility as she struggled to hold onto her position as shaman, as she fought to keep the lair from sinking into anarchy.

Together they had shared the pain, the fear, the guilt, the sorrow. And they'd shared the relief, the happiness, the triumph of their victory over Yuryu. And another victory that neither of them had anticipated.

The threat of Yuryu's presence, his plot for power, had done what Karameida alone could not. It had united the spirit dragons with a common purpose. It had brought them together, had given them a reason to work collectively to accomplish a goal. The problems of the lair and their faith in their shaman were by no means repaired, but the process of mending had begun. It would take months, even years, but Karameida would once again earn their trust and respect. They would heal.

She smiled softly as Zanii snuggled against her side, sighing as he wrapped his other arm around her. She laid her cheek on his shoulder, echoing his contented sigh.

They had shared so much, had found such strength in each other's presence. Words had not been necessary. Spirit dragons had excellent perception when it came to thoughts and emotions—even without their powers—and they had both known how the other felt.

She considered that for a moment. "We should invite Inuyasha and his friends," she said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Zaniistar mumbled, sounding half-asleep. "Invite them where?"

She smiled at the stone ceiling. "To our wedding, of course."

The dragon let out a startled yelp. Jerking up, he braced his arms on either side of her shoulders and stared down at her. "Our w-what?" he stuttered.

"Our wedding," she said again with a teasing smile. "What else?"

He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

She pouted impishly, trailing a finger down the muscles of his bare chest. "What, don't you want to marry me?"

He dropped onto his elbows and leaned down, his lips capturing hers with passionate insistence. His kiss was all the answer she needed.

**: x : X : x : X : x :**

Miroku couldn't help the smile that danced on his lips as he watched Sango tuck Kohaku into the large bed, smoothing back his hair and whispering softly to him. Shippo was already asleep, nestled in one of the spirit dragon's odd chairs with Kilala curled up beside him.

Miroku rose to his feet and padded across the carpets to pull a blanket over the sleeping pair, pausing to watch the softly snoring kitsune for a moment. With a fond smile, he again felt that surge of joyful relief at seeing Shippo alive and well. He could still remember the unbearable grief and guilt he'd felt when he seen the kitsune's body. He couldn't help but blame himself; it had happened while Shippo was supposed to have been in the monk's care.

Moving to wait for Sango by the door, Miroku considered all that had happened in the past three weeks. When Karameida, Akaruihi, and the other dragons had arrived right after Naraku's death, their Healer had immediately gone to Inuyasha. When the dragons were sure the others were relatively unharmed—Zaniistar, Sesshomaru, and Koga had all sustained some wounds in the battle with Naraku—three dragons, including Akaruihi, had taken him and Sango to bring back the bodies of Kohaku, Shippo, and Akaruihi's brother, Tsuyoihi. That's when they'd found the missing castle, everything burned away by Naraku's miasma, including Tsuyoihi's body.

When they had returned to the field where Yuryu had gone to steal Inuyasha's soul and utilize the power of the Shikon no Tama, they'd found only two dragons waiting for them, the others having already left for the lair. Upon arriving at the dragons' home, the first person they'd encountered was Sesshomaru, who had informed them with stoic coldness that Tenseiga wanted him to bring the fallen back to life. And so Shippo had been revived right there on the mountain plateau. Kohaku had been resurrected an hour later, a dragon Healer taking him away immediately afterwards to deal with the traumas he had suffered while under Naraku's control.

Then the terrifying three days while they'd waited to hear if Inuyasha would recover or not. Once the slow, agonizing process of the half-demon's healing had begun, Sesshomaru had simply left—not that they'd expected any heartfelt goodbyes from the dog demon—and Kagura had left with him. Koga had departed a day later on the back of a dragon who had volunteered to take the wolf-demon home. The day after, Kohaku had been released from the Healers' quarters with a clean bill of emotional health. His reunion with Sango had been tearful but joyous.

And then they had all settled down for the long wait while the Healers worked day and night to painstakingly piece Inuyasha's mind back together. Miroku had been rather surprised by the warm welcome they'd received from the majority of the spirit dragons, especially considering the circumstances of their last departure—but apparently all had been forgiven. Inuyasha had destroyed Yuryu, who had evidently presented a tangible threat to the dragon lairs. They were effusively grateful.

Blinking away the memories, Miroku smiled gently as Sango rose from beside Kohaku's bed, her eyes bright with happiness and peace. Together they slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind them. Crossing the stone hall, they entered the room they shared, Sango's hand sneaking into his.

They sat down side-by-side on the edge of the wide bed. Sango lifted his hand and traced her fingers over the palm of his right hand.

"It's really gone," she murmured.

Miroku stared pensively down at his hand. "Yes," he said softly. "The curse is lifted."

There was a moment of silence. "Now what?" she asked slowly, addressing the very same question that Miroku had been avoiding for the last three weeks.

"I really don't know," he said. "My only task has been finding and destroying Naraku for so long, I'm not sure I know how to do anything else." He turned his gaze to her, silently questioning.

"My family and village and the other demon slayers have been avenged now, and Kohaku is safe and well," she said, "but that won't bring back father and the others. I . . . I'd like to go back to the village and rebuild it. Maybe even begin training some new demon slayers. Those two sisters from the ninja village would surely like that." She looked up him anxiously, suddenly shy. "You—will you come with me?"

He raised his free hand and gently cupped her cheek. "Of course, my love. You really didn't think I'd let you leave without me, did you?" He leaned down to brush his lips across hers.

She laughed softly against his mouth, the sound awakening a hunger deep inside him. His second kiss was deeper and far less innocent. Sango's arms snaked around his neck as she opened her mouth to his.

Drawing back for a breath, he gave her a mischievous smile. "So, my dear Sango, shall we have our wedding here or did you have another place in mind?"

Her eyes flew wide open in surprise, but Miroku's head dropped down to capture her in another kiss before she could respond. Did it even matter when they were wed? They were already bonded in heart and soul, forever and all eternity.

**: x : X : x : X : x :**

Inuyasha sighed as he let the hot water soak into his muscles. These baths that the spirit dragons had come up with really weren't that bad. Sure, it took an army to get Kagome out of it for more than ten minutes at a time, but still. Since the bath-obsessive girl had bullied him into one of his own, he figured he might as well enjoy himself.

Relaxing against the side of tub, he closed his eyes, thoughts drifting. He'd slept through most of the day before and spent most of this day lazing about when he wasn't eating as much as possible. Hadn't the Healers given him any food at all while he'd been out of it? In fact, he was already starting to feel hungry again . . .

Aside from that though, he was perfectly fine—though he wasn't quite ready to test his mind powers anytime soon. His mind still tired easily. And it wasn't like he needed his mind powers for anything. Before meeting Rhiodoru, he could count on both hands the number of times he'd actually needed to use them.

The memories of what had happened with Niishi and Yuryu were still vague and elusive. Though he'd regained most of his memories leading up to Niishi snapping the collar around his neck, everything after that was a painful blur behind which lurked darkness and despair. Inuyasha wasn't at all eager to probe those memories yet. He knew he eventually would, but he wanted to wait until his mind was stronger, his emotions steady. It wouldn't be a fun experience, he knew that for certain.

Pushing those thoughts away for now, he contemplated the future, a rare occurrence for him. He really had no idea what his future was. He'd never exactly had any long-term goals. Finding the Shikon no Tama and becoming a full-fledged demon had been replaced by hunting down and destroying Naraku as well as finding all the Jewel shards. But both those goals had been accomplished, and, to be frank about it, he didn't have a clue what to do next.

Except Kagome. There. That was his goal. To be with Kagome. To protect her, to care for her, to love her with everything in him. Always. Forever. He would follow her wherever she went. He would never leave her side.

Speaking of Kagome, he looked up in surprise as the door to the bathroom opened and Kagome stepped inside, wrapped in a fluffy white robe.

Inuyasha blinked then felt a rush of heat flood his cheeks.

"Kagome!" he snapped at her while she turned to shut the door again. "What are you doing?" he demanded in embarrassment, horribly aware that he wasn't wearing a damn thing besides the droplets of water that clung to his chest and shoulders above the surface of the steaming water.

She turned to face him and he felt the words die on his tongue at the intense, smoldering look in her eyes. She also looked decidedly nervous, he noticed.

"Um . . .?" he asked, at a complete loss for what to say.

She walked up the edge of the bath, staring down at him as though he were about to sprout horns and spew fire.

Then she took a deep breath, lifted her hands, and pushed the robe off her shoulders to let it slide to the floor.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Inuyasha gulped, blinking rapidly as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face. But despite his best efforts, his gaze slid rebelliously lower, caressing her smooth curves as he eyes leisurely took in everything from her head to toes.

Taking another deep breath, her face beat red, Kagome stepped into the bath and sank down into the water until only her head and shoulders were above the surface.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, very nearly scandalized. When had she become so brazen?

"Inuyasha," she said softly, a slight tremor in her voice, "l-last time, I . . . last time, I got scared when we—but I know I shouldn't have. And now, I—I'm ready now," she finished in a rush, looking at everything but him.

Inuyasha blinked a couple more times. "Kagome," he said slowly, "you don't _have_ to . . . There's no rush or anything."

He watched the movement of her throat as she swallowed. "I want to," she said softly, finally looking up at him. He could see the desire in her eyes, but the fear was still there.

Maybe not fear, he decided, noting that she wasn't moving towards him. Nervousness. She was nervous.

Clamping down hard on the rising fire within him, he shifted under the water, moving right beside her. She flinched slightly when his wet hand touched her shoulder, but he slowly and irresistibly drew her to him, pulling her into his lap and simply holding her in his arms.

After a couple minutes, her muscles relaxed from rock-hard tension and she sank against his chest.

"You know," he said conversationally, "I just don't get why women have to _plan_ everything. This kind of thing is way easier when it's spontaneous."

She gave him a sour look. "I wanted it to be romantic," she said defensively, "with the right atmosphere."

He looked around the bathroom, bemused. This was romantic? He wrinkled his nose in annoyance when she mentioned that atmosphere thing again. No matter how many times she explained it, he just didn't _get _it.

He moved one hand to gently rub her arm under the water. She gave a soft sigh.

He glanced down at her face, seeing the sadness she was trying to hide. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She stared down at the rippling water, reaching up one hand to idly stroke his ear. "I was just thinking that now that Shikon Jewel is gone, I won't be able to pass through the well back home."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Well, I might still be able to," he said bracingly. "I could always do it, with or without the jewel. Maybe I'll be able to take you through."

"Maybe," she said, though she didn't sound all that hopeful.

He clenched and unclenched his teeth hesitantly for a moment, then asked, "Do you want to go back home?" He rushed on quickly, "Now that the jewel is gone and Naraku's dead, there really isn't any reason for you to stay here anymore. If you want to go home," he swallowed nervously, "I'll come with you."

Kagome craned her neck around to look at him, frowning slightly. "But I thought you hated my time."

"I do," he replied instantly. "Well, most of it," he amended. "But I . . ." he growled slightly, at a loss for words. He was no good at this mushy talk. "If that's where you want to be, then that's where we'll go," he finally managed, his tone a little belligerent.

She was silent for a moment, then she smiled in a way that made him tingle all over. She reached up the hand that wasn't latched onto his ear and brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He scowled. "For what?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Never mind. But you know, I've been thinking about things a lot, and I—I'd like to stay here in this time. I really like the healing that Kaede's been teaching me and I like to help people. I think I'd like to stay here and become a real priestess."

For a moment, Kikyo's face flashed in his mind's eye, but he was surprised to discover the only emotion accompanying the memory was faint regret for the dead woman. Not regret for their lost love for one another, but regret that Kikyo's life had been cut short, that her second existence had been wrought with such pain and bitterness. Beyond that, he felt . . . nothing.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Maybe," he said thoughtfully, "if the well still works, we could always go visit your family from time to time. And maybe . . . pick up some ramen?"

Kagome laughed, her eyes sparkling. "I'd like that," she said with a smile.

Inuyasha gazed down at her for a moment, then lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. When she didn't withdraw, he kissed her again, softly, gently, lovingly. Her arms slid to encircle his neck as he deepened the kiss, trying to convey all his love, all his loyalty, all his need for her. Trying to tell her without words that she was his heart, his soul, his life.

Kagome shifted in his lap, turning to face him as she straddled his thighs. Inuyasha moaned softly against her mouth as her soft skin slid over his. Fire erupted through his veins and he closed his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. Lifting his mouth from hers, he pressed his lips against her jaw, then traced the skin with the tip of his tongue until he found the racing pulse in her neck. Sucking gently, he caressed the curves of her back with his hands, claws gently teasing her sensitive skin. Then he moved his lips downward, kissing the length of her collarbone before moving yet lower to the swell of her breasts.

When her hands began to frantically knead his shoulders, her fingernails digging in as she moaned, he pulled his head away. Tightening his arms around her, he stood up, a throaty chuckle escaping him at her startled squawk.

Stepping out of the tub, he carried her out of the bathroom. Crossing the lush rug of the main room, he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on top of the down-filled blankets. As he stretched out beside her, propped up on one elbow with their hot, damp skin pressed tightly against one another, a small smile curved his lips, his golden eyes smoky as he gazed down at her. And then he opened his mind to hers and embraced her love even as he poured his into her.

She looked back at him, her soft, intense eyes filled with complete trust. There was no fear, no nervousness, no hesitation. She reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

As his lips found hers again in a kiss more passionate than the last, and as her hands slid over him and his over her, and as she wrapped her soft legs around him with utter trust, and as they became one in every way, he knew that forever would never be long enough.

**: x : The End : x :**

**A/N:**

_Hissoriki_ (he-so-ree-kee) means "quiet strength".

I would like to thank everyone who read this story. Thank you! I really hope you all enjoyed it—in spite of the torturous cliffhangers. xP I would also like to specially thank every person who reviewed! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make that big long list of reviewers like I did for _Secret Love, Secret Power_. However, that doesn't mean that I don't know the name of every person who reviewed. Thank you so much for your support! I read every single review I received.

Also, special thanks to Soozen (my editor) and Angelica Incarnate (my...consultant?) for all their help!

Again, like SLSP, I humbly ask that readers leave me one review upon completing the story, even if you don't normally, just so I know what everyone thought. And feel free to mention anything I might have done better or that you would have liked to see in the story. xD

Lastly, and possibly most important to a good number of people, I will address the issue of sequels:

There will not be a sequel to the SLSP/FLFH series.

The story is completed, the plot finished, the antagonists defeated. The remaining loose ends are intentional and left to the imagination of the reader. I will not be writing a sequel, nor do I give permission for any writer to write one for me.

However, there is the prequel, _Wondering Hearts, Wandering Souls_. Unfortunately though, I don't have the time for writing that I used to, so there is a chance I may never post that story and/or that I may never finish it. At this point, I do have some of it written, but I'm reluctant to start posting it because I'm not sure I'll finish it and that's not fair to readers. So...we'll just have to see.

Once again, a great big huge thank you to all readers and reviewers!

Until next time,  
- Silent Sky

_Dreams of your Soul, Truth of your Heart  
__All in the Silence of the Sky_


End file.
